Reunion with Darkness
by empathicallychosen
Summary: A 1st year AU. Since the downfall of Lord Voldemort a decade ago the Wizarding world has been living in bliss but when three deranged prisoners escaped from Azkaban everyone is too busy worrying about them to realized that there's a new Dark Lord coming
1. A Mundane Life

isclaimer, I don't own anything. I'm doing this is a catharsis for myself JK Rowling's owns Harry yada yada yada everyone got it. Good

Summary it's hard enough going to a new school but the trio adding three deranged Azkaban escapees is just a cruel twist of fate but when questions about loyalties our raised where will they turn

Authors note I see Ive successfully cast my spell on you. It's so good to see all of you again big hugs as you all know is chapter 1 of the sequel to awakening solace. If you encounter any confusion at any time please feel free to turn to awakening solace or drop me a line. I always reply to my dedicated readers as long as I can find them. This is of course an Alternate Universe so please don't send me a bunch of flames out canon. If you would like to offer some CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM you're more than welcome one last thing and then we can move on I would like to thank my two extraordinarily talented betas Aerohead1980 and Fae Child19 for their tireless efforts

* * *

Chapter 1

A Mundane Life

by: Empathicallychosen

"If individuality has no play, society does not advance; if individuality breaks out of all bounds, society perishes." -- Thomas Henry Huxley

_(o)(o)(o)_

Somewhere in the middle of Surrey, there was a small, gated community called Little Whinging. Little Whinging was full of streets with extraordinarily mundane names, although it was very hard to tell one street from the next because each and every house looked exactly the same. The reason for this was really quite simple, most people who lived in the community were incredibly rigid and snobbish creatures and the people of Privet Drive were no exception.

Everyone on Privet Drive had one thing in common (apart from the design of their homes, of course). They were all respectable, ordinary people with no skeletons in their closets. It would not be acceptable for anyone living there to have anything to hide. However, one family did. It was the family living in number four Privet Drive.

To the outside world, the Dursleys seemed just like all the rest. Vernon Dursley was a successful director of a drill making business. He was a large and beefy man, who took great pride in his enormous mustache that rested on his purple face. What he lacked in a neck, he made up for by having all of the latest material goods. Petunia Dursley was a lengthy blond who spent her time spying on her neighbors and doting on her huge son, Dudley. Dudley's appearance was best described by the phrase: Pig in a wig. He was a very privileged boy with a domineering nature.

However, there was something that nobody knew about the Dursleys. That 'something' was, quite literally, living in the closet. Harry Potter was a small boy in stature, with emerald green eyes and chronically untidy hair. Whatperplexed the neighbors most about his appearance was Harry's lightning shaped scar in the middle of his forehead. He lived in this household due to an unfortunate set of circumstances. His parents were convicted felons, so he had been brought to Private Drive by an elderly man named Albus Dumbledore. Vernon and Petunia were not pleased by this at all. Harry's aunt and uncle, hated him because Harry Potter was a wizard. It seemed impossible, but it was true. His parents could do magic, his grandparents could do magic (on his father's side, at least) and so could he.

The Dursleys were muggles and they had a very medieval attitude toward magic. As far as they were concerned, having a wizard in the family was a matter of deepest shame. They treated him as though at any moment the neighbors would charge through the door and burn them all at the stake. This was highly unlikely, however, as the most conspicuous thing about Harry was the owl that lived in a tree in their backyard.

This owl was once a stuffed toy named Hedwig. When Harry was younger, he would take Hedwig with him everywhere. One day, when Aunt Petunia told him he was too old to play with toys, he awoke to find Hedwig had come alive. Harry later learned that his best friends Hermione and Ron's favorite toys, Crookshanks the cat and Pig the pygmy owl had done the same. As usual Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were furious. After this, their treatment of Harry gradually started to worsen until he could no longer bear it. As a matter of fact, Harry's favorite times with the Dursleys were when they simply pretended like he wasn't there.

Unfortunately for Harry, he was there, and it was because of them and their son Dudley that Harry found life to be a little lonely at times.Although Dudley knew nothing of his cousin's heritage, he hated Harry with every fiber of his being. Dudley had a strong influence on most of the children in the neighborhood. He took immense joy in having almost complete control over what happened in the town, at least in regards to the children and his parents.

Theonly children in the community who did not veer away from Harry were Ron and Hermione. They had been friends since before any of them could remember. They shared almost everything, from their lunches to their secret adventure through time. Unbeknownst to his aunt and uncle, at the age of four the friends had accidentally traveled back to the past and met Harry's teenage parents.

Harry was resting for a moment after preparing an extremely rich meal for his relatives. Unfortunately, his relaxation was short lived. It was about time for Harry to begin his walk to school. While his cousin was allowed the privilege of being dropped off by Aunt Petunia, Harry had to walk. Harry did not particularly like school. It wasn't that he was stupid. He was actually very clever. His melancholy attitude toward school, like almost everything else in his life, was related to the Dursleys and how Dudley scared off any potential friends and made his life very difficult to breeze through.

As for Harry's friends, Hermione wasraised by very academically charged, health-oriented parents. According to her, if she had to suffer, so did Ron and Harry. It was Ron who had the constant stress of living with Mrs. Figg, a strange widow who talked to her cats and often forgot to take her medication.

"What are you doing lounging about when you should be on your way to school?" shrieked Aunt Petunia. "My book club is meeting here today and I only have twenty minutes to clean the sitting room!"

"But I cleaned it just last night," Harry reminded her, puzzled.

"You call this clean? There are fingerprints all over this wall. Out! Just get out!" she screeched.

Harry saw no fingerprints, but he knew not to argue. Quickly, he picked up his rucksack and raced down the street. As usual, when Harry approached Mrs. Figg's house, Harry was mobbed by about fifteen cats before he could reach the doorway. Luckily, Ron emerged at that moment, dragging his backpack across the lawn. Ron was a redheaded boy with a star-shaped scar just below his eye. He had gotten it the same night Harry had received his lightning scar. Ron's face was also lined with some freckles. He walked with a bit of a limp he had gotten by the kidnappers who had taken them to the past in the first place.

"You lot had better scatter before I turn on the sprinklers," said Ron, looking over his shoulder to make sure Mrs. Figg was not within earshot.

Ron had almost made it to the driveway at the top of the street when he was hit by what looked like a gray-feathered tennis ball.

"Pig! Get back to the house before you expose us," Ron exclaimed anxiously.

Pig, however, seemed quite content to follow Ron to school. Exasperated, Ron managed to cup Pig in his hands and deposit him back into the house. Ron and Harry walked the seven blocksto the Granger residence, talking about the fact that Ron was expecting a visit from his family very soon. Ron cared about his family very deeply, even though his mother had practically abandoned him after the attack nine years ago due to the extraordinary extent of his magical abilities. She claimed to have made up for abandoning him by giving Ron the old rat his brother had not wanted anymore.

By the time they reached the Grangers' walkway, they had grown tired of the subject and had moved onto the upcoming results of their midterm exams. Harry rang the doorbell and stepped back.

"Good morning boys," said Hermione's mother, Megan Granger, without even looking up from the latest issue of Dental Monthly Magazine. "Come on in, I made a seaweed casserole for breakfast."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, but knowing that it would be just as pointless to argue with Mrs. Granger, as it would with Harry's Aunt Petunia, they entered. The Granger's kitchen was avocado in color, and smelled like a dentist's office (because their dental office was right in their basement).

Hermione was sitting at an old oak table stabbing at her seaweed casserole unenthusiastically. Hermione's bushy hair was dangling over her cup of soymilk. She looked up as they entered and waved them over. They sat down on either side of her and, as she brushed her hair out of her face, Harry noticed the two most distinguishing features of his other best friend. The first was a heart-shaped scar on her right hand.

The other mark left on Hermione was one they remembered far too clearly. Harry, could just make it out when Hermione's sleeve moved with her arm as she brushed away her hair. It was the tail of a nasty burn left on her by an enraged kidnapper. Harry's haunted memories were interrupted when Mrs. Granger heaped a large helping of tofu onto Harry's plate. All in all, the day was progressing rather normally, that is, until a report on the news changed everything.

_"Three fugitives are on the run today. They were said to have escaped from a maximum-security prison some time last night between the hours of twelve and one a.m. Sirius Black and James Potter and his wife Lily were convicted of conspiring to kill three infants nine years ago. One of the infants was the Potters only son. Fortunately, the babies managed to escape due to the heroic efforts of Remus Lupin. _

_Lupin was originally convicted of helping his brothers and sister-in-law to plan out the assaults, but has recently been cleared of all charges and is now recovering from his ordeal at his parents' home in Essex. The Potters and Black are armed and extremely dangerous. Law-enforcement officials urge the public to remain calm however. If you are to come in contact with them it is advised that you call the number on your screen immediately. "_

Harry, Ron and Hermione were numb. They were more than nervous and they weren't the only ones. Hermione's father looked as though he were going to be ill. Harry was unable to tell what Hermione's mother was thinking. This wasn't surprising, because he didn't even know how he felt about the situation himself. For almost his entire life, Harry had been told that his parents and Sirius were bad people. But for some reason, in the back of his mind, he was pleased, as were Hermione and Ron.

They didn't know why that was, although Ron joked it was because they wanted the Dursleys to suffer as much as they had made Harry suffer. Hermione did not think it was funny and for a fleeting moment, Harry thought his mum would not have found it amusing either, but he pushed that thought away almost immediately.

They arrived at Carver's Academy of Learning five minutes after the last bell had rung. Because everywhere they went, they felt like they were being followed. Of course the obvious solution was apparition, the process of disappearing in one place and appearing in another. Although the solution was simple, putting their plan into action was actually quite difficult. They were not allowed to use their powers in front of ordinary people and everywhere they turned there were herds of muggles rushing on with their busy lives. Luckily after backtracking several blocks they were able to use the wooded area in the park as cover.

"Oh we are going to be in so much trouble," said Hermione anxiously.

"What else is new," replied Harry.

They bolted down hallway after hallway, dodging teachers and students along the way, finally stopping at classroom 27 and ducking inside. Everyone else was already in the class and the teacher, Mrs. Darlington, was right in the middle of discussing an ancient Greek tragedy when they came in.

"Hey Dudley, is the circus in town," shouted Malcolm Wallace, a weasel-faced member of Dudley's gang.

"Dunno, why," Dudley replied, clueless as usual.

"Because the sideshow freaks have escaped," sneered Malcolm.

Everyone laughed whether they thought it was amusing or not.

"All right. That's enough, everyone settle down," snapped Mrs. Darlington. "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley please come to the front of the room."

The whole class began to jeer and taunt them, but Harry didn't care. He had too many things on his mind to bother with his classmates. Slowly he, Hermione and Ron made their way to Mrs. Darlington's desk.

"Sorry we're late Ma'am, but it's been a rough morning," whispered Ron.

"Normally I'd send you to Ms. Brigstock, but I think we can make an exception for today. Just see that it doesn't happen again," responded Mrs. Darlington.

"Yes Ma'am," Harry, Ron and Hermione chorused.

"Good. Now then, I'd imagine you're rather frightened. If there's anything I can do don't hesitate to ask," she added compassionately.

"Thank you Ma'am, but we're all right," Harry lied.

The truth of the matter was that they were not fine at all. In fact, they were nervous wrecks. However, by some miracle, they managed to make it through to lunch without jumping at every small noise they heard. Still, they could not shake the feeling that someone was watching them. During lunch their headmistress, Ms. Brigstock, made her way through the crowd and escorted the three of them to her office.

Ms. Brigstock was very young for a headmistress, only in her early 30s. She had rosy cheeks and her long curly dark hair was rapped in a tight bun. Harry, Ron and Hermione knew that Ms. Brigstock was actually a very pleasant woman, but they were about the only students who weren't intimidated by her. Ms. Brigstock was quite fond of anything orderly. She was very strict, and the fact that she wore very thick round glasses perched on the tip of her nose and very matronly clothes did not make her seem very approachable, but the students who followed her rules didn't have anything to worry about.

"I saw on the news about your parents, Harry. Are you all right?," Ms. Brigstock asked, her intense hazel eyes examining Harry closely.

Harry nodded.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded again.

"Good. I brought you down here to talk about the results of your exams," she said in a very serious tone. She shuffled through a folder on her desk until she found their papers.

"All three of you scored in the top tenth percentile. You are extraordinarily intelligent. Secondary school is coming up and the faculty and I agree that it would be a shame for your talents to go to waste-"

"I told you we should have missed more of the answers on purpose," whispered Ron so Ms. Brigstock couldn't hear.

Hermione glowered at him.

"That is why I've spoken to a friend of mine employed at Bradwell's Academy for the gifted to enroll you there next year."

They didn't know what to say. The truth was, they would not be going to Bradwell, or to any other muggle school. They would be going to Hogwarts, but they couldn't tell the headmistress that they intended to go to a school for people to learn magic. As luck would have it, Robert Danes chose just that moment to kick a ball right through Ms. Brigstock's office and shattered the glass of her window.

They took the opportunity to escape while Ms. Brigstock was yelling at poor Robbie. The friends ran and reluctantly headed straight to the playground. The moment they stepped onto the asphalt, Dudley's taunting voice rang over them.

"Oi, Potter. Dad says your good-for-nothing parents escaped today. Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll do the job right this time."

"Shut up, Dursley," snapped Hermione angrily.

Piers, Malcolm and Dennis all made for Hermione, but just as they got close enough to do any serious damage, a fierce wind picked up out of the blue and carried all three of them into a dumpster outside the kitchens. Hermione knew exactly what had happened. She glanced reproachfully at Ron who was twiddling a werewolf tooth pendant (given to him by Remus Lupin before their departure from the past), between his fingers.

"Sorry," Ron muttered sheepishly under his breath. "I guess I lost control."

If any of them were to think that this was the worst day ever, they were gravely mistaken. School for the rest of that week was living torture, but back at Privet Drive was worse. Life before the time travel mishap and life after was very different. Before Harry had gone to the past, the Dursley's abuse was very physical and violent. When Harry, Ron and Hermione had returned to their proper place and time, the Dursleys received a surprise visit from Harry's paternal grandfather, Aidan. Aidan Potter was a tall, burly man with wild, untidy hair, revered by the wizarding world and most certainly by the muggle world. At least by the kind of muggles who lived in Privet Drive except, of course, Hermione's parents. It was often said of her parents that they did not belong in Privet Drive. The problem was that Mr. and Mrs. Granger were not stuck up and snobbish, and apparently it was an unspoken rule that only people who had been diagnosed with a superiority complex could live in Privet Drive.

Harry would never forget the look on his aunt and uncle's faces when the man claiming to be Harry's wizarding grandfather told them that he had to talk to them about Harry. Unfortunately, Harry didn't get to hear what Aidan had said to his aunt and uncle, but from that moment on, they never lifted a finger to him again.

Sadly, Aidan may have stopped the Dursleys from physically abusing him, but they still managed to find other ways to hurt him. Their favorite new weapons of choice were starvation and various mental and emotional tortures. But if Harry ever feared the Dursleys would go back to the old ways, it was during the months following the broadcast. Thankfully, as April faded into May and May into June, though Ron did get a visit from his older brothers and his father, there was no sign of any insane relatives at the door, so the Dursleys calmed down.

Harry was glad his aunt and uncle had calmed down, but ever since the newscast about his parents, Harry could no longer avoid Dudley's gang, who visited their leader's house every single day. This was why Harry spent as much time as possible at Ron and Hermione's houses. But, according to James during their venture through time, Harry, Ron and Hermione would be getting their Hogwarts letters soon. This was their only solace until then. There was another added bonus. Dudley had recently received a letter telling him that he had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss was going there too. Harry's Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's attentions were thus on this happy news, yet it did not mean that ten-year-old Harry allowed himself to breathe freely. Harry's instincts were telling him something was coming, something life altering.

* * *

authors note I know sort of a lifeless chapter but I'm setting things up what do you want from me! Anyway I just want to thank J bear and TiTan for their extraordinarily kind reviews that brought me to tears. Everyone please remember that I want to get back to each and everyone of you which is extraordinarily hard to do when you leave an unsigned review and have a common variable in your pen name. even if I can't locate you I will do my best to see that you're recognized I love to hear from everyone I am open to anything you have to say. questions are my favorite because it shows you're paying attention Constructive criticism is welcome and even encouraged rudeness however accomplishes nothing anyway can't wait to hear from you. 

Next chapter: even in a mundane town like little Whinging things pick up when the solstice comes around.


	2. Consequences Part One

Disclaimer, I don't own anything. I'm doing this is a catharsis for myself JK Rowlings owns Harry yada, yada, yada everyone got it. Good

authors note hey guys good morning, afternoon or evening depending on when you read this. I promise I won't take a lot of time away from the story. In fact I just need your attention for a minute **asdfjkl;** asked some questions that I'm sure a few of you must be wondering yourselves and I'd like to clear up the mystery if I can;

**1) he/she asked _how much do Harry, Ron and Hermione remember about their ordeal in the past _the answer is quite a bit actually. The memories are of course faded but I think what they went through would be too traumatic to forget entirely.**

**2) they also asked why Harry was not living with his grandparents I'll get into more detail later but the short answer is the Ministry.**

**3) finally asdfjkl; asked why Ron was living with Mrs. Figg; again I'm afraid I can't go into much detail in this chapter though it will be answered in future chapters let me just say that Molly was unable to invest the time it would have taken to care for the boy. Thanks for the questions asdfjkl; and I hope that clears up the confusion**

**righto onward to chapter 2 **

Chapter Two

Consequences Part One

By: Empathicallychosen

betaed by Aerahead1980 & Fae child19

"People are always blaming their circumstances for what they are. I don't believe in circumstances. The people who get on in this world are the people who get up and look for the circumstances they want, and if they can't find them, make them" - George Bernard Shaw

(o)(o)(o)

The Summer Solstice meant one thing to the people in Little Whinging, it meant that Vernon and Petunia Dursley were turning the sleepy little gated community into pure and total chaos. Harry wasn't quite sure what his aunt and uncle had planned for this year's celebration, all he knew was that it required a crew of 200 men to put it together. He, Hermione and Ron couldn't muster enough energy to pretend to care. The other neighbors, on the other hand, couldn't stop talking about it. All of the women in the neighborhood crowded around Aunt Petunia and begged her to tell them all what the theme of the party was this year, but she refused.

"Guess what, my Mum's making me buy a gift for him," Hermione informed the boys as they walked past the gates of Little Whinging on their way to school again.

"Why," asked Ron horror stricken.

"Yeah, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are just going to end up throwing it away anyway," said Harry reasonably.

"I know that, but you know my parents," said Hermione. "... So do you want to come help me pick something out for him?"

"Sure," said Ron shocking both Hermione and Harry.

"What? I was just thinking that a book would be perfect for Dudley. How does _War and Peace _sound," asked Ron grinning mischievously.

"Ron, I don't even think Dudley can read. _War and Peace _would be completely out of his league," Hermione replied.

"Hermione! The boy beats us up on a continual basis. Do you really want to get him something he can actually use," snapped Ron impatiently.

School that day was a virtual bloodbath. Dudley and his gang seemed to think an appropriate way to celebrate Dudley's birthday was to beat up as many of their fellow students as humanly possible. Dennis even suggested that they try and get into the record books for it. By lunchtime, over half their class had been given some kind of injury from Dudley and his goons. Unfortunately, everyone was too intimidated by their delinquent classmates to tell their teachers the truth.

Meanwhile, Harry, Ron and Hermione were trying to ignore the pain and anguish their classmates were feeling as they sat together underneath a hundred-year-old oak tree and had begun to poke unenthusiastically at the sack lunches Mrs. Granger had made for them. Harry and the others had almost successfully blocked Dudley's devastation out of their minds when they noticed Dudley, Piers, Malcolm and Gordon attempting to break the legs of several young girls, who couldn't have been more than seven.

"Oh for heaven's sake," snapped Hermione throwing her apple slices back into her brown paper bag. "This is getting ridiculous. We have to do something!"

"Finally," said Ron jumping up at once.

Absentmindedly twirling his werewolf tooth pendant between his fingers, Harry got to his feet and he, Hermione and Ron marched up to the bullies without hesitation. Everyone on the playground stopped what they were doing to watch the upcoming confrontation.

"Oi, Dursley, Robinson, Polkiss, Wallace!" called Hermione, distracting the thugs from their prey. "What exactly do you think you're doing?"

"Oh don't worry Granger, we didn't forget about you," smirked Malcolm.

Hermione made a face of pure disgust.

"Didn't your mothers' ever teach you it's wrong to hit girls? Especially the ones that don't even weigh as much as the amount food you had for breakfast," said Harry gesturing to the seven-year-olds.

"Yeah," replied Piers. "But they never mentioned anything about freaks."

"Isn't it about time for you to slither back under the rock that you came from Polkiss," snarled Ron fiddling with his werewolf tooth pendant again. "The sun is still up a,fter all."

"WHY YOU --"

It was at that time when the fight got physical. As usual, Harry, Ron and Hermione never laid a hand on the bullies. Not because they were afraid, but because they were worried that if they started fighting Dudley's gang they wouldn't be able to control their emotions and they would end up seriously hurting one of the barbaric boys. Today in particular it was supremely lucky that they took the high road, even though it meant taking a few lickings, because just as Dudley's fist collided with Harry's left eye, shattering his taped up glasses into a dozen pieces, the headmistress came charging across the asphalt.

Harry, for one, was a little startled. She seemed angrier than he had ever seen her before. She looked like a lioness that was preparing to defend her territory from a pack of jackals. Hermione seemed to notice this, because she immediately glanced over at Dudley and his gang to see if any of the boys were smart enough to realize that they were in more trouble than they had ever been in their over-privileged lives. It seemed they were not as completely inept as Harry had previously thought, because as the headmistress approached, they tried to run away. Unfortunately, she was too quick for them.

"What do you boys think you're doing," huffed Ms. Brigstock outraged.

At once, Dudley tried to think of some lame excuse, but timidly the girls the trio had been protecting leapt into an explanation of what had really happened.

"That is the final straw gentleman. I'm going to have to arrange a meeting with all of your parents! I should warn you that I don't care if this school year is almost over, expulsion will not be considered out of the question," Ms. Brigstock scolded. "Now you come with me to my office at once."

"You can't do that to me," Dudley roared sounding more over privileged then Hermione had ever heard him sound before. "My parents won't allow it!"

"I'm afraid your parents don't have a choice in the matter and until they come to pick you up you'll be in my office writing lines," snapped Ms. Brigstock angrily.

"But it's my birthday," Dudley whined.

"Well I guess you should have thought of that before you brutalized your classmates," the headmistress replied, positively teeming with rage, until she turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "I think that the three of you would be best served going to the nurse's office."

Without another word, she dragged Dudley off by his ear. There was a great deal of laughter and cheering from the other students. Hermione led the way to the infirmary with ease, even though her bloody nose had forced her to look up at the ceiling. She and the boys had been there so many times that she could have gone there in her sleep. Hermione opened the door with her elbow and walked inside.

Nurse Evelyn Watkins was a retired surgeon with a cheerful disposition, except that today it appeared that she was out of sorts and more than slightly frazzled. Harry, Ron and Hermione knew for a fact that Carver's school infirmary was very large, but today it seemed quite cramped do to all of the students packed inside. It amazed Harry, who lived with Dudley every day, to see just how much damage his cousin could really do.

"Be with you in a minute, just as soon as I finish wrapping Miss Anderson's ankle," she said without looking up.

"Take your time Eve, it's just us," said Ron making himself comfortable on an old cot he was obviously very familiar with.

"I was wondering when it would be your turn," Evelyn chuckled.

Along with a broken nose, Hermione had sprained her ankle. Ron had acquired several hairline fractures in his left arm and Harry needed at least five stitches. Ordinarily, a primary school nurse's office would not have the equipment necessary to doctor these wounds, but as most of the parents at Carver Academy were residents of Little Whinging, they demanded that their children attend a school with a full service infirmary, which was very lucky for Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Just as Evelyn finished stitching Harry up, Ms. Brigstock's personal assistant, David Oliver, poked his head in and announced that the headmistress wanted to see them. They walked with Mr. Oliver in complete silence and never even looked up at him until he opened the office door and led them inside.

Harry was horrified when he looked around the room and saw that Ms. Brigstock's office was crowded by a very sullen looking group. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were sitting in the back of the office listening to the headmistress described the events of that afternoon completely stone-faced. Next to them sat Mrs. Figg, who did not appear as though she was fully aware of what was going on.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon sat as close to Ms. Brigstock's desk as they possibly could. It was as though they wanted to create as much of a barrier between themselves and the outsiders as they could. When Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the room, Mrs. Granger's expression changed from unfeeling to alarmed.

"Oh dear, the three of you look just awful. Are you all alright," she asked herding her daughter into the vacant chair next to hers.

"We're fine mum," said Hermione wearily, unable to make eye contact with anyone in the room.

Harry was too distracted to pay much attention to Hermione's interaction with her mother. Harry was watching his aunt and uncle, the knot in his stomach becoming more and more unbearable. Dudley was wailing huge crocodile tears at the top of his lungs, while Aunt Petunia assured her precious son that she and Uncle Vernon intended to rectify the situation quickly. Harry knew he was in a hopeless amount of trouble.

"I'm afraid, Mrs. Dursley that there is nothing that can be done that will make me change my mind about what I should do with your son. As it stands, a countless amount of our students have come forward in the last fifteen minutes with some rather chilling, but identical tales of how your boy has tormented them over a period of years," shouted Ms. Brigstock over Dudley's earsplitting sobs.

"I see," said uncle Vernon pompously whipping out his checkbook. "So this is how you want to play it, eh? Very well. So how much is it going to cost me to make it all just go away."

Mr. Granger swelled indignantly, but thankfully Mrs. Granger kept him quiet. The ramifications for Harry would have been positively dismal if Mr. Granger had been allowed to give uncle Vernon a piece of his mind. Headmistress Brigstock, however, was not so easily silenced.

As soon as Uncle Vernon had taken out the checkbook, her face became rather blotchy and she stood to face the large man, looking rather menacing considering that she barely came up to his chest.

"Mr. Dursley! I will not be bribed! I'm beginning to see where your son gets his arrogant, holier-than-thou attitude. As I told your wife, there is nothing that can be done. The district is very clear about situations like these. Furthermore, you can expect that I shall be writing a very long letter to the headmaster of Smeltings informing him of your son's volatile nature. Now if you would all kindly take your children home! I have a number of irate parents that I need to answer to," shouted the headmistress so loudly that she actually drowned out Dudley's incessant whaling.

Harry's legs were shaking. There was no denying it now. His punishment was going to be downright cataclysmic. Uncle Vernon was staring at Harry like a hungry Tasmanian devil. Without a word, without even looking Harry directly in the eye, Aunt Petunia seized Harry so forcibly by the arms that her extraordinarily pristine fingers were digging into Harry's skin. It was then that Harry knew for certain the safety his grandfather had assured for him with his aunt and uncle was about to come to a swift and abrupt end.

Harry's heart was pounding in his chest. He couldn't stop shaking all the way home. His mind instantly flashed back to all the times his aunt and uncle had beaten him before. He wanted to vomit, but resisted the urge knowing that it would only make things worse, much, much worse.

Harry's first instinct was to apparate to his grandparents' home, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. The Dursleys had not actually done anything to him yet. What if Aidan and Accalia sent him back? He would get double the beating for trying to escape. Plus, what if they didn't want to see him? Neither one of his grandparents had come to see him since they had frightened the Dursleys into submitting to their demands of better treatment toward their grandson. In fact, Remus had been out of prison for a number of months now and Harry hadn't received so much as a letter. No, Harry told himself, he would be much better off if he stayed with the Dursleys and took what was coming to him. At least with the Dursleys he would know what to expect.

As her husband drove, Aunt Petunia gave Harry a very long-winded lecture in which she called him every vile name she could think of, pausing every so often to take a breath or to reach around her seat so that she could

slap him in the face. A mere taste of what was to come. As he listened to his mother berating Harry, Dudley smirked at his cousin in a way the clearly stated that he couldn't wait until they got home. It had been one of Dudley's favorite pastimes, to watch his mother and father administer Harry's punishments. Therefore, he had been sorely disappointed and more than a bit confused when the beatings stopped without warning. Now, however, it seemed as though things were finally back to normal and Dudley, at least, loved every minute of it.

"... what's worse is that we had to pull ourselves away from a lovely tea with Marge to go down to that school and deal with that mess _you _created," shrieked Aunt Petunia, so beside herself that spit was flying out of her mouth.

Harry watched himself turning green in the rearview mirror. If he thought he was going to be ill before, he was sorely mistaken. Aunt Marge was Uncle Vernon's incredibly horrid sister and, although she hated Harry with every fiber of her being, for some reason she still forced the boy to refer to her as his aunt. Harry had always assumed that she did this because she knew it made Harry's skin crawl. He was certain that she would have no problem watching her brother reprimand Harry. In fact, she was always saying, even before the beatings stopped, that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were too soft with their nephew.

"Well," Aunt Petunia demanded finally. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I didn't do anything. Headmistress Brigstock saw Dudley punch me," said Harry quietly.

"We all know you used your freakiness to make him do it," bellowed Uncle Vernon so loudly that Harry was quite certain the other drivers on the road way could hear him.

Aunt Petunia screamed loudly and clapped her hands to her mouth. Dudley had no idea what his father was talking about and the confused look on his face would have been very amusing if Harry wasn't in so much trouble. Harry said nothing. He knew that trying to deny his uncle's absurd claim would only make things worse, not that anything could be worse for Harry than having Aunt Marge around while Uncle Vernon was beating him.

By the time Harry got the memory of the last time that Aunt Marge had come to visit them at Private Drive out of his mind (she had brought some puppies she bred as attack dogs to practice with Harry), Uncle Vernon was swerving into the driveway_. It's all over now, _Harry told himself as Uncle Vernon stumped out of the car, wrenched open Harry's door, seized his nephew roughly and dragged the young boy up the walkway by his hair. As soon as they had entered the house, it started. Harry was thrown across the room so violently that he cracked the wall as he collided with it. Uncle Vernon charged forward, the vein in his forehead was throbbing.

"Now you're going to get it, boy," he snarled. "Now you're going to get it!"

Harry yelped as a sharp pain flooded through his entire body. Looking into the enraged eyes of his uncle, Harry knew he would be lucky to make it out of this disaster in one piece. Harry reached for his werewolf tooth pendant, but this time when he held it he did not feel courageous.

"Moony, where are you," Harry whispered as a sense of desperation washed over him.

**

* * *

**

**Authors note**:... and so ends another chapter ooooooooooh and its a chiffie too. I'm so evil!-- anyway my friend who just got home from college should be dropping in any minute so I'm going to leave you but come on guys I need more reviews I know you must have something to say. help me out and review please

Next chapter: So where the heck is Moony?!? doesn't he know Harry needs him? what he planning at?


	3. A Break from Reality

Authors note they everyone sorry it took me so long to get you this chapter I have a good reason things have been really crazy in my house my big sister was in her final trimester of pregnancy and you guessed it last night she gave birth to her nearly 7 pound 20 inch long baby boy. Since I don't drink or smoke naturally I thought I would celebrate by posting this chapter so grab a balloon and some apple cider and enjoy in honor of my very first nephew Little Damien

Disclaimer, I don't own anything. I'm doing this is a catharsis for myself JK Rowlings owns Harry yada, yada, yada everyone got it. Good

* * *

Chapter Three

A Break from Reality

By: Empathicallychosen

betaed by Aerahead1980 & Fae child19

"Though dreams can be deceiving, like faces are to hearts, they serve for sweet relieving, when fantasy and reality lie too far apart."-- unknown

(o)(o)(o)

Navestock was a small agricultural village. Living in such a small village meant that neighbors were few and far between. Consequently, everyone knew the Potters. They all knew that the Potters were a very well-to-do family who lived in a manner on top of some gorgeous rolling hills. Though the family preferred to keep to themselves, they were always very kind to friends, neighbors, and even people they met on the street.

In the 70s, they watched the mischievous Potter boys grow into charming, handsome young men. Everyone was shocked when they heard what James, Lily, and Sirius had tried to do to those poor defenseless children.

"I always knew that James would be locked up one day, but I never thought it would be because of something so serious," old Mr. Breakwater would tell anyone who would listen.

"I didn't believe it when I heard the stories. I still don't know what they were thinking... They were always so good with those babies," Mrs. McDowell would reply in amazement.

Though most people who had grown up knowing Remus should have known that he was a very peaceful person, the vast majority of people voiced skeptical opinions when Remus Lupin-Potter returned home to the sleepy town. There was even a town meeting when Remus started talking about bringing that "poor little Harry" to stay with him. At first it was hard for Remus to leave the house because of all the rumors, but after a while Remus decided that he didn't care. Their neighbors could gossip all they wanted, Remus had more on his mind then the ridiculous nonsense they were spreading around.

It was true that the weather since Remus's release from prison seemed to be celebrating for him. Every day was bright and sunny, sending a blanket of warmth over the lush green blades of grass. The sky was always robins-egg blue and the only clouds in the sky were the ones that Remus enjoyed watching from the comfort of his front yard. Even the weather at night was perfect. The humidity was just right and the stars seemed to be shining at ten times their normal brightness. But that could all be coming to an end very soon.

On one extraordinarily fine morning a week after his release, Remus came down for breakfast not knowing that his world was about to come to a screeching halt. When he arrived downstairs, everything seemed to be business as usual. His mother was cooking and his father was reading the paper before heading off to work. As for Remus, he was fighting back the thought that this was the life that Harry deserved.

"You know dear, you can't cook like this every day, or Remus will drop dead of a heart attack," said Aidan without looking up from the paper.

"Don't listen to him Mum, I love your cooking, " said Remus giving his mother a quick peck on the cheek before settling down next to his father.

With a grateful smile, Accalia placed Remus' plate in front of him. It was laden down with several different breakfast meats, hash, four fried eggs, porridge and toast. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me, I tried to help remember," said Aidan smugly.

Remus laughed quietly into his plate. He really had dug his own grave this time. He smiled and seized his fork. When Accalia was satisfied that she had made enough food to hold her not-so-emaciated son over until lunch, she dished herself a much smaller portion of food and sat down. The meal started out well enough. He was once again immersed in a pleasant conversation about the goblins at Gringotts and the Azkaban guards were miles away._ Life is good_, Remus told himself. _Life is great, but once I have Harry it will be perfect._

Remus missed Harry so much that he was constantly thinking about him and his concern for Harry's welfare was bordering on an obsession. Remus knew his father said Harry was fine, but Aidan never had the misfortune of really getting to know Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Not that Remus would have wished such torture on him, (well... perhaps he would wish it on Snape or a Death Eater, but not his father, certainly not Harry). Remus himself had only suffered through one unbearable night with those pompous windbags and that was more than enough. Still, all that his father had done was give Vernon a warning and leave. _The old walrus was probably too scared to speak --probably wet himself too. _

Remus smirked with satisfaction than frowned._ No,_ he told himself, _Dad has no idea how pathetic Vernon and Petunia really are._ Remus was constantly wondering if Harry was happy. Did Harry, Ron and Hermione have other friends or were they lonely? From what Remus knew about Dudley, Harry's chances at happiness in Little Whinging were slim to none. But the question Remus agonized over most of all, was whether or not the children missed him as much as he missed them.

Remus was torn from his musings when a snobbish barn owl sat down beside him. Remus tried to offer the creature a few of his leftover bacon rinds, but the owl screeched indignantly at him and started flapping its wings so that its feathers rapidly slapped his face. Accalia and Aidan stared. With a sneaking suspicion he knew whom the bird belonged to, Remus reached down hoping the owl was not about to peck him and grabbed the envelope attached to the owl's leg. The owl looked around the room in disgust and left behind a gift Remus was quite certain was more of a statement before flying out the open window again.

Remus hastily ripped open the letter and read through it quickly. His heart flopped.

Noticing the look on his son's face, Aidan put down his paper and stared thoughtfully at Remus.

"What's wrong," he asked finally.

"It's not more of that dreadful hate mail is it? Well you just throw that in the bin Remus. Don't give it another thought," said Accalia briskly.

Remus held up his hand.

"It's not hate mail Mum. It's from Arthur," Remus said distracted.

Everyone in the house stopped what they were doing at this news, including the Potter' s house elf Tiramisu. They all knew that Remus and Ron's father, Arthur Weasley, had once been very good friends, not nearly as close as the Marauders, but very close all the same.

The reason that this letter caused such a stir in the Potter household was because Molly had always had a deep-seeded hatred for Remus and adamantly disapproved of Arthur allowing their son near such an undue influence. Given what Remus had been accused of, whatever Arthur wanted it must have been something important enough for the mild-mannered man to risk the wrath of his wife. If Molly were to find out that her husband had written to Remus, the mood in the Weasley's household would not be a pleasant one.

"Well," said Accalia impatiently. "What does he want?"

"I'm not sure," said Remus frowning.

Desperately looking for something he may have missed, Remus read and reread the letter, but it remained the same. It was hastily scribbled, probably due to the fact that Arthur would not want his wife knowing he was communicating in any way with one of her most hated enemies, even if it was just so he could tell him to go jump in a lake. Unfortunately, Remus would have preferred hate mail to this cryptic excuse for a letter.

Hoping against hope for more clarification, Remus picked up the parchment and read the letter for one last time:

**Remus –**

**Meet me in The Three Broomsticks at eleven o'clock. We need to talk –**

**Arthur **

Remus handed the letter to his father and watched numbly as his father read it with his mother standing over her husband's shoulder. At last, Aidan put the letter down and looked up at Remus who was thoughtfully raking his hands through his hair.

"Remus, relax. It isn't healthy for you to worry so much. Besides, you may think you know what he wants to say, but it is possible that Arthur just wants to catch up with an old friend," he said calmly.

Remus shook his head.

"It's about Ron, I know it is," Remus replied adamantly.

"Probably," Aidan admitted. "But you won't know if it's good news or bad news for another three and a half hours, so please do yourself a favor and try to relax."

Remus couldn't believe his father was taking this so calmly._ How can he say that? I can't be sure that our meeting is not going to end well? The man thought I tried to have his son killed . . . Maybe he still does,_ Remus shivered at the thought. _There's no way he'll ever let me near Ron again, that is what this meeting is all about. It's a warning. He's going to tell me to stay away from his son or else. _

"I'm not losing my cubs. I won't," said Remus standing up so quickly that he knocked over his chair.

"Remus wait," Accalia called, but Remus had already retreated back to his room.

The kitchen was completely quiet except for the house elf that was scrambling around trying to get everything back in order. She was behaving as if by tidying everything up the whole disaster of the exchange after Arthur's letter would disappear with the owl droppings.

"What are we going to do now Aidan," Accalia asked turning to her husband.

"We do nothing Accalia, there's nothing we can do. Remus isn't a boy anymore. I know this is hard to watch, but Remus is a good man," Aidan said soothingly.

"Exactly, Aidan! He's just one man, who just so happens to be responsible for protecting the Eternus Liberi, I mean the Golden Ones or whoever they are these days," Accalia snapped, her concern very evident on her face. "He was supposed to have help. He was supposed to have Lily, James and Sirius."

" I know all that, but I 'm afraid he will just have to work this one out for himself," Aidan sighed.

* * *

Remus paced savagely around his room, feeling a sense of animalistic rage. Knowing he had not felt that way since before he had become an animagus was quite a frightening realization. Frantically, Remus searched through several boxes of his old keepsakes. _How could I have lost it, _he snarled to himself. Becoming increasingly agitated the longer he looked for his forgotten treasure, Remus finally dumped the whole contents of the last box on the floor.

"Come on, come on, I know you're here somewhere," Remus muttered, spreading the contents of the box out even more.

He had to find it. He needed to find it. It was the only thing that could save him from spiraling into madness while he waited for eleven o'clock. Just when Remus was about to give up all hope of ever finding his lifeline, there it was, stuck to his old Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook.

To the outside world it appeared to be nothing more than a poorly drawn picture, but Remus knew better. He knew what looked like a redheaded stick figure chasing a black beast was really the only link to a time and a place Remus could only dream of going back to.

At that time it seemed like an inconvenience, but now he would give anything to be seventeen again. He would give anything to have things back the way they were, when he was just starting out. He could see it so clearly in his mind, Harry, Ron and Hermione all together, sitting alone with them, all of them watching as James and Sirius bickered about Quidditch. Remus looked up into the mirror. He would not lose any of his cubs, he would just have to convince Arthur that Ron would always be safe with Remus.

Jumping to his feet, Remus ran to the wardrobe and, after changing his clothes half a dozen times, Remus finally apparated to Hogsmeade without a word to either of his parents.

The shoppers in Hogsmeade were all stopped in their tracks when Remus passed them. Some held their children closer to them, others cheered and clapped him on the back. But Remus paid them no mind. The only thing he could see was The Three Broomsticks, the only thing he could hear was himself rehearsing the speech he had prepared for Arthur.

The closer he got to the door of the pub the more he had to fight the urge to run the other way. But he knew he had to do this. It was the only way things would ever get back to normal. Taking a deep breath, Remus pushed open the door and walked inside.

The whole pub went silent. Remus was only vaguely aware that people were staring at him. He said hello to Madam Rosmerta, who greeted him tearfully. Remus was glad to know that at least one person in the dimly lit tavern believed in his innocence. Scanning the crowd carefully, Remus spotted his old friend and quickly walked over to the table on the far left corner of The Three Broomsticks where he was seated. Arthur looked up from his butterbeer and made to speak, but Remus was too fast for him.

"I can only imagine what you have to say to me, but before you do I just want to say I have custody of Harry and no matter what you may think of me it would be wrong to separate Ron and Harry now. Furthermore, it would be an even bigger mistake to take me out of your son's life when I know better than anyone what the monsters who will be after him are capable of doing."

Remus looked imploringly down at Arthur who was quiet for a very long time. As he waited, Remus could feel his heart beating anxiously against his rib cage. The more time past, the harder it was for Remus to breathe. Then Arthur stood up. Remus shut his eyes and braced himself for the worst. Was Arthur going to punch him or simply hex him into oblivion? Remus was dumbfounded when Arthur brought him into a brotherly hug.

"Remus, what in the name of Merlin are you babbling on about," Arthur asked him finally.

"Aren't we here so you can tell me to stay away from Ron," Remus replied, too afraid to hope for the best.

Arthur began to laugh.

"Is that what you think? We've talked to Dumbledore and he explained the whole debacle to all of us."

"All of you," the former convict repeated in confusion.

"Megan, Greg, Molly and I. Remus, don't be thick. Of course I know your innocent, even Molly admits there was no case against you," Arthur told Remus.

Remus could feel tears of relief threatening to fall. Praying not to make an even bigger fool of himself he sank into the chair next to Arthur, then Remus started to laugh. He laughed so hard he started crying and, just when he thought he had lost all his dignity, Arthur told him that the reason he had asked to meet him was because the Minster had lost the papers that gave Remus guardianship over Ron and Arthur needed him to sign the papers again. Remus cried even harder after that and there was certainly no hope of salvaging his dignity. Once the papers were signed, Arthur offered to buy Remus a butterbeer, but all he could keep down was ginger ale.

"Guilty or innocent, I can't imagine Molly will be very pleased about this," Remus said, trying to keep his tone casual.

"She's not," Arthur admitted sadly. "But as I recall, she wasn't very excited about the arrangement in the first place."

Remus was not an empath, but he could tell that Arthur was feeling a little guilty, though whether he felt guilty because his wife hated his friend or because this arrangement was against his wife's wishes, Remus didn't know.

"Arthur, put Molly and I aside for a moment, you have to do what's best for Ron. Just listen to your instinct," Remus said firmly.

"She isn't a bad person you know," said Arthur taking another swig of his butterbeer.

"I know," Remus admitted.

."It's just that she is so set in her ways," Arthur continued. "I don't think she was ready for a child as unique as Ron. She was at her wit's end with the twins as it was."

Remus didn't know what to say. Never in all the years of knowing him had Remus ever heard Arthur discuss Molly's relationship with Ron.

"Is that why you let him go to Little Whinging," Remus asked tentatively.

Arthur nodded, there were tears brimming in his eyes. Remus reached over and clapped Arthur on the shoulder. He could only imagine what his friend must have been going through. There was silence for a long time, neither man was quite sure what to say to the other.

"So I suppose you're going to rush right out and get Harry then are you," asked Arthur, desperate to change the subject to a lighter topic.

"No," said Remus calmly, relishing the look of shock on his companion's face. "I have to wait for the Summer Solstice."

"Why," asked Arthur puzzled.

For a moment, Remus considered telling Arthur the story about the first time he had met the_ Golden Ones_. But he thought better of it. As much as he wanted to tell his friend the wonderful experience he had getting to know his charges fourteen years ago, he knew that Arthur would have no choice but to tell Molly. Remus also knew that Molly would not find it as wonderful or miraculous as Remus did.

"Another time," he said lazily. "Suffice it to say I have my reasons. I have had it all planned for the longest time. Nothing can possibly go wrong."

"You have, clearly, never been to Little Whinging before," said Arthur unable to contain his laughter.

"You know, I fail to see what is so funny," said Remus with a hint of annoyance in his voice when Arthur could not bring himself to stop laughing.

"I am sorry, my friend. But there are only two kinds of people that would say what you just said before going to Little Whinging. You would either have to be someone who has never been allowed inside or one of the mental patients that live there," Arthur explained, struggling to keep his laughter in check.

"Is it really that bad," Remus asked in surprise.

"Remus, let me put it this way, everyone who lives there voluntarily is on a break from reality if you know what I mean," said Arthur, all amusement leaving his face now as his thoughts turned to Ron.

-- -- -- -- --

Despite Arthur's ominous warning, whenever anyone asked Remus about his rescue mission, he would just smile cryptically and tell them happily that nothing could possibly go wrong. Remus honestly believed that with his whole heart, until the day when the Solstice actually arrived. It was a particularly sublime day and the residents of Navestock were finally getting used to having him back at home. None of that mattered to Remus at the moment, because he was asleep. Not for long however. Although it was already past noon, Remus could not bring himself to get out of bed. Of course, if he had the presence of mind to realize what day it was, not even a pack of wild Hippogriffs could have kept him in bed.

He was stretching under his covers, desperate to find a cool part of the sheets where he could fall back to sleep. Unfortunately, Remus had woken up and, though he didn't know what had caused it, he did know that the incessant racket the birds were making would render sleep impossible.

"Stupid robins," muttered Remus drowsily.

Without thinking, Remus fumbled with his nightstand until he found his wand, then fired a hex at the closed window. Consequently, the glass shattered. The noise was so loud against the stillness of the lazy afternoon, the other two occupants of the home rushed to see what the matter was.

"Remus! What on earth did you think you were doing? What happened to your window," said Accalia, fixing the damage with her own wand.

Remus grumbled and buried his head into his pillow.

"You know hexes won't help you very much son. The birds won't stop singing even if it is Friday," said Aidan as he and his wife turned to leave.

Just as they reached the doorway however, there was a great commotion that filled the house, startling Remus and causing him to jump several feet in the air before landing back on his bed in a much more painful position. He could hear the sounds of every pot and pan in the kitchen ringing out in protest, mingling with the call of deafening sirens and to top it off, every light in the whole house was flickering on and off as if there had been a massive power surge.

"What in the --" Remus began, but neither one of his parents were listening. They were both staring at each other in absolute horror.

Than as one, without so much as a warning, they screamed out, "HARRY!"

Remus suddenly felt wide awake.

"What about Harry? What's wrong," he demanded.

"Remus, that's the alarm to tell us if he's being beaten," said Accalia, becoming very pale.

Remus toppled out of bed landing on the floor with a loud thump.

"WHAT?!"

"Not now, Remus. Get dressed quickly and meet us downstairs," said Aidan, hurtling down the stairs himself to retrieve his traveling cloak and shoes.

Remus obeyed without hesitation. As soon as his mother shut the bedroom door. Remus hastily threw of his nightshirt and replaced it with the nearest items of muggle clothing he could find without even caring whether they were clean or dirty. He was downstairs ready to spring into action in less than five minutes. But there was a problem, when Remus got downstairs his parents were deeply involved in a rather heated argument.

"This is no time for the two of you to be bickering, we have to save Harry," Remus shouted over his parents.

"We can't do that," Accalia told Remus, her voice unnaturally shrill. "_Your_ father never figured out a way to get us inside the muggle's house."

"What are you talking about, lets just apparate," said Remus desperately.

"We can't do that," said Aidan losing his temper more quickly than he normally would. "As soon as Harry became one of the Golden Ones, the Ministry placed wards all around Vernon and Petunia's home. You can only apparate from the home. They don't allow portkeys either and the floo network is out of the question. I never dreamed that cowardly, tub of lard would dare lay a finger to Harry after our little discussion.

"WELL HE HAS," shrieked Accalia.

"I know, I know," Aidan mumbled sorrowfully.

He began pacing the floor, muttering all kinds of gibberish under his breath and calling Vernon and Petunia some rather colorful names. Accalia burst into tears._ How can this possibly be happening,_ Remus thought to himself. Even as a free man, Remus found himself helpless to do anything to save Harry from the monsters around him.

"This is insane! How is it possible that a Death Eater could get to Harry when we can't," Remus exclaimed.

"Nicholson used muggle transportation," said Aidan, suddenly looking rather thoughtful.

"Aidan we can't. Muggle transportation is too slow," said Accalia logically.

"Mum, what choice do we have," asked Remus.

Accalia could not think of any way around it, so they would have to take a train and hope that Harry would be all right until they got there. His parents were deep in conversation again, but Remus could not have cared less. He watched as his mother rifled through her handbag making sure they had enough muggle money for all three of them to take a train to Surry, all the while Remus was cursing himself for his stupidity. When he first arrived home from Azkaban, all Remus could talk about was bringing Harry to live with them. He had it all planned out perfectly. If Remus had just forgotten about trying to make things perfect for Harry and he had just gotten his nephew away from those horrible people, then perhaps this never would have happened.

"TIRAMISU," Accalia bellowed, her voice rang throughout the whole house, reverberating off the walls and still Remus could feel the panic in her voice.

There was a loud crack that startled all of them out of their self-involved thoughts. Suddenly a brownish green house-elf with huge bat-like ears appeared out of nowhere. There were enormous tears in her bright blue eyes. She seemed to be in a state of shock. The tea towel she had fashioned into a makeshift dress was stained with a violet liquid that must have been from a cleaning solution she had been using when the alarm sounded. She seemed rather disoriented.

"Y-y-yes -s-s Mistress," she wailed.

"We have to take a train into Surry. We need you to watch over Harry until we get there," said Accalia, fighting back the urge to cry again as well.

"Yes, yes Mistress. You is not needing to worry. Tiramisu will protect Master Harry. They is not going to hurt my poor Master Harry no more," she replied. Tears were still streaming down her face, but the look on her face was one of somber determination.

"No," said Aidan at once. "If the muggles see you they may panic and hurt Harry even more. Help him carefully, but stay out of sight."

When Remus heard this, his stomach lurched.

* * *

Mauh ha ha another cliffy and still don't even know what happened to poor Harry in the last chapter I'm just so evil well I like to keep people on the edge of their seats a that's my job what can I say 

_Asdfjkl; _yes I suppose the Grangers would have some idea though the extent would be too far beyond their reach to understand keep in mind they don't think like the Dursleys the Grangers are _sane _as for their reactions to Halloween you'll just have to wait and see

well I'm off to go visit Damien in the hospital but please leave your reviews the baby would want you to do it

love

ec


	4. A great escape

Disclaimer: I'm not even going to say it I would hope that all of you are smart enough to know that if I were J.K. Rowlings I would be far too busy tormenting the characters in my book to be writing fanfiction of if you weren't well then I guess that would make you Dudley wouldn't it?

Authors note it has officially been two weeks since my last post which was buried almost as soon as it was put up, by all the other people posting their stories anyway the only reason this is being posted as soon as it is, is because I got it back from my second beta way sooner than usual and I feel bad at all of you had to wait so long for number three. Come on guys don't look at me like that. Now you know very well that you wouldn't enjoy my story nearly half as much if it weren't for everything they do so be gracious and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Four

A Great Escape

By Empathicallychosen

betaed by Aerahead1980 & Fae child19

* * *

"Of some forty families I have been able to observe, I know hardly four in which the parents do not act in such a way that nothing would be more desirable for the child than to escape their influence"-Andre Gide 

(o)(o)(o)

Harry sat in the darkness of his cramped cupboard watching the exposed light bulb as it swayed back and forth on its chain. His punishment had ended hours ago and his aunt and uncle had just tossed him into the cupboard as carelessly as they would a broken vacuum. He didn't know when he would be allowed to enjoy the freedom of the outside world. Would he only be imprisoned here for a few days... weeks... a month? Would he be allowed to eat? When and how much? No, Harry didn't know the answer to any of these questions, although he suspected that he wouldn't like the answers when he received them. Nevertheless, Harry couldn't bring himself to care. As a matter of fact, he couldn't bring himself to do anything. He just sat on his cot, allowing the broken spring to press into his battered back. It was painful, but his emotional grievances were far more painful than anything his mammoth of an uncle could subject him to.

"They lied to me," he muttered darkly for the thousandth time. "They promised to protect me and they lied!"

Harry just couldn't fathom what had happened to him. He didn't want to believe it, but every time he managed to trick himself into believing the attack was all just a bad dream, the excruciating pain of his mutilated body would force him back to the grim reality of his lost childhood. Soon questions of 'How', became questions of 'Why'.

His grandfather had seemed so outraged by Harry's abuse as a child. James, Lily, Sirius and Remus had all promised time and time again that this would never happen. Then again, perhaps Harry should have considered the source more thoroughly. After all, Lily, James and Sirius had all grown up and conspired with a very dark wizard to kill him. Lying to him as a little boy was definitely not the most heinous offense. Nevertheless, he had trusted them and they had betrayed him. They had all betrayed him. Even his grandmother.

Even before Harry had met the Potters, he had always been extremely careful about whom to trust and before now he would have considered himself a good judge of character. Of all the questions running through his mind, one seemed to overpower the others and constantly returned to the forefront of his brooding; H_ow could I have been so easily fooled? _

Harry racked his brains, desperate to find a sign he may have missed in the past, but there was nothing. His memories taunted him. The more he tried to find something that would justify hating the missing members of his family, the more Harry ached for them. His mind instantly floated back to all the times while he was with them when he had gotten hurt, as was common with young boys, especially the ones who had a knack for finding their way into troubling or otherwise life-threatening situations. Any self-respecting teenager in their right mind would have washed their hands clean of Harry after a certain point. Yet his mother never did. Lily would always do her best to comfort him, day or night, no matter how tired she was.

For most of his life, Harry had struggled to quash his desire to have a mother just like all the other children around him. Which was rather difficult, considering that poor Harry was subjected to excessive displays of motherly affection almost daily when he watched his Aunt Petunia fawning over Dudley. Despite the challenges, Harry managed to suppress his wish for a mother quite well. Except in times like these, when he had been hurt so badly that all he wanted was his mother to come and tell him that everything would be alright. Harry felt the tears streaming steadily down his face and wiped them away angrily.

Outside there was a sudden roar of thunder. Harry was not concerned. Unexpected and abrupt changes in weather were not unusual to him. On the contrary, Harry was remarkably used to them by now. How could he not be when his best friend was an elemental wizard?

Harry simply assumed that Ron had lost control of his temper. This was also something that was normal to Harry. He had known Ron for most of his life. He knew that Ron was very passionate about everything, but along with his passion the fiery redhead also had a very short fuse.

Given their life experiences, it was only natural for him to assume that Dudley and his goons somehow cornered Ron and were now enjoying a game of 'pin the tail on the freak', which was likely the reason for the storm. Knowing there was nothing he could do to help his friend, Harry rolled over for a fitful night's sleep, wishing bitterly that Ron could just zap them all with a lightning bolt, just once. Harry had no idea that the little rainstorm would cause such big trouble.

Harry awoke quite suddenly when he heard the footsteps on the walkway. He couldn't understand why the Dursleys had come home from their party so soon until he heard the heavy pattering of rain above him. Harry moaned loudly. He wasn't ready to face reality, not yet. He wished he could escape to somewhere far, far away and never look back, but he knew that Professor Dumbledore had Harry, Ron and Hermione in Little Whinging for a reason and no one in their right mind would dare go against the elderly Headmaster.

This left Harry in a hopeless predicament. There was nothing he could do to keep his aunt and uncle at bay and he knew it. The tiny click of the front door lock made Harry's heart drop in his stomach. All too soon, the house was filled with the sound of Dudley's wailing.

"Y-YOU S-S-SAID IT WAS MY SPECIAL D-DAY! YOU SAID EVERYTHING WOULD BE PERFECT! YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE," Dudley lamented.

The ground shook, which was most likely due to the fact that Dudley had stamped an enormous foot in protest. Harry groaned knowing that another tantrum was about to begin. Harry groaned even louder when he realized the more upset Dudley was the more unbearable Harry's punishment would be later. Hopefully, if Harry was lucky, Aunt Petunia would give in quickly. Praying for intervention, Harry strained his ears to hear what was going on beyond his cupboard door.

From what he could make out, Uncle Vernon was not listening to Dudley's tantrum as he continued his conversation with Aunt Marge. Harry knew that this would probably be a costly mistake on his uncle's part. He couldn't imagine Dudley was receiving the lack of attention very well. As predicted, there was a loud crash as something was smashed to pieces in the hall.

"Now Popkins, please settle down," said Aunt Petunia tremulously.

"NO," Dudley sounded as loudly as he could, while forcing fake tears to stream down his face.

"MY BIRTHDAY IS RUINED AND NOBODY CARES! YOU DON'T CARE! YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!"

The wailing and smashing of objects continued until Dudley was promised another, more extravagant birthday celebration, with all the works. He was also promised so many expensive gifts that Harry found himself wondering how much money Uncle Vernon really made. Surely it couldn't be enough to keep up with everything they were buying. But somehow all the bills always ended up being paid so he supposed it didn't matter. Harry shook his head and reminded himself that he had more pressing things to worry about.

He may not have known how Uncle Vernon paid for his lifestyle, but Harry was certain that when Uncle Vernon received the bill for the wasted party his uncle would not be the only one that paid. As they passed his cupboard door he heard Aunt Marge's booming voice as she suggested they write a letter to the television station demanding the weatherman's resignation for ruining her poor Neffy-poo's big event. To which Uncle Vernon replied he would make certain that someone was punished for this disaster. Harry gulped; it was going to be a very rough night.

Twenty minutes later, after Dudley was supplied with enough sugary snacks to put the magical sweets shop Honeydukes to shame and Aunt Marge was so sottish she couldn't remember the name of her own precious pit-bull, Harry was jerked out of his semi-unconsciousness by the unlatching of his cupboard door. Harry's heart raced with fear as he recognized his uncle's towering silhouette looming in the doorway.

Harry suddenly felt as though he had swallowed a large peach pit. He could smell the alcohol on Uncle Vernon's breath even at a distance and he knew what was coming. Harry shut his eyes. He didn't need to watch. Braced for impact, Harry waited, but nothing happened.

Taken by surprise, Harry tentatively opened his eyes and found a glistening barrier between him and his uncle. The thing that amazed Harry the most was that he was quite certain the magical protection had not been cast by the young wizard, but by something else entirely. He had his suspicions who... or what was protecting him.

_Tiramisu... she came for me._ Harry sighed, a wondrous sense of relief washing over him before the nagging doubt wormed its way back into his mind. _Then why hasn't she shown herself?_

Harry shook his head; unfortunately he was unable to rid himself of his confusion. He was grateful his uncle had been stopped, yet somehow Harry was also feeling quite hurt and abandoned.

Once again Harry found an absurd number of questions running through his mind and yet again he was hard pressed for the answers. _Why is Tiramisu protecting me now? What good does it do when the damage is already done? Where was she when I really needed her? Can't she see that Uncle Vernon is going to blame me for her magic?_

Uncle Vernon stumbled back in surprise. Harry expected that his uncle would be enraged, but once again he was astounded by the turn of events. Rather than flying off the handle, Uncle Vernon seemed to decide that the shimmering barricade was an illusion brought on by having too much to drink. With a much-regretted shake of his head, Uncle Vernon turned and headed for the sofa, warning Harry that he would be back to deal with the boy later.

Harry shivered, wondering how long his grandparent's house elf would stand guard over him. Was she the protection Aidan had failed to deliver?

Though Harry rarely admitted such things, he knew that his aunt and uncle weren't completely stupid. One of them was bound to realize magic was being done in their house sooner or later. Harry tremble slightly. What would be the consequences of the aid when Uncle Vernon became sober again? Suppressing a second shiver, Harry came to a somewhat depressing decision. He was on his own.

Harry knew he had no choice, but still the boy couldn't help but have second thoughts about his decision. He was in danger that was true... On the other hand, having this familiar presence was oddly comforting. Harry didn't know if he was ready to pull away from the only comfort he had felt in nearly nine years. Even if he wanted to, losing a house elf, especially one as clever as Tiramisu, would be difficult. Harry would need help.

* * *

Ron sat on Hermione's bed, watching as she paced back and forth, working herself into a frenzy. After several long minutes of listening to her ramble on and on about how irresponsible he had been, Ron turned to look out Hermione's window at the now clear sky. He had apologized profusely for the disaster, but it was no use. Hermione was already in one of those moods and he knew from many years of experience there was no arguing with her now. Personally, Ron thought Hermione was drastically overreacting. Dudley and his goons were using him as a football for pity's sake. It's not as though Ron had meant for it to happen, it just did. 

"Well, I hope you're happy now," snapped Hermione angrily.

"Yeah, yeah Hermione. I am happy. Those blockheads deserved way more than they got," Ron retorted hotly.

"Yes, they deserved to be punished," Hermione grudgingly admitted, whipping around to face Ron.

"Then what are you getting so worked up over," Ron demanded.

"Did you ever stop to think that if you stooped to their level then you'd become the blockhead? Honestly, I don't know why I call you my friend. You're such a moron," Hermione screamed, chucking the Encyclopedia Britannica at him.

It flew all the way across the room, narrowly missing Ron's face by inches. Ron stared at her disbelievingly. Hermione, of course, had called him a moron on countless occasions. It never bothered him. By now it was more like a term of endearment. The thing that surprised Ron about Hermione's outburst was that she had thrown something at him. No matter how angry they were at each other or how foolish Ron's actions had been, Hermione had never thrown anything harder than a pillow at him. Also surprising was her weapon of choice. Hermione "bookworm" Granger had just hurled a book across the room at him.

Books were practically sacred in the Granger household. He knew she had to be really angry to risk getting into trouble with her mother and the wise thing to do would have been to back off, but he didn't care. Ron was just about to shout his protest at Hermione when he realized she was shaking.

Immediately, he stood up and rushed to her side. He didn't have to ask what was the matter, because he already knew. He knew that Harry was in trouble. He knew that Harry was terrified. He knew that if Vernon got the chance, he was probably going to kill Harry and he knew he had to do something. After all, as much as Ron hated to admit it, the ruined birthday party was all his fault.

"Where is Moony? Doesn't he know we need him," Hermione sobbed, falling to her knees.

"Forget him," Ron snapped. "We don't need any of them! We'll do this ourselves... "

Hermione looked up at him, stunned by his cold demeanor, "What are you talking about? What will we do ourselves? What can we do?"

Ron laughed. For a genius, Hermione certainly had a lot of questions. Ron paced around the room thinking fast. Occasionally he would stop his pacing and pick up a book or start digging through the papers on Hermione's desk, which of course earned him several suspicious glances from the aforementioned genius. Clearly, Hermione thought Ron was losing his mind. Ron, too, was beginning to wonder if he had all his faculties in order. At the very least, Ron knew that he had to be delirious for even thinking what he was about to suggest. He didn't really want to do it... it just seemed so cowardly. Unfortunately, they were running out of options. While he was trying to find the words to suggest his plan without sounding completely mental, Ron found himself fiddling with the map of Surrey he had clutched in his fist. Ron watched Hermione as she watched him, trying to determine her thought process before he blurted out his plan.

Hermione was quite still, she barely blinked as she watched Ron wring her map beneath his fingers. Her eyes widened with horror as comprehension dawned on her. Even though Ron was sure he was about to receive another lecture, a sense of calm washed over him. Words couldn't express how grateful he was he would not have to say the words aloud. Under different circumstances, Ron would have found it amusing that Hermione's mouth was hanging open like a codfish, but a strange tension rose between them as silence filled the room, then at last Hermione spoke, or rather bellowed.

"Ronald Weasley, you can't be serious," Ron was about to make a rather overused Sirius pun, but Hermione cut across him as soon as he had opened his mouth. "I don't want to hear it! I can't believe you actually want us to run away! Oh, I can see that Gryffindor spirit shining through now... very brave Ron, really!"

Ron knew Hermione was just emotional at the moment and that she would likely be very sorry they had gotten into this argument, still Hermione's suggestion that Ron was being a coward hit him hard and despite himself he felt rather irritated with her.

"Oh, I suppose it would be more courageous of us to stick around here so that Dudley can kick the living daylights out of us as soon as his father finishes Harry off?"

"Ron," Hermione began apologetically. "I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry. It's just you know as well as I do we'd never make it past the front gate."

The temptation to remark about Hermione's pessimistic attitude was strong, but Ron forced himself to hold his tongue. Instead he turned back to Hermione's bed, staring up at the posters that littered Hermione's walls and ceiling. While other girls plastered their walls with pictures of the latest boy band of the week, Hermione's room was littered with blown up pictures of Cairo and other exotic places. Whenever anyone would ask them what their plans for the future were, Harry, Ron and Hermione would always reply that all they wanted was to be as far away from Little Whinging as was humanly possible_. "Anywhere but here."_ That saying had become their mantra and now that the time had come to escape, Hermione was hesitating. If Ron were to be honest with himself, so was he and he couldn't understand it.

"Why," he asked finally, fingering the picture of the Cologne Cathedral gingerly.

"Ron, Albus _Dumbledore_ is the one who sent us here. He's probably got people watching us right now. There's no way we can escape him," said Hermione, clearly pleading with him to think logically.

"Maybe not, but its a good way to get their attention," said Ron, turning around to face her with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

* * *

Authors note: ah yes another cliffhanger, and shorter chapter too I'm sure you all love me right about now but at least I've posted. Anyway I'll be out of town is weekend visiting an old friend, (much to the dismay of my spoiled Golden retriever who has abandonment issues,) and it would make me really happy to home & find my inbox flooded by reviews. I know what you're thinking after another cliffhanger you've got to be kidding us but just do it anyway please!

Secondly I received a review and as I reply to all my reviews even the anonymous ones I'd like to take some time to say thank you to Paradise. Yeah Lily James and Sirius have escaped Azkaban buy you won't see them directly for a while and yes the Dursleys are indeed very stupid in fact do you think about it Dudley never really stood a chance

Anyway tbc

next chapter Remus reappears in Private Drive will Harry, Ron and Hermione be there or won't will he be too late.

Review please, please


	5. Remus's worst nightmare

Authors Note HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR ME HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME sorry it took me so long to get this to you but as you can probably tell today's my birthday which means you can't be mad at me. I was going to share my birthday cake with you but as it turns out they don't have an upload baked goods button go figure so instead I'm posting this chapter enjoy

Disclaimer: I'm not even going to say it. I would hope that all of you are smart enough to know that if I were J.K. Rowlings I would be far too busy tormenting the characters in my book to be writing fanfiction but if you weren't well then I guess that would make you Dudley wouldn't it?

* * *

Chapter Five

Remus's Worst Nightmare

By Empathicallychosen

betaed by Aerahead1980 & Fae child19

"It can be frustrating hitting these kind of brick walls, but you have to be patient. It's kind of like finding buried treasure - it's never easy, and takes a lot of searching, but in the end is very rewarding."-Cheryl Hamann

(o)(o)(o)

Remus sat silently in their train compartment trying his best not to listen to his parents' conversation about the Dursleys. As much as he would have liked to help his mother and father come up with a just punishment for the pathetic muggles, he couldn't think of them at the moment. If he allowed his mind to imagine those monsters, he would inevitably think about what they had done to his cub, which led to thoughts of how stupid he had been to leave Harry there, which would then lead to thoughts of his Harry, battered, frightened and alone. Remus couldn't handle it anymore. At long last his brave facade fell away and, burying his head in his hands, Remus began to sob.

From somewhere around him, the animagus registered that his parents had stopped talking, but he didn't care. All Remus cared about was how he had failed to protect his precious nephew and all he could do about it was cry. Only one thought was running through his mind;_ It's all my fault! _He vaguely registered that he was now crying so hard his body began to shake, but he did nothing to control himself. Suddenly he felt a gentle touch stroking his back to comfort him. Gradually, Remus's tears slowed to a halt. He looked up to find both his mother and father sitting beside him. As if reading his mind, Aidan pulled his adopted son into a tight hug and stated with a heavy hand that Remus was not to blame. The three of them sat in silence for a very long time until at last Accalia found a topic to lighten the mood in their compartment.

"Ron's powers really have grown, " she said keeping her voice casual as she stared out the window.

Remus smiled in spite of himself. His mother certainly had a point. One of the reasons it was taking them so long to get into Surrey were some very drastic weather changes. When Remus had left the compartment earlier to go to the dining car for a cup of tea in hopes that it would calm his nerves; he couldn't help but overhear two rather annoyed businessmen in expensive suits complaining about the horrible rainstorm outside that had caused the train to come to a dead stop making people late for very important meetings.

The bewildered muggles could not understand how the once beautiful morning had become so dreadful. Even more incomprehensible to the stuffy businessmen was the way that, even as they spoke, the rain began to lift and the train was able to continue its journey. Unable to stop himself, Remus refilled his teacup and commented loudly about how much he loved the rain and left the dining car whistling.

"Yes, I'd imagine that Little Whinging has had quite a few unexpected snow days around exam time," said Aidan, ripping Remus from his recollection.

"That's an awful thing to say Aidan," said Accalia slapping her husband's shoulder. "Ron may be a bit _impetuous, _but he is still a good boy."

"He is a good boy," Remus agreed. "He is also a Marauder. Occasional bouts of mischief are in his nature."

"Oh, and I suppose a year of training from the original Marauders has nothing to do with his nature," Accalia retorted questioningly.

Remus gave her his best _who me?_ expression and went back to staring out the window at the now completely blue sky. He amused himself for a while imagining all of the possible mayhem his cubs could have caused to a boring, conventional muggle town over the years. At once a smirk came to his lips. Padfoot, Moony and Prongs would have had a great deal of fun in Little Whinging. Remus vowed he would show his charges just how much fun being a Marauder could be. Eventually, the novelty of his thoughts wore off and curiosity began to get the better of him.

"Say Mum?"

"Hm?"

"You met Dudley the last time you went to Privet Drive didn't you?" Remus asked, wondering if there was a polite way to phrase his question.

"Yes," Accalia replied slowly.

"Well was he, you know . . . as -- er. . . _unpleasant_ as the kids said he was," Remus questioned cautiously.

Aidan laughed, "Do you remember how Harry used to call him a pig in a wig?"

Remus nodded, quite curious as to why his father was bringing it up.

"Perhaps we shouldn't have scolded him," Accalia said thoughtfully, while her husband snickered.

The train came to a stop in the early hours of dusk. The chilly air whipped their faces, but none of the wizards seemed to care. Due to the sluggishness of muggle transportation, a lot of time had been lost and Harry's family needed to get to their child as quickly as possible. They rushed down street after street, only vaguely aware of their surroundings, until they reached a rather large gate blocking their path._ It figures the Dursleys would live in a place like this, the pretentious twits,_ Remus thought to himself bitterly. Composing himself, Remus walked over to the hut where a security guard slept and tapped smartly on the glass.

The night guard awoke with a start, looking around for the source of what had awoken him. He did not seem at all pleased to have been torn from his sleep in such a rude manner. His eyes rested on Remus and his eyebrows twitched convulsively as he took in Remus's muddy boots, wrinkled T-shirt and faded blue jeans. Impatiently, the guard jabbed his finger at a sign posted just below the glass. Only vaguely interested, Remus glanced down at it:

**Welcome to Little Whinging**

**In order to keep the peace in our community we do not allow visitors after nightfall. --**

**Thank you and have a lovely day.**

Remus snorted, then quickly stifling his annoyance, he donned one of his politely apologetic smiles, holding down the button that would allow him to talk to the guard. He said, "Yes, I know it's rather late and I'm terribly sorry, but I'm afraid we need to get in to see my nephew Harry. There's been a family emergency."

The guard considered Remus distastefully for a moment before asking, "I see, and what is the full name of this_ alleged_ nephew?"

"Harry James Potter. He lives in Number Four Privet Drive with Mr. and Mrs. Vernon Dursley," said Remus in a state of forced calm.

The night guard gave a gruff nod before consulting his clipboard.

"I'm so sorry, but Mr. and Mrs. Dursley have requested their nephew not be allowed visitors at any time," said the guard, flashing Remus an evil grin.

Angrily, Aidan stepped forward pointing his wand at the irksome watchman. Immediately, the look of utter contempt was replaced by a look of fear as he cowered against the other side of the watchman's post before Aidan cast a mild sleeping charm on the man. Another flick of the Unspeakable's wand opened the gate, allowing them access inside the sleepy town. All of the sudden an unexplainable sense of excitement swelled up inside Remus. After nine years in prison he was about to be reunited with his beloved cubs. The further into the sleepy town Remus became the faster his legs began to carry him, until he reached the corner of Wisteria Walk and Magnolia Crescent, where Remus came to a dead stop as an unusual sight met his eyes.

Mrs. Figg, the Dursleys and the Grangers were all standing in the middle of the street arguing. Rather, the Grangers and the Dursleys were arguing. Mrs. Figg was standing in the middle of the street wearing a long flannel nightie and talking to an extraordinarily furry Kneazle about Ron. Remus found himself wondering why, out of all the people in the world who would have loved to had been allowed to look after Ron in place of Arthur and Molly, Professor Dumbledore had to choose Arabella Figg to watch over the boy.

He knew for a fact that both Victoria Willoughby and Olivia Cole (two of Lily's best friends), had pleaded with the headmaster to let them look after Ron. Furthermore, he was quite certain that had Aidan and Accalia been allowed to take Harry, Ron would have been more than welcome in their home as well. Remus glanced over at Aidan, who was staring at the scene with his eyebrows raised. Taking a moment to compose himself, Aidan nodded at Remus and warily the three wizards approached the confrontation unbeknownst to any of the people who stood in the street.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOUR SON WASN'T SUCH A JUVENILE DELINQUENT, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED," Megan shouted at Petunia in a tone so angry that Remus was certain Megan was about to slap Petunia across the face .

"HOW DARE YOU," Petunia shrieked back. "MY DINKY DUDDYDUMS HAS NEVER LAID A HAND ON ANYONE UNTIL YOU'RE FREAK DAUGHTER USED HER -- HER ABNORMALITY ON HIM!"

Greg bristled indignantly, clearly outraged by the horse-like woman's accusation. Remus had always thought physical violence against another person, men or women, but especially women, was wrong. Still, he had to admit, after her comment about Hermione, Remus seriously had to suppress the urge to transform on the spot and tear off Petunia's legs. Incredulously, Remus chanced a glance at his parents. Aidan looked both stunned and enraged at the suggestion Hermione would intentionally cause harm to another person with or without magic. Accalia had foregone all shock, though she looked ready to punch Petunia hard in the nose, which was something that Remus had never seen from his mild-mannered adoptive mother.

"That's a load of dung and you know it. Your child has been a menace to society for as long as we've known him," hissed Megan in barely more than a whisper, though it was not lost on the Dursleys.

"Ridiculous! Absolutely ridiculous! Duddykins has always been a perfect angel until those little weirdos got involved. I've never had another complaint about our Dudders. Those little monsters obviously use their_ you-know-what _to influence my baby boy," Petunia snarled.

"THAT IS THE MOST LUDICROUS THING I'VE EVER HEARD IN MY LIFE! NO ONE ELSE COMPLAINS ABOUT YOUR LITTLE HOODLUM BECAUSE EVERYONE ELSE IS AFRAID OF RETALIATION!" Gregory bellowed. "JUST THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE SUGGESTING! WHY WOULD MY DAUGHTER USE HER POWERS ON YOUR SON!? DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT SHE WANTED TO SPEND THE NEXT FOUR TO SIX WEEKS ON CRUTCHES!?"

Vernon blanched slightly at the mention of powers, but quickly recovered turning an appalling shade of puce as he replied, "I WON'T PRETEND TO UNDERSTAND THE UNNATURAL THINGS GOING ON INSIDE THAT GIRLS MIND! ALL I KNOW IS THAT IF THAT LORD WHOSEYWHATSIT HAD MANAGED TO FINISH THOSE NASTY BEASTS OFF PROPERLY THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE EVER HAPPENED!"

Vernon Dursley had finally gone too far. In a fit of blinding rage, Gregory lunged forward, attempting to strangle Vernon. Although Remus would have much rather let Greg rip the obese muggle apart, Remus jumped forward to restrain Greg who was just a man of average build making him approximately a third Vernon's size. For as long as Remus had known him, he had always considered Greg to be a reasonably levelheaded man. Nevertheless, it took both Remus and Aidan to hold him back. Meanwhile, Accalia had stepped forward as well. However, rather than addressing Greg, she was facing Petunia and Vernon with her wand poised. Remus was pleased to note that the hideous couple was eyeing the wand in her hand with unsuppressed horror. Warning the Dursleys that they were on very thin ice with her already and that they would be by to deal with their treatment of Harry later, Accalia very calmly suggested Vernon and Petunia go home and attend to that beach ball they called their son.

As predicted, Vernon and Petunia ran up the street as though their overpriced shoes were on fire. Once the Dursleys were out of sight, Accalia put her wand away muttering softly to herself. When Gregory relaxed his muscles a few seconds later Remus and Aidan let go, allowing Greg to stare in shock over at Remus who, despite his innocence, Greg had clearly never expected to see again. Remus had to admit it must have been quite surprising to see the former prisoner standing there in the street. Remus only hoped that it was a pleasant surprise.

He was therefore very relieved when Megan rushed up to give him a great big hug. It took them a while to pry her off of Remus, once they had Gregory and Remus stood face to face for the first time in nine years. Remus felt the same anxieties he had when he had been through this with Arthur. At one point in the conversation, Remus was sure Gregory was going to hit him in the stomach. Much to his relief, a second later he held out his hand and shook Remus's vigorously.

"Oh Remus, please tell me you've seen Hermione," Megan said desperately.

Perplexed by the unusual question, Remus shook his head. Quite suddenly, Megan burst into tears causing Greg to pull her into a comforting hug as he explained that just before the three wizards had arrived, Hermione, Ron and Harry had all run away from home. Just as Remus opened his mouth to tell Megan she needn't worry because Tiramisu would be able to tell them where the children were, the aforementioned house elf appeared in front of them with a loud crack, exclaiming tearfully that she had lost track of the children and that all she knew as to their whereabouts was that they were somewhere in Kent and that Harry was in desperate need of medical attention. As angry as he was with them at the moment, Remus grudgingly admitted that it was time to get Dumbledore and the Ministry involved.

* * *

One week and several days later, Dr. Violet Davenport, the head of the Emergency Room of a hospital located in the middle of a city in Kent that attracted quite a bit of tourism, rubbed her temples together. It was only the first week of July and her Emergency Room was already busier than it had been throughout all of last summer. Between her five-year-old daughter and work, Violet was now going on her forty-seventh hour without sleep. It was days like today that made Violet wish she had taken over the family restaurant like her parents wanted her too.

Violet had just finished treating several students from America who were on holiday in Europe with their class for a few weeks that had come up with the brilliant idea to steal their teacher's rental car, and then proceeded to wrap said car around a tree, and she thought she might sneak to the break room and get a little nap. Unfortunately for Violet, fate had other plans. Just as Violet turned the door handle to the break room, a social worker she had done a great deal of work with over the years, Blaine Daniels, came following three stretchers, all containing children.

"What are you doing here Daniels? I thought you were on sabbatical," Violet asked, hoping that her tiredness was not making her appear too rude.

"Yeah so did I," Blaine chuckled wryly. "I just got back from a camping trip with my wife and kid when Davis finds these three practically on our front door, all unconscious."

"You reckon its gang related," asked Violet, brushing a dark brown curl from her ice blue eyes.

Blaine shook his head sadly, "Can't be. This one here's been starved half to death. I'd bet my dog its abuse," said Blaine, gesturing to the one with raven hair that had been brought in last.

Violet shook her head and began examining this boy first. His friends had clearly tried to patch him up as best they could. Regrettably, they had done a rather poor job of it. Most of the bones in his right arm were broken and, along with several cracked ribs, the boy had also acquired countless other injuries.

Violet was relieved to note that his companions didn't appear to be injured quite so severely. _Thank heavens for small miracles I suppose, _Violet thought to herself. As a matter of fact, the only similarity among the three children were three very unique pendants around each child's neck. They were some of the strangest pendants Violet had seen in her life. They appeared to be made from some kind of animal tooth, although it was not from any animal she recognized. Then again, perhaps this wasn't surprising. Violet was, after all, born and raised a city girl.

The children regained consciousness hours later and, though she and Blaine tried their best to get the children to admit they had been abused, they refused. In fact, they refused to say one word to anyone, even their first names.

Over the next several days, Violet spent most of her working hours trying to gain the confidence of her mute patients. On a particularly humid Thursday morning, Violet actually gained a response from the black-haired boy when she asked how he was feeling. Sure, all he had said was "fine" but Violet was positive that, given a couple of days, she could get him to tell her who had harmed him so severely. Regretfully, she would never get that chance.

Almost an hour later, a beefy man with dark hair and hardly any neck at all came to the hospital inquiring as to whether or not she had seen three children matching the descriptions of her nameless patients. He claimed that the children were his daughter and two sons. Violet had the strangest urge to lie and say she knew no one that matched those descriptions, but for some reason she nodded. The man then went on to say that the three children were deviants who had run away from home after he and his wife had confronted them about their involvement in a local gang.

When the black-haired boy was reunited with his father she could tell the child was terrified, but when Violet asked the boy if the father story was true the boy took one look at the beefy man and nodded. So Violet had no choice, she released all three children back into the care of their not-so-loving parent.

Try as she might, Violet couldn't sleep a wink that night. Her mysterious raven-haired patient was all she could think about. She knew she hadn't been given any choice, but she still regretted letting those children leave with that awful man when he was so obviously lying through his teeth. The next morning as Violet poured cold cereal into a bowl for her daughter Rebecca, because she was just too tired to cook anything hot, Violet listened halfheartedly to the news until a very brief report caught her attention.

". . . In other news today, there has been a new development in the story about the three escaped convicts who tried to kill three children almost a decade ago. You may remember us breaking this only a few short months ago. Now it seems the three children the convicts are accused of trying to kill have run away from their homes in Surrey . . . "

Violet thought these might be the patients she had been treating, but she pushed the thought away, reminding herself that she had released the children to their father last night. However, there was no denying it when she saw those strange pendants staring back at her. Violet squealed, startling Rebecca who, consequently, spilled the remainder of her cereal in her lap. Violet couldn't help herself. If these children weren't related and they were indeed the missing children from the newscast, who had she released the children too? Jumping up from her chair, Violet quickly dialed a hotline number that was now flashing on her television.

"Hello," a man answered sounding very bored indeed.

"Hello . . . yes . . . yes my name is Violet Davenport and I'm the head physician in the Emergency Room at Saint Victor's Hospital in Kent. I'm confident I've seen those missing children and I'm afraid you may have a kidnapping on your hands now," Violet told the man on the other end of the line urgently.

She then proceeded to launch into the story of her life over the past few days and about the beefy man from last night. The man on the telephone didn't seem nearly as bored now.

When Violet burst into tears, the man's voice softened, "Don't worry ma'am. We know precisely who you're talking about and where to find him."

* * *

Authors note yes, yes I know you're all sick to death of these cliffhangers but this is the last one for a little while at least so instead of asking me about my obsession with cliffhangers why not ask yourself what the heck is going on with Vernon? It's my birthday and the best present would be a review from all of you. speaking of which I received an anonymous review from Chandler who wrote that this was one of the best stories that they'd ever read and I would just like to say thank you to them. THANKS!!!

in the next chapter someone magical puts Vernon in his place. ('bout time )

tbc


	6. The madness of Mr Dursley

Authors note in case this chapter looks familiar to some of your there is a reason for that. I promised I would replace chapter six and seven back from betaed by Fae child19 I feel really bad because I've had it for a while but due to illness I wasn't able to post it until now anyway hopefully now any remaining grammatical errors are corrected. Let's all give a big round of applause to my dear friends Aerahead1980 & Fae child19 for everything they do to make this story enjoyable for all us. Thank you

* * *

Chapter Six

The Madness of Mr. Dursley

By Empathicallychosen

betaed by Aerahead1980 & Fae child19

"The part always has a tendency to reunite with its whole in order to escape from its imperfection." - Leonardo da Vinci

(o)(o)(o)

Mr. Dursley sat in his favorite leather recliner stroking his enormous mustache reflectively. The events of the past couple of months had been horribly stressful on the entire Dursley family. Once again he found himself asking the questions he had been asking himself for nearly a decade: _How could my perfect, normal family be in any way associated with freaks like Potter and his wretched little friends? What have we done to deserve this? _The only solace Vernon Q. Dursley had been allowed while he was burdened down with his useless nephew, was in knowing that his good-for-nothing sister-in-law and her terrible husband would never be let out of prison, but then the freaks had to go and escape. In Vernon's opinion, the lot of them ought to have been hung in the square. That would show people like them what happened to a person when they fooled around with the laws of nature.

Vernon just felt sorry for Petunia. After all, she was related to the Potters by blood. Vernon simply couldn't imagine how dreadful that would feel. He was, however, very proud of his wife. She had taken the disaster in great strides. It wasn't easy on Petunia either, trying to keep a stiff upper lip when everyone in the neighborhood was talking about her behind her back like a bunch of cowards.

Just last week, Petunia overheard Mrs. Next-door calling poor Petunia "that odd Mrs. Dursley next-door," in a conversation she was having with her daughter. The nerve of that woman, calling his wife odd! No Dursley had been so disrespected in their lives, especially not by someone with a child as out of control as little Miss Next-door.

To add insult to injury, there was also a nasty rumor floating around that Petunia would be kicked out of the running for the best kept lawn and garden award by Little Whinging's beautification committee. This was one of the many, many acclamations that his oh-so-talented wife had won by a landslide ever since they moved here before Dudley was born. There was even another rumor that Petunia's well-deserved award would now be going to shady Mrs. Number Seven. Why, the idea was absolutely absurd. Just last week, his distraught wife was outside, slaving away working with her azaleas, when she noticed a van belonging to a professional gardening company pulling into number seven's driveway. Which, naturally, should have qualified Mrs. Number Seven for automatic expulsion from the _Good Gardener's Club_, an organization to which she and Petunia belonged. Vernon could hardly handle the indignity.

Of course, this was not the only time a Potter had stolen something that rightfully belonged to one of the Dursleys. The boy had been ruining little Dudley's life for years. All throughout Dudley's educational years, Potter and his friends had been using their abnormality to make the teachers give their son lower marks so that they would appear to be smarter than Dudders, which both he and Petunia knew was quite ridiculous. Potter was just lucky that Vernon didn't want everyone mocking his son because the child was a genius.

If Potter wanted everyone to think he was clever, so be it. But now, because of Potter's voodoo, Dudley's rightful place at Smeltings was called into question. Luckily, Vernon had been able to call in a few favors and have Smeltings auditorium completely refurbished. It was a good thing too. Petunia had become so distraught lately that her cooking was really starting to suffer. She had even burned the rump roast for pity's sake! (Did you mean pot roast? Because personally I've never heard of rump roast.)

Potter deserved everything Vernon had done to him. In fact, Vernon was of the mind that he had been far too easy on the boy. Potter had always been an ungrateful little weasel that was ruining their lives from the day he was placed on their doorstep. Then last week everything got worse than Vernon could have ever imagined all because those sniveling brats had run away. Under ordinary circumstances, Vernon would have said good riddance to bad rubbish and washed his hands clean of the boy, but then Potter's deranged relatives had shown up in Little Whinging and everything changed.

It was because of Potter's unhinged relatives Petunia had forced Vernon to spend the previous week hunting down those little freaks. It was because of Potter's relatives that Vernon had been forced to lie to that meddlesome doctor in the emergency room and claim blood ties to Potter and the other freaks (Vernon shivered because the memories were still painfully fresh in his mind). And it was because of Potter's relatives, Vernon found himself in his current situation.

Vernon had been forced to board up all the windows and doors to their home causing his entire family, including Marge, to be cooped up in their home for who knows how long while they waited for this whole debacle to die down. He couldn't very well allow Potter's relatives to do any harm to the normal people in his life.

Vernon didn't know what he would do if Marge found out what kind of people Potter's relatives really were. He couldn't bear it if his beloved sister lumped him in with their lot. The thought that Marge or Dudley might one day be exposed to the grim reality that those kinds of people existed, drove Vernon to the brink of insanity. Hopefully, in a few days, Vernon would be able to put his fears to rest. Once the media blitz tied to Potter's little escape attempt died down, Vernon would take the freaks on a drive far out in the country and dispose of them permanently. Once he had done that, Vernon and his family could go on living their ordinary lives in peace with only the neighbors to worry about.

Vernon listened to the storm raging outside in disgust. The redheaded freak had been causing sporadic storms ever since Vernon had put the little rodents in the car on the way home from the hospital in Kent. It was quite obvious why the boy had done it too. Clearly the boy had been hoping to cause a car accident in hopes that he and his friends could try and escape again. _Well I put you in your place, didn't I boy, _Vernon smiled wickedly down at the crumpled heap that lay at his feet. _Not so smug now are you boy?_

Unable to resist the overwhelming urge, Vernon kicked as hard as he could. Vernon relished the look of pain in the young boy's eyes. He knew that, had the boy not been bound and gagged at the moment, his screams of pain would have been tremendous. There was an almighty roar of thunder and then a fork of lightning came down striking a nearby telephone pole. Seconds later the power went out. Thankfully, Petunia had the foresight to go up to the attic and retrieve a flashlight and the old generator.

"You think you're tough, do you boy," Vernon snarled. Lumbering to his feet, he walked over to the fireplace and stuck the poker into the blazing fire. "We'll see how tough you are now!"

The muffled screams of the frizzy-haired girl were like music to his ears. Once Vernon was sure the poker was nice and hot, he pulled it from the fire. It took a few minutes for Vernon to decide which freak to punish first. Eventually, he took a deep breath and started toward Potter. Vernon was really going to enjoy giving his thankless nephew what he deserved. A twisted sense of satisfaction came over Vernon at the look of utter horror that passed over the three monstrosities as realization dawned on them. Vernon smiled to himself as he imagined Potter writhing in pain as the hot poker made contact with his tender flesh.

It was all Vernon wanted to see, Potter wriggling pathetically against his bonds trying to escape. Unfortunately for Mr. Dursley, his nephew was not quick to comply. It was clear the boy was frightened, obviously he wasn't looking forward to his dismal fate, however Harry did not seem willing to give his uncle the satisfaction of seeing the boy's fear. Vernon glowered at the look of forced determination that had come over his nephew. Vernon shrugged it off. If that was the way the boy wanted to be, so be it. They would see how brave he was in a moment.

Vernon raised the poker, preparing to plunge it into Potter's arm when a silver bubble encased the boy and his friends, shielding them from the sinister man. Vernon was enraged, to say the least. He thought he had taught the boy long ago what would happen if he used his deformity to try and escape punishment. _How dare he? How dare the boy come into my home and do that funny business and in front of Marge too. _Nervously, Vernon turned around to see where Marge had gotten to and was relieved to see that the poor dear had passed out on the sofa. Turning back to Harry, Vernon examined the shimmering dome in disgust.

"Big mistake boy. How long do you think you can keep that up? You can't live in that thing forever. It will have to come down sooner or later and when it does I'll be waiting," Vernon hissed ominously.

Vernon began to pace around the force field, looking for a weak, spot when all of a sudden there was a loud crack that reverberated throughout the whole house, waking Marge from her stupor. Stunned, Vernon looked around to see what the boy had done now when he came face to face with the most incredible monster he had ever laid eyes on. The ugly creature didn't even come up to his waist, but Vernon found himself very intimidated by the unearthly thing, though he would not freely admit it. The unnatural beast was completely bald, had large bat-like ears and a bulbous nose. It's huge blue eyes were laced with tears, nevertheless it was staring up at Vernon with a look of unbridled fury. At the sight of the unknown beast, Petunia's screams reached a record high. Dudley was so shocked, he just sat there frozen with fear and Marge fainted, making Vernon very grateful his sister was still seated on the sofa.

"YOU IS NOT TO LAY ANOTHER HAND ON MASTER HARRY. I IS NOT GOING TO ALLOW IT," it screeched in a squeaky, high-pitched voice that made Vernon's skin crawl.

Part of Vernon was outraged that the creature, which was only a fraction of his size, had actually threatened him. The other part of Vernon Dursley was, inexplicably, intimidated. After all, the monster was clearly associated with Potter and he had no idea what it was capable of. So, uncertain of what was going on, Vernon stood frozen as the monster lifted a spindly finger and pointed it at him. Even though Vernon was unaware of what was about to happen, he still found himself shaking. With a loud pop and a dazzling white light, Vernon found himself separated between the freaks and the creature by a glass enclosure. Vernon didn't know whether to be grateful to be separated from all the freakishness or angry he was being caged in like an animal. With nothing else to do, Vernon watched as the monster turned its attention to Potter and his friends.

"Oh, Master Harry, what is they done to you," it sobbed, tears now flowing freely down its face.

Potter's expression changed immediately from one of shock to one of compassion and sorrow. The creature raised a hand and waved it in the direction of the freaks. All at once, the bonds Vernon had so painstakingly tied around Potter's wrists and ankles fell away and the gag he had placed in the boy's mouth had vanished completely. Vernon was saddened to note Potter's features instantly relaxed.

"Th -- thank you, Tiramisu," Granger muttered, tears of relief streaming down her face.

Potter, like his friends, seemed relieved to be freed from his confines, but there was something else in his eyes, guilt, "Tiramisu, I'm sorry, I didn't want to run away from you. I just didn't know what else to do... I've been so confused... I --"

"Shh, I is not mad at you Master Harry," said Tiramisu soothingly. "I is understanding you was just scared. Rest now, Master Remus will be here soon..."

"Re -- Remus," Weasley repeated incredulously.

The creature nodded.

"He is with my master and mistress. They is gone to get Mistress Pomfrey. Mistress Pomfrey will heal you," Tiramisu replied, once again on the verge of tears.

Vernon tensed convulsively. If what the beast was saying was true, then his once normal home was about to be invaded by an entire assortment of freaks.

* * *

Not for the first time in his life, Dudley Dursley was baffled. Granted, he wasn't much of a thinker, but even_ he _knew that something was terribly, terribly wrong. The problem was that, what ever was going on in the Dursley household at this moment, was so far outside Dudley's realm of understanding his unexercised brain could barely keep up. All Dudley knew was that he was having the worst day of his life.

Firstly, he hadn't had anything to eat in almost an hour, which was putting Dudley in a very sour mood. He had whined to his mother that he wanted her to make him a batch of double-fudge brownies and a seven layer chocolate cake, but she refused saying she was just too distracted to cook anything. Dudley's foul mood was only worsened by the fact that he had planned on watching television, but he couldn't do that because of the stupid storm. He started to throw his usual tantrum about having to miss The Great Humberto, but no one was listening. His father was busy with the freaks, his mother was somewhere in the attic and his great lush of an aunt was passed out on the sofa already. _Why waste all that energy if no one is going to listen?_

Instead, Dudley decided he would use his video game console. It had taken Dudley almost 5 minutes to remember that if he couldn't use the telly to watch The Great Humberto he wouldn't be able to use it to play_ Blood, Guts and Gore Part Five_ either. Finally, Dudley decided he would just have to use his puny little handheld, something he was once again unhappy with, but what else could he do? It wasn't as though he was about to read a book as his mother suggested. He wasn't that desperate.

Half an hour later, things were starting to look up for Dudley. He had just gotten a new high score on his _Guns of Glory_ game and his father had broken out of his daze and was once again beating the tar out of the freaks. Dudley set his handheld on his lap. _This is going to be loads more fun than The Great Humberto_. It was a well-known fact that Dudley's favorite form of entertainment was watching his father punish Potter. Dudley's face lit up when he realized that with Granger and Weasley there as well, he would have three times as much fun. Dudley watched, in total admiration, as his father kicked Weasley in the abdomen so hard he nearly wet himself. Dudley's only aspiration in life was that, one day he would be just as vicious and ruthless as his father was. He had, after all, been taught early on to take what he wanted and destroy anyone who tried to stop him from getting what he deserved. It was the Dursley way.

Dudley snickered with glee as he watched his father retreat to the fireplace and retrieved the poker._ This is going to be good, _he thought to himself, practically salivating. That was when Dudley had first noticed something just wasn't right. Right when his father was about to get to Dudley's favorite part, a glimmering silver force field appeared around Potter and the others. Stunned, Dudley shut his eyes tight and counted to three in his mind before opening them again, but that didn't do anything. The strange bubble was still there. Just when Dudley was about to ask what was happening, there was a loud crack and from out of nowhere a very strange creature appeared, shocking everyone in the room.

True, Dudley never really paid attention in geography, but he was quite certain that nowhere in the known world did such a creature exist. In fact, this creature looked exactly like one of the aliens on his computer program. Dudley gasped. Never in his wildest dreams had he expected to ever see a real live alien, much less find it standing in his living room. From the looks of things, neither did his parents. His mother screamed and his father backed away in fright.

A new wave of shock washed over Dudley. He had never seen his father afraid of anything. Dudley was jolted back to reality when the sofa he was seated on gave an almighty tremor. Dudley's immediate thought was that the extra-terrestrial was causing some sort of earthquake, like in all of those science fiction movies Dudley had seen in the cinema. It took him a while to realize it was just Aunt Marge passing out. Dudley turned his attention away from Aunt Marge and back to the otherworldly being. He did so out of fear, but also out of fascination.

"YOU IS NOT TO LAY ANOTHER HAND ON MASTER HARRY. I IS NOT GOING TO ALLOW IT," the creature bellowed at Dudley's father in a squeaky voice that Dudley would never have imagined an alien to have.

Dudley shook it off, telling himself he was more interested in what the alien did, not by what it said. Surely the alien would do something incredible. Dudley watched in amazement as the alien lifted a spindly finger and, in a blaze of light that filled the darkness, trapped his father in a glass cage as though he were a giant iguana. Shock and anxiety at once turned to excitement when Dudley noticed the alien turning toward the freaks. Maybe it would take them back to the mother ship and perform all kinds of bizarre and painful experiments on them.

Much to his disappointment however, the alien did nothing of the kind. Instead of hurting the weird human life forms, it seemed to be helping Potter and his pathetic friends. Potter didn't even look frightened of the blasted thing. On the contrary, Dudley's abnormal cousin was talking to the alien as though he had known it his whole life, like they were friends. The alien, in turn, seemed equally as comfortable with Potter as it warbled sympathetically to him. Soon Dudley grew bored and, realizing no one had paid attention to him in about an hour, he spoke up.

"What's going on? I always knew you were weird Potter, but this is too weird even for you," Dudley demanded. "How could you be friends with this alien?"

Potter chuckled dryly.

"You really are the thickest person I've ever met," Potter replied, unfazed by the murderous glare of his cousin. "She isn't an alien, everyone knows they don't exist. This is a house-elf, but if you're going to talk about her have some manners and use her name, its Tiramisu."

* * *

Mr. Dursley paced pointlessly around the aquarium like cage trying to find an escape root. After several long minutes of trying, the man let out a roar of rage and gave up. Sitting cross-legged in his cage, Vernon continued to mutter all of the terrible things he was going to do to Potter when he was out of his prison. Vernon's beady eyes glittered with hope when he realized Potter could still hear what he was saying.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU BOY! DO YOU HEAR ME?I'LL MAKE YOU PAY SOMEHOW!"

All of his married life he had been fighting the truth. Yes, he knew all about those people and what they could do. He knew firsthand how dangerous and crazed they could be and from the moment his son was born, Vernon Dursley had vowed that he would do everything in his power to shield Dudley from the awful truth.

Then Potter entered their lives and everything changed. From the moment he stepped into their home, he was always doing _funny_ things to get what he wanted. For the first year of their torture, he and Petunia were terrified to bring anyone home for fear they would see a sippy cup of milk floating in midair and doing whatever it had to do to get to the boy who lived in the cupboard under the stairs. Thankfully, Dudley had been too young to remember that, though Vernon was sure Dudley would not be so quick to forget all of this.

Vernon Dursley had refused to live in fear of a little boy. That was when the beatings had started. At first it was difficult. The more Vernon deprived the boy, the more freakiness went on in the house. Eventually, Vernon had been forced to go to a business acquaintance, who just so happened to have the side interest in torture devices. Vernon had acquired several very interesting educational tools and after that, Potter was easily housebroken. By the age of three, Potter had been putty in Vernon's hands. Then Potter's horrible grandfather got involved. No doubt, the old man had sent the wretched creature to the boy and now everything was ruined. _I just don't understand it! How could I let something not even half my size destroy our lives?_

* * *

. Authors note . well that's all for now . please feel free. to click the review button. at any time. I love. to get e-mails TBC 


	7. The spoiling of Dudley Dursley

Chapter Seven

The spoiling of Dudley Dursley

By Empathicallychosen

"To hold the same views at forty as we held at twenty is to have been stupefied for a score of years, and take rank, not as a prophet, but as an non-teachable brat, well birched and none the wiser--"--Robert Louis Stevenson

(o)(o)(o)

Dudley was flabbergasted. He had never been so confused in his entire life and that was saying something. His mother and father were always telling him magic did not exist. His father had always insisted that creatures like fairies and elves only lived in storybooks, read by weak-minded people who had too much time on their hands. On the other hand, the elf or whatever was staring straight at him. He couldn't very well deny the existence of something that was staring him in the face. This presented quite a conundrum for Dudley, which was only complicated by the fact that Dudley had no idea what a conundrum was. All his life he preferred to let others do his thinking for him. It was less work that way.

Meanwhile, Dudley noticed the freaks were very amused by the look on the blond boy's face, which caused yet another problem for Dudley Dursley. If there was one thing he hated more than being ignored, it was being the butt of somebody else's joke. Potter just kept looking between his aunt, uncle and cousin with a wide smile ever growing on his face. Granger was torn between sympathy and pleasure, while Weasley was laughing so hard he started to cough up blood. _That'll teach 'em, _Dudley thought smirking. His smirk quickly vanished, however, when the house-elf frantically began to fuss over the freaks, all the while muttering about masters and mistresses. Then, from out of nowhere, several plump goose-feather pillows appeared propping themselves up behind Granger, Potter and Weasley.

"H - how did she do that," Dudley demanded waving a tremulous finger at the house-elf.

"Dudley, try to stay with us here, because I'm very tired and I don't have the patience to deal with you today. Tiramisu is a house-elf, an _elf_ meaning that she has magi --" Granger began warily before Dudley's mother cut across her.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, YOU WRETCHED LITTLE DEMON! I WON'T HAVE YOU POISONING MY SWEET DUDDYKINS WITH THOSE FAIRYTALES AND RUBBISH," Mother screeched, her voice now reaching a record high that even Dudley was unfamiliar with.

Granger's features darkened, "IT'S NOT RUBBISH, AS YOU OF ALL PEOPLE VERY WELL KNOW! YOU'RE A HORRID OLD HARPY AND PATHETIC TO BOOT. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D DO THIS, ALL BECAUSE YOU'RE JEALOUS OF LILY!"

A look of shock made Granger's eyes widen. It was almost as though she couldn't believe what she had just said. Dudley watched, salivating with anticipation once again, as he stared between the girl and his mother. His mother bristled, her normally pale skin now magenta with rage. Since the elf or whatever had its hands full trying to contain Weasley and Potter, Dudley was certain his mum would make Granger pay for her remarks. Even though he didn't grasp even a fraction of the significance of Granger's words, Dudley knew that his mother would not stand for the defiance of a freak. With one apprehensive glance at the house-elf, Mother strode over to the girl and lifted her hand, preparing to slap the horrible freak as hard as she could.

"WHY YOU --"

But Dudley's mother never finished her thought. Dudley watched in confusion as an elderly woman, with an extraordinary amount of elegance, walked calmly out of the Dursley's fireplace into the sitting room. As if her entrance wasn't strange enough, the woman was now standing face-to-face with Dudley's mother, wearing chartreuse robes that went all the way to her feet and a flowery apron.

Even Dudley, who was not the most sensitive boy in the world, could tell that this woman was frazzled. Her clothes were covered in some sort of cleaning solution and her beautiful brown and silver hair was flying every which way. Unlike Dudley, who was riveted to the spot with curiosity, Mrs. Dursley stood frozen for an entirely different reason. Dudley could tell that his mother knew this woman, though from where he couldn't imagine. Dudley was at a loss as to how his mother could be associated with this escaped mental patient.

"I would put my hand down if I were you," the old woman snarled menacingly. "We wouldn't want anything bad to happen, now would we?"

Dudley watched disappointedly as his mother's hand dropped limply to her side. At the sound of this woman's voice, Potter, Weasley and Granger's faces lit up. Although their faces were hopeful, Dudley still noticed that there was a lingering shadow of doubt in their eyes. Tentatively, as though he was afraid to believe the woman was real and not just some pleasant dream, Potter glanced up through his fringe and began examining the woman's face.

"Grams," he muttered hesitantly.

Potter's voice was so quiet Dudley had to strain to hear it. The woman, on the other hand, seemed to hear it all very clearly. With her silk robes billowing behind her, the old lady turned, locking eyes with the boy. One glance at Potter made the woman's eyes well up with tears. Unlike Dudley's tears, however, these were not tears of joy, but rather tears of sorrow. Potter's face fell. It was almost as though they're strange visitor's emotions were taking control of him. Potter tore his green eyes from the old lady's gray ones. Sensing the boy's discomfort, the woman gently knelt down beside him.

"My poor, poor boy, what have they done to you," she questioned, as she examined the boy's incredibly battered body.

"Y- you didn't come. You didn't keep your promise," Potter replied, flinching slightly when the woman's fingers brushed against a newly forming bruise.

Potter still spoke in a reverent voice, but the way she took a step back, Dudley would have thought Potter had just uttered some kind of foul language. A tear rolled silently down Potter's cheek and Dudley had to bite his tongue to keep from muttering some slur about what a crybaby Potter was. He didn't know what this woman was capable of, but if she was associated with Potter and the house-elf he had better try and stay out of her way. Dudley didn't want to end up trapped in some glass cage like his father.

"I did come Harry," the woman said softly. "I don't want to get into everything right now, but suffice it to say, the Ministry made a big mistake . . .we made a big mistake. At any rate, by the time we arrived, you had already left."

The stranger Potter had called Grams continued to croon softly to Potter until the freak leaned into her embrace. At the old woman's revelation that she had in fact come for them earlier, Granger and Weasley started to bicker back and forth about whether or not they should have run away. Dudley listened for a while, but he soon grew bored of the argument when he realized no one would end up bleeding at the end of it.

Unaware that the rain had slowed to a stop since the old crone's arrival, Dudley reverted to staring into the fire, wondering how long it might be until he would be allowed to play _Brain Bashers _on his computer. Suddenly, when he was about ready to sneak off to the kitchen and filch the triple chocolate chip cookies that his mother had baked for dinner, before Dudley's day had gone downhill, the dying fire flared up and, most peculiarly, turned an emerald shade of green. Startled, Dudley jumped several feet in the air and landed with a heavy crash that shook the whole room. Unconcernedly, the old lady poked her head up and stared at Dudley before turning curiously toward the fire.

"Wonderful, that'll be your grandfather now. Don't you three worry, I'm sure Poppy Pomfrey will have you more comfortable before you know it," said the woman, clearly indifferent to the unusual color of the flames.

Apparently as predicted, a tall, burly man with knobby knees and salt-and-pepper hair that stood up in a manner that was eerily similar to Potter's came tumbling out of the fireplace a few seconds later. He quickly caught sight of Potter and his jaw dropped. Recovering quickly, he turned to Dudley's mother, who had been screaming nonstop ever since his arrival, and told Mrs. Dursley, rather harshly, to shut her mouth.

Dudley was stunned when his mother obeyed, ducking behind the glass cage that confined her husband for protection. When he was sure that the woman of the house was put in her place, the new stranger went about settling the argument between Granger and Weasley by saying he was glad that they left, because at least for a little while they were out of the clutches of the maniacs in Little Whinging.

"Remus and Madam Pomfrey will be here in a jiff. Madam Pomfrey had to give Megan a calming draft and I thought it was best if Remus stayed with her until we got things under control," the man said, gazing around the room with a far-off look in his eye.

Dudley couldn't help but notice the man had used a much kinder tone with the freaks then he had with Mrs. Dursley. Dudley considered the male intruder thoughtfully. By all accounts, the old coot seemed very stern. At least with the normal people of the household. It was clear he did not want to be there. Every step he took exuded confidence and power. Dudley knew in an instant that it would be best for him not to cross this particular person. The man continued to stare at each person in the room, as though he could tell just by looking at them what they had done in the past twenty-four hours. Dudley shifted uncomfortably in his seat as the man's steely gaze rested upon him. Dudley was quite certain he had seen a grimace of disgust pass across the man's face before he turned to the house-elf.

"Tiramisu," he said beckoning the elf kindly. " Would you please release Mr. Dursley from his . . . cage? I would like a word with him?"

The elderly man seemed to find the fact that Mr. Dursley was currently stuck in a giant aquarium superbly amusing. Dudley shivered as a slight smile began to tug at the old man's lips. The man, however, seemed to be the only one enjoying himself at the moment. Granger shifted uncomfortably, backing away as far as she could muster. Potter seemed leery of this as well, burrowing himself further into the old bag's embrace for protection.

"Do you have to let him out Aidan? I really would prefer to have him in there, away from that poker," Weasley said, tilting his head (apparently as comfortable around this man as he was around the old woman and the elf), toward the hot poker Dudley's father had dropped when the elf first appeared.

Aidan's hazel eyes filled with fury as they rested on the poker, which was probably still warm. Fortunately, before Aidan could do anything, the fireplace was active once more. Dudley felt himself shaking with fright as he glanced toward the fireplace, wondering what kind of abomination he could expect to step into the Dursley sitting room next. Dudley was consequently terrified to note that, instead of just one person tumbling out of the fireplace, this time there were three. Dudley didn't think anything could shock him more than the elf had, but he was wrong. He knew two of the people who had just used the fireplace to enter his home. It was Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

"Mum, Dad," Hermione squealed rapturously, as her eyes rested on her parents.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger rushed over to their daughter with a mixture of relief and horror plastered on their faces. Mr. Granger glared over at Dudley's mother, clearly intent upon, at the very least, having a few words with her when the fire glowed green one last time. This time out of the fire came a younger man of average build, whose light brown hair was beginning to show signs of gray a bit too early. The only thing that indicated to Dudley that this man was definitely a friend of the freaks (other than the way he had come out of the fireplace), was the fact that, instead of having blue or brown eyes, this man had the most intense amber-colored eyes Dudley had ever seen. Which might have meant less to Dudley if he had ever met anyone with amber eyes in the first place.

Brushing the soot off of his denim trousers, those unusual eyes looked up, resting upon Mr. Dursley, who had not yet been freed from the giant aquarium. Not yet aware of the dismal scene in the rest of the room, the man with amber eyes began to howl with laughter. The sound of this man's laugh seemed to stir something inside of Potter, who glanced over at Weasley with a desperate look that seemed to indicate he couldn't believe what he was experiencing without confirmation from another person. Weasley nodded, a wide grin spreading unconsciously on his face.

"Late as usual eh, Moony," he called loudly, to attract the man's attention.

"Naturally, that is a Marauder's --"

But the man dubbed Moony quickly fell silent as his eyes fell on Potter, Weasley and Granger. He appeared to be torn between rushing to the aid of the younger freaks or throttling Vernon Dursley, glass cage or no. Finally, Moony decided he would be best served helping his companions and replaced the elf, who had at last gone over to free Dudley's father. Moony huddled over Potter, Weasley and Granger the way a mother hen would its chicks. _No wonder Potter is such a weakling, _Dudley snickered to himself.

For one reason or another, Dudley found the interaction so amusing he began to laugh out loud. His mother stared at him in horror, her eyes pleading with him to be quiet, but he just couldn't. The Granger's were staring as well, but Moony just kept speaking to Potter and the others in a low whisper, so that it was impossible for him to hear exactly what was being said. Dudley received a bone-chilling clue, however, when Granger's eyes flashed in his direction.

"Actually, Moony, we can't give all the credit to Vernon," she began nervously. Moony raised his eyebrows quizzically in response and Granger continued, "See, if Dudley hadn't come up with the brilliant idea to pummel nearly everyone at school on his birthday, he wouldn't have been expelled and Vernon might not have lost his temper."

At Granger's words, Moony took his eyes off his charges for the first time and glanced in Dudley's direction. Dudley stopped laughing at once. There was certainly nothing funny about the way the man's eyes were drilling into him at the moment. As though afraid for his life, Dudley's mother dived in front of her son, screeching at Moony to get away from her "Little Duddle-wuddles."

Dudley groaned. Why couldn't his mother understand that Dudley hated when she used those babyish monikers, especially in front of company. After all, Dudley was eleven years old, which of course made him a man now. Dudley would have confronted her about it, but he didn't want to lose any of the perks he got out of his mother's baby treatment.

"I wouldn't dream of going anywhere near your precious _Duddle-wuddles_, Petunia," said Moony standing up to face her. "Who knows what diseases I might contract?"

"YOU -- YOU -- YOU --"

"Me -- me -- me, what," said Moony, warningly pulling from his jacket pocket a long, rounded stick, which was pointed directly at Mrs. Dursley's chest.

"LUPIN, think of what it would do to the children!"

Dudley looked around to see who had spoken and gave a start. He had completely forgotten there was anyone else in the room. But indeed, there was still one person he had not yet identified. It was a woman who was clearly in her golden years, seeing as she was older even than Potter's grandmother and had a fair few wrinkles on her face. Dudley assumed this was the nurse everyone was waiting for, but he hoped he would never have an occasion to see her as a patient himself. She spoke in a stern voice that made Dudley involuntarily sit up a little straighter. Though she had spoken to Moony, she wasn't looking at him. She instead busied herself by looking around the room, examining the conditions she was being forced to work under.

"Sorry cubs, it's just that I don't understand how you managed to survive living here. I think I'd blow myself up if I had to look at these faces every day," said Moony, gesturing toward the Dursleys as he spoke.

Dudley was puzzled. Everyone had always told him he was quite handsome. It never occurred to Dudley that people might be lying to keep from offending Petunia and Vernon. It apparently had occurred to Potter, Weasley and Granger, who all busted up laughing. Potter's grandmother glared at Moony and the nurse commented loudly that it would be of more help to her and to the patients if he would stop making wisecracks and help her settle the children. To which Moony replied that he was helping by taking the children's minds off of their troubles. After hearing the young man's response, the nurse gave a heavy sigh.

"I just don't understand what reason a boy could have for causing these kind of injuries to his classmates," the nurse muttered, while she examined Weasley's wrist.

"It's really very simple, Madam Pomfrey. See, Dudley doesn't have the brainpower to keep up in school so he gets frustrated and bored," Potter replied. "Around here everyone knows when one of the Dursleys is frustrated, bored or is just in an unhappy mood in general, everyone around them is going to pay."

Dudley hated to admit it, but in this instance his cousin was right about him. Unlike his parents, Dudley had no illusions about his lack of intelligence. Unlike his parents, he didn't need to lie and pretend he knew things he didn't. Unlike his parents, Dudley didn't make excuses for the things he didn't have . . . well unless he was trying to get Potter and his freaky friends in trouble. Dudley didn't need to do those things, because Dudley didn't need to be intelligent to understand how life worked. Dudley did not need to know anything other than what his parents had taught him for as long as he could remember. As long as Dudley had the muscle to intimidate people into giving him exactly what he wanted, nothing else mattered, and what he couldn't achieve with brawn he would just buy. _Like father always says, everyone has their price. If you can't understand that maybe I'm not the brainless one after all, am I Potter? _

Dudley was so confident in his understanding of the way the world worked, that he couldn't even be bothered to respond to Potter's insult. Or at least that was the rationality he'd used to avoid admitting that the real reason he didn't want to confront Potter was because of Potter's rather unusual relatives. Unfortunately for Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, they did not share the same insight as their son when it came to attacking Potter in front of the other freaks. At the same time as Potter was finishing his sentence, Mrs. Dursley, who had up to this point had the good sense to stay quiet, regrettably chose that moment to lose her self-control.

"WHY YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE LIAR, YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A DECEIVING BRUTE AND AS FAR AS I AM CONCERNED THE WORLD WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU," Petunia shrieked, huffing slightly.

None of the longtime residents of Little Whinging were surprised by this outburst. All of them had witnessed Mrs. Dursley shouting such things at Potter on countless occasions. At the same time, all of them noticed that there was something different in Petunia's watery blue eyes this time.

Dudley decided his mother had been waiting for a long time to say these things in front of Potter's relatives, and with Father now freed from the glass cage, she seemed a good deal more confident. After her proclamation, Dudley was amazed when he realized a sense of relief had washed over his mother. She stood up straighter with her chin held high in the air. It certainly seemed as though the desire to tell these freaks how worthless Potter really was had waited her down for all these years and now she was finally free of them.

Her satisfied smirk quickly faded, however, when she realized what a costly mistake she had made. Potter's grandfather stood up, his face shone with the most intense rage Dudley had ever witnessed (which was certainly saying something.) After standing up, he walked silently and quickly toward both of Dudley's parents. Mr. Dursley was trying to shield his wife, while trembling from head to toe. Mrs. Dursley had her back pressed against the wall, as though hoping it would give way so she could escape. To no one's surprise, Dudley just sat there frozen to the sofa. What could he do? If this man were to kill his parents, then who would buy him things?

Potter's grandfather pulled out his own rounded stick and pointed it at both of his parents. His mother looked as though she were about to faint and desperately tried to back away further, but simply ended up making a fool of herself seeing as there was nowhere she could go. His father stood there quaking even harder, he was completely silent except to make the same noise the Bentons' dog made when Dudley, Piers and the others had broken its leg last week.

"I have tried to stay calm with you people, for Harry's sake if nothing else," the man said quietly, his voice trembling with suppressed anger. "I promised myself that after everything he has been through whilst in your care, that he would not witness any more violence in this house."

These words seemed to be of some comfort to his parents. Immediately, Mrs. Dursley stopped moving her feet like a turtle who had landed on its back and was scrambling to get upright. Mr. Dursley's whole body relaxed at once and allowed his wife to stand by his side rather than shielding her from the freaks. Upon seeing this, the old man's face darkened once more. In response, Dudley's father laughed in the elderly man's face. Glaring at Mr. Dursley, Potter's grandfather wiped away the spittle that had just been showered upon him. Personally, Dudley found this quite amusing. After all, the old geezer had already said he wasn't going to hurt any of them, so what could he do. Now Dudley understood why Potter was so pathetic. It was obvious that he came from a whole line of namby-pamby freaks. What would Aunt Marge call it . . . bad breeding?

"Wipe that smirk off your face, you disgraceful tub of lard," the old man snapped viciously, causing Mr. Dursley's smile to falter. "You seem to have misunderstood me. I said that I would not stoop to your level, there is however an entire host of things a fully-grown wizard can do that will leave a very lasting impression upon even the most feebleminded ape. True, even an ape knows how to properly raise their young. But I'm sure with a little imagination I can come up with something that will make it through your thick skulls."

"NOW WAIT JUST A MINUTE," Mr. Dursley roared, turning his usual shade of puce. "DID YOU JUST COMPARE ME TO SOME STUPID PRIMATE?"

"Oh no, I would never dream of doing any such thing to insult the simians," Potter's grandfather replied, chuckling at the ever-increasing look of indignation on the faces of Dudley's parents.

Dudley watched as the old man turned away from his parents and began muttering to himself, staring at everything in the room with an extremely thoughtful look on his face. After roughly a minute or so, Potter's grandfather settled on the numerous pictures of Dudley in the room.

Pointing his wand at one of the pictures, a blue bolt of light erupted from it. Dudley rubbed his eyes in shock. He wasn't sure what in the world was going on, but if he thought the strangest part of the evening had passed he was sorely mistaken. The beam of light then traveled from picture to picture, than all at once they began to shout different insults about him, causing even the stodgy nurse and the Grangers to laugh.

Smiling to herself, the old hag approached her husband, "Not bad, my love. It's not quite what I had in mind though. May I?"

Her husband gave a very exaggerated bow and stepped back. Taking out her own stick, Potter's grandmother pointed it at the boring eggshell-white sitting room walls and muttered some rubbish that sounded like something Ms. Cordova, the Latin teacher at Smeltings might try to make him study. Dudley shivered at the thought. _I'll have to try and bully my way out of that class when I get there. Apparently, neither of these women has heard the news that Latin is dead boring, not to mention useless._

Unfortunately for his mother's heart, however, even Dudley had to admit that what happened next was far from boring. The walls started to change colors, finally coming together to form a moving mural of an African safari. Like her husband's talking pictures, the animals in the woman's paintings could move too. Regrettably, it was only after an enormous painted lion gave an almighty roar, startling Dudley, causing him to squeal like a little girl, (which all the freaks also found to be quite amusing), that he realized that the animals could do much more than move.

Dudley did feel a bit better knowing he wasn't the only one who wasn't having a good time. Mr. Dursley looked distinctly green and most of the pictures of Dudley jumped in their frames. Except for one exceptionally stupid picture, that was too busy picking his nose to realize anything out of the ordinary was going on.

"That was wicked," said Weasley, sounding both amazed and amused at the same time.

"Why thank you Ron, sweetheart, that was very kind of you to say," Potter's grandmother replied.

"I suppose the Marauders aren't the only ones you could learn a few things from," her husband replied, winking mischievously.

Glancing at the mortified look on Moony's face, Potter laughed. It did not seem Mrs. Dursley noticed where Potter had been looking, which was not the best thing for the scrawny boy because, powerful friends or not, Dudley certainly wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of his mother's wrath right now. Dudley's mother, who was currently staring around her once perfect house, immediately adjusted her gaze so she was looking directly into the fiercely green eyes of her unlucky nephew.

"My house is ruined and you find this funny, eh boy," she demanded, sounding so shrill Dudley couldn't help but feeling sorry for Mrs. Number Seven's dog, whose ears must have been bleeding.

"Calm down, Petunia. I'm sure that if you just agreed to keep Harry out of this, Mr. and Mrs. Potter would be glad to put everything back to normal," Mrs. Granger remarked reasonably.

"Stay out of this, you meddlesome workaholic," Mrs. Dursley snapped viciously.

"Don't talk to her like that!. . .Oh and by the way, since you mentioned it, yeah. Yeah I do think this is funny Aunt Petunia," Potter replied sharply.

"Right, well, let me tell you something boy," said Mrs. Dursley, pointing her finger threateningly at her nephew. "You think that you're tough because you've got your unwholesome relatives here to back you up, but make no mistake, they'll get tired of you just like your mummy and daddy did, and when they do you'll be willing to lick the kitchen floors clean just to be back here. Well you can forget it."

Even Dudley found this a bit harsh. After a certain amount of begging, Dudley was sure his parents would be willing to reconsider. After all, they still needed someone to do the cooking and cleaning for them. _Heaven knows, I'm not going to do it. _The mere thought alone of having to do housework was so amusing Dudley started to laugh, which was likely the reason why Dudley had become the target for what happened next.

In response to his aunt's outlandish remarks, Potter, seemingly unable to stop himself, started to cry. Dudley assumed it was the thought of his relatives no longer wanting him and not the fact that he had been forbidden to return to Little Whinging that had brought about the tears. The house-elf immediately rushed over to comfort the boy as Moony leaped angrily to his feet, his loud voice drowning out the elf's squeaky one as she declared, "There, there, Master Harry, you is not needing to cry. Your aunt lies. My masters and mistress is loving you very much."

"THAT IS IT! I HAVE HAD IT UP TO MY EARS WITH YOU MISERABLE EXCUSES FOR HUMAN BEINGS," Moony bellowed, pointing his stick at the snickering Dudley.

The next thing Dudley knew, he was being bathed in a warm rose-colored light and his whole body felt strange. When the light cleared, every last one of those freaks was laughing and pointing at him. When his mother saw what Moony had done, she shrieked, "My beautiful baby boy," and fainted.

"Wh -- what's wrong," Dudley demanded of his father, who had been so shocked and horrified by his son's appearance that he had merely allowed his wife to crash to the floor.

With trembling hands, Mr. Dursley pointed at the mirror. Dreading what he would find, Dudley slowly stood up and walked toward the mirror, trying to ignore the increased laughter as he stood with his back to the freaks. What Dudley saw made him want to retch. He was indeed staring into his own watery blue eyes, but some drastic changes had been made to the rest of his face.

Where his nose had been there was now a pale pink pig snout, but that was not all. His ears had also been replaced by that of a pig. Testing the new ear, Dudley pulled tentatively on the pink and black pig's ear. Dudley opened his mouth to let out a cry of pain, when instead he gave a very audible snort. He was so distracted that he didn't even notice when the old lady waved her wand to revive his mother. To make matters worse, the longer Dudley stood with his back to the freaks the more they laughed at him. Finally he had enough.

"What?!" he demanded, though his command lacked some of the usual luster due to the fact that his voice was quivering in fear.

"Y-your t-t-trousers," Granger gasped between laughs.

Filled with trepidation, Dudley cautiously reached down and rubbed his backside. Dudley couldn't help but let out a gasp when he realized that, poking out from a tear in his trousers, was a curly cue pig's tail. Horror-stricken, Dudley began running around the room still clutching his backside, squealing loudly and sounding exactly like a real pig. When his mother demanded to know what the freak had done to her son, Mr. Granger actually remarked that he was surprised she noticed the difference. At these words, Vernon Dursley lost it. Suddenly, he began charging straight at Moony, as though prepared to strangle the man with his bare hands. Most unluckily for Mr. Dursley, Potter's grandfather seemed to be expecting this, because the next thing Dudley knew, where his father once was now stood a large gray bunny.

"Not that all of this isn't entertaining, but I do have three patients here who are in desperate need of care," the nurse interrupted suddenly.

Potter's grandmother immediately gave her an apologetic smile, "Yes, of course. What can we do to help?"

"By some miracle Ron and Hermione seem to be fairing quite well, considering what they had been put through," the nurse replied, glaring at Mrs. Dursley in disgust. "If it is all right with everyone, I would like to take them back to the Granger residence and work on them first. Harry's injuries are more extensive and I would like to be able to devote more time to his wounds, if possible. This is, quite possibly, one of the worst cases of abuse and neglect I have ever seen. I'm afraid none of us will be leaving this awful place tonight."

The adults all seemed to agree. Granger, on the other hand, had some objections. Through loud and messy tears, she announced that she didn't want to leave. A statement which came as a surprise to everyone in the room. When pressed, she added that she had just gotten Moony back and she did not want to leave him already. Chuckling, Moony replied that he had no intention of leaving any of his cubs and that as soon as Harry was settled in his room he would be by to check up on her. Granger nodded and allowed her father to help her onto a stretcher that had just appeared in midair.

Moony smiled as he watched the door close behind his two leaving charges. His smile vanished, however, when upon demanding to know where Harry's bedroom was, he found out that the boy had spent nine years in the cupboard under the stairs with the old vacuum and all those spiders. He was more infuriated to hear the boy had recently lost the privilege of the old cot, so he was currently being forced to sleep on the bare hardwood floor like a dog. It took the old lady, her husband and the elf to calm him down after that. Once Moony's temper had been put at ease, he was given the task of finding Harry a more suitable place to sleep. Dudley's face went scarlet when Moony beckoned for him, using a moniker he had obviously heard from Dudley's mother, then levitated Potter up the staircase after him.

Dudley led Moony to the guest bedroom first, which Moony declined due to the dreadful state in which Ripper had left it. Dudley scowled, knowing his mother would not be pleased to see the urine stains on the sheets or the whole in the mattress. Next, Dudley led Moony to the master bedroom, determined not to be the one who was inconvenienced if he could help it. Moony declined that room as well, saying that it would be more expedient for the Dursleys to be locked in this room for the night. Dudley gulped.

"What about this room," Moony asked, gesturing to the door of Dudley's bedroom.

"That's _my_ room and _he _can't have it," Dudley said boldly.

Moony rolled his eyes, but consented after seeing the violent posters plastered to the bedroom walls. Then they came to the last room in the house, Dudley's second bedroom. Dudley tried to explain that this was his second bedroom, which he needed to store everything he didn't want anymore. To which Moony's only response was, that was why rubbish bins had been invented and unless Dudley wanted him to make the change to his face a permanent one, then he had better keep his pie-hole shut. Much to Dudley's surprise, he wasn't the only one unhappy with the arrangement. Even though Moony had transformed Dudley's lumpy old bed into a bed fit for a king, Potter still groaned when he was laid to rest under the covers.

"I don't want to stay here, Moony. I want to get out of here. I want to go back home," he protested.

Dudley watched as Moony sat down on the end of the luxurious bed and gave a sympathetic sigh, "I know cub, believe me I do. I wish we could just go home as well, but you heard what Poppy said. You're far too ill to travel tonight. Just do as she says and we'll have you home by lunchtime tomorrow. You can wait till then, can't you?"

Potter nodded albeit grudgingly.

"That's my boy," Moony replied, gently ruffling Potters' hair. "I'll be back to check on you after Pomfrey finishes her exam. I'd better get Duddykins back downstairs before mummy dearest has a conniption."

* * *

Mrs. Dursley could not believe the miserable turn her life had taken. Once upon a time, her life had been perfect. She had a successful husband, the all-around perfect son and she had her dream-home. It was almost as if destiny were apologizing for making her the ill-fated daughter of a common milkman. Even now, thinking back on her past, Petunia was revolted.

Not only was her father a lowly milkman . . . oh no, it was much worse than that because her father had enjoyed his line of work. Worse still, was the fact that Petunia's entire family had been content with their lives as unknown members of society. Every time Petunia complained to her father he would kiss her cheek and tell her she was over exaggerating before heading off to make another delivery.

As feebleminded as her father was, he was not what had stood in her way. Petunia's real weakness was her sister. Oh how proud their stupid parents had been when they had found out that their precious little Lily was a . . . wi -- wi . . . well an abomination. That's when Petunia had known for certain that if she didn't get away as soon as she could, her sister was going to drag her down with the rest of them.

Then she met Vernon. It was Kismet (do you mean Fate? What is Kismet, BTW?). He was just an apprentice at Grunnings then, but he had determination, unlike her father, and by their first year of marriage, Vernon was the rising star of the whole company. Petunia was the envy of all the other housewives. Her cooking was enough to make any man want to leave their wife, she was always the winner of every gardening contest she entered and she knew how to keep an immaculate house. Really, what else could a man want in a spouse? In their second year of marriage, they moved into Little Whinging and had Dudley. Her life was complete. Everything was positively perfect. And then came that morning, that fateful Tuesday morning when everything changed.

Petunia was just putting out the milk bottles, with great pity for the daughter of Little Whinging's milkman, she was about to shut the door and there he was. Her sister's green-eyed monster was staring at her from the top of the steps. He was sitting in a basket, wailing like a banshee. Then, she spotted it, that _note_ he had clutched in his scrawny fist. Petunia snatched it away quickly, ignoring the creature's increased shrieking as she scanned it through hastily. The letter had started out beautifully. It told Petunia, Lily was in prison. (It was about time too.) Then came the bombshell. Since Lily was an unfit mother, which did not surprise her in the least, the little bawling bundle was Petunia's problem now.

Of course she had the right to refuse, but as soon as he crossed the threshold they were stuck with him. Well what was Petunia to do? The rotten little creature was waking up the whole neighborhood and that awful gossip Marguerite Whitaker had already come out to see what the matter was. So she was trapped. She couldn't leave the little insect out to freeze to death. Sure, she wanted to, but what would the neighbors say? She and Vernon tried taking the little runt to an orphanage once, but that what-you-may-call-it those freaks had done wouldn't allow it.

_That slug Potter has always been nothing but trouble, always dragging his freaky little friends into my house with no regard for the rules. But that wasn't good enough for you was it boy? Now you've brought your entire wretched family. To think that, I Petunia Eileen Dursley, am actually being forced to serve tea to a load of freaks!_

Petunia was fuming with rage as she poured the tea into her best China and scattered an assortment of day old baked goods onto a tray and, as an afterthought, shoved some of her prize winning azaleas into a vase. Petunia despised those awful freaks of nature that had invaded her home, but she would keep up the Dursley pride if it was the last thing she did. Once the presentation was completed to her liking, Petunia bustled back into the parlor to check on the state of her family.

Vernon, Dudley and Marge were all sitting on the sofa, which, to Petunia's horror, was bigger than when she had left it. Those monstrosities had actually done their voodoo in her house. In front of her sister-in-law.

On one hand, Petunia was glad Marge had recovered from her spill. On the other, Mrs. Dursley knew that now her secret was out. It was all over for Petunia. She could only assume that Marge was thinking the most dreadful things about her. Wracked with shame, Petunia turned away from Marge and turned her attention to Dudley. The little dear was so frightened and humiliated by that dreadful snout. Thankfully, she could see that he wasn't in any physical pain, which was something at least. _Oh my angelic little Didi--dumpling, how could they do this to you? _

Petunia watched as her husband sized up their tormentors. They were certainly testing Vernon's patience to the limit. Petunia could see that the elderly couple were talking to him, but it was all happening as though she were watching a silent movie. Suddenly, when she took a step further into the room, all of her senses rushed back to her. Whatever the freaks had said, they had finally done it. They had finally invoked the wrath of her husband.

"NOW SEE HERE! YOU CANNOT BARGE INTO MY HOME AND HOLD MY FAMILY CAPTIVE," he roared, the veins in his forehead were throbbing. "I'LL SUMMON THE POLICE!"

_That's right! That's right,_ thought Petunia happily. _This is our home and these people are trespassing! _

The younger invader who had been pacing around her perfectly spotless parlor like some sort of animal in a cage, all the while making sarcastic remarks about what he saw froze. For one glorious minute she thought for sure that they had him terrified. However, that was before she realized that it wasn't fear she was seeing in those stunning amber eyes, but pure unbridled fury. He approached Vernon with a very savage look in his eyes. Petunia held her breath, unsure of what was about to happen. Should she step in and help her husband or would she be better suited trying to get Dudley out of harms way?

"You do that Vernon. You just do that. As a matter of fact, I'll dial for you. Perhaps while they're here, they can bring you up on charges of child abuse and assault," he growled dangerously.

Vernon went pasty white, deflating like a balloon. At times like these, Petunia fully expected her husband to defend her with all the righteous indignation in the world. She was therefore, both stunned and appalled when he sat back down without another word. Petunia couldn't help it any longer, she let out a scream of horror. It had never occurred to her that the police might see their attempts at trying to fix that demon boy as abuse. She couldn't be put on trial. What would happen to her precious Diddles if by some awful fluke, she was found guilty and sent to prison? Petunia knew that Marge would probably get custody of Dudley. True, she liked Marge well enough, and granted, Marge would probably see to it that her nephew was taken care of in the manner that he so rightly deserved. None of that mattered to Petunia at the moment, because no one could take care of her precious Diddley-do the way she could, not even the aunt Dudley loved so very much.

"Oh Remus, sit down. You're going to give yourself a stroke," said the old lady gently.

The man she had spoken to muttered something inaudible and sat down in one of Mother Dursley's antique rocking chairs. If Mother Dursley weren't already dead, the shock would have killed her. She had been obsessed with her collection, no one was allowed to sit in her rockers, much less someone like this man . . . actually, Petunia realized she might not mind if Mother Dursley were watching the scene from above, (or more likely below.) The woman had been an old crow who relished nothing more than making Petunia's life miserable, but still it was the principle of the thing.

"Here love, have some tea, it'll calm your nerves. Harry mustn't see you this way. Think of what you're heightened emotions would do to a vulnerable empath," the woman continued.

Petunia was so busy trying to work out what the crazy old bat had said that she'd completely forgotten that Lily's horrible brother-in-law had just threatened them, until Marge stood up of course.

"Just who do you think you are coming into my brother's home unannounced and unwelcome and then threatening to sick the law on two very fine, upstanding people," Marge snapped.

"This doesn't concern you Miss, but as long as you've interjected yourself into the situation, I would like to remind you that fine, upstanding people don't brutalize children," the man retorted.

"The boy is a habitual liar who got what he had coming," retorted Marge.

Petunia knew at once that Marge had gone too far. The man jumped up so fast the chair he had been slouching in was still rocking back and forth as though he were still on it. He stared furiously down at her, pointing one of those awful sticks in her face. With a look of abject terror, Marge sat down immediately.

"Don't you _ever_ talk about my Harry like that again!" he said, his rage evident in every syllable.

"Remus, sit down," said the elderly man warningly. Remus (_oh yes, that's right . . . that's what Lily called him too. What a ridiculous name, _Petunia thought), did as he was told and the elderly man continued, "We're not holding you prisoner here Vernon. You're free to go any time you wish. As far as threatening you, I'm through making threats. You will be tried, you will be convicted and you will be sent to prison for a very long time. That is not a threat, it's a promise."

Petunia didn't know what had come over her, but she suddenly found her voice. True, it was weak and shaky, but she had to say something. She couldn't go to prison, there were lowlifes in prison. She was not a criminal. She was just trying to keep everything perfect. She had strived at perfection for too long to let some squalid little boy ruin it all for her. But what could she do? Those mongrels had an unfair advantage over her. They could always use their abnormality to turn her into a jellyfish. Petunia was not very strong and her muscle-bound husband was currently frozen to the sofa, staring at the old man with his mouth open like some kind of a fish. Petunia shook her head deciding that she would have to out wit the intruders. After all, how clever could they be?

"You -- you wouldn't do that," she stammered. "The boy would have to testify. Would you really put him through such a long and painful process? Maybe you really don't care what happens to the boy. After all, you did leave him with us."

"Madam, we are wizards. We have ways of making certain every illegal act you've ever done is brought to light and Harry will never have to say so much as a word," responded the old man darkly, "As for leaving him in your less-than-adequate care, I assure you we didn't have a choice. Now, would you kindly sit down and shut your mouth?"

Feeling suddenly weak in the knees, Petunia walked over to the sofa and sat down, clinging to Dudley for dear life. The old man and the woman were completely unfazed by Petunia's threats. Petunia was not used to this. Despite her size, her influence in this world made her a formidable opponent. No one had looked at her the way the couple was looking at her now, not since before she had become Mrs. Vernon Dursley. Much to her surprise however, Remus was regarding her thoughtfully and when he spoke Petunia almost fell off of the sofa.

"No Dad, the awful shrew has a point. Prison is too good for these monsters," he said scornfully.

"Really," said the old lady in shock. "You aren't suggesting we simply do a little Transfiguration and let them get away with everything else are you?"

"Of course not! I am suggesting we let them squirm until I can think of a more appropriate punishment. I will be discussing everything you have ever done with the children and in a few months, I'll be back. Consider yourself warned Petunia. When I come back, your precious perfection will be nothing more than a distant memory.


	8. Returning Home

Authors Note: Goodie finally a chapter in less than a month. Although you guys are lucky because I must be on alert lists for at least a dozen stories where the author makes me wait months on end for post. Anyway I received two anonymous reviews for the previous chapter.

**Asdfjkl;** would you really want me to post an unbetaed chapter? Trust me that would not be pretty

**Paradise:** I assumed you were. But assuming can be dangerous. You're review had me in stitches I totally agree Petunia really things a lot of herself. Although she might not have time for a new hobby now that Harry isn't around to do the chores for her.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Returning Home

By Empathicallychosen

betaed by Aerahead1980 & Fae child19

"This is not your home. We need to create a way that you can return to where you came from but we will not force you in any way. When there is peace, when there is security, you can choose." - Antonio Guterres

(o)(o)(o)

Harry Potter had been awake for at least fifteen minutes now, but he refused to open his eyes. He'd just had the most realistic dream he had ever had before and it was a wonderful dream. Harry had dreamed that his grandparents and Remus had all come to Privet Drive so that they could rescue him from the horrible Dursleys. He had dreamed that Remus had turned Uncle Vernon into a rabbit, which of course was something Harry knew for a fact his uncle would have hated. How many times had he heard the man calling fruits and vegetables rabbit food? Then, as if that wasn't enough, Moony had given Dudley a snout and a tail.

After that, Harry's dream had come dangerously close to becoming a nightmare when Madam Pomfrey, the Hogwarts school matron, announced that Harry would not be allowed to leave Little Whinging that night. But once again Moony had come to the rescue. Taking Harry up to Dudley's second bedroom, he reassured the boy that they would never leave him alone with his miserable relatives ever again and put Harry gently down on the most comfortable bed he had ever been on in his entire life.

The dream was so real that Harry could still feel the marvelous bed beneath him. When he stretched out underneath the imaginary covers, he could still feel that coveted sensation of the cool, crisp sheets against his stiff, but remarkably pain-free body. As long as Harry kept his eyes shut, he wouldn't have to face the reality that Moony had never been there. If Harry could just keep his eyes closed forever, everything would be fine. But as Harry lay there, a voice of logic crept into his mind. _Moony did come_. _No. Yes, yes he did. If he hadn't been here, then you wouldn't still feel like you were in this bed._ _You'd be alone in your cramped cupboard, curled up in the corner like some wounded animal. _'Moony isn't here, he betrayed me,' Harry told the voice in his head sharply_. You know perfectly well that Remus did come and the only reason you want to believe he didn't is so you can go on with your heart closed to the world and not have to trust anyone ever again._

These words cut Harry so deeply he couldn't respond and he couldn't respond because deep down he knew that this time the voice in his head was telling him the truth. More than being afraid to open his eyes and realize Moony had never been there, Harry was afraid to open them and realize Moony was. If Moony was there it met that he, Grams, Granddad and even Tiramisu all really did care for him and, for whatever reason, they had been stopped from rescuing him earlier.

If Harry were forced to admit that, he would also have to give them back his trust, because if that was the case then they really hadn't done anything to lose it in the first place. Trusting people was by far harder for Harry than anything his aunt, uncle or even Dudley could throw at him. Harry had gone without consistent love for so long, he didn't know how he could open his heart again.

Harry shook his head. He had been living in Little Whinging for far too long. He was an empath for heaven's sake. All he would have to do was look at Moony and his grandparents to know how they felt about him. As a matter of fact, he already knew. He knew that Remus's fatherly affection for his nephew was one of the most intense kinds of love he had ever felt. The only thing stopping Harry, were the mundane views that had been force-fed to him by the people of Little Whinging.

"Okay, that's it! I'm going to trust you, Moony," he mumbled sleepily to himself. "I'm going to trust you and I'm going to open my eyes now."

Taking a deep breath, Harry tentatively thumped his foot on the bed. Rather than feeling the hardwood floor of the cupboard beneath the stairs, Harry's foot made contact with nothing but a comfortable mattress.

Filled with a new resolve, Harry opened his eyes. Immediately sunlight came streaming through the open window of Dudley's second bedroom. Harry felt like the luckiest boy in the world. He had never been so happy to see all of Dudley's junk in his entire life.

He sat up and the stiffness in his body became a dull ache, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Harry was on top of the world. Suddenly, Harry realized he wasn't alone. He could hear the slow, steady breathing of another person. So, warily, he began examining his surroundings more thoroughly. Then Harry spotted something so obvious he couldn't believe he had missed it. Fast asleep in a protective stance at the end of Harry's bed was an enormous gray wolf.

The totality of Harry's happiness could not be measured. The only dilemma Harry was fighting now, was the overwhelming urge to scramble over to his uncle and wake him, if only just to talk to him. They hadn't truly had a chance to speak and there were so many things Harry was just bursting to tell Moony. It had been six years since he had seen the Animagus and Harry wanted to tell him everything.

He wanted to apologize for thinking his family would leave him with the Dursleys, for believing they didn't care. He wanted to explain how abandoned he had felt and how relieved, how elated he felt at the moment. Somehow, Harry managed to restrain himself. After everything Moony had done for him last night, the man certainly deserved to sleep in peace without having to deal with his over-excited nephew.

Throwing the covers off himself, Harry carefully got out of bed. Standing felt awkward. He wasn't in pain per se, but there was a definite tension in his legs and he suddenly became aware of how heavy his body felt. Considering the indescribable pain Harry had been in last night, he was sure Madam Pomfrey had been tested to her limits. Harry had lived with Petunia and Vernon for a long time, long enough to know that whenever they did anything, they were always over-the-top. Harry wasn't sure how bad things had actually become in the Dursley household over the past week, but judging by everyone's reaction last night, Harry must have looked an awful mess.

Deciding he ought to get cleaned up, Harry crept quietly toward the door. Or he tried to anyway. More than halfway across the room, Harry tripped over the broken remains of Dudley's first television set. Harry threw his arms out to stop himself, but before he could hit the ground he saw a pair of sturdy arms reaching out to grab him.

"Thanks, Moony," Harry said sheepishly.

"No problem, kid. You know we really need to work on your sneakiness," Moony said playfully. "How on earth do you expect to get away with anything at Hogwarts?"

"Sorry," Harry mumbled, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Moony was quite alarmed to say the least, "Hey, what's wrong? You know I was just teasing, don't you?"

Harry shook his head. "Not that," he said impatiently, quite surprised that the clever Mr. Moony needed an explanation. "I'm sorry I wanted to hate you."

Harry expected for Moony to be angry or, at the very least, hurt by Harry's words, yet amazingly, the only emotions Harry felt were confusion and concern for him. Which only made Harry feel worse. Moony was so wonderful and Harry had put him through so much grief. It took some persuading, but Harry eventually allowed himself to be led back to the bed. Harry didn't want to burden Moony any further, but just as he was about to write the outburst off as a side effect from one of the potions Madam Pomfrey had given to him, Moony asked Harry to trust him. Compelled by that powerful word, Harry found himself telling Remus everything.

He told Remus about all the ways his aunt and uncle managed to get around Aidan's protection. Despite his fear that Remus would think less of them, Harry explained all of the times he, Hermione and Ron had simply taken beatings from Dudley because they were afraid of exposing their powers. Before he knew it, Harry found himself disclosing his deepest, darkest secrets. Things that only Ron and Hermione knew.

He told Remus that he was sick and tired of being someone's punching bag. He told Remus how hurt and angry

he'd been when he thought that Remus had abandoned them. He told Remus everything that led to his decision to run away and how ashamed he was for doing it. He then finished off by telling Moony how grateful he was that they had come for him, even though he had allowed all those things to happen.

By the end of Harry's confession, he was in tears. Nevertheless, he was surprised at how much _freer_ he felt now. He hadn't realized what an enormous weight he was carrying around until it had been lifted off his shoulders. He hadn't understood until this moment that he had given so much power to the Dursleys. It was in that moment Harry felt he had truly taken his life back. After a while though, the silence began to get to him and, looking over at the man sitting next to him, Harry realized Moony was crying as well. When he was sure Harry had said everything he needed to say, Moony wiped his eyes and got down on his knees so that he could see Harry better.

"Look at me Harry. You have nothing to apologize for. You didn't do anything wrong. You didn't deserve to be treated that way and anyone with any kind of a spine at all would have run away too, if they had to go through the kind of torture those monsters put you through, and probably a lot sooner too," Moony said firmly, though Harry noticed a catch in his voice that suggested Remus might start crying again. But before that could happen, he quickly changed the subject.

"I'm going to get dressed. You ought to get washed up as well. From the smell of things I'd say Mum's just about finished making breakfast. The way she was talking last night, you aren't leaving the table until you've effectively eaten the Dursleys out of house and home. That'll be a shock for Dudley, eh?"

Moony couldn't keep from laughing as he thought of the meal Accalia Potter was likely preparing for her grandson. Harry paid it no mind, knowing that any enjoyment Remus received by watching his grandmother fuss over her grandson was well worth it. During all those times he had been locked in his cupboard and denied the privilege of nourishment, Harry's mind had drifted immediately to Accalia's delicious meals. Sometimes Harry felt that, were it not for those memories, he would not have survived his starvation. The heavenly scent of her sublime cooking wafted into the room so that Harry, who did not have wolf-like senses, could smell it as well. Harry quickly ducked into the bathroom to keep Moony from seeing the way his mouth watered.

Staring at himself in the bathroom mirror, Harry let out a gasp of surprise. Even he couldn't believe how pale and skinny he looked. As a matter of fact, the only color on his face was the black, blue and purple bruises that still littered his face. Harry let out a sigh of relief when he realized they might have looked rather unsightly, but they were absolutely painless. Still, as he ran cold water under the sink so that he could wash his face, Harry couldn't help but wonder, if he looked this bad now, how bad had it been last night.

With a sigh, Harry turned off the faucet and headed back down the hallway to Dudley's second bedroom, intent upon seeing Moony before heading to breakfast. He didn't know what was going on in the rest of the house and he wasn't sure he was ready to handle it just yet. On the other hand, Harry was sure that if he could just see Moony, or even hear his voice that everything would be all right. Harry felt slightly childish for needing someone like that, but at the same time Harry knew it was different. Moony had a strange kind of control over Harry's empathic powers that Harry did not have on his own. It was like Remus could sort through all of the extra emotional baggage that had been heaped upon Harry, leaving only logic and rationality.

Harry arrived back at his temporary bedroom only to find Remus was nowhere to be found. He could hear pleasant voices coming from downstairs. _That's certainly not the Dursleys, _Harry thought. _I can't remember the last time they were pleasant to anyone. _

As he headed back down the hall, Harry stood on the landing hoping to watch the scene without being seen himself. As he had suspected, it was indeed not any of the Dursleys who, from the sounds of things, were all busy in other parts of the house. Remus was standing with his back to Harry, talking merrily with the Grangers. Harry had little interest in that at the moment because, in the distance, he could hear that his grandfather was now barking out instructions for Uncle Vernon to follow.

The sound was so foreign to Harry's ears, the idea that someone had turned the tables on Harry's pompous taskmaster of an uncle, that it almost didn't register in his mind. Meanwhile, a crutchless Hermione, who had just spotted Harry, gave a loud squeal and rushed up the stairs to give him a bone-crushing hug, which they both regretted at once._ Moony is right. We do need to work on our sneakiness._

"Remus, is everything alright in there?" came Accalia's voice from the kitchen.

"Yes Mum. Harry just woke up and Hermione got a little overexcited," Remus replied, without taking his eyes off Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

"Good, you kids hurry up and get in here before your breakfast gets cold," she called.

Obediently, Harry, Ron and Hermione slowly walked toward the kitchen, impeded slightly by the pictures of Dudley who were all singing a rather rude song about their subject. As they passed Remus, they could very clearly hear him reassuring Mrs. Granger, for what Ron informed Harry was about the millionth time that morning alone, that he would take good care of Hermione while Mr. and Mrs. Granger were in Rome for the summer.

When Hermione heard that her parents had agreed to help Alessandro, an old family friend who lived in Rome whose dental practice was suddenly shorthanded, she cleverly used the opportunity to invite herself to stay with Remus, knowing full well there was a standing offer from the Potters on the table. Harry couldn't blame Hermione. If it had been Harry who was looking at the prospect of staying in some musty old Villa, listening to a spoiled six-year-old screech while the girl's eighty-year-old grandmother slept all day, he too would have done anything to get out of it.

Hermione had been forced to do quite a bit of pleading, which led to all-out begging to get her parents to agree. At first they were dead set against it, if only because Hermione had invited herself rather than waiting for an invitation from Remus. When Hermione thought her parents would say no, she had reportedly been close to tears. Again, Harry could not blame Hermione. Not after meeting Alessandro's daughter Giuliana last summer. Thankfully, Remus had come to the rescue by reminding Mr. and Mrs. Granger that he could better help Hermione get acclimated to the Wizarding world with more time with her. In the end Mr. and Mrs. Granger had agreed, which made for a very happy Hermione.

Contrary to Hermione's pleasant mood, Ron was unnaturally silent and looked as though, if he did open his mouth, he might be sick. Curiously, Harry glanced behind Ron's back at Hermione. When she spotted the way Harry quizzically raised his eyebrows at her, she quietly mouthed the words _'Mrs. Weasley' _in reply. It was then that something painfully obvious struck Harry that had never occurred to him before.

When Ron reentered the Wizarding world, naturally he would live with the rest of the Weasley clan. It had simply not arisen in Harry's mind before because the only member of the Weasley family who seemed to genuinely like Ron was Mr. Weasley. Before Harry could question Ron about it, they had reached the kitchen and were met with a site so strange it drove Mrs. Weasley from everyone's mind, including Ron's.

"What the --"

"I don't believe it," Hermione began. "It's impossible…"

"Someone alert the papers, Dudley Dursley is actually doing a chore!" Ron blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Isn't that one of the signs of the apocalypse?..." Harry whispered.

The minute they stepped into the kitchen, Harry, Ron and Hermione did a double take. Dudley was actually setting the enlarged kitchen table for the first time in his life. Looking absolutely flabbergasted that he was indeed the one doing the chore for once, and not just ordering Harry to do it for him, Dudley scowled at them. The shock was mutual for Harry, who in fact needed to leave the kitchen and reenter it just to make sure it was really happening.

When they were all satisfied that they were really seeing it, and it wasn't just a fantastic illusion, all three children tried their hardest to recover from the shock and simply pretend that this was an everyday occurrence. Unfortunately they were failing to stifle their laughter quite miserably. The only thing the threesome could see that might have been a mitigator, was the fact that Dudley seemed to have lost his snout and pig's ears overnight.

"Too bad. Personally, I think he looks better with the snout," Hermione giggled in Harry's ear.

"Don't worry about it," Remus whispered in response, as he sat down next to Harry. "He's still got the tail."

* * *

Over the years, Ronald Weasley must have been told about his family's rise to the top a thousand times at least. Ron was well aware that before he, Harry and Hermione had defeated Lord Voldemort, the Weasleys had been a poor Wizarding family, looked down on by many other pureblood families. He was well aware that it was the glory of Ron's achievement that had restored honor to the family name and given his father his high profile job at the Ministry of Magic as head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and, yes, Ron was well aware that he was the only reason that his family was so filthy rich these days. Yes, Ronald Weasley was well aware of all of these things, but quite frankly he didn't care. None of his achievements seemed to bring him any comfort in his current situation.

Because at that particular moment, Ron found himself standing in front of a massive stone mansion, which was at least twice the size of Potter Manor, clutching the cage of Percy's hand-me-down rat, Scabbers with a trembling hand. All he could think about was the fact that the rat his mother had given him (only after Percy claimed he no longer wanted him,) was looking rather ragged.

The once plump gray rat was now gaunt and appeared to be losing more hair almost daily. One thing was certain, Scabbers looked nothing like he first had when Molly herself had come to Little Whinging and given him to Ron. _Great,_ Ron thought sarcastically. _The useless lump has probably got some disease from one of Mrs. Figg's cats, which of course will be all my fault_. While he was on the subject of his pets, Ron's mind began to race. He had a sneaking suspicion that Molly would not approve of Pig, who was bouncing around in his cage as though he were made of rubber.

Taking his eyes off of what Molly was sure to call his "disgraceful" pets, Ron looked once more up at the house he would soon be calling his home in hopes of finding something positive to focus on. He was sure that if he could just find _one_ thing he liked about this house, then maybe he could actually stand to live there. At the very least, he would be able to get up to the door. Unfortunately, his nerves made it impossible for Ron to focus on anything other than how out of place he felt here.

The house was massive, and so extravagant Ron hardly knew what to do. He wasn't used to staying in a place like this. There was absolutely nothing here that reminded him of Mrs. Figg's two-bedroom home. Ron was used to a much simpler environment and he just couldn't for the life of him understand why anyone would need a house this big. He furthermore, did not understand why his mother had placed two hideous stone gargoyles at either side of the front steps that seemed to be staring back at Ron with a look that clearly stated he was not welcome.

"Breathe, Ron, breathe! You're turning blue," Hermione said sternly.

"Mate, you really ought to relax. Just keep reminding yourself, no cats," Harry added.

"I beg your pardon," Hermione said indignantly, holding Crookshanks in her arms.

"Take it easy Hermione, it's real cats I don't like. Crookshanks still has a stamp on his hindquarters that says made in Taiwan," Ron replied, reaching over to scratch Crookshanks behind the ear before adding to the kneazle, "You know I like you don't you, furball?"

"Honestly Ron, keep it down. If the twins hear you I'll have to spend my whole weekend trying to hide my cat from them," said Hermione irritably.

"Now who's having an anxiety attack Hermione?" Ron laughed. "I think that if old Crookshanks could survive being beheaded by Snape, he can certainly take care of himself with Fred and George."

All joking aside, Ron was more than a bit nervous. As he inhaled sharply, Ron had to admit he was very glad that his father had invited Hermione and Harry to spend the weekend at, what his mother had quite affectionately dubbed, Weasley Tower. _How in the world am I supposed to live here? The house has a name for Merlin's sake . . . It's ridiculous! _Right when Ron was about to lose his nerve completely, he felt a gentle push between his shoulder blades. Glancing around, Ron saw Remus smiling mischievously at him. Before arriving, Remus had taken Ron aside and given him some good advice. He felt foolish for having forgotten already. Drawing the conversation back into the forefront of his mind, he thought;_ Don't think about disappointing Mum. There's nothing I can do about it anyway. Just think about dad. _

Mr. Weasley was the one person in his family Ron felt completely comfortable with. All he had to do was stick with his father and everything would be all right. For the first time since his arrival, Ron felt calm. Out of the corner of his eye, Ron noticed movement from behind one of the stained-glass windows of Weasley Tower. He ignored it, reminding himself that there were six people living there who, of course, would be going about their daily lives.

Besides, only a few seconds later, his father was striding across the lush green lawn to meet them. Arthur Weasley was a tall, balding man whose remaining hair was as bright red as Ron's. As he raced outside to greet them, Ron was submerged in feelings of excitement and joy. Mr. Weasley was running so fast his glasses almost fell off his nose as he bounded up a sloping hill.

"Ron, my boy, how are you?" Mr. Weasley's smile faltered slightly when he saw the extent of the damage that had been done to his son.

"I'm fine. Really, it looks worse then it is," Ron replied awkwardly. "Moony took care of everything."

In response to these words, Mr. Weasley gave Remus a grateful smile who returned it with a wink. No matter how cheerful they were trying to be, Ron could tell they were making plans to meet later outside of Ron's presence and discuss recent events. Ron shivered a little. He didn't want his father to think Ron didn't trust him, it was just that the things Ron had been through on Private Drive was not something he liked to discuss.

He wasn't proud of the fact he had allowed himself to be beaten up by Muggles on a regular basis. He could only imagine the kind of grief he would be getting from Fred and George over it. Percy would probably have a thing or two to tell his mother as well. Desperate to change the focus to a lighter topic, Ron pulled out of the one-armed hug his father was giving him.

"I brought you a plug," he said, pulling the gift from his trouser pocket. "I noticed you didn't have it in your collection, so I thought I'd bring it along."

"Marvelous! Why Ron, it's brilliant! As a matter of fact, I do believe this is the finest plug I have ever gotten," Mr. Weasley said brightly as he examined his newfound treasure with enough interest to make the most unbalanced Muggle feel like the sane one. "Wherever did you find such a superb specimen?"

So, in slightly happier spirits, the group made their way into the mansion, but before they could enter the house a hoard of water balloons in all colors and sizes began raining down on all of their heads. The water felt like ice as it seeped into Ron's shoes and soaked through his feet.

"WHAT THE –"

Ron looked up and, not surprisingly, came face to face with Fred and George, who were leaning out of the stained-glass window. Ignoring the warnings and empty threats of their father, Fred and George disappeared from view, only to return seconds later with two very large pails in hand. Ron didn't know what to do. He knew he could easily stop the water from reaching its intended targets, but should he? He was well aware that his mother wasn't too keen on his elemental abilities. Did he dare risk getting on her bad side already?

"RON, DO SOMETHING," Hermione shouted. "RON, NOW!"

Before he knew what he was doing, or even that he was doing it, Ron had taken control of the situation. He watched in amazement as the water pails spilt out of Fred and George's hands. Ron knew he could've stopped there. In retrospect he should have stopped there, but at that moment, Ron was so sick and tired of being a target that all he wanted was comeuppance.

All the years he had taken abuse from Dudley and his goons, Ron had rationalized it by saying that the thugs were only Muggles and it wouldn't have been fair. Fred and George, on the other hand, were wizarding children who had initiated the water fight. In this case, Ron believed he could make an exception to his turn-the-other-cheek policy. So, positioning the pails over Fred and George's heads, he let them fall. All of the wet wizards on the ground began to laugh, but not everyone it seemed found it amusing.

"RONALD ANDRE WEASLEY," bellowed a woman's voice, reverberating throughout the grounds. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?"

"Hi, Mum," Ron groaned, cringing nervously as Harry let out a low whistle and Hermione clung tighter to Crookshanks, involuntarily.

It appeared that Molly and Ginny, the youngest of the Weasley family, had just arrived from a long day of shopping. Ron could see two very sinister house elves carrying a large pile of shopping bags in their arms. Mrs. Weasley was a short, plump witch who was normally a very pleasant woman. _Unless she's around you,_ said a voice in the back of Ron's head bitterly, suddenly bearing a striking resemblance to a saber tooth tiger.

Normally, any child who was singled out the way Molly singled out Ron would feel dejected and undesirable, but Ron, as an empath, knew Molly loved him on some level. Ron only wished his mother could learn to love him unconditionally. All he really wanted was to be loved the way Molly loved her other children.

Ron didn't expect Molly to love him as deeply as she loved Ginny, who was by far the favorite of all her children, which was evident to anyone who saw the mother and daughter together, not merely to empaths like Ron, Hermione and Harry. Ginny was always being showered with fine gifts and, though she was nowhere near as spoiled as Dudley had been, she had a certain sense of entitlement on occasion. Ron didn't even expect Mrs. Weasley to love him the same way she loved Percy, but it might be nice to be treated like Charlie or Bill. For heaven's sake, even the twins would be a step up from where he was now. When Ron first turned around and she saw her injured son bruised and now sopping wet, Molly's countenance softened if only for a moment.

"RONALD, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU THAT I DON'T WANT YOU TO USE THOSE POWERS? THOSE POWERS ARE WHAT GOT YOU ON YOU-KNOW-WHO'S HIT LIST IN THE FIRST PLACE," Molly continued sharply.

Ron was very encouraged when he felt hidden fear and concern wash over him. Maybe there was more to his mother than he'd given her credit for. All the same, Ron really wished she'd stop shouting at him. Summer notwithstanding, Ron was starting to get very chilly covered in ice water. He would have made it warmer outside, but he didn't think it would be very wise under the circumstances. Mr. Weasley, seemingly realizing Ron's discomfort, spoke up at once.

"Molly dear, perhaps we should discuss it later," he told her tentatively.

"Why?" Molly snapped, rounding on her husband.

"Because Molly, Ron just arrived and he's just been soaked to the bone." Arthur glanced hesitantly at Ron before adding in a low whisper, "Not to mention what happened to him this week."

Ron hung his head, ignoring the encouraging smile Remus gave him, which very clearly suggested that Ron should pay no attention to the conversation. Ron hated the shame he was feeling, but it wasn't nearly as bad when Ron realized Ginny and the twins had no idea what their parents were talking about. Even better was the definite surge of compassion that came over his mother as she realized what her husband was saying. To Ron's amazement, she hadn't even tried to hide

her feelings from him. Clasping her hands over her mouth, she nodded as consciousness of mind gave way to guilt.

"Yes, yes, you're right of course," Molly conceded, before turning to her youngest son. "You poor thing, you look like a drowned rat. I'll be having words with your brothers, make no mistake about that."

Much to Ron's surprise, Mrs. Weasley emphasized her feelings for her son by giving him an enormous hug. This wouldn't have come as quite a shock to Ron if he could have recalled it happening before. As a matter of fact, Ron could count the number of instances in which a motherly figure had ever given him a hug on one hand. This was likely the reason Ron tensed up at Mrs. Weasley's touch. He wished he hadn't however, because as soon as he did his mother's concern intensified and, as an empath, Ron wanted to ease people's concerns not to be the cause of them. Uncertain of what to do now, Ron looked over at his friends for help, but they both seemed to be just as thunderstruck as he was. Even Hermione was stumped as she mutely followed behind him as Mrs. Weasley led them the rest of the way into Weasley Tower, one arm still pinning Ron to her side.

"Come with me dear, we'll get you out of those wet things. Are you feeling all right? You look a bit peaked," Mrs. Weasley said, pressing a hand to Ron's forehead to feel his temperature. "Yes, you feel a bit warm to me. I'll be sure to have Babbon and Hobley put a hot water bottle in your bed tonight. In the meantime, let's get the three of you settled in and then I'll make you all a cup of my world-famous hot chocolate, how does that sound?"

"That'd be great. Thanks, Mum," Ron said as he allowed himself to be led away by his mother, completely unaware of the pleased glance shared by Moony and Mr. Weasley, while Ginny stared after her mother with her mouth agape.

_There must be more to my mom then I thought, _Ron told himself. _This is going to be an interesting summer_.

* * *

Authors note: there's a reason that I have portrayed Molly a way that I have and before I get flamed about it let me explain I'd like to direct everyone's attention to chapter 9 of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix in which it clearly states Molly Weasley's worst fear is the demise of one or more of her family members at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Now I'm not a psychology major but I know that sometimes a person can be resentful of their fears & in the case of Molly resentful toward Ron for nearly making those fears are reality. There are other reasons as well which she will reveal later. Now unless I'm mistaken I've completed a chapter which means that you got to read it and now I get to see some reviews.

Next chapter: The Disaster In Diagon Alley can't you guess what's going to happen by the title? - you really want more information all right , your wish is my command Harry finally gets the birthday he deserves.


	9. The Disaster in Diagon Alley

Authors note Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, oh my goodness I'm so sorry it took me so long to post this but Faechild19 had a monster Project due so unfortunately her edit will not be up until later. Then my computer crashed for about four days and I didn't have access to the net. Enough with my rationalizations and on to the anonymous review. First possibly one of the most important questions when it comes to understanding this story involves understanding the relationship between Ron and Remus_**sjs**_**wanted to know why Ron went to go live with his parents when Remus is this legal Guardian?** I'd like to apologize to anyone who shares their confusion. I really should have explain that better Remus's guardianship only takes effect if something were to happen to Molly and Arthur. Remus is Ron's godfather. Many questions were posed to me by **asdfjkl**; and I would like to answer their questions as well:

**why didn't harry's grandparents take him away/check in on him? and if they couldn't take him away before, why can they now? what's changed? **The answer is because all of this time and Aidan was fighting for the freedom of his children the Ministry therefore classified him as unstable and a danger to Harry, Ron and Hermione. That all changed when Remus was found unfairly tried. Aidan was suddenly able to get Arthur to back him up at where Remus is concerned. Unlike with Lily, James and Sirius Remus wasn't there on that Halloween night when the attack took place. In fact the only reason he was tried at all was because he is a former lycanthrope.

As for those of you with questions regarding Ron's relationship to the Weasleys. They are still relatively the same as they were in the books. It's just that relationships were tainted by a mental breakdown on Mrs. Weasley's part.

I know this authors not is getting insanely long but still need comments on one more review. **Paradise**: thank you for your compliments you make me blush just bear with me and Mrs. Weasley for a while and everything should be fine and now for the moment you've all been waiting for.

* * *

Chapter Nine

The Disaster in Diagon Alley

By Empathicallychosen

betaed by Aerahead1980

"My great mistake, the fault for which I can't forgive myself, is that one day I ceased my obstinate pursuit of my own individuality." Oscar Wilde

_(o)(o)(o)_

The first few weeks after Remus collected the children from Privet Drive were some of the happiest times in Harry's life. He spent hours just talking to his uncle and listening to stories about Remus's life before the Potters, about his hobbies, and even about his musical interests. It was becoming a lot easier for Harry to talk to Remus about his life as well. Remus still found Petunia and Vernon to be the most irksome people he had ever met, but the fact that neither one of them would ever willingly come within eighty miles of Navestock was of some comfort to the former convict.

Another great pleasure of Remus's life was taking Harry, Hermione and even Ron on outings in the non-magical community. Remus took them everywhere he could think of, restaurants, bookstores and to the carnival twice. Harry assumed that Remus was trying to make up for lost time, despite everyone's reassurance that it was unnecessary.

On a seemingly perfect Tuesday morning, Remus came into his nephew's room and shook him awake gently.

"Go away Moony, I'm sleeping," Harry yawned.

"I can see that, but I'm afraid you have to get ready for your birthday party," said Remus smiling.

"Too tired," Harry replied sleepily.

"That's too bad. I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, but if you aren't downstairs in fifteen minutes it's on my head." Without another word, Remus lifted his wand and muttered something Harry did not care to hear.

Suddenly the room was filled with dozens upon dozens of birds, all of which were singing or chirping loudly in Harry's ears. Harry shot up at once and glared at Remus who simply chuckled and walked out of the room. It was quite difficult for Harry to get dressed with birds swarming around his head, but somehow he managed and as soon as he stepped out of the room the birds vanished, much to the relief of Hedwig who was watching Harry with a look of indignation and betrayal.

When Harry arrived downstairs, he was greeted by chocolate-chip pancakes topped with whipped cream and everyone wishing him a happy birthday, which felt so strange to Harry he wasn't sure what to do. Luckily, the only one who noticed was Hermione, but she didn't say anything until Remus had left the room to check on some things for the party so as not to risk upsetting him.

When Harry was halfway through with his pancakes, there was a small tap at the window and they all looked up to see a stout barn owl. Quickly, Harry's grandmother stood up and opened the window. The bird flew inside, dropped two letters on the kitchen table and flew off again without ever landing. Aidan picked up the letters and glanced at them.

"Looks like your Hogwarts letters," he said smiling.

Aidan held out the letters and Harry took his curiously, an unexplainable sense of excitement welling up inside of him.

"Isn't that wonderful, Harry, your birthday and your Hogwarts acceptance letter coming on the same day," said Accalia cheerfully with a look of great pride on her face.

Harry nodded and looked down at the letter. Unlike muggle post, the envelopes were made out of thick yellowing parchment that felt heavy in Harry's hand. Harry was unable to get the look of pride on his grandmother's face out of his mind and at first he wasn't sure why.

"Now, where did I put that camera? I have to get lots of pictures of this. Your parents are going to be so sorry that they missed this, Hermione," said Accalia, rummaging through drawer after drawer.

It was then it truly hit home with Harry, this was quite an important moment in his life. It was a moment that should be preserved in his memory. The knowledge of this fact meant that Harry started examining the letter with excruciating detail, down to the curves in the handwriting.

The envelope was addressed in bright emerald ink and read:

_Mr. H. Potter_

_First Guest Bedroom_

_17 Gransbury Avenue_

_Navestock_

_Sussex_

Slowly, Harry turned the envelope over and saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H. Harry reached to open the letter, but his grandfather stopped him.

"Hold on you two," he said, "Remus will want to be here for the big moment."

"Remus, stop fiddling with those decorations and get down here, the kids have gotten their Hogwarts letters," said Accalia, still fumbling through a drawer trying to find her camera.

Harry had imagined getting his Hogwarts letter on countless occasions when he was locked in his cupboard, but he never imagined anyone making such a fuss over it. Of course, when he had pictured it he had envisioned himself at the Dursleys and they had never been happy for him in his whole life and certainly they would not have been happy about this. But the more Harry thought about it, the more he understood his grandparents' point of view. Harry was their only grandson and this was his first step to becoming a full-fledged wizard. It was something that would never happen to Harry ever again.

When Remus entered the room with a delighted smile on his face, Harry still wasn't allowed to read his Hogwarts letter until both he and Hermione had taken pictures with everyone in the room, including Tiramisu. Finally, he and Hermione were allowed to open their letters. Hermione ripped hers open quickly and eagerly scanned the contents. Harry, however, was a little slower. Carefully, he slid open the envelope, pulled out the letter and read:

**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**_

_**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)**_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_The term begins on September 1. We await your owl, no later than August 13._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress _

Harry was just pondering what he was supposed to put in his letter to Professor McGonagall when he looked up and realize Remus was already sending the family owl while Harry was reading his letter.

"Wow, I never realized how much we would need," said Hermione, examining the second page of the letter.

Following Hermione's lead, Harry took out the second paper and skimmed through it quickly. As usual, Hermione was right. The first year's book list alone took up half the list. In response to Hermione's statement, Remus grumbled something Harry could not make out.

"Come on dear, you knew that you would have to take them into the Wizarding community sooner or later. Look at it this way, it's probably best that they go through it for the first time at Diagon Alley instead of at school. Adults might have more restraint," said Accalia reasonably.

"You're right," Remus agreed grudgingly. "I'll talk with Arthur and see what he has planned. In the meantime, why don't you two go make yourself scarce while we finish getting the party ready?"

Obediently, Harry and Hermione went back upstairs. They went exploring around the manor, but it wasn't as fun as it would have normally been because, in almost every room they entered, they had been quickly ushered right back out. They would've gone outside and watched Crookshanks chase the garden gnomes, but regrettably, they couldn't do that either.

Somehow or another the Wizarding community had gotten wind of the fact that their great champions had once again returned to them, which made things much more complicated. Over the years, Harry, Ron and Hermione had been called many things. During their experience in the past they were most commonly known as the Eternus Liberi, at least by Tiramisu and the house elves at Hogwarts. Harry never dreamed he would've ever found a moniker that made him feel any more awkward than that, which was of course before he became one of the Golden Ones.

He had heard the nickname before, on a few occasions when the twins were visiting Privet Drive, but Harry never understood the full magnitude of the words until they arrived at his grandparents' home. Grams had refused to allow them to use apparition, insisting that they were still too ill for such complicated magic. Harry knew enough not to argue with his grandmother, so instead they took the train. Even though the train was packed with muggles scurrying from place to place, Harry had a sneaking suspicion that Aidan had somehow enchanted the train to help it arrive at its destination quicker. This was because Aidan had gotten up to use the restroom and when he returned, Harry could have sworn that the train was speeding along the tracks much quicker than it was before. In any event, when the taxis pulled into the driveway of the manor, there was a swarm of reporters waiting for them.

Harry had never heard his grandmother curse before then and he had stared at her with his mouth open like a codfish. They had managed to get past the wizarding paparazzi, but the reporters were relentless. Every other day Harry would see their faces plastered all across his grandfather's morning newspaper at whatever event Remus had taken them to. While Remus was adamant they should be free to do whatever they wanted, he still refused to let them leave the house unattended.

"Well, what do we do now," asked Hermione in a bored voice as they made their way back upstairs after being kicked out of the kitchen by Tiramisu.

"I suppose we could go to the attic. I don't reckon we'd ruin any surprises up there."

"Harry, I realize the whole family dynamic is new to you, but honestly, everyone knows that when an adult wants to hide something from a kid they always hide it in the attic," Hermione stated, rolling her eyes.

"I know that," Harry reminded her, with a hint of exasperation in his voice. "Which is exactly why the attic would be the perfect place for the two of us to go. Moony isn't just an ordinary adult. He's a Marauder. One of the original Marauders mind you, he would never hide anything in such an obvious place. It lacks creativity."

Hermione considered Harry's argument for a moment before saying, "Well, it is the only place in the house that we haven't already been in."

Backtracking a foot or so, they reached the entryway to the attic. As they climbed up the ladder that led to their destination, excitement mounted in the pit of Harry's stomach. He couldn't wait to see what kind of hidden treasures were stored in the attic of the wizarding home. Sadly, when they reached the attic, Harry learned that there was really no difference between a wizard's attic and a Muggle one. It was just a musty old room, stuffed full of junk that nobody seemed to have looked for in years. In any event, they didn't have anything else to do, so they stayed.

Initially, Harry and Hermione were able to find a few items that amused them. Only a few minutes into his search, Harry spotted an off-key trombone that he'd found abandoned in the corner, playing a tune neither one of them recognized and an old pair of tap shoes was tapping merrily to the music, despite the fact that no one was wearing them. However, the assortment of unconventional uses for common muggle items was quickly losing its appeal and Harry found himself wondering what on earth had possessed him to suggest coming to the attic when, all of a sudden, he heard Hermione beckoning him from the opposite side of the room.

"Harry, come quick you have to see this," she squealed excitedly.

Looking around the attic, Harry came to the grim realization that there was in fact one difference between a muggle attic and the wizard one. A wizard's attic could apparently hold an endless amount of odds and ends, which made finding Hermione amid all the Potters' forgotten keepsakes very difficult. Locating her between several stacks of unopened boxes, Harry sat down beside her waiting to see what, if anything, she had found.

"Harry, look at this," she said, and Harry was surprised to note that her voice was shaking.

Hermione wasn't holding or pointing at anything. Rather, she was staring, unblinkingly, at a pile of old boxes right in front of her. Harry followed her gaze and realized what had warranted the unnerving stares. At the bottom of the pile of boxes was an average box, the exterior of which was plain, brown cardboard. In spite of its harmless appearance, what was written on the box made Harry's heart stop dead in his throat. In big bold letters were the words: **Godric's Hollow, 1981.**

"1981," Harry repeated aloud. "That's when . . . You don't think its from that night do - Hermione, what do you think you're doing?"

Hermione was disassembling the pile of boxes, one box at a time. It was obvious that she didn't even care about the contents of the other boxes as she tossed them aside carelessly. More than once or twice, Harry heard something inside one of the discarded boxes shatter, but Hermione took no notice and continued the procedure on the rest of the pile.

"Do you want to know what's inside that box or don't you?"

Before Harry knew what he was doing, he was helping Hermione, although he was a bit more reluctant. Harry wasn't quite certain he wanted to know what his life had been like with his mother and father. Nevertheless, he found himself sitting next to the box of memorabilia, waiting with bated breath as Hermione opened the box. Everything in the box was coated in a layer of dust, or maybe it wasn't just dust after all. Upon closer inspection, Harry realized that the contents of the box smelled faintly of ash. At the very top of the box was Lily and James's marriage certificate, which to Harry's surprise was perfectly intact. _They probably used a spell to keep it from being destroyed in a disaster, _Harry reminded himself. Unlike the marriage certificate, an old award had not been so well preserved. Carefully, Harry lifted it out of the box to look at it. It was burnt at the edges and resting in a broken frame:

**BEST BROOMSTICK OF THE YEAR AWARD**

**This certificate has been presented to JAMES ALDRIDGE POTTER for his broomstick **_**The Star Streaker **_**1980**

The award had been signed on the left by Harry's father and on the right by a man named Benjamin Quaffleton who, according to the line under his name, had been the head of the Magical Games and Sports Department at the time. Harry vividly remembered overhearing a conversation in which teenage James announced that what he'd most wanted to be was a racing broom designer. _Looks like he got his way,_ Harry thought sadly. However a second later he noticed that Hermione was clinging to a polished gold badge beneath her fingers that read **JAMES POTTER AUROR. **_... Or maybe broomsticks were just a hobby. _

Underneath the award was a broken owl mobile and several other baby items, most of which belonged to Harry, though they did find a few items that had belonged to Hermione and Ron mixed in. At the very bottom of the box was an album of photos. Hermione reached out to grab it, but they heard footsteps and voices coming from the rest of the house.

"Oh no! We forgot about my birthday party," Harry gasped.

"Look at this place," Hermione screeched. "It may as well be a piggery."

Harry turned around and realized, with a pang of guilt, that she was right. While it was true that the room hadn't exactly been spotless before, Harry was sure that his grandparents would notice the way all of their things had been flung carelessly across the room. Harry was so surprised at how thoughtless he had been, especially for an empath, that it hadn't occurred to him that, although he wasn't acting like a responsible empath, he was behaving like a typical eleven-year-old boy.

Hastily, Harry got to his feet, struggling to get everything back into place before someone came up and saw what they had done, all the while ignoring Hermione who was currently in a state of panic. Somehow she managed to pull herself together and help Harry square away the last of the boxes just in time.

"Harry? Hermione? Where have you two gotten to? It's time to wash up for the party," his grandmother called.

"'Kay, Grams. We'll be down in a minute," Harry panted.

Harry took one last look around the attic and realized, with a jolt of horror, that they'd forgotten the most important detail. The box of mementos from Godric's Hallow was still sitting open on the middle of the floor. Harry couldn't believe it. They had almost left the most condemning evidence of all behind. Moony might've been joking back in Little Whinging, but Harry was dead serious in thinking he and Hermione did not make very good Marauders.

Too tired to struggle with any more boxes, Harry simply pushed it out of sight and prayed for the best, but not before Hermione had nicked the photo album, somehow managing to shrink it so that it would fit in her pocket. Quickly, they scrambled back down the ladder and collided straight into Moony as he made his way down the hallway looking for them.

"Hey you two, what were you doing up there," he asked, acting as though the crash had never happened. Getting to their feet, Harry and Hermione shrugged. "I see. Did you have fun," Remus continued.

Once again Harry and Hermione shrugged, scurrying around the corner and out of sight. Neither one of them bothered to ask if he had bought it, they both knew he hadn't and they didn't want to waste any more time than they had to. Both Hermione and Harry were dying to get a peek at the photo album before they had to go have the party. Scurrying down the hallway into Harry's room, Hermione took the photo album from her pocket and restored it to full-size once they were both sure Remus was not about to burst through the door and demand to know what was going on.

Opening the cover of the book, Hermione let out a strangled sort of cry, looking down at the very first page. Curiously, Harry made his way over to the bed. He looked down to see what Hermione was looking at. It was a picture of the Marauders, all of them waving and doting on the baby versions of Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry immediately understood why Hermione had gasped. He'd known that the pictures would likely have had his parents and Sirius in them, but it was still surprising to see them their as healthy, well-groomed, adults. Also alarming was the extraordinarily affectionate manner in which the Marauders seemed to be catering to the babies, who must not have wanted to stop whatever they had been doing for the photograph.

On occasion, when Remus had taken the children for an outing, the three friends would overhear the neighbors discussing what might've led up to the betrayal on Halloween night, before their guardian could usher them away. A few people here and there would suggest that the Marauders must have been sick of parenthood and wanted to enjoy the nightlife again. Most of these people were young and were often silenced by the majority of the town, which consisted of a much older generation, all of whom seemed to be adamant that Lily, James and yes, even that rambunctious Sirius, had been quite content in their child laden lives.

Before looking at the album, Harry had dismissed that declaration readily. After all, contented, devoted parents did not normally devise a plan to kill their child. He had half expected to open the album and find Lily trying to drown her baby in the bathtub. Looking at the photo however, Harry had to admit Lily and James honestly seemed to adore him. Furthermore, he could tell no difference in their treatment of Ron and Hermione than to that of their own son.

Shaking his head, Harry turned the page, hoping that the next one might bring more clarification as to his parents' state of mind, but the next picture only made the situation worse. It was a photograph of Harry with his mother at a healer's office and once again, he was crying, which Harry thought was proof he had been right about his mother and father. Or he would have, had it not been for the fact his mother seemed nothing but loving as she stroked his hair tenderly and crooned in his ear to soothe him.

Realizing he was crying, Harry flipped the page angrily, but neither he nor Hermione could bring themselves to stop examining the pictures hungrily. Most of the pictures were group shots of the Marauders as a whole, all but one of the pictures had at least one of the babies in it and a few were even of baby Harry, Hermione or Ron by themselves. Though the occupants of the pictures varied one fact remained, in none of the pictures could Harry honestly say he saw any of the adults show the children anything but the utmost devotion.

There was however another photo that took Harry and Hermione by surprise though not for the reasons either one of them was expecting. Right in the middle of the book was a black-and-white photograph of James who was holding a very pregnant Lily in his arms looking quite triumphant. This would have simply been just another picture in the album had it not been for the fact James was wearing a Quidditch uniform and there were six other people surrounding the couple all wearing the very same uniform. Harry was very confused. Was his father a broom designer, an Auror, or a national Quidditch champion?

"Well Hermione, it looks like we've done it," Harry announced shaking his head. "We've finally found a bigger overachiever than you."

Throwing Harry's pillow at him Hermione looked dazedly back at the photograph, "I think you're right, but who would've ever thought it would be your father?"

By the time they were hey were nearing the end of the photo album they were quickly getting over James's achievements largely due to a rather amusing photograph of little Ron. The baby was watching James and Remus as they played a heated game of chess. Ron, apparently looking for attention, suddenly levitated the chess pieces off the board and was making them dance in circles above James and Remus's heads. Hermione burst into a giggle fit as she watched James stand up and start chasing baby Ron around the room in the vein hopes of getting the pawns back. James eventually gave up and slumped against the edge of the picture in exhaustion.

Meanwhile, Remus was bobbing up and down looking utterly ridiculous as he desperately tried to retrieve the pieces. Young Ron didn't want to stop playing this rather amusing game, not until the adult versions of Olivia and Victoria (two of Lily's friends,) walked into the picture, fawning all over Ron. Satisfied that he was at last getting his well-deserved attention, Ron relinquished his hostages, placing them exactly where they had been before his magical game. Remus forgot all about the pieces, instead choosing to slump down next to James and sleep. Harry and Hermione had no idea how long they had been staring at the pictures, all they knew was that now tears were streaming down their faces for an entirely different reason.

"Ron is going to love this," said Hermione, taking the picture out of the plastic covering.

A knock at the door made both Harry and Hermione fall silent as Hermione stuck the picture in her pocket and Harry hid the photo album under the bed, "Come in."

Remus poked his head in, "Hey you, what's going on in here?"

"Nothing," Harry and Hermione said simultaneously.

"Ah, more nothing, hmm," said Remus, eyebrows raised. "Well, perhaps I shouldn't have planned a party at all. Clearly I should've just invited Ron over so that the three of you could do 'nothing' all day. "

"Sorry," Harry mumbled.

"Well Merlin, Harry, lighten up, I was just teasing," Remus said, smiling before adding in a more serious tone. "I don't ever want to hear you apologize for having a good time on your birthday ever again, is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now come on downstairs, your party guests are waiting," Remus replied.

The party took place after dark and the effect was utterly amazing. Even though it was nothing like the kind of party that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would throw for Dudley, Harry thought it was magnificent. Remus and Harry's grandparents had gone to painstaking lengths to make sure that everything was perfect. They hung streamers everywhere, streamers of all different colors that danced like Chinese dragons and paper lanterns that shone as bright as stars.

Harry could not have been happier. Remus had invited the whole Weasley household to the party, although from the look on his face, he had not expected all of them to show up. Nevertheless, Remus was civil and tried to ignore the fact that Ron's mother didn't care how nice he was to her, she would much rather be anywhere else. Molly wasn't the only one who didn't want to be there. Percy kept staring at Harry with a look of loathing on his face and checking his watch every five minutes. Ginny didn't look like she was having any fun either. She was avoiding Ron at home and being around her brother's friends seemed to increase the standoffish behavior.

Notwithstanding all this, Harry could not have been happier. He talked, he laughed, he even played cards with Fred, Ron and George, using the pack of exploding snap cards they had given him. Harry had also gotten a set of regulation Quidditch balls and a top-of-the-line broomstick from Remus called a Nimbus 2000.

"It's nothing like the type of broom your father would design, but it's the best there is," said Remus off handedly.

"It's great Moony. Thanks," said Harry, slightly astonished at the matter-of-fact way that his uncle was speaking about James.

It was passed midnight before the Weasleys left and once they did a wave of exhaustion swept over Harry. As he lay in bed thinking about the events of that night, he couldn't help but think that this party was by far better than anything Dudley could ever have. There was a gentle tap on the door and Remus entered carrying two steaming mugs of cocoa.

"How was your birthday," asked Remus, handing Harry a mug of cocoa.

"It was great," said Harry blissfully.

"It was all right, next year will be better," said Remus dismissively.

"What do you mean? Today was the best," said Harry puzzled.

"Yes, but next year things will be different. You can have all your school friends over and I'll . . . "

"Remus, I really don't need a fancy party. I like small birthdays, it's much quieter -- there aren't so many emotions running wild," said Harry, draining the last of the cocoa from his mug.

Remus smiled. "If that's really what you want," he said, standing up to leave, but at the doorway he turned on his heels. "You'd better get some rest. We're going to Diagon Alley in the morning. Good night cub."

* * *

The next morning was full of excitement. Everyone woke up fairly early and ate a light breakfast before flooing to Weasley Towers. The entire Weasley clan was waiting on them and no one seemed happy to be getting up this early. It was Arthur's thinking that if they left earlier, then it would be a smaller crowd of wizards and witches roaming the shops. It was a sound plan, but sadly it did not work as well as they had hoped.

Remus had already gone to the bank, knowing full well how goblins behaved when they were around the Eternus Liberi and was not anxious to ever repeat the experience. Unfortunately, they were subject to a different kind of pandemonium. Everywhere they went, from store to store trying to collect the items on their lists, while exuberant witches and wizards flocked toward them with increasing numbers. Molly and Arthur took their other children in the opposite directions to keep them out of the line of fire, leaving Remus to fend for _The Golden Ones_ on his own.

"Now let's see. Yes. We have everything but your books and your wands . . . so . . . wands next I think," said Remus.

The bookstore was the closest, but Remus could not help himself. He was reminded vividly of how excited the three friends had been at the prospect of wands when they were younger. When the children had been little, wands had seemed very peculiar and they had a million questions about them. They had often asked Remus and the others why they would need wands when they were older when they could already do magic by hand.

Remus could still see the question burning in the back of his nephew's mind, but Remus was glad Harry said nothing. Remus still had no better answer for the children than to tell them that it was just the way things were done. Remus was well aware of the fact that if Harry did not accept that answer at the age of five, the boy was not going to accept it at the age of eleven. Shaking his head, he seized Harry by the shoulder and led him inside.

It took them much longer then Remus could have ever imagined to buy the wands, because Mr. Ollivander insisted that Harry, Ron and Hermione had to try out every wand available until they found the perfect fit for each of the children. Finally, they left the shop with one fourteen-inch Dragon heartstring catalpa wand for Hermione and Ron had an eleven-inch enchanted elm with a unicorn hair core. Harry's wand was a thirteen-inch tamarack with a Phoenix feather.

Hermione was very excited about going to the bookstore, Flourish and Blotts. So excited that, unlike Harry, she didn't notice as an enormous black animal darted down a nearby alley. By the time Harry realized what he'd seen and had craned his neck to get a better look, it was gone. He had just opened his mouth to alert Moony when he was distracted by something else. When they entered Flourish and Blotts, Diagon Alley had reached full swing and a younger group of more impetuous witches and wizards surrounded them. All of them were very excited and eager to meet Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Harry and his friends were very uncomfortable with all of this attention and tried to politely get to Remus, but the fanatical fan club wasn't having it. Before Harry could do anything about it, the crowd began to pull things off of them. Things like patches of hair and clothing. Someone was even getting away with Ron's left shoe. Suddenly, there was a series of frighteningly loud noises and brightly colored fireworks.

"THAT'S ENOUGH," shouted a livid looking Remus.

* * *

Remus paced around the room anxiously. He was so angry with himself he couldn't stand it. He knew it was too risky to take the children shopping, but he didn't listen to his instincts. Now Harry, Hermione and Ron were lying unconscious in the sitting room while he was banished to the den pacing back and forth, much to the aggravation of his parents.

Remus was shaken from his thoughts when a man with the smile of a pirate and gray eyes strolled into the sitting room. Joshua Dixon's hair was a little more salt, then pepper now. He had a few more wrinkles to him than Remus remembered, but he still walked with a lively swagger and, according to Aidan, he had not lost his touch as the most prominent healer in Britain.

"It's just as I suspected. You don't have to worry, Remus. Harry and his friends are just suffering from an empathic overload . . . too many people with heightened emotions all at once."

Everyone watched Joshua anxiously.

"All right, then what do we do about it," asked Accalia with a determined look on her face.

"Nothing. Just let them rest," replied Joshua.

"That's the best you can do," said Remus.

"I don't know what to tell you my boy, my hands are tied. There just aren't any treatments. Now, about sending them to Hogwarts --"

"Are you telling me that their condition is bad enough to delay Hogwarts," asked Remus, jerking out of his silent brooding suddenly.

Joshua laughed.

"Oh no, no, no, it's not that it's just, Remus, their Empathic powers are growing rapidly. It could be dangerous being exposed to so many people who are deceiving, bullying, exploiting and hurting each other."

"Isn't that what children do," asked Accalia, slightly puzzled.

"It is," Joshua agreed, examining the rows of books. "But all too often Empaths have problems coping with negative behavior that cause other people pain."

Remus thought that this made sense. Yet somehow he still thought that locking them away in the house would do them more harm than good. Something in Remus's eyes betrayed his thoughts because Aidan jumped in quickly.

"I don't think Joshua is suggesting seclusion. I think he's just saying that we ought to take some precautions."

"To true, Harry is an Attachment Empath..." he smiled vaguely at the look of confusion on Remus's face. "It means he needs to remain in the presence of an anchor consistently. That is not to say he can't be away from you for a few days, but any more than four days and he'd start to lose his grasp on reality."

"It's been almost a decade, if you're right then shouldn't Harry be a babbling shell by now," asked Remus, feeling a severe headache coming on."

"He's been feeding off of Ron and Hermione, quite remarkable really," said Joshua, as though this was a natural assumption.

Joshua was now circling the room like an animal. He was visibly excited, as though he were discussing the highlight of his life and his eyes were more pirate-like then ever. Remus was a little worried that Joshua seemed to think that Harry, Ron and Hermione were the latest medical discovery instead of children. But he shook it off, wondering why he hadn't called Madam Pomfrey instead of crazy old Josh Dixon.

"I see, do you know-- what kind of Empaths are Ron and Hermione," asked Aidan cautiously.

Joshua's grin widened.

"Well, Miss Hermione is an Independent Empath. All she needs for survival is to wear something belonging to one of her anchors."

Remus was reminded of the silver locket around Hermione's neck with the name Megan on it. Remus had only noticed that name when he was placing the werewolf tooth pendant around her neck. For years he had wondered who Megan was, only to discover that it was Hermione's mother's name. Suddenly it all made sense.

"What about Ron." Remus wondered aloud. He regretted it, almost instantly.

Joshua seemed most eager to discuss the topic of the mysterious Ron. In fact, he was practically salivating.

"Now that is perplexing, Ron is a Camel Empath. He can survive months without the comfort of an anchor. All of which is very common, the strange part is that he only has one anchor. Usually that is only seen when a dark wizard has overpowered the Empath."

Remus wanted to get this extremely uncomfortable discussion over with.

"Not that all this isn't interesting, but if the only problem about them going to Hogwarts is my staying with Harry..."

Joshua looked startled, as well as slightly annoyed that Remus was not overcome with excitement about these new discoveries.

"No! It's going to get a lot worse than that, as I said earlier. Their Empathic powers are growing rapidly, which means they are going to be subjected to all the trials and tribulations of being fully matured empathically. This will not be the last time young Harry is overwhelmed by other people's emotions. As time goes on, the Empathic attacks will become stronger. Which means some measures will have to be taken."

* * *

Well there you are another chapter written just in time for the holidays. I'm going to go carve a pumpkin Please feel free to leave your review. Next chapter Harry, Ron and Hermione meet everyone's favorite evil reporter. 


	10. Stars among stones

Chapter Ten

A Heroic Dilemma

By: Empathicallychosen

"The best day of your life is the one on which you decide your life is your own. No apologies or excuses. No one to lean on, rely on, or blame. The gift is yours - it is an amazing journey - and you alone are responsible for the quality of it. This is the day your life really begins."- Bob Moawad

(o)(o)(o)

Aidan and Remus went to see Dumbledore the next morning and the three men began working to ensure that Harry, Ron and Hermione's conditions remained secret. There must have been a good deal to do because Harry's uncle and grandfather left the house at dawn and said they would not return until late evening. Harry enjoyed spending time with Remus, but the separation from him wasn't all bad. He appreciated having some time with his grandmother without feeling compelled to be with Remus. Even though he would never admit it, Harry was actually having a good time finding ways of amusing himself without his uncle. Especially since, largely because of threats made by The Magical Law Enforcement Squad, reporters were no longer following Harry, Ron and Hermione.

It wasn't all fun and games, however. Mrs. Weasley seemed to be relishing Remus's absence at the Manor and brought Ron over telling Accalia, in her own roundabout way, that she intended to make full use of Remus's new hobby and use Accalia as her own personal babysitting service. This made Ron feel very nervous because, unlike his mother, he cared about the Potters and didn't want to wear out his welcome there.

"Nonsense," Accalia told Ron when he mentioned this. "I love to have you here, both of you (she added for Hermione's benefit), and I don't want to hear any more talk of imposing is that clear?"

Ron and Hermione both nodded.

"Good, now, why don't you three please go set the table for me? Dinner is just about ready."

Ron seemed very relieved by what Accalia had told him so the four of them were able to enjoy a nice quiet dinner and some pleasant conversation. After dinner Harry cleared the table while his grandmother stared wistfully into the garden. Harry followed her gaze just in time to see Crookshanks darting past them in a blur of color, chasing after what looked like a muddy potato with legs. The strange creature was laughing maniacally at the cat. Harry was getting used to life back in the Wizarding world, nevertheless, Crookshanks and the gnome still made a rather odd pair.

"When your uncle gets back, I'll need him to de-gnome the garden for me. It's like a blasted gnome convention out there," she sighed, more to herself than to Harry or anyone else in the room.

"We can do it for you, Cali," said Ron at once. "Fred and George showed me how to do it. It's easy enough. I can show Hermione and Harry how to do it, no problem."

"Sure, I mean if Fred and George can do it then we certainly can," Harry agreed.

"That's very sweet of you dears, but I couldn't ask you to do that," Accalia began.

"You're not asking we're offering. We want to help," said Hermione quickly.

Harry nodded his agreement.

"Oh all right," she had given in at the look of anticipation on their faces. "But be careful."

However Accalia may as well have been talking to the kitchen table for all the good it did because Harry, Ron and Hermione had bolted out the door as soon as she had given her ascent. Harry and his friends were all having a great time. While chasing the gnomes around the yard was entertaining in its own right, Harry had to say that by far the best part of helping out his grandmother was that it was just the three of them again. It had been so long since the threesome was allowed any alone time that the three of them out running around like this reminded Harry fondly of the way spending time with Hermione and Ron used to feel before the Dursleys had allowed it. Sadly, it wasn't long before something happened that ruined the whole experience.

"Timeout, I have to-have to catch my breath," Ron panted, falling flat on his back with exhaustion.

Hermione and Harry collapsed onto the lush green grass without a word and landed on either side of their friend. The sun was setting now, so Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to call a halt to the gnome triathlon and relax by watching the pink cotton candy clouds dance across the light orange sky. Suddenly, his uncle's pleasant attitude after spending so many years in prison didn't seem so strange to Harry anymore. There was something very rejuvenating about this place.

"My, my, isn't this adorable? I want you to get a shot of this Bozo. That way we can show our readers the cute and cuddly side of the Wizarding world's greatest heroes before we get down to the nitty-gritty stuff," said a silky female voice Harry had never heard before.

Instinctively, Harry shot up from his position on the lawn hoping to see who had spoken. Unfortunately, before he even focused his eyes in the direction that the voice had come from, a flash of white light and a fog of thick purple smoke blinded Harry. He coughed and wheezed, his eyes and throat stinging because of the smog. Once it had cleared and Harry was able to see again, he saw a pencil thin, rather heavily made-up woman and a heavyset man with abnormally broad shoulders hovering above them.

"Who are you," asked Ron flatly.

"Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet reporter," replied the woman, rifling through her purse for a neon green quill.

This took Harry by surprise. How had this reporter gotten past all the new wards? Under normal circumstances Harry would have politely introduced himself, but he didn't feel at ease with the idea of being around a reporter. Even if Remus did approve, which was something Harry doubted very much would ever happen, Harry's main instinct was to run. Glancing over at Hermione and Ron, he could tell that they too were trying to figure out how they were going to escape without offending the woman.

"May we help you, Ms. Skater," said Hermione suspiciously.

"It's Skeeter dear," corrected the woman with a trace of annoyance in her silky voice. "And I am here to help you."

"Well, we don't need any help thanks," said Ron, his eyes darting from Rita Skeeter to the back door of the Potter's Manor wondering if they could just make a break for it.

"Oh, but I think you do. I think you need my help getting a message out to your devoted public," replied Skeeter.

Caught off guard, Harry, Ron and Hermione stopped planning their escape and stared. Harry didn't know how to respond to this. This woman was unbelievable. Ron had been laughing his head off ever since Ms. Skeeter had the words 'devoted public'. Hermione just snorted and Harry could tell she was trying desperately not to follow his lead. Ms. Skeeter was not pleased. Her penciled in eyebrows were narrowed and her extraordinarily strong jaw-line was frighteningly prominent.

"I fail to see what is so funny," she said sharply.

Harry, Ron and Hermione automatically backed away from her. They were only a few yards away from the house now, but being with this woman made it feel like miles. Harry was beginning to wonder if they would ever be permitted to leave. Seeing that this tactic was not going to work, Rita quickly changed her strategy. Causing Harry, Ron and Hermione to wonder if this woman had actually escaped from Saint Mungo's hospital .

"The world wants to know what's become of the Golden Ones. So how about giving me a teeny-weeny little interview," she said sweetly, twirling her bleached blonde curls through her fingers.

"Look, the truth is we have nothing to say to you. We just want to be left alone," replied Harry firmly, heading back to the house.

Suddenly Harry heard Hermione say, "Get your hands off me you - you

hag!"

Dreading what he would find when he turned back to his friends, Harry whirled around. Rita had seized Hermione roughly by the forearm, digging her fuchsia fingernails into Hermione's skin, holding her to the spot. For a split second Harry froze, unsure what to do. This was all too familiar and he didn't like it. Once Harry had come to his senses, both he and Ron tried to come to Hermione's defense, but Bozo blocked every attempt without even trying.

"Listen you annoying little runts- I came here for an exclusive interview and I'm not leaving until I get one. I always get my story one way or another. So you may as well just get it over with now," Rita said fiercely.

Clearly, the only way to get out of this situation was to give her what she wanted, but Harry wasn't happy about it. He hated being intimidated, but they had no other choice. Then, from out of nowhere, he heard three sets of footsteps rushing toward them. Relieved, Harry and Ron scrambled away from Bozo as fast as they could, gasping for air. At once Remus, and Harry's grandparents came forward all looking ready to kill.

"Get your hands off my girl," Remus snarled, venom in every syllable.

"Oh, Mr. Lupin, how_ lovely_ to see you," said Skeeter in surprise, letting go of Hermione at once.

"Just what do you think you're doing? How did you get past my wards anyway," Aidan demanded.

"I - I was just -"

"Are you all right, sweetheart," Remus asked Hermione tenderly, purposefully ignoring the babbling woman to keep from hexing her into oblivion.

Harry was flabbergasted. He had never seen Remus as angry with anyone as he was with this pathetic reporter, still he was as gentle as ever with Hermione.

"Y- yeah, I think so," Hermione stammered, rubbing her arms where Skeeter's metallic nails had dug into her.

Harry saw the danger flash in Remus's eyes once more and was quite eager to watch him berate the wretched woman, but unfortunately his grandmother herded them inside the house, wrapping Hermione in a one-armed hug because she was still trembling. Before Accalia closed the back door, Harry looked back at Rita Skeeter and thought vaguely that he would not want to be in her shoes at that moment.

Remus acted as though the incident with Rita Skeeter never happened. For the next several weeks, Remus dealt with his feelings of malice toward the obnoxious reporter by neglecting them. He refused to discuss the subject with anyone. If anyone brought up her name, no matter who it was, Remus would simply grunt and walk out of the room. Harry only wished he could forget about it as easily as his uncle, but unfortunately it was becoming a reoccurring theme in the back of Harry's mind. All he could think about was what the reporter had said and about the mob at Diagon Alley.

"You have to talk to him," said Hermione the night before they were due to leave for Hogwarts.

"Why me," asked Harry.

"Because he's your uncle," Ron replied, looking quite relieved that he was not going to have to do the talking.

"So what," Harry protested. "He's your godfather."

As much as Harry didn't want to do it, he knew that his friends were right. Eventually Remus was going to wonder why they hadn't packed. So reluctantly, he made his way through the house to find Remus with Ron and Hermione following closely behind. They went from room to room and they finally found him in the library poring over several thick leather bound books. Harry reached up to knock on the door, but he lost his nerve. Remus was so excited that they were going to Hogwarts. Harry just couldn't bring himself to tell him that they didn't want to go. Harry looked over at his friends and silently they turned to leave.

"You can come in here. You know I don't bite - well not very often anyway," Remus said without looking up from his book.

Harry chuckled nervously as he entered the room, "Er . . . can we talk?"

At once, Remus spun in his chair to look at his nephew. Remus took off his reading glasses and considered Harry for a moment. Harry felt like he was being x-rayed. Finally Remus sighed. He knew that something was wrong. Remus knew that the conversation they were about to have intimidated the children to no end. Immediately, Harry saw Remus straightening up and focusing all his attention on the three of them.

"We can talk about anything, you should know that by now," said Remus gently. "All of you."

"We know," said Ron, almost inaudibly.

There was a long and painful silence in which no one breathed a word. In fact it was hard for Remus to tell if Harry, Ron and Hermione were breathing at all. He waited patiently for a while and was alarmed when Hermione burst into tears. Now certain that something was drastically wrong Remus cursed the heavens for forcing him into this life alone. Lily and James should've been the ones to have to deal with such serious matters. Moony was just the uncle. His responsibility was to spoil the children.

"Hey, hey, Ladybug, come over here and talk to me. What's wrong," Remus asked, feeling his parental instincts taking over. He gently wrapped an arm around her and handed her one of his silk handkerchiefs to wipe away the tears.

"There now. Tell me what the problem is."

Between incoherent words, smothered by sobs and accompanied by shuddering breaths, Remus could just make out the words, "WE'RE FREAKS!"

Remus's soft amber eyes flashed dangerously.

"We've been through this a dozen times before, you're not freaks and I don't ever want to hear those words pass from any of your lips ever again, is that understood," said Remus, becoming suddenly stern and reproachful.

There was an indistinct murmur Remus took as compliance.

"Good." Remus squeezed Hermione's shoulders one last time. "Now would somebody like to explain to me how you came to this revelation?"

Once again, the only response Remus received was silence.

"I want to help, but I can't understand unless you explain it to me," sighed Remus.

"We don't belong anywhere, Moony," said Harry firmly.

Remus said nothing. His response was incoherent, simply a combination of a chuckle and a sigh. Wordlessly he led the children to the sofa where they would be more comfortable, seating himself underneath the portrait of a slender woman in a row boat, holding a parasol. Harry waited anxiously for Remus's reply. He knew that Remus would be enraged. He had sensed Remus's frustration when Hermione had told him they were freaks, surely this would send him over the edge. But much to his relief, Harry found that he was wrong. Rather than shouting, Remus simply asked calmly that they elaborate.

"We didn't belong in Privet Drive -"

"Well, no one with any sense at all belongs there. That whole place is not natural," said Remus logically.

"That's what we used to think, but now it turns out we don't belong here either," said Hermione, ringing Remus's handkerchief in her hands.

Remus laughed out loud that time, "Don't be ridiculous, where else would you belong?"

"That's the point. We don't belong anywhere," replied Ron.

"Just wait, when you get to Hogwarts you'll see. Things aren't as bad as they seem," stated Remus confidently.

"We can't do it Moony, we just can't," said Harry shaking his head. "We don't want to go to Hogwarts."

Remus stiffened up again. Harry flinched. Clearly, they had touched a nerve. Poor Remus looked like they had struck him across the head with a broomstick when his back was turned. Harry's heart was breaking, but he just couldn't put himself through being something that people gaped at, not again. Once again, Harry expected for Remus to lose his temper and, yet again, he was mistaken . . .

Remus couldn't believe what he was hearing. Harry was trying to convince Remus that he didn't want to go to Hogwarts because they didn't belong there. But Remus knew better, he knew the only reason they didn't want to go was because they would be uncomfortable living like they were in a fish bowl. Remus could understand their discomfort, but he could not excuse Harry allowing himself to be deprived of something he wanted because it would inconvenience him. Remus could only imagine how strange it was to have people falling all over themselves to meet you, but he knew that by allowing Harry, Ron and Hermione to barricade themselves in the manor things would only get worse.

"Well, I can't say I'm not disappointed," he said finally. "I never figured you for the type of people who would cower in the corner while life passed you by."

Hermione was still sobbing quietly into Remus's handkerchief, completely unfazed by his stern demeanor. On the other hand, Ron looked as though he had been hit in the stomach with a heavy brick. Scabbers crawled around his shoulders and was digging his claws painfully into the boy's shoulder, but Ron took no notice. Curiously, Remus turned his attention to Harry, who seemed more baffled than any of his friends.

"But Moony, everyone's going to look at us differently," said Harry after another very uncomfortable silence.

"Yes Harry, I reckon they will," Remus replied speculatively.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at him. This was clearly not the response they had expected him to give. Remus chuckled and stretched out on the sofa. He could only imagine what they were thinking when they saw Remus acting this way, but he wasn't going to lie or sugar coat it for them. Remus loved them all far too much to let them make such a big mistake. He just hoped that one day they would understand how hard this was for him. Ever since picking the children up from Little Whinging Remus was constantly trying to explain to Harry, Ron and Hermione just how precious they really were. The more he tried however the more frustrated Remus became.

He would have to call Victoria tonight. In his opinion Victoria made a far better godmother then Remus did a godfather. She would know just how to help him get the kids through this. Maybe if Remus stressed just how much he needed help, his old friend might come down to Hogwarts for a couple of weeks to help him strategize. The idea of seeing Victoria again made Remus's heart flutter. _Not now,_ he told himself impatiently. _Right now I need to deal with the children. _Turninghis attention back to Harry, Ron and Hermione, Remus realized they were staring.

"When you get to Hogwarts, people are going to stare at you, they are going to whisper about you and I dare say, several of them are going to ask you illogical questions," said Remus casually.

"Is this supposed to make us feel better," Ron asked, obviously stunned by his guardian's behavior.

"Yeah it is, Ron," said Remus. "Because, even though you're going to be subjected to all this, eventually the novelty will wear off and you can get on with your lives. On the other hand, if you don't go to school altogether, if you stay here and hide, then it will be something that you'll regret for the rest of your lives."

Remus watched as Harry, Ron and Hermione shared guilty glances with one another. He knew that they knew he was right.

"I think it's time you face it. Whether you want to or not, you are destined to take Hogwarts by storm. The only question is, are you getting on that train by yourselves or do I have to drag you?"

Authors note: a whole lot of second guessing in that chapter anyway moving on. First I would like to address JMMN: thank you for your review. I have no intention of abandoning anything so you don't need to worry even though it might take me longer than I would like to update sometimes. I'm glad you find it suspenseful but overwhelming? Was that meant as constructive criticism?

Paradise: as you can probably see by now your assumption about Rita Skeeter was correct. I quite agree she is an awful, awful woman. The attic scene in the last chapter was a lot of fun to write. How about that picture of baby Ron and the pieces? I'm glad you enjoyed the bit about James being an over achiever. I wasn't sure how people were going to react.

Next chapter Harry, Ron and Hermione go off to Hogwarts. But are they happy about it? See I didn't write a cliffhanger I just told you what happens. Nevertheless, I will be adding a cliffhanger in one of the upcoming chapters just giving you fair warning

please read and review

TTFN

E.C. 


	11. Seymour the giant squid

**Authors note** Ah... another month another chapter. Look I'm trying to get these out as soon as possible it would be nice to be able to post at least every two weeks but I can only do what I can do. Unfortunately I have to work around the schedule of the people who edit form me and sadly for all of you they have lives which means updates or slow anyway it's here now so you can all enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Seymour The Giant Squid

By Empathicallychosen

Betaed by aerohead1980

"Remember even though the outside world might be raining, if you keep on smiling the sun will soon show its face and smile back at you." – Anna Lee

_(o)(o)(o)_

Harry pondered what his uncle had told them all night and, after a very sleepless night, Harry found himself traveling by portkey to the Kings Cross station. No matter how much Harry tried to deny it, Remus was right. Even Ron had admitted it. Deep down they knew that people would not be gaping at them for the same reasons they were gaped at on Privet Drive, a fact that was of little comfort to the threesome.

Nevertheless, Harry knew that the shock value of the Golden Ones would have to wear off sooner or later. If and when that happened Harry knew that he would be miserable if he allowed his discomfort to interfere with his schooling. Hogwarts was like a second home to the boy. So despite not getting sleep himself the night before, Remus began wearing a look of immense relief when he realized that he would not have to force Harry, Ron and Hermione onto the train at wand point.

"Remember, Dad and I took care of everything, so there shouldn't be any empathic problems. But if you need anything you come find me, day or night it doesn't matter," whispered Remus as he led Harry through the ticket barrierthat led to platform Nine and three-quarters.

"Uncle Moony, come on, we've been through this a thousand times! Relax already," said Harry impatiently.

Remus knew he was being overprotective, but it didn't matter. In his mind it was better to be overbearing now then to have a problem later, and he was about to tell Harry as much when Hermione and Ron came running through the barrier and almost collided into them.

"It's Professor Lupin now, Harry," chided Hermione playfully. "You don't want to get in trouble do you?"

Remus sighed loudly. The twinkle in Ron's eye told him the senior Marauder was going to be the butt of many jokes because of the new title.

"All right, now listen here. In class you treat me like everyone else, but when we're alone if I ever hear you lot call me Professor, so help me, I'm going to jinx you so hard you won't be able to blink for weeks," Remus replied hurriedly.

Unfortunately, their conversation was interrupted. Molly had demanded that she see Ron off with her other children. Remus knew he was being unfair, but as he watched the overly tearful scene, he couldn't help but think over her actions. Remus knew that Molly loved Ron and even he had to admit she was an excellent mother, but her behavior at the moment was bordering on reckless endangerment.

Molly was now blubbering so loudly over Ron, Hermione and Harry that everyone stopped to watch. Of course, it helped that many of them just wanted to get a good look at the Golden Trio. People were already pointing, staring and whispering behind their hands, much to the discomfort of the children. Remus sighed inwardly once again. It was going to be an interesting year. Finally, Molly let go of Harry, Ron and Hermione when she stepped back to get a better look at them.

"Ron, dear, your robes are an absolute mess. Didn't Remus press them for you last night," she asked loudly.

It was apparent that she wanted to make it clear to everyone on the platform that Remus was an insufficient guardian. Remus let out an enormous groan and rolled his eyes at Molly's childishness, but said nothing feeling that Ron was being humiliated enough as it was. Ron tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began dabbing furiously at her son's robes with a wet sponge she'd pulled out of her purse.

"Mum, stop please, you're embarrassing me," he cried, wrenching his soaked uniform out of her hands.

But it was too late. The damage had already been done.

"Oh no! Not unpressed robes, anything but that," said George in a voice that was oozing with sarcasm.

"I'm afraid it's true George, my boy. Poor ickle baby Ron is going to make such a bad impression," replied Fred seriously, shaking his head.

Most of the older students laughed. Ron's ears went scarlet, but anything Remus could do would only make the situation worse so, feeling rather helpless, Remus watched Ron's interaction with the twins analytically. Remus had always known Ron to be outspoken to a fault. Even as a baby, he'd always been the first to object when he wasn't pleased. Therefore, Remus was downright thunderstruck to see the boy allowing the twins to get to him.

"Shut up," Ron said timidly.

_Shut up._ That was it? That was the big objection?! Remus would never encourage Ron to pick a fight with his brothers, but he was a little disappointed in the boy. After all, Ron was almost as tall as the twins already and his uniform was still soaked from Molly's sponging. Hadn't the boy been humiliated enough? Remus was very angry. Why didn't Ron stand up for himself like Remus knew he could?

Remus was even more disgusted because of what he had seen in Molly's eyes. He could tell she was searching Ron for signs of what she perceived as a normal wizarding child. Clearly, it wasn't that she disapproved of greatness. Bill had been Head Boy in his days at Hogwarts and Charlie had been captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team when he was at school. Now Percy was a prefect. Remus also knew for a fact, from his conversations with Arthur, that Fred and George could get really good marks . . . when they wanted too, and apparently, for some reason, everyone thought they were really funny. Remus could see in Molly's eyes she expected Ron to do as well as the others, as long as he was doing it the same ways his brothers had.

Although, he had suspicions that even if Ron did meet his mother's expectations, it would not matter much to Molly. According to Accalia, she was not even satisfied that her son had a hand in defeating Lord Voldemort. Thankfully, before the scene could get too out of hand, a loud whistle rang throughout the platform warning both parents and students to hurry up with their goodbyes.

"You lot had better be hurrying along now," Arthur told his son as more people clamored around them.

"Okay, well -- bye dad," said Ron, freely offering his father a substantial hug as he made his way toward the train completely oblivious to his mother's jealousy.

"Goodbye, now listen Ron, I want you to pay attention to Remus and do as he says. Do you understand," replied Arthur, ignoring the disgusted glare he'd earned from his wife.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem, Arthur, old friend. Goodbye Molly," Remus said, stepping in between Molly and Ron as Molly began to make what Remus believed would just be another unpleasant scene.

Remus led Harry, Hermione and Ron onto the train, past several compartments full of students bickering over who would get the window seat. Remus prayed that if there was going to be an incident with the young empaths, it would at least wait until they arrived at Hogwarts. This was partially due to the fact that he had spotted an all-too-familiar face on the platform, which, most certainly, didn't belong there. Rita Skeeter had been inching ever closer to the scarlet steam engine, her metallic manicured fingernails noticeable from a mile away. Surely she would love to get her oddly muscular hands on a story like the children's empathic problems.

"All right, why don't you three go find a seat in the back? That way it will be harder for the other kids to find you. I dare say that quite a few of them will be looking after that spectacle on the platform. I'll be up-front if you need me," Remus called over the roar of the pistons. "By the way, I want the three of you to stay away from the windows until we leave the station. I saw that reporter woman outside and where she is, her photographer friend is sure to follow."

Harry looked slightly affronted that his uncle did not want to share a compartment with him, but he nodded and followed his friends toward the back of the train. Groaning a little because of how hectic the morning had been, Remus secured a compartment across from the prefects. Remus opened his trunk, pulled out an old cotton blanket and placed the trunk on the rack above his seat. Wrapping himself in the blanket, Remus situated himself by the window and let the gentle swaying movement of the train and tap of rain outside the window loll him to sleep.

* * *

The raindrops outside the window were the size of a small poodle when Harry checked twenty minutes after the train left the station. He sighed, hoping it wasn't some kind of indication of what the year was going to be like. He was glad that Remus had insisted they go, but Harry wasn't so sure that they were going to have a good time. He shook his head and tried to enjoy the rest of the ride.

Harry knew that Ron could have stopped the rain if he wanted to (before it got too out of hand anyway), but honestly, there really wasn't any point. The train had only carried them out of London so far and the rain made for a nice distraction from their nerves. They were speeding past fields full of what Harry assumed were cows and sheep and the distortion from the water was really quite amusing. Strangely, Harry, Ron and Hermione were quiet for a long time, as they tried to make out the fields and lanes the train passed through the thick blanket of rain. The countryside now flying past the window was becoming harder and harder to see, but it was still there, barely visible. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, dark green hills and twisting rivers that flooded the tracks, making it look like the Hogwarts Express was floating on water.

Apart from the rain, the ride was surprisingly peaceful and, much to their relief, they only had one visitor during the first half hour of the trip, a round-faced boy by the name of Neville who had misplaced his toad. Something about this boy seemed oddly familiar and Harry found himself ignoring the rest of the conversation as he tried to remember where he'd seen this boy before. By the time Neville left the compartment he realized he'd passed the boy on the platform as Neville was saying goodbye to his parents and it wasn't Neville that was familiar it was his father. Neville's father had been in countless photographs with Sirius and James at the Auror Academy.

"I certainly hope he doesn't run into Fred and George," said Ron bringing Harry back to reality after Neville had disappeared into the corridor.

"Why," asked Hermione puzzled.

"Well, according to Fred and George toads are--"

But Harry and Hermione never found out what the twins thought toads were, because there were footsteps outside of their compartment. A mixture of horrible smells was floating in, telling them that several rotten people were preparing to intrude on them. They long ago learned that these smells no one else could smell were a part of their empathic abilities. Hermione snapped _Hogwarts: A History_ shut and placed it on the seat beside her, staring at the door. Instinctively, Harry surveyed the room, examining their surroundings in case of an emergency. Ron clutched his wand convulsively, eyes narrowing as the compartment doors slid open.

Three boys entered and Harry noted instantly that the strongest scent was coming from, specifically, one. He was a pale-faced boy that reminded Harry and the others strongly of Dudley. This boy, in particular, was staring at the three of them with a strange sort of hunger on his face. Harry knew that look. It was the same look Dudley wore when he was looking for a fight.

"Crabbe, Goyle," the blond looked to his two companions and smirked, "I find filth quite disgusting, don't you?" He leered at Hermione and she glared back. "Especially the kind of filth that so strongly resembles mud. I say we clean up and teach it a lesson and show it that it doesn't belong here among the elite in the wizarding world."

'For some unknown reason, this boy seemed to think that the so-called Golden Ones would be easy targets. However he and his friends soon found out how very wrong there were. The fight between the strange boys and Ron, Hermione and Harry didn't last very long, mainly because, for the first time in their lives, Harry, Ron and Hermione had fought back. Which was something that Harry, for one, was very proud of. The rest of the train ride went by rather quickly and, in what seemed like no time at all, the Hogwarts Express slowed right down and finally stopped.

People pushed their way toward the door and out onto a tiny, dark platform. It was very cold and uncomfortable outside on the platform. This was mostly because the platform was flooded, which meant that when everyone stepped off the train the water filled there shoes and soaked through their socks. Soon, a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students and Harry heard a familiar voice.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

"No way, it can't be," said Ron, but there was no denying who had spoken when they looked up at those beetle black eyes and that wild beard.

"Hiya, Hagrid," said Hermione.

"All right there, you three," Hagrid replied curiously.

Rubeus Hagrid was a giant of a man whose face was mostly concealed by a wild, untamed beard. Despite his savage appearance, Harry, Ron and Hermione had quickly become fast friends with Hagrid, who had often babysat for the Marauders whenever they wanted to go anywhere and had to leave the children behind. Hagrid had been the games keeper at Hogwarts in 1977, where they had first met him. Harry had expected Hagrid to have retired by now, so he was pleasantly surprised to see his friends face staring back at him. Hagrid's eyes traveled over Hermione's bruises, Ron's bloody nose and Harry's fat and bleeding lip. They waved their hands dismissively to show it was no big deal and Hagrid hesitantly turned back to the other students.

"C'mon then, follow me. Any more firs' years? Mind yer step, it's slippery! C'mon Firs' years, keep up an' follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. Actually, with all the water that covered the ground, the path seemed more like a water slide than any kind of trail. Especially after Neville tripped and several people ended up riding down the path on their hindquarters. It was so dark on either side of them that the group lost their way because the rain was affecting Hagrid's vision so badly. In fact, it was so bad at that point, not even Ron could control it, no matter how hard he tried.

Nobody spoke all that much. As a matter of fact, the only noise anyone made at all was the chattering of teeth and the occasional sneeze, but they continued their trek until, at long last, they reached a makeshift harbor where the only thing that separated the students from their goal of reaching the castle was the lake where the giant squid lived.

"No more'n four to a boat, yeh don' want ter end up in the lake, not in this weather, trus' me !" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats swaying violently back and forth on the water.

All that Harry could think was that it was very lucky that the boats were still tied to the shore because, otherwise, they would all be stranded there in this miserable weather, but apparently, not everyone was as pleased as Harry to see the boats waiting there for them.

"You've got to be kidding me," said a pudgy-faced girl staring at the boats darkly.

"Yeh'd rather swim across," asked Hagrid irritably.

The pudgy girl said nothing and they all climbed frantically into a boat, eager to get to their destination. Neville, who looked quite fearful of being in such unreliable contraptions in such stormy weather, followed Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry couldn't say he blamed him, the boats were filled with almost a foot of water and Neville didn't look like the type of boy who had much experience with boating.

Without another word, the little boats moved off all at once, struggling across the lake, which seemed to be rather menacing tonight as it rocked the boats wildly. Harry and Ron had to pull Neville back inside their boat several times because he kept falling out of it every time a clap of thunder made him jump. Despite the fearsome weather, everyone was silent, staring up at the splendid castle overhead filled with reverence. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it was perched.

Unfortunately, at that moment an enormous fork of lightning struck the water mere inches from Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville's boat. Neville jumped so high and landed so forcefully the tiny boat fell over and they landed in the lake with an almighty splash. Hagrid was correct, the frigid temperature of the water was most unpleasant. Regrettably, this was not the worst of Harry's problems. He'd suddenly become dismally aware that the Dursleys had never bothered to offer him swimming lessons, most likely because they were hoping he would drown. As the water tossed Harry violently to and fro, it seemed as though they were going to get their wish.

Harry felt something in the water tug at his ankles and the next thing he knew he was being pulled into the depths of the lake. The water stung his eyes and the next thing he knew he was coming face to face with an enormous orange eyeball. It was the giant squid. Much to Harry's surprise, the creature seemed to recognize him. As a child Harry had considered the giant squid, more commonly known to Harry, Ron and Hermione as Seymour, to be one of his favorite playmates. However, if Harry were totally honest he'd never expected to be so close to his old friend.

Harry stared sadly at Seymour, hoping he could portray with his eyes his longing for oxygen. Though the squid appeared to understand, it didn't appear willing to let his captive go free. The more Harry struggled with the creature the tighter the squid would cling to him. Harry was desperate, painfully aware that he would lose consciousness soon. He kicked as hard as he could, causing Seymour to glare at him reproachfully. In spite of himself, Harry wanted to cry. Sensing this, the squid reached up and stroked Harry's cheek with one of its tentacles. Dimly, Harry wondered if it was possible for a giant squid to know about the Eternus Liberi.

Just as Harry was beginning to lose consciousness, he felt a pair of sturdy hands reaching through the darkness for him. The next thing he knew, Harry was staring into the anxious face of Hagrid. Harry was wrapped tightly in Hagrid's hideous moleskin coat and Hagrid was keeping and annoyingly close watch on him for the rest of their journey. _Well at least I can honestly say I'll always remember this moment, _Harry thought

When at last they had reached their destination, no one could scramble out of the boats fast enough, especially Neville, who raced out of their boat before it had completely docked. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rocks, following after Hagrid's lamp and, coming out, they were bombarded by still more water that they were forced to trudge through until they had reached the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door shivering and hoping that they would be able to get warm soon. Ron's teeth were chattering quite audibly and Hermione's hair was more frizzy than usual. Not everyone seemed bothered by this though. As a matter of fact Harry could distinctly hear laughter behind him. Looking back to find the source of the noise Harry once again came face to face with the blonde boy from the train. He rolled his eyes. The sooner they got into Hogwarts the sooner he could escape this new annoyance. Feeling eager himself to get inside, Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked urgently on the castle door.

* * *

**Authors note: originally** I ended this chapter after the sorting but the chapter was way too long and I had to cut it here. Sorry I know it's another cliffhanger but unless you wanted to be reading until midnight I had to do it. 

Anyway I had an anonymous review from my good friend** paradise** that I need to respond to author does embarrassing disco style dance moves I'm so mad you like it as for your comment regarding Skeeter you may have mentioned it once or twice your comment on _bozo_ yes I think he had a rather fortuitous parents. I didn't make that up by the way it's the actual name given in GOF. I'm glad you like to talk I've had a couple of comments on actually. And as you can see I did toss Malfoy into the mix. How could I not?

**Next chapter:** Has the sorting hat finally met its match? Also you'll see another familiar face from Awakening Solace anyone who guesses correctly will be mentioned at the top of the next chapter


	12. Sorting Stress and Strange Familiarity

Authors note. You are all very lucky because today is a very special day for me I'm going to give you an early post as a present and pray that my betas will forgive me for the added stress in our lives. I can't say I'm not a little disappointed Paradise was the only one brave enough to hazard a guess about who was going to show up in this chapter. you're right by the way although I expect that after reading this chapter you will be able to tell me which one. By the way everyone should pay particularly close attention to the relationship between Remus and the stranger in this chapter. Without further adieu I proudly present chapter 12.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Sorting Stress and Strange Familiarity

By Empathicallychosen

Betaed by aerohead1980

"'You'll get over it...' It's the clichés that cause the trouble. To lose someone you love is to alter your life for ever. You don't get over it because 'it' is the person you loved. The pain stops, there are new people, but the gap never closes. How could it? The particularness of someone who mattered enough to grieve over is not erased by anyone but death. This hole in my heart is in the shape of you and no one else can fit. Why would I want them to?" - author unknown

(o)(o)(o)

The first years stood huddled together for what seemed like an eternity waiting for the door to open, but nothing happened. Hagrid appeared to be quite confused, but said nothing. Instead, he lifted his massive hand once more and knocked. This time Hagrid knocked with enough force to bring down a carthorse. Even through the solid oak doors, Harry could hear the sound of hurried footsteps coming toward them. He was very grateful to see the large door swing open and Professor McGonagall standing in the threshold.

Harry had begun to forget things about their encounter with the past Professor McGonagall, however, wasn't one of those memories. As a matter of fact, Harry had a strong feeling that the deputy headmistress would be ingrained in his mind for as long as he lived. She was a slender woman with extraordinarily prominent cheekbones and square-rimmed spectacles. Harry vaguely remembered hearing in a conversation at one point, that Professor McGonagall was the toughest and strictest Hogwarts teacher of all time, but Harry, Hermione and Ron knew her to have a very kind nature.

"My apologies, Hagrid. It would appear that Peeves has been dumping buckets of water on the house elves, trying to spoil the feast no doubt . . . that rotten poltergeist has been in a foul mood all morning," announced Professor McGonagall.

"Not ter worry Professor," said Hagrid at once, looking rather eager to get inside.

But Professor McGonagall did not step aside to let them in. She was so wrapped up in her dealings with Peeves the poltergeist that she seemed to have forgotten all about the first years and, indeed, the miserable weather. That was, of course, until she heard Neville Longbottom sneeze loudly.

" Oh, yes, yes of course. There weren't any injuries, were there? I can only imagine the kind of complaints we would get if the parents knew that Dumbledore insisted on doing the traditional ride across the lake in all this rain," asked Professor McGonagall when she had come to her senses.

"Er, now that yeh mention it," replied Hagrid nervously, tilting his head toward Neville, Harry, Ron and Hermione, his unruly hair spraying Harry with even more water.

"Sweet Merlin, Remus isn't going to be pleased about this. Very well, I'll take it from here. Thank you, Hagrid. Well hurry up you lot, we need to get you inside quickly. Hurry up, hurry up, don't dawdle," said Professor McGonagall, stepping aside to let the new students through.

The entrance hall was warm and dry, which was a welcome contrast to the weather outside. Now instead of being weighted down by water, Harry was now flooded by a mass of long forgotten memories. Even at the tender age of eleven, Harry held Hogwarts very highly in his mind. They were some of the happiest times in his life. Certainly, Harry's worst moment inside the castle walls had been at least a thousand times better than Harry's best memories of the Dursleys.

Still, the reappearance of these recollections was bittersweet for Harry because, although he had been reminded of his long talks with the portraits that moved from frame to frame visiting their friends, Harry could not help but think about James, Lily and Sirius, which inevitably led to feelings of anger, pain and betrayal. most of the time Harry did a rather splendid job avoiding thoughts of his family. Nevertheless, something in his heart told Harry that such a feat was going to be much more difficult now that he was here

Harry shook his head and tried to focus on what Professor McGonagall was telling them as she marched them across the flagged stone floor. But it was almost impossible for him to direct his attention to the elderly witch with all of his classmates feeling so uneasy. Truthfully it was hard for Harry to tell where his own nerves began and those of his classmates ended. Hopefully the sorting wouldn't take long and Harry could change into some dry clothes and take an inventory of his own emotions.

The first years and the deputy headmistress waited outside the Great Hall for some time until Professor Flitwick, a white-haired dwarf of a man, scurried out to announce that the Headmaster was ready for them to come in. Professor Flitwick's eyes instantly roomed over to Ron who waved back happily. It was no secret that at four years of age Ron was very intriguing to the professor whose subject just so happened to be Ron's expertise. Harry knew that Professor Flitwick was supposed to be objective but Harry would've been very surprised if Professor Flitwick wasn't hoping at least secretly that Ron would end up in his old house Ravenclaw.

"Now, I would like all of you to quietly and quickly form a single file line," Professor McGonagall told the first years.

Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to rubber, Harry got into line behind Hermione, with Ron behind him. Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty, the way it might have looked if Dudley and his friends had used it in one of their violent, not to mention idiotic, hunting games. Assuming that Aunt Petunia would ever allow him near such a filthy object, never mind the magical qualities it might possess.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Harry just had time to wonder what they were waiting on before the hat started twitching. All of a sudden, a large tear near the brim of the hat opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing in a slightly obnoxious voice. No one else seemed to mind it's singing however. On the contrary, Professor Dumbledore seemed nothing short of delighted. It was as though he had waited all year for this moment.

_"Oh, I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat and sorting is what I do _

_And it's my job to tell you which house is the home for you._

_If you possess a heart of gold, filled with brave, good intentions_

_Then it would seem that Gryffindor would be well worth a mention_

_But never fear_

_There are four houses here_

_So if bravery is not your cup of tea,_

_Come along and follow me_

_I'll find the place you need to be._

_If you're loyal then you will find _

_That the friendly house of Hufflepuff is where you'll find_

_People who share your frame of mind _

_If you're looking to make your bed_

_Where brains rule instead_

_Then unpack your bags into Ravenclaw_

_Where you're sure to get ahead _

_Just one more house before I quit_

_One last place to find your fit _

_Into Slytherin I will send the cunning_

_From your destinies there is no running _

_Although you're tired and your feet are wet_

_Don't start clapping, I'm not through yet _

_I have a warning for everyone_

_Though rivalry can be such fun _

_If you don't all work together, _

_Darkness will reign from now to forever."_

For a long time there was silence, broken only when the Headmaster began to clap and, suddenly, the whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. The hat seemed to be asking a great deal of the wet and terrified eleven-year-olds. If the hat could truly tell what they were thinking, it would surely never allow anyone into Gryffindor. Judging by the way Hermione was trembling, she felt the same way.

"You know what, it's no big deal. Just some old hat," he said lightly in an effort to comfort his friend.

"I know, I know, I just can't stop wondering if we're only here because we once got rid of some evil man . . . I'm not being very brave am I," she whispered.

Ron involuntarily turned to look at Remus. Harry knew why . . . Harry, Ron and Hermione were constantly being told that you only belonged in Gryffindor if you were brave. Everyone Harry loved had been in Gryffindor and he knew that they secretly wanted him to be in Gryffindor as well. _Don't think about that,_ Harry admonished himself suddenly. _The entire Potter line has been sorted into Gryffindor for centuries. Where else would you belong?_

All the same the pressure that Harry suddenly felt was all consuming. He was terrified. What would Remus say if they ended up in Hufflepuff, or worse, Slytherin? Remus caught them looking at him and although he did a double take at how much wetter Harry, Ron and Hermione were compared to their classmates, (not to mention the injuries they had acquired from their fight earlier that afternoon,) he smiled. Harry wished he hadn't done that. It made everything so much more miserable.

As eye contact between Harry, Ron, Hermione and Remus broke a beautiful dark-skinned woman leaned in whispering something to Harry's uncle. There was something strangely familiar about her. Unfortunately Harry didn't have long to try and place where he'd seen her. Harry knew that if he could just get rid of some of his nervousness and properly clean his mud smeared glasses he would be able to recognize her immediately. As it was the feat was nearly impossible and Harry would just have to except the fact that he was bound to feel extremely stupid in the morning.

At that moment Professor McGonagall now stepped forward, holding a long roll of parchment that skimmed the floor. Some of the older students groaned loudly, but Professor McGonagall ignored them. She told the first year students that when she called their names they were to take their place on the stool, put on the hat and hurry off to whichever table they were supposed to be at.

The first one to be sorted was a pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails named Hannah Abbot, who quite literally stumbled out of line when her name was called. She put on the hat, which was ridiculously big on her, and sat down. There was an awkward pause and then the sorting hat announced that Miss Hannah Abbot was to go to Hufflepuff.

This process continued through Bones, Susan, all the way to Finch-Fletchley, Justin, and with each student that was sorted, the collective tension of the first years grew and Harry had to fight the urge to turn around and run. The harder it was for Harry to stand still the more whispering went on between Remus and the woman, though their conversation was never as involved as when it came time for Hermione to be sorted.

"Granger, Hermione."

The whole hall chattered excitedly.

"Do you think it's _the_ Hermione Granger?"

"I can't believe that I'm actually in the same room with the _Golden Ones_."

"Ooh, I hope the hat puts her with us."

It took a little shove to get Hermione moving, especially after everyone was staring at her. All the way up there she muttered under her breath, "oh -- oh, no-no. No . . .I don't like this at all . . . okay, it's going to be fine . . . deep breath . . . I just have to stay in my happy place."

The hat was on her head for a long time . . . a very long time. So long in fact, that the remaining first years were allowed to sit down in the line. Harry watched as she sat on the stool with that ridiculous hat on her head. He could not see most of Hermione's face because, well the hat covered most of it, but he could see her mouth and Harry could see that she was frowning and shifting on the stool. Harry looked at his watch. It had been almost twenty minutes and the hat had not yet placed her in a house. Maybe the hat was wrong. Maybe there wasn't really a house for everyone. Harry didn't know what to think. _Was this normal, _he wondered to himself.

Instinctively, Harry looked up at the teacher's table. Judging by the looks on their faces, this had never happened before. Professor McGonagall looked worried and Remus was by far more antsy then Harry had ever seen him. The woman he'd been speaking to was now clutching his hands so tightly that his knuckles had gone completely white. In contrast, Dumbledore was quite calm. It was like the longer Hermione sat under that hat, the more fascinated he became with the whole situation. Harry glanced at Ron and knew he was thinking the same thing; maybe they _were_ just too different and apparently they weren't the only ones who thought so.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who thinks the mudblood heroine doesn't belong here," whispered the drawling voice of the blond boy who had tried to start a fight with them on the Hogwarts Express.

Harry's blood was boiling.

"Shut up," snapped Ron angrily.

That's when it happened. Just as everyone was about to give up hope that the hat would ever find out where Hermione belonged, the hat shouted, "Gryffindor, definitely Gryffindor!"

When Hermione climbed off the stool at last she looked very dizzy and Harry could tell that she was quite relieved to be sitting at the Gryffindor table, despite the fact that one of the other Gryffindor girls, Lavender Brown, squealed loudly in her ear when Hermione sat next to her. Glancing at his friend he could tell that she was still trembling but as she looked up and down the Gryffindor table Harry could tell she felt right at home. Even if it meant that she was going to have to spend a lot more time with the Weasley twins.

The woman beside Remus gave a sigh of relief and started clapping louder than ever. Forgetting that he was a grown man and a Professor Remus gave a loud whoop of joy jumping up and down on the balls of his feet. Much to the disgust of a greasy-haired professor with sallow skin and a hooked nose who was sitting four seats away . Luckily for Moony he wasn't the only teacher behaving oddly. Before Dumbledore allowed Professor McGonagall to call the next student, Professor Dumbledore stood up from his seat at the center of the teacher's table, took the hat from Professor McGonagall and placed it on his own head. Even the deputy headmistress was surprise. Several of the older students snickered, but the aging sorcerer took no notice.

After a few moments of watching Dumbledore have what appeared to be a silent conversation with the Sorting Hat, he removed it and started laughing. In response to everyone's bewildered stares, he stood up, marched over to the Gryffindor table and shook Hermione's hand beaming down at her fondly. Hermione giggled raising her eyebrows at the headmaster who smiled just as happily back.

"Well Miss Granger allow me to welcome you to Gryffindor. I would also like to congratulate you on becoming the only student to almost stump our sorting system. It seems that Miss Granger here holds equally staggering amounts of intellect, loyalty, bravery and cunning I'm sure if the founders were still alive there would have been a very heated debate as to were to put her," the headmaster turned away and then turned back to Hermione adding, "Remember Miss Granger, I said you _almost_ fooled the sorting hat. It is no accident you ended up where you did."

Seamlessly, Professor McGonagall returned to the task of calling out the names of the students who hadn't yet been placed into houses. The older students were getting impatient for the sorting to be over with, but Harry couldn't see the ordeal lasting too much longer. They had already concluded the surnames beginning with L (after Neville Longbottom joined the Gryffindors) and Professor McGonagall had already called up "MacDougal, Morag."

After the hat placed MacDougal into Slytherin, several students, Madake, Madison and Mahoney, were placed into Hufflepuff, after which the Deputy Headmistress called on "Malfoy, Draco," to come forward. Out of the line came the blonde boy, looking quite pleased with himself, even though he had acquired several scrapes and bruises from the fight on The Hogwarts Express. The hat had barely touched his head when it screamed "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went off to join his friends, Crabbe and Goyle. There weren't many people left at all before it would be Harry's turn, and then, at last-

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, the whispers started again. And just like they did for Hermione, the whispers broke out through the hall like little hissing fires.

"Here we go again."

"Come on, come on, come on, put him with us."

"I think it's our turn this time."

Harry felt himself shrinking. He did not like all this attention. The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes, was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him and Remus and his companion clasping hands once more. Next second, he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited, he was trying not to get impatient, but the hat had already been on his head a long time before it spoke to him. Perhaps it was just trying to concentrate, or at least that's what Harry told himself.

"_Hmm,"_ said a small voice in his ear. _"Difficult. Very difficult, indeed. Just as troubling as your young friend I daresay. Courage, I see plenty of that. A fair amount of brains. My word, you are a hard worker, aren't you? Oh my goodness, yes-and a nice thirst to prove yourself to your uncle. So where shall I put you . . . best to put you with the other one . . . wise to keep you all together." _

The hat was making Harry feel like the sort of collector's item that came in a set. Finally, the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry glanced down at his watch. The hat had taken a good deal of time to decide on him as well. Still it hadn't been on his head nearly as long as it had been on Hermione's. Wondering whether the hat had forced itself to make a decision in order to avoid another potentially embarrassing scene Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table.

Could magical hats feel human emotions like embarrassment? Either way Harry sat down at the table next to Hermione and looked up at the teacher's table again, hoping to catch Remus's eye, which he did. Harry felt a surge of relief to see that his uncle was smiling at him. Harry looked around the rest of the room. Not everyone shared the opinion of the newest professor.

"That is so not fair!"

"The Gryffindors already have Granger, why should they have Potter too."

"Is it just me, or are you starting to feel like a rare show dog too," Harry hissed in Hermione's ear.

She nodded grimly. Harry shook his head and allowed his mind to return to the sorting. There were only four people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a boy who was only an inch or two taller than Harry, joined the Gryffindor table happily. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw, and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. The mounting pressure on Ron did not escape the attention of Remus and the woman. The woman in particular seemed to feel a strong sense of longing. Harry was aware that he could have been wrong especially with so many people longing to have one of the Golden Ones in their houses but something about the tears sparkling in her eyes made Harry feel certain that he had read her correctly. Unlike before it was now Moony's turn to comfort his friend instead of simply clasping hands however Harry's uncle threw a comforting arm around his friend's shoulder as Ron stepped forward to be sorted.

Harry crossed his fingers under the table and Hermione was chewing her fingernails nervously. Harry couldn't understand why he was still so nervous. The sorting hat had all but said unless there was a drastic reason not to he would be placing the three friends together. People were chattering again. Every student, apart from Harry and Hermione, stood up to see where the last of the Golden Ones would end up. This was going to get old fast. A second later the hat shouted with more confidence than ever before, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione and Harry clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to him, while the rest of the houses pouted bitterly.

"Well done, Ronald, excellent. Mother will be quite pleased," said Percy Weasley pompously from where he sat across from Harry, just as "Zabini, Blaise, was made a Slytherin.

"So that brings the total of things that mum is proud of me for up to- . . . what now, one," replied Ron darkly.

"If you'd like to make it an even two, we could always tell her how you couldn't stop the storm," Hermione giggled. "She'll think you've gone normal on us."

Percy, however, did not seem to find it very amusing. Fortunately, before he could reply, Professor Dumbledore stood up and the whole room went quiet. Although very old, the Headmaster gave an impression of great energy. He had several feet of long silver hair and beard, half-moon spectacles, and an extremely crooked nose. He was often described as the greatest wizard of the age, but that was not why Harry respected him. It was true that Harry and the other two did not trust a lot of people, however, even they trusted Professor Dumbledore. You could not help trusting Albus Dumbledore.

"Welcome back everyone and to those of you who are new to these hollowed halls a very hearty welcome to all of you. I trust you will find the castle to be to your liking," he said as his silver beard glinted in the candlelight. "Now I understand that you are all hungry and eager for the feast to be over with so that you can change into some dry clothes, but I'm afraid I have something very serious to tell you all and I feel it is best to get the unpleasantness out of the way before we continue."

Dumbledore paused for a second, allowing the chatter in the hall to pick up again.

"Despite my best efforts to reason with them, the Ministry has seen fit to order Dementors to be placed at all entrances to the castle and they should be arriving here at any moment--"

A panicked outcry interrupted the Headmaster's announcement. Remus muttered something in the woman's ear not even trying to be discreet as he pointed in the direction of Harry, Ron and Hermione. In response to this comment Moony's companion shrieked loudly toppling out of her chair. When she returned to her seat she gave a short nod and whispered something to Remus in reply. Harry tore his gaze away from the pair uncomfortably aware that they were both staring directly at him. Professor Dumbledore continued his announcement seamlessly, as though there'd been no interruption at all.

"Yes, yes, I understand all your complaints and have brought them up with the minister. Regrettably, it is his contention that this is all for your safety," Dumbledore said, commanding silence once again. "The Dementors are here to catch the three prisoners who have escaped Azkaban, as the Ministry believes they have reasons to come to Hogwarts -"

Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at each other with a horrible sick feeling in their stomachs. They were putting people in danger. Several Hufflepuff sixth year girl's started screaming and one frightened Ravenclaw second year quite unexpectedly burst into tears. Harry was immediately taken aback. Just how dangerous were his parents supposed to be? Surely they couldn't be any worse than Voldemort. Just the same Harry was starting to feel extraordinarily guilty for putting people at risk. Why had they never even considered that Lily, James and Sirius might do more than following them down the busy streets of Diagon Alley?

Harry didn't have to ponder the question for long. In spite of all the rumors and everything he'd been told Harry just couldn't consider his mother and father to be an actual threat. But if just hearing the possibility that they could be headed to Hogwarts was enough to cause this kind of reaction maybe he was wrong. Mercifully Harry was spared having to ponder this any longer when Professor Dumbledore began to speak once more. Again the elderly headmaster was able to pick up the conversation as though there had been no interruption at all.

"This is no reason to panic, because the school is very well protected and they will never be able to actually enter the castle. But you should all be aware that the Dementors are going to be stationed at every entrance on the grounds and, while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or dinguses or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly.

Harry, Ron and Hermione knew that James's most prized possession was his invisibility cloak. From the tone of Dumbledore's voice, James must have had it with him at the time of his arrest. Although, why he had been allowed to keep it was beyond any of their imaginations. Then again perhaps at the time of their arrest it didn't seem like such a big deal to allow James one simple comfort item. He was sentenced to a life term in Azkaban and from what Harry understood about the Wizarding prison escape was supposed to have been impossible.

Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound. "On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Everyone gasped, but when Harry and the others laughed at their shocked faces and started clapping, most people followed suit, however unenthusiastically. Remus did not seem to mind the students' fear of him. He was busy speaking with Hagrid, using very wild hand gestures. He didn't look at all happy about the way their conversation was going and Harry had a sneaking suspicion he knew what they were talking about. Even the woman who up until now had done such a spectacular job of keeping Moony calm couldn't get him to relax. Not that she was trying very hard she too seemed incredibly unhappy about the topic of their conversation. Sure enough after Hagrid grumbled something to Remus the former lycanthrope jumped to his feet angrily.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY FELL IN?! ISN'T IT YOUR JOB TO KEEP THAT FROM HAPPENING," he roared indignantly.

Several students at nearby tables jumped back in surprise. Harry felt his face redden and didn't look up until after the woman managed to pull Remus back into his chair. The feast began almost immediately after Moony's spectacle and ended well after midnight. Everyone was very tired and only a few of the first years were paying attention to where Percy was leading them.

Finally, they reached the Gryffindor Tower, which was guarded by a portrait of an obese woman wearing a frilly pink dress, more commonly known as the Fat Lady. Harry, Ron and Hermione had enjoyed talking to this painting most of all. Because, aside from Dumbledore, the Fat Lady and her best friend Violet knew the most about everything that was going on inside the castle walls.

"Password," she demanded, obviously feeling quite irritable about having to wake up at such an unpleasant hour.

"Pumpkin pasties," said Percy and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall.

After helping Neville to climb through the portrait hole, Harry, Ron and Hermione listened half heartedly to Percy's incessant yammering about what they were and were not allowed to do in the common room before heading up to their respective dormitories. Much to Harry's dismay, Percy's directions ushered himself and Ron into a very familiar room. It was the room they had shared with the Marauders fourteen years ago.

"Oh, give me a break," hissed Ron bitterly. "It's not bad enough that your parents are out to get us, but we have to sleep in a room that's going to be a constant reminder of them too!"

"Apparently," said Harry dismally as they changed into their pajamas.

"I don't suppose there's anything we can do about this is there," asked Ron, staring around the room with a haunted look in his eye.

Harry shook his head sadly.

"Hm. All right then, whose bed do you want James's or Sirius's," grunted Ron under his breath.

Feeling sick to his stomach, as though he had eaten too much at the feast, Harry climbed into his father's old bed, shivered and went to sleep.

* * *

and so ends another chapter be happy it's not a cliffhanger. Yay. since I have posted this chapter early and quite possibly risk the anger of two people I consider to be my friends I expect to see some reviews in my inbox. Speaking of which I need to respond to a couple anonymous reviews.

JMMN: in all honesty I didn't think you had. Yes of course I'm going to bring the marauders into the mix it would be pointless bringing them into the story at all otherwise.

Paradise: I'm telling you bozo is his real name. I bet his mother was a seer. All right eyes giving you plenty of clues now who is it?

Next chapter. Harry finally figures out who was at the ceremony He's bound to feel pretty stupid in the morning let me tell you. By the way it's the start of class how well everyone react to Harry, Ron and Hermione's presence?

if you guys don't review I swear I'm going to be really ticked off.


	13. An Uncomfortable First Day

Authors note at the end of the chapter

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

An Uncomfortable First Day

By Empathicallychosen

Betaed by aerohead1980

"My knees start to shake, when you're in sight, my mind's filled with wonder, my heart with fright. When will this feeling stop? When did it start? How can I listen to my mind, without breaking my heart? I'm so confused, what can I do? I can't think of anything except you."-- Anonymous

* * *

Hermione awoke on the morning after the welcoming feast feeling surprisingly well rested. She had expected to have a dreadful night's sleep considering that she not only had to sleep in Lily's old dormitory, she had been sleeping in Lily's bed. Everything was getting so complicated. On the one hand, Hermione felt completely betrayed by Lily and on the other hand, being in such a familiar place seemed to put Hermione's troubled mind at ease. To say that Hermione was confused was putting it mildly. 

She was supposed to hate Lily. Hermione had been told time and time again that she was supposed to have discarded all reminders of the traitorous woman. But Hermione didn't want to forget her past. She had learned too much in this room to let it all go. She had gained independence in this room and she had learned more about herself then most people learn in a lifetime. How was it that Hermione could love Lily's teenage-self for all she had done for her and at the same time hate the woman that Lily had grown into?

Hermione was torn from her brooding by the high-pitched squeal of her roommates. Hermione felt an intense sense of anticipation filling the room, but she knew that it was not her own. She sighed. Hermione had not even been five minutes into the first day of classes and already she had to deal with the bad luck of being one of the Golden Ones. Hermione openly admitted that Remus was one of the smartest people she knew, but in this instance she was certain he was dead wrong. There would be nothing good coming from their attendance at Hogwarts.

"So it begins, eh, Crookshanks," Hermione groaned, quickly scratching the cat behind the ears before getting out of bed.

Crookshanks purred, stretched out leisurely and went right back to sleep without showing any sympathy for his master's plight. Hermione laughed. Obviously Crookshanks didn't share her concern about being in the spotlight. Come to think of it, at home he had always demanded all of Hermione's attention. Wishing that she had even a fraction of the feline's desire to be in the limelight, Hermione drew back the curtains around the bed and came face to face with two rather bubbly girls.

"Er -- hello," said Hermione awkwardly.

One of her roommates, a girl with glossy, golden-blonde hair, shrieked again. Apparently she was quite pleased with the whole situation. Hermione frowned. She really wasn't looking forward to joining the rest of the students in the Great Hall. She knew that from this point on she was going to spend her morning surrounded by people.

"Right . . . so I'm Hermione Granger. But I guess you already knew that," she replied. "... And you are?"

"Oh- I'm Lavender Brown and this is Parvati Patil," said the blonde girl, pointing to her dark-haired companion, a girl with a beauty mark under her left eye.

"I just don't believe it. I must've heard your story a million times growing up and now I'm actually sharing a dormitory with you. Padma is going to be so jealous. That's my twin sister. She's in Ravenclaw. I've heard you're really smart too. I bet that's why it took so long for the hat to figure you out. Anyway, I think you would really, really like Padma. Maybe I'll be able to introduce her to you sometime," said Parvati, her voice was becoming more and more shrill the longer she talked.

"Great," replied Hermione.

"Ooh, is this your scar," asked Lavender, jerking Hermione's hand away from her side.

"Let me see that," demanded Parvati, seizing it from her friend and examining it in fascination.

"I bet that your mum and dad were really mad when you came home from the Potters with that on your arm," Lavender stated.

Hermione shrugged. In all honesty, Hermione had never given much thought to the subject. Considering it now, she assumed that her parents had been angry, after all Hermione had been attacked. However, Hermione didn't think the anger was sparked by the mark on their daughter's hand.

After all, in the world of Gregory and Megan Granger, a scar was just a scar. In the Muggle world it had been of no inconvenience to anyone. Hermione felt that her parents indignation had more to do with betrayal. They had trusted the Potters to protect Hermione when she needed it most, but instead Lily and James delivered their charge straight into the hands of the most notoriously sinister wizard in the world.

"What a dumb question, Lavender! Of course they were angry! I mean really, just look at that thing. . . . it's hideous," replied Parvati.

"Thanks," said Hermione sarcastically, pulling her hand away from the girls.

"Well it is," retorted Parvati shrugging.

Hermione felt like she was being interrogated by that reporter woman again and, yet again, she was hoping for a way to escape without offending either one of her roommates. Unfortunately, Hermione was well aware that her chances of escaping were slim. Unlike it had been with Rita Skeeter, Remus was not going to barge into the girl's dormitory just to stop an awkward conversation. Even if Remus could, Hermione knew he wouldn't, and perhaps that was for the best. After all, these girls were going to be her roommates for the next seven years. Hermione did have to form some kind of a friendship with them if she wanted her time at Hogwarts to be the least bit tolerable.

"Do you ever miss them," Lavender asked.

"My parents? Of course, I think about them all the time. After all, I have spent more than a month away from them when I was staying with Rem -- I mean Professor Lupin," Hermione corrected herself quickly.

"I was talking about the Potters and Black," said Lavender, looking positively dumbfounded as to why Hermione's parents had let an accused killer watch over their daughter.

Hermione felt a shiver run down her spine.

"No," Hermione lied. "I don't think of them. I was only a baby when they were sent away."

"HERMIONE, GET DOWN HERE OR WE'RE GOING TO BREAKFAST WITHOUT YOU," Ron called up from the bottom of the stairs.

At once, Hermione excused herself and scurried out of the room. _That could've gone better, _she thought bitterly. _That _definitely_ could've gone better. Are those girls completely tactless or are they just stupid? How am I supposed to share a dorm room with them? How dare they ask me about Sirius, Lily and James? If Parvati has heard the story of what happened that night, she should understand that it's a sore subject for me. It might have been nice if she had told Lavender to keep her mouth shut!_

Hermione's outrage followed her all the way down the stairs, into the common room where she suddenly longed to be back in her room with her nosy new companions. Harry and Ron were waiting for her at the bottom of the staircase. Unfortunately, the two of them were surrounded by what appeared to be the entire Gryffindor house, all of whom were desperate just to get a glimpse of Harry or Ron.

Naturally, pandemonium and desperation only worsened when Hermione had arrived. People were almost trampling over one another for an opportunity to speak with the Golden Ones. Several of them even asked her for an autograph. It was going to be a very long day. Hermione sighed.

"Are you okay," Harry called to her.

"Yeah, you look awful," Ron interjected bluntly.

"Thanks Ron, just what every girl wants to hear in the morning," Hermione replied sarcastically.

Harry stared at her imploringly.

"I'm fine. It's just that all of this Golden Ones stuff is getting on my nerves," announced Hermione as she, Harry and Ron struggled through the crowds and out the portrait hole. Ron scoffed.

"I don't know if _'getting on my nerves,'_ is the correct way to explain what's going on here," said Harry, as they jogged by a group of third-year girls who were becoming increasingly hysterical the longer they stared at the threesome.

Somehow Hermione, Ron and Harry managed to make it to the Great Hall with twenty minutes before their first class. Hermione was panicking. This was barely enough time to eat and they still had to find their schedules, memorize them and determine the best way to get to class. Looking imploringly up at the teachers' table, Hermione glanced at Remus who looked at his charges as if to say, _just be patient_.

"Well, he was a big help," muttered Ron irritably.

"Let's just hurry up so we can get out of here," said Harry, trying desperately to ignore the excitement of a large number of Ravenclaw's who were eyeing them ominously.

Hermione agreed, remembering that her more talkative roommate had mentioned that had been the house of her twin sister and she was desperate to avoid making the girls acquaintance for as long as she could. So with much difficulty, Hermione followed Ron and Harry to the Gryffindor table where the only available seats were next to Fred and George.

"S'matter with you," asked George.

No one said anything, but Harry gestured dismally around the room.

"I can't believe I'm related to you," Fred told Ron in disgust. "I'd cut out my tongue to be getting that kind of attention from the girls."

"Yeah, well I wish you would," replied Ron irritably.

In response, Fred grumbled and thrust something down the table at them.

"What is this," Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Your timetables. What were you planning to do, ask directions from a suit of armor," laughed George.

Rather than listen to the exchange going on between Ron and his brothers, Hermione engrossed herself in the schedule.

_Charms, 9:00 a.m._

_Transfiguration 10:30 a.m._

_Lunch Noon_

_Herbology 1:00 p.m._

Hermione glanced down at her watch and was horrified, it was already 8:45. They had to get all the way up to the third floor and with people flocking to them all the time, doing so in fifteen minutes could be rather complicated. In fact, trying to get there when they were constantly being followed from room to room by overexcited classmates would be practically impossible.

Harry and Ron seemed to realize this as well, because they both seized pieces of toast and dashed up the staircase to their classroom on the third-floor. Hermione was at a loss to explain how they had managed it, but by some stroke of luck, they were able to stumble into the class and took their seats just seconds before Professor Flitwick. Panting and exhausted, Hermione took her seat. A strange sense of excitement was welling up inside of her and for once she noticed that these feelings were all her own. They had been waiting for this moment for a long time.

It was time for their first class at Hogwarts. Hermione could hardly wait to get started. However, she quickly learned that this was not going to be as easy as they would have thought. While they had been leaps and bounds ahead of their classmates when it came to honing their magical talents as children, Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly learned that using the conventional methods of magic was going to be more of a challenge for them than it would be for their classmates. For instance, Ron, who had always had an aptitude for charms, was having tremendous difficulty with the basic swish and flick movements the professor was showing them.

"It's these stupid wands. What good are they anyway," Ron demanded, as deep blue sparks shot from his wand and accidentally set fire to a sandy-haired boy named Seamus Finnegan.

Ron was right. Adapting to the wands was very difficult and, sadly, it did not get any easier in Transfiguration. Hermione, Ron and Harry practiced all through lunch to no avail. To say that Hermione was frustrated with her abilities was an understatement. As they headed up the grassy slope of the front lawn, Hermione's comfort came from knowing that at least in Herbology, they would not be required to use their wands.

When they arrived at the greenhouses, Hermione realized that they were attending this class along with the Hufflepuffs. As she looked around at all the unfamiliar faces, she felt a building sense of impatience coming from her classmates. They must have been almost as eager to finish the last class of the day as she was.

Luckily, they didn't have to wait long before they were greeted by a woman with flyaway graying hair, an old patched hat and extremely grimy fingernails. Her name was Professor Pomona Sprout. There was one particularly noticeable difference to Professor Sprout's appearance from the way Hermione remembered it. Poor Professor Sprout looked as though she had been in a fight with a drunken giant and lost. She was covered in all kinds of scrapes and bruises and over seventy percent of her body was tightly wrapped in bandages.

"Don't be alarmed students. I was doing some routine maintenance on the Whomping Willow and things got away from me," the battered Professor said as casually as if she had simply received a paper cut.

Hermione suddenly felt a tidal wave of guilt wash over her. She knew that the so-called routine maintenance was really making sure that the violent tree was in proper working order so that no one would discover their secret.

"As you can see, the _Inflictum Nemus _packs quite a punch, which is why I strongly advise that, unless you want to end up permanently blind like Damien McTavish, you keep your distance from that particular tree whenever possible," Professor Sprout continued, showing her true professional nature.

At the news that many of the plants that they would be dealing with from time to time had potential to do the students serious bodily harm, many of their classmates were starting to feel quite apprehensive about this subject. Professor Sprout ignored it as she explained that the vegetation they were going to study particularly this year were relatively harmless as long as the class listened to her instructions and did as they were told. Professor Sprout led the students to the greenhouse closest to Hagrid's cabin and Neville Longbottom reached to pull open the door for her when it was opened by a woman carrying a large box very close to her face.

"Now, do you want me to take this whole box of bubotuber pus to Madam Pomfrey or did Snape want any for his private storage?"

Hermione stiffened a little, she couldn't put her finger on the woman's name, but Hermione knew she had heard the voice somewhere before.

"Poppy and Severus will just have to twiddle their thumbs for a little while longer," replied Professor Sprout. There was an unusual glimmer in her eye and she continued speaking as though she were about to unveil a huge surprise. "I was just about to start the last lesson of the day. We can't very well keep the Hufflepuffs and the Gryffindors waiting, now can we?"

"I wouldn't dream of it," said the voice behind the box.

Hermione noticed that the woman holding the Bubotuber puss became increasingly more excited following Professor Sprout's response and unless Hermione was very much mistaken she could also sense a hint of mischief hidden in the woman's words. The strange woman, as Hermione expected, was not a stranger at all. But even Hermione never would have imagined that she, Ron and Harry would have met up with this particular person in a greenhouse.

"Tori," whispered Ron flabbergasted.

Victoria Willoughby, more commonly referred to as Tori, had been one of Lily's closest friends at Hogwarts and Harry, Ron and Hermione had all taken a liking to her, but none of them had expected to see her or Lily's other friend Olivia Cole again after leaving the year 1977. Then again Hermione surmised she should have known better than that. According to Remus, Victoria was Ron's godmother. In 1977 Victoria Willoughby had been a very intellectual teenager with a beautiful dark chocolate skin tone and sparkling chestnut eyes. Although her curly hair was no longer down to her waist, there was no denying that this was the same person.

"Class, this is Miss Willoughby. Miss Willoughby owns the largest chain of apothecaries in the United Kingdom and she will be lending me a hand while I'm in my current condition. Now for today's lesson we will be studying the plants commonly found in basic potions and how to protect them from various magical insects," announce Professor Sprout.

For the next hour and a half the class listened as Professor Sprout droned on and on about one magical plant after another. Somehow or another, Hermione and the boys weren't as bored as the rest of the students. This was partially because they weren't paying attention to the lecture. They were too excited about getting a chance to talk to Victoria after so long to focus on much else.

Notwithstanding her excitement about getting to see Victoria again, Hermione did notice that many of their classmates looked as though they would much rather be battling the Whomping Willow than listening to Professor Sprout's mind numbing speech regarding the maintenance of Chinese Chomping Cabbage. In fact, Hermione noticed that only Neville Longbottom seemed extraordinarily interested in the subject.

At long last the class was free to go, but Hermione, Harry and Ron stayed in the greenhouse waiting for Victoria. She had left a few minutes before the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs to take care of an emergency in greenhouse three. Fortunately, they didn't have to wait long. Almost immediately after the last student to leave (Neville) shut the greenhouse door, it was opened again and Victoria entered carrying a tray of Abyssinian Shrivelfigs.

"Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to give me a hug," she demanded.

Naturally, Harry, Ron and Hermione complied.

"What are you doing here, Tori," Ron asked, unable to keep himself from smiling despite the miserable day they had been having thus far.

"Just what Professor Sprout said. I was bored running my shops, I haven't had much else to do besides work since Olivia got married and when Remus mentioned the accident, I thought it would be a nice change of pace," Victoria replied.

"Livi is married," Hermione squealed.

"Mm-hm. To a very nice muggle man named Gavin Huddersfield. He's a businessman she met in London, but Livi is always of to France and Italy nowadays, she's a famous magical fashion designer now," Victoria told them.

At once, Hermione was taken aback by how well their friends were doing for themselves, but the news that rambunctious Olivia had married a muggle businessman was the most shocking thing they had heard in months. Olivia was a very creative person with a unique personality. Hermione had always expected that Olivia would marry a painter or a poet, certainly no one as rigid as a businessman. Of course, the only businessmen she had ever met were the ones who ran businesses inside the walls of Little Whinging and it wasn't fair to measure anyone up to the standards of the people who lived there. All the same, it was still an amusing notion. Ron was in fits of laughter.

"Yes, yes I know, but like I said before, Gavin is a wonderful man, not that her grandmother approved," said Victoria frowning.

"But isn't Olivia's father a Muggle," asked Harry puzzled.

Victoria nodded, "Mrs. Fukiyama was outraged when her daughter married Olivia's father. She was always pressuring Livi to marry a pureblood, disowned the whole lot of them when she married Gavin."

When Victoria finished talking about Olivia's grandmother, something very peculiar happened. Hermione was overwhelmed with feelings of indignation and utter disdain. These feelings were not directed toward Mrs. Fukiyama, but toward Gavin, which Hermione found rather odd. Still, she knew these feelings of bigotry did not belong to her. After all, she was muggleborn, so it was impossible for these feelings to belong to anyone but Mrs. Fukiyama.

"That was strange," said Hermione after the initial shock had worn off.

"No Hermione, most of Hagrid's pets are strange, that was downright disturbing, that was," corrected Ron, visibly paler.

"What happened? What's wrong," asked Victoria in alarm.

"We just picked up on Mrs. Fukiyama 's feelings about Gavin and Olivia," said Hermione, completely aware that she was shaking.

"You can do that? You can tell what someone is feeling just by talking about them," questioned Victoria in surprise.

"We weren't able to before, but the specialist who came over to the house did say that our empathic abilities would be getting stronger," said Harry, right before slipping and hitting his head on the tray of Abyssinian Shrivelfigs.

"Harry, are you alright," asked Victoria urgently.

"Yeah -- yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not used to dealing with so many emotions in one day," replied Harry, beads of sweat streaming down his face.

"Do you want me to get Remus for you," Victoria asked, surveying Harry with concern.

"No, I'm okay. Besides he's probably busy," replied Harry.

Victoria stared at Harry but said nothing.

All in all, apart from the disturbing advances their powers had just made, Hermione left the greenhouse twenty minutes later in much better spirits then she had been in all day. Much to her surprise, the good mood lasted throughout dinner, despite numerous cameras going off in her face and only faltered slightly when Lavender spotted the burn marks on Hermione's arms and legs. Exhausted, she made her way back to Lily's four post bed. Hermione moved Crookshanks from her pillow to the foot of her bed and lay down.

"Well Crookshanks, today certainly was . . .interesting. But you know what, I am actually looking forward to tomorrow," Hermione whispered to her ginger cat as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Authors note. Well there you have it another chapter down I'm currently trying to write a multifaceted outline for my original novel in a month so I I apologize if this update hasn't been put up as soon as she would've liked the good news is that I'm a fairway in so hopefully things won't affect this story tremendously 

congratulations to all those of you brave enough to guess about who exactly would make their first official appearance in this chapter. I think most if not all of you got it correct. Anyway there was one anonymous review that I wasn't able to respond to (hopefully jmmn got the e-mail I sent to them earlier.)

**Paradise.** Of course it's Victoria -- Isabella– no way. Although it was fun torturing. I would say this particular story has more in common with prisoner all though not too much fingers crossed. I'm glad you enjoyed the visual of Remus yelling at Hagrid. To be honest I wasn't going to put that part in.

Anyway that's all for now don't forget to review

next chapter: it's Hermione's birthday and she only wants one thing not to have it ruined by the marauders. Will she get her wish?


	14. The bracelet

Chapter Fourteen

The Bracelet

By Empathicallychosen

"Do not trust the horse, Trojans! Whatever it is, I fear the Greeks, even though they bring gifts."-- Virgil

_

* * *

_

Harry sighed into his bowl of porridge. He was dreading classes today more than he had dreaded going to Herbology yesterday. Yesterday had been annoying to say the least, but today was different. Today, when he walked into his classes, Harry knew he was bound to be humiliated. Today Harry was due to attend Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions. Harry didn't think he could face Remus knowing that his uncle expected greatness from Harry even though he couldn't even hold his wand the right way.

But perhaps Harry was worried over nothing. At least that's what he told himself, because before Harry could even get to Remus's class, he had to survive Potions, which as it turned out, was taught by Severus Snape. Snape had been in an intense rivalry with James when they were younger and Harry was certain that the long-standing feud was going to mean trouble for him.

Harry was unenthusiastically consuming his now cold porridge when a large group of fifth-year students passed by the Gryffindor table. They were discussing the classes they had attended yesterday, which would have been of no particular interest to Harry, except a few minutes into the conversation he realized they were talking about Remus. He groaned, Remus was a former convict, wrongly accused or not. Harry was sure whatever they had to say, it would not be good. However he was pleasantly surprised to note that he was wrong.

"He's so handsome," swooned a girl with frizzy red hair.

Every last one of the girls in the crowd nodded enthusiastically. Harry glanced over at Hermione who shrugged. It was abundantly clear she had never, in her wildest dreams, thought of Remus in that way. This was not at all surprising of course. Remus was as much Ron and Hermione's uncle as he was Harry's and Harry found this subject to be extremely uncomfortable even for him. After all, Remus was roughly sixteen years older than these girls.

"Funny, you didn't think that he was so handsome when you saw his picture in the paper a few months ago," said a boy with an extraordinary amount of pimples.

"Well, whatever kind of restorative potions he took to change that, he certainly got his money's worth," said a girl who looked like she could be the first girl's sister.

"I don't know how handsome he is," said a second boy who was rather eager to get away from the subject. "But I will say this, he's definitely the coolest teacher we've ever had. He treats us like real people."

Harry chuckled as Ron made a face. It was obvious that Ron was getting quite bored by their conversation. Ron didn't need this boy to tell them that Remus was cool. The point had already been proven on countless occasions. Hoping to find something of greater interest to them, Harry, Ron and Hermione headed to their first-class of the day, which just so happened to be their History of Magic class.

Harry would have thought a class taught by a ghost would have been fascinating, but he was dead wrong. (No pun intended.) In fact Harry found himself thinking that he would rather use one of Uncle Vernon's drills to drill a hole into his brain then to continue listening to Professor Binns drone on about Brunaldo the Bizarre's obsession with turnips for one more second.

The class was only an hour and a half long but it seemed to drag on for a thousand years. By the time class was over, hardly anyone moved because most people were sleeping or because they were in too much of a stupor to notice that the class had ended. When Ron awoke and stumbled out of the classroom, he left behind a small puddle of drool.

"Merlin's beard, that has got to be the worst class there is," yawned Seamus Finnigan.

"I wouldn't count on it," hissed Ron so that only Hermione and Harry could hear him.

The next class they had was Potions and Harry's concerns were almost immediately realized when they walked through the door. Harry and the others had always found the dungeon to be the coldest and most frightening part of the castle, but things had changed in the past fourteen years. Harry didn't think it was possible, but the Potions classroom had gone from slightly unnerving to utterly terrifying. Instead of the potions ingredients and viles of ready-made potions that had been there the last time Harry, Ron and Hermione were in this room, the walls were littered with things like pickled toads and dragon brains.

Harry and the others placed themselves in one of the middle rows of seats. This way, it would be far enough away from the wall not to have to look at all the disgusting things that littered them, but hopefully far enough from Snape not to be noticed. This was a good plan in theory, but it left something to be desired in practice. Once everyone had taken their seats, taken out their books, set up their cauldrons and placed their quills, ink and parchment in front of them, Snape entered the room with his robes billowing behind him.

"I am not your friend, I am not your babysitter, I am here for one reason and one reason only. I have been given the unfortunate task of teaching you mindless sacks of skin the majestic art of potion making. Potion making is the most distinguished of the magical arts. Although vastly under appreciated by the majority of our world, especially by spoiled, arrogant jocks whose mediocre talent on a Quidditch pitch or their mindless ability to wave their wands gives them a false sense of superiority. For those of you who have had the misfortune to inherit such a tragic sense of entitlement, allow me to assure you that when you are in this room I am king and my word is law."

There was no denying that Professor Snape was looking directly at Harry when he spoke.

"There will be none of that ridiculous wand waving or useless spell casting in my domain. There will be no idle chatting in this room. In fact, none of you will speak unless I have spoken to you. You_ will_ do what I say, when I say so and exactly how I tell you to do it. Potion making is a talent that requires a great deal of intellect and skill and as very few of you possesses even one of those requirements, most of you will be failing this class," Professor Snape predicted ominously.

Neville shook at these words. It was apparent that he was very quickly falling for Snape's intimidation tactic, as were many of the other Gryffindors in the class. The Slytherins, who shared this class with the Gryffindors, all appeared to be quite content. They had no reason not to be. Harry, Ron and Hermione had only been attending Hogwarts for a day and a half, but Snape's favoritism for his own house was so widely known that even the first years knew about it.

The emotion overpowering Harry at the moment however, was not one of fear, rather one of fascination. Of all the people Harry had encountered again while at school, Snape had changed the least hands down. Even though his face was no longer covered in pimples, he was still the same cruel greasy haired person Harry remembered and, in spite of himself, Harry actually felt pity for his professor. Had Snape honestly held on to his petty rivalry with James for this long? Harry couldn't imagine what it felt like to harbor such festering emotions for such a long time.

". . .For those of you who don't prove completely inept," he said this while looking specifically at Draco Malfoy, who seemed to be his favorite even out of all the Slytherins, "those of you who are teachable, I will be able to take you leaps and bounds past your wildest dreams. I can show you how to stopper death, brew glory, even bottle fame like no other Potions Master before me."

There was complete and utter silence. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, clearly wondering if he had always been this arrogant or if his self-important nature had grown over the years. The look that the three friends had shared lasted only a fraction of a second, but Snape had seen it and had swooped down on them like a dragon might swoop down on its prey.

"Well, well, if it isn't the great Golden Ones. Thank you ever so much for gracing us with your presence," Professor Snape gave a short bow and the Slytherins began snickering. "But if you don't mind, I am in the middle of teaching a class and if it fits into your apparently busy schedules, I'd like to get back to it."

Harry sat up a little straighter. Snape was leaning so close to them that Harry could smell the kippers he had for breakfast that morning on his breath. Snape's mouth was forced into a smile reminiscent of a crocodile before it digs its sharp yellow teeth into its unsuspecting dinner. Even though Harry walked into the classroom fully expecting to feel this animosity toward him, it was still somewhat alarming to see a grown man behaving so childishly.

"Sorry," they chorused together, because they were eager just to get him as far away from them as they possibly could.

Snape's sneer widened, "I'm afraid 'sorry' won't get you very far in this room. I think I'll have to dock five points from Gryffindor from each of you for your arrogance."

The lesson only went downhill from there. Even though they did not have to use their wands, the students quickly realized that Potions wasn't any easier than charms. Although, the purpose for this was not a lack of talent, but because Snape was hovering around the tables like an overgrown bat. In fact, it was so unnerving that Neville added to many squid tentacles to his Dreamless Sleep potion and it began to smoke and spill over. Consequently, poor clumsy Neville received enormous boils were the concoction touched his skin. Somehow or another this ended up being Harry's fault and Snape took another ten points from Harry and his friends.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were more eager to be walking to Defense Against the Dark Arts than they were that morning, for the sheer fact that it meant they could leave the dungeons. The trip up to the first floor became easier and easier to make and Harry actually entered the classroom with a smile on his face and when he looked around the room he had to stifle a laugh. The room was plastered with a mixture of muggle jazz posters and the same old Quidditch posters that had been in Remus's room when he was a teenager.

There were also all kinds of magical creatures lined up all around the room. Yet the most unusual thing about the classroom was the fact that Remus was sitting cross-legged on top of his desk as he watched the Gryffindors file in. He waited patiently for the class to take their seats and take out their books before jumping off the desk with great agility and landing on his feet. Everyone stared in amazement, but most of the students were too afraid to say anything.

"Hello, I'm relieved that everyone made it out of the dungeons relatively unscathed, although Professor Snape might've emotionally scarred a few of you. It's nothing to be ashamed of, he's had that effect on people for years," Remus paused for a moment to allow the laughter to die down before he continued. "Well, first things first I suppose, because I'm sure many of you are a little nervous being in the same room with me, I'm going to start out today's class with a short question and answer period. Who wants to go first?"

All at once an astonishing number of hands shot into the air.

"Did you really do it?"

"What's it like in Azkaban?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

This continued for the first half-hour of class until Remus called a halt to the inquiry so that he could teach them something unrelated to his personal life. If Remus's goal was for his students to be more comfortable with him, he succeeded. No one could take their eyes off him. Moreover, Hermione's roommates were positively fawning over him. It was a definite contrast in comparison to Snape, who captivated his classes by terrifying the students.

"All right, the most important principle of Defense Against the Dark Arts is being able to tell the difference between light and dark magic. To demonstrate this, I brought some creatures to show you," Remus said seriously.

Turning his back to the class for a moment, he left the room and came back with two small covered cages suspended in midair following along behind him. With the flick of his own wand, Remus removed the cover from one of the cages. Fluttering around in the first cage, was what Harry recognized as a fairy. For a few minutes, Remus discussed the magical properties of the fairy before flicking his wand and letting the cover of the second cage fall to the floor as well, revealing a second creature that vaguely resembled a fairy except it was covered from head to toe with thick black hair.

"... Fairies might be argumentative and vain, but I would much rather find myself in their company than this little guy. This is a Doxy. They are venomous household pests and they can get really nasty. Doxies enjoy wreaking havoc and are partial to . . . "

* * *

Harry's head was reeling. It had only been two weeks since school had started and Remus had already been crowned the most popular teacher by almost all of the students at Hogwarts. Though it was true the Slytherins were often found to be mocking Remus and coming up with outrageous flaws to turn the school against him, the majority of the houses worshiped the ground that he walked on. Along with becoming the most popular teacher at Hogwarts, Remus had also become the most attractive man in the school. Which was particularly bad for Hermione, because this meant she was constantly being badgered to answer questions pertaining to all of his favorite things.

Most of the questions were trivial, a great deal of them were extremely personal, but all in all most of the questions Hermione was bombarded with were harmless. But then there were the questions that fell under the category of random stupidity. These were the questions that made Hermione want to stab herself in the eye with a salad fork. Naturally, she resisted the urge. In fact, the only time she had done anything about her questions was after she was asked the most frightening question she had ever been asked by anyone in her entire life; "Have you ever seen him with his shirt off?"

Subsequent to being asked this, Hermione had tried to modify her own memory to rid herself of the disturbing images that cropped up. Quite apart from being annoying, Remus's instant popularity meant that a gaggle of giggling girls was always fluttering around him trying to get noticed.

Remus was trying to keep a low profile around Ron, Harry and Hermione, determined to give them the feeling they were just like the other children, even if they weren't. As a result of Remus's efforts, they did not get to see each other apart from classes. If they managed to see him outside of class, he had his nose buried in his lesson plan and couldn't-- or wouldn't-- speak to them. As much as Harry told himself it wasn't personal he couldn't help but wonder if Remus wasn't sick of being around him already.

Harry tried to avoid the places he knew for sure Remus and his fan club would be, unfortunately, there were times when this was impossible. When he saw Remus surrounded by the girls trying to impress him, the boys trying to emulate him or the teachers who wanted Remus's opinion on one thing or another, Harry would find himself consumed with a strong, jealous sensation. _After all, Remus is, in fact, my uncle and he has taken this position to be with me. _When this thought came to mind it was often accompanied by; _Does he even want to be with me? Maybe he just likes reliving his glory days. _Harry did not at all enjoy these thoughts, so when the three of them weren't busy with classes, Harry, Ron and Hermione tried to keep as busy as possible.

They became enthralled with Hagrid, helping him take care of one magical pet after the next. Their favorite one by far was still Fang. He was the only one who hadn't damaged or in some way injured them. It wasn't only Hagrid who helped occupy their time. Madam Pomfrey, whom it turned out was an expert on Empaths, was demanding regular meetings with Harry, Ron and Hermione to discuss their ever-growing empathic abilities.

She was very concerned by Remus's lack of contact with his nephew and the adverse effect this was having on the boy. Even Harry had to admit that something was seriously wrong with him. He kept getting violently ill in the middle of classes, much to the delight of Slytherins like Draco Malfoy, who was getting big laughs from his cruel jokes on the subject. Unfortunately, the professors were not as pleased about this. Harry now had detentions with Professor Snape most every night and poor Harry had to beg the other professors not to say anything to his uncle.

"Why can't you just talk to Remus about this," asked Victoria as she walked them up to the castle after Harry had another episode all over Professor Sprouts brand-new shoes.

"It's embarrassing Tori. I mean, I don't want to have to run to Remus for every little thing," said Harry avoiding the woman's eyes.

"_Little thing? _You're throwing up all over the place and you're embarrassed because you don't want to look weak? Harry, be reasonable. You have a condition that makes you vulnerable, but that doesn't make you pathetic. You need Remus. He's here to help you for a reason. Just go talk to him," Victoria pleaded in a whisper.

Harry looked down at his shoes.

"Yeah, well even if I wanted to tell him about this its going to be awfully hard getting anywhere near him with his new fan club everywhere, " grumbled Harry in response.

He hated to say so even to himself, but the way Harry saw it, if Remus preferred to be popular rather than spend time with Harry so be it, Harry wasn't going to stand in the way of that. Besides, Remus deserved some time away from Harry. Even though Remus would never admit it, Harry knew that he, Ron and Hermione were the reason that the new Defense against the Dark Arts professor spent nine long and agonizing years in Azkaban. Harry had never felt any resentment from Remus, but Harry was positive that it had to be there and the truth of the matter was that Harry was just too afraid to look.

Victoria sighed, "Harry, you've got to tell him. I don't know how you managed to keep it from him for this long, but he's going to find out eventually and if you don't tell him I'll have to do it. I don't want to Harry, but I will."

When the foursome at last reached the hospital wing, Victoria turned on her heels and headed toward the dungeon to deliver a tray of hemlock roots to Professor Snape.

"She may have a point you know," said Ron as he wrenched open the hospital wing door.

Harry glared at him.

"Okay, never mind that. Let's just try to get through my birthday without any cataclysmic disasters," said Hermione reasonably.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next day to the sound of Crookshanks purring in her ear. She sat up slowly, staring angrily at the cat. Then she realized there was a small mound of presents sitting at the foot of her bed. She smiled to herself, thinking about what Dudley would do if he were to see the small pile of presents at the foot of his bed at Smeltings. He would have a fit, but Hermione didn't mind that she did not have a bigger heap of large and expensive gifts to open. It made it that much easier to carry them downstairs to the Common Room. For some reason she didn't feel like celebrating her birthday with her roommates, who were the most obsessed members of Remus's fan club. So very carefully she tiptoed past Lavender and Parvati's beds so as not to wake them and crept downstairs with the presents balancing in her arms.

The common room was deserted except for Ron and Harry, who were scrambling to finish their Bezoar essays for Potions that morning. Harry was very frustrated by this essay because, do to his episodes in the potions classroom, Snape had tripled his workload. Even so, Ron was by far the more frazzled of the two. He had one quill behind his ear while chewing another in concentration. There was a pile of wadded up paper littering his workspace.

"I finished my essay ages ago," she said matter of factly, just to see the irritated look on Ron's face.

"Well, that's what makes you Hermione isn't it," said Ron, his nose wrinkled in annoyance as he finished the last few lines of his essay in very large print. "You're a bossy know-it-all who has absolutely no fun in her life."

"What he means by that is Happy Birthday," Harry chuckled.

"Yeah sure," giggled Hermione. "Let's just open up these packages before everyone else wakes up."

Obliging her wishes, both Ron and Harry abandoned their essays and sat down on either side of Hermione on the sofa near the fire. The first package they opened was from Hermione's parents, which contained a homemade Carib cake and a birthday present, which turned out to be a new backpack. Obviously, none of them touched the birthday cake as they continued plowing through the gifts.

Fortunately for Hermione, Hagrid didn't know about the ban on sweets in the Granger household because the next gift she opened was some of Hagrid's rock hard treacle tarts and a large box stuffed full of chocolate frogs. Next Hermione opened Ron and Harry's gifts, a paddleball and a teddy bear, which were the most impractical, and frivolous things they could think of at the time. Remus seemed to be thinking along the same lines because, although he had purchased brand-new books for his charge, all of them were fictional and none of them were educational.

There were only three presents left now, one was a beautiful new sweater from Harry's grandparents, the other sparkling earrings that changed colors randomly from Victoria. Hermione stared down curiously at the final unopened parcel in her lap. She didn't know of any other people who would be able to send her a parcel here at Hogwarts all of her Muggle family members thought that Hermione was currently away at a French school and wouldn't have the faintest idea how to go about getting her a birthday present.

She supposed Petunia might be aware of the owl post from her dealings with Lily, but the very idea of Mrs. Dursley sending Hermione a birthday gift was laughable, especially considering the events of a few months ago. The package was rectangular in shape and the wrapping paper caused beautiful rainbow colors to glitter in the firelight. With a sideways glance at Ron and Harry, she tore open the wrapping paper only to find an ordinary, white cardboard box that one would expect to find clothing inside of. Lifting the lid carefully, Hermione found herself staring down at the most beautifully colored silk cloak she had ever seen in her entire life. Holding it up to the firelight so she could see it better, a letter tumbled out from the folds of the cloak.

"It's from Livi," Hermione squealed.

"Open it," replied Harry excitedly.

So, complying with her friends wishes, not to mention her own, Hermione quickly tore open the letter and read the contents with Ron and Harry reading over her shoulder. Ever since seeing Victoria in herbology on the first day of classes the three friends were all dying to know what Olivia was up to and the more they heard from Victoria the hungrier they became to hear from their missing companion.

_Dear Hermione,_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY! How are you? I could just kill that crazy Animagus for not telling me sooner what happened to the three of you this summer! Thankfully, Tori is there with you now, so I'm at least getting some information about what's happening in Britain. Did it really take forever for the Sorting Hat to place you? Merlin, I don't think I would have been able to take it! I vomited all over Professor McGonagall's robes and the stupid hat was only on my head for a minute, and Ron, honey if you are there you can stop laughing now._

Ron had in fact been laughing, quite hard as a matter of fact. However, when the last line of the letter was read his mouth snapped shut automatically. Which of course caused Harry and Hermione to burst into fits of giggles themselves. When Hermione was at last able to control herself once more she hurriedly focused her attention on Olivia's letter wondering only briefly how Olivia could still know them each so very well:

_Anyway, I spent the summer in Paris and I'm currently in Italy working on my designs for the fall/winter line, but I should be back in the country around mid-December, which means we'll be able to spend Christmas together. I can't wait to see all of you again! My husband, Gavin, is quite excited as well. Although that's mostly because you're such a mystery to him. I've tried thousands of times to tell him about you, but there's just no way words can describe, "_THE GREAT ETERNUS LIBERI!"

_Before I forget Hermione, I want to tell you about your birthday present. This is a very special cloak, one of a kind actually. It changes with the weather conditions you are facing. I designed it especially with you in mind. I thought it would come in handy, given how many unusual weather changes you are subjected to. Tori told me about your roommate problems. Trust me, this cloak will drive those girls wild. I have to run now, I'm late for a meeting, but have loads of fun today._

_Best wishes,_

_Liv._

At the end of the letter Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't hold it in anymore, they all started laughing and couldn't stop for a very long time.

"Well, that's it. I'm going to go dump this stuff off in --"

But Hermione never finished her thought because at that moment, there was a small tapping sound at the window which had been made by an unusually ruffled looking tawny owl, desperate to get in from out of the pouring rain. Harry got up from the sofa, opened the window and pulled the unfortunate animal inside. The traumatized owl flew over to the fireplace and perched itself on the arm of a scarlet armchair. In its quest for a warm place to recover, the owl forgot all about its delivery and a small box tumbled out of its talons and onto the floor at Harry's feet. Without thinking, Harry bent down and picked it up.

"No way, its from my parents," he muttered as a strange jumble of scents filled the air.

"Are you sure," asked Ron, scrambling off the sofa to get a good look at the parcel.

Harry said nothing, he just handed the box to Ron to examine. Ron in turn looked it over and then looked up from the package. For a moment his face was an atrocious shade of green, he looked as though he were going to be ill. Much to her relief, the green past by without incident. Hermione had seen far too much vomit in the past few weeks already. She wasn't eager to deal with it again. Her peace of mind quickly faded however, making Hermione wish that he had vomited. It would have been easier to handle. Ron had become more pale than the Bloody Baron and was struggling to speak.

"It's addressed to you, Hermione," he said finally in a croaky, breathless voice that was quite unnatural for him.

Hermione's pulse was racing, her heart was pounding in her chest and there was an uncomfortable lump in her throat, but somehow, in spite of all this, she took a step forward and before she knew it, she had reached the other side of the room where Harry and Ron stood completely mesmerized by the little gift box. Hermione was worried. Had the gift box somehow incapacitated her friends? She didn't think so. It was unlikely that the package had been enchanted. Lily, James and Sirius probably had something far more sinister in mind for the threesome.

The reason Ron and Harry had frozen was probably because the little gift box raised so many questions in their minds that they weren't sure what to do with it. They couldn't go to Professor Dumbledore, what if those idiots at the Ministry somehow linked the parcel to Remus? Surely he would wind up right back in Azkaban, then what would happen to Harry. _No, _Hermione told herself, _no one can find out about this, if only to keep Remus out of trouble._

"What are we going to do," asked Harry wildly.

Hermione sighed in total exasperation. All she wanted was a nice quiet birthday, completely void of all the melodrama involved with being one of the Golden Ones._ But of course, the Marauders_ would _have other ideas, _Hermione thought cynically. _I'm sure wherever they are Lily, James and Sirius are having a good laugh about this right now._ Without giving it a second thought, Hermione wrenched the package from Ron's grip.

"What are you doing? That could be dangerous. Lily and James want to kill us for pity sakes," shouted Ron.

Hermione was very grateful the Common Room was still empty, " I know that and I for one would like to know how they intend to do it, don't you?"

Ron did not object again, but he was staring at the box as though she was holding a bomb. Hermione glanced down at the parcel. It certainly didn't look very threatening. It was a brightly wrapped gift, pink in color and tied with a lilac ribbon, but Lily, James and Sirius were hardened criminals who were out to get them, Hermione reminded herself. If they were clever enough to break out of Azkaban, they would certainly be clever enough to use the young girl's curious nature against her.

Ron whipped out his wand and pointed it at the present. Harry too appeared ready to spring into action at the first sign of trouble. Hermione was still terrified of what might happen, but knowing that she had Ron and Harry for support made it much easier to untie that ribbon. With a trembling hand she reached up and ripped the wrapping off the box. Underneath the wrapping was nothing more than a plain white box.

Slowly lifting off the lid, Hermione was astounded by what she saw. There had not been anything remotely dangerous inside the box at all, or rather the contents didn't look hazardous. Glistening up at her was a very expensive bracelet. Despite protest from both Harry and Ron, Hermione picked up the bracelet in order to examine it more closely. There was a heavy gold chain cradling a polished, ruby encrusted ladybug.

"There are wanted posters up on every street corner in both worlds. How on earth did they get this," asked Hermione, completely taken aback.

"You dropped this," whispered Harry.

His hands were shaking slightly as he handed her a little scrap of paper. Hermione took it and read through it once, her body going completely numb.

"Well, what does it say," demanded Ron impatiently.

"A ladybug for our ladybug. Don't blink. We'll be seeing you very soon."

* * *

A\N I'm made you all wait so long for this chapter. I was working on the outline for my original stories. Dances around room. I'm done I'm done I'm done! I've been ordered to step away from the story for a while and so I finally had time to update my story for you guys! left you with a cliffhanger but I'm celebrating so I can do whatever the hack I want cackles maniacally now please allow me a moment of your time to do a shameless plug. First I finally produced a story unrelated to awakening solace in any way. it is entitled A Time of Secrecy. also I posted a two chapter story to explain the relationship between Molly and Ron for this storyI know you guys go check it out but first review the chapter.

Anonymous reviews ParadiseI think that now you've read over the story you'll find them at a startling number of your predictions came true. Have you been sneaking a peek at my notes. The answer to your question is yes but I'm not going to get in to specifics as it will ruin everything

next chapter Harry's avoidance finally catches up with him


	15. The Crash

* * *

Authors note: I am so, so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have a little warning for you all. If you thought the last factor was a cliffhanger you're probably going to kill me for this one. But in order to do that you have to review and that's all I'm going to say on the matter. One last thing before we get started and that is to thank Paradise. As always you rock!

* * *

Chapter 15

The Crash

By Empathicallychosen

"A man's errors are his portals of discovery." - James Joyce

* * *

Hermione raced back up the stairs to her dormitory with the note from Sirius, Lily and James crumpled in her fist. _This isn't fair! It isn't my fault! I can't help it if I'm powerful. I didn't choose these powers and I don't want them. I can't imagine that anyone would. It's like a curse. How could they do this to me? What happened to them to make them so cruel? _Try as she might, Hermione couldn't find an answer that would solve her problems. No matter how many ways Hermione attempted to look at her dilemma, she just kept coming back to the same conclusion. It wasn't fair.

Shaking her head to clear her mind, Hermione pushed open the dormitory door only to come face to face with the two people who could make matters worse. Parvati and Lavender were standing in front of the mirror spraying each other with a cheap perfume that made Hermione want to gag. Hoping that she could get by them unnoticed, Hermione crept over to her bed. Sadly, she had forgotten that her reflection would show in the mirror when she passed it.

"Where have you been," demanded Parvati.

"Good morning to you too. If you must know, I had to go downstairs for awhile," replied Hermione simply as she placed her birthday gifts on her bed and began to change into her uniform. "Did you sleep well?"

"What's all that," inquired Lavender, ignoring Hermione's attempts to change the subject.

As Hermione had feared, her roommates faces lit up like Christmas trees and they raced over to the pile of presents to examine them. They passed over the teddy bear, books and chocolate without a second glance, but when Lavender spotted the color changing earrings she squealed like a piglet and rushed back to the mirror to try them on. Every time the earrings would change color, Lavender would squeal again before erupting into high-pitched giggles. Silently willing herself not to scream at Lavender to shut up, Hermione reminded herself she was upset at Lily, James and Sirius and that it wouldn't be right for her to take her frustrations out on her roommate. Nevertheless, Hermione had to admit the urge to do so was rather tempting.

Meanwhile, Parvati was fixated on Hermione's new designer cloak. In fact, fixated was putting it mildly. In truth Parvati's eyes were practically bulging out of her head. Not to mention the fact that the poor girl was so stunned by the gift that her jaw had just about hit the floor. Struggling not to laugh, Hermione watched as Parvati shifted the fabric in her hands and held it up to the light to check the authenticity of the cloak. It was almost as though she could not believe that someone would waste money to buy someone as plain as Hermione such a coveted item. Hermione was torn between being insulted or being entertained by this behavior, so she decided to just ignore it.

"Wow! Who gave you this? I've been on the waiting list for one of Olivia Huddersfield's cloaks for months," Parvati told her.

In spite of herself, Hermione was pleased to note a slight sensation of jealousy coming from her roommate.

"Olivia gave it to me," Hermione admitted.

"You know Olivia Huddersfield," repeated Lavender gaping at Hermione.

Hermione nodded, "She went to school with Professor Lupin."

"I knew he was perfect," swooned Parvati.

"Right, well anyway, according to Olivia she slept in this dorm room . . . your bed I think Lavender," Hermione said trying to appease her roommates without giving away her adventure to the past.

Lavender screeched in delight and practically flew over to her bed and hugged her pillow as though she could absorb some of Olivia's essence just by touching it. Hermione chuckled. She couldn't believe anyone was making such a fuss over a piece of clothing. Hermione looked down at the cloak. She had to admit Olivia was talented. The way she infused such vibrant colors so subtly together into the silky fabric was ingenious and very indicative of Olivia's personality. But still, it was only a cloak.

"I suppose, if it means that much to you, I could ask her if she could send you something," said Hermione thoughtfully.

Both Lavender and Parvati's screams reached a record high. Hermione smiled weakly_. What have I gotten myself into, _she thought. Hermione continued to wonder what was happening to her and why she was forced to share a room with such enthusiastic girls when she realized something that shocked her to the core. Lavender and Parvati may have been loud and obsessive, but despite their obnoxious behavior, Hermione thought that perhaps in this one moment she was actually getting along with her roommates. Unfortunately, it didn't last very long.

"Ooh, what's that," said Lavender, who had been jumping on her bed for a solid five minutes.

Hermione looked around the room curiously, but she didn't have the faintest clue what Lavender was talking about.

"What?"

Parvati frowned. She was wearing an expression which stated quite plainly that she too wondered what she had done to deserve to be stuck with Hermione as a roommate. When she had come to her senses, Parvati marched straight up to Hermione and forced open her fist, which was wrapped tightly over the ladybug bracelet.

Much to Hermione's horror, Parvati ignored all of her protests and held the dreadful bracelet high in the air so that it glistened in the sunlight streaming through the window. Lavender stopped jumping and landed on her bed with a flop. Hermione groaned._ What am I going to do now,_ she thought. She watched helplessly as Lavender flocked toward the bracelet like a moth to a flame, knowing things were about to get very uncomfortable.

"It's incredible," breathed Lavender.

"It's okay I suppose," replied Hermione coolly.

Parvati was flabbergasted. "Are you blind girl," she said melodramatically.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, but Parvati took no notice.

"This ruby is top quality," she said, waving the bracelet in Hermione's face. "This bracelet is so far beyond okay. I don't even know where to start. It's gorgeous and it's definitely expensive. I-- wait a minute! Who sent it to you?"

Hermione felt her pulse quicken. This was what she was afraid of. What was she supposed to tell them? She couldn't very well say, "Oh it's just a little trinket from three of the most infamous dark wizards in the world, which they sent to torture me before they kill me."

No, that would never do. But she had to come up with a convincing lie fast. Maybe if she satisfied their curiosity, they would just drop the subject and she could go to breakfast and forget this fiasco ever happened. Just a few hours ago Hermione was hoping for a quiet uneventful birthday, now she would settle for a birthday without a stampede of students fighting each other tooth and nail for a seat on the Hogwarts Express so that they could get away from the homicidal Azkaban escapees who were intent on exacting their revenge.

"Oh, no one really." As expected, that explanation didn't hold much water, so she was forced to elaborate. My great-aunt Gertrude and Uncle Milton. They . . . er- had a falling out with my parents a few years back and now they're trying to butter me up," lied Hermione.

"Looks like they're really trying to get your attention," replied Parvati.

"Yeah, it does," agreed Hermione bitterly.

"Oh, who cares. It's beautiful," said Lavender, impatiently snatching the bracelet out of Parvati's hand and fiddling with the clasp.

"Wh-what are you doing," Hermione stammered.

"I'm putting it on," replied Lavender, shaking her head incredulously. "Honestly, to think that you would waste such a fabulous gift because your parents don't like these people -- it's mortifying . . . you are such a goody-goody Hermione . . . "

But Hermione was not listening. She could feel herself starting to sweat. What if Lily, Sirius and James_ had _bewitched the bracelet? As a Muggle born student, Hermione's cover would certainly be blown if Lavender was suddenly struck by a debilitating disease the moment she put it on. Her heart was beating so hard against her chest that she was confident she was going to have a heart attack if she wasn't having one already.

It was like things were going in slow motion. She tried to speak, to say something, anything, but every time she opened her mouth nothing happened. Lavender had the clasp open now . . . it was moving closer to her wrist . . . it was almost there, it was just about to make contact with her skin, then -

"NO," Hermione screamed, grabbing the bracelet roughly.

Lavender stared.

"It's an old family heirloom, I wouldn't want it to break," Hermione said lamely.

"Fine," Lavender said testily, "it would probably turn my wrist green anyway."

_Or worse._ Hermione knew that she had done what she did for Lavender's own good, but the pain of Lavender's emotions was almost more than she could take. Both her roommates were so mad at her that Hermione thought that she might have to sleep on the sofa in the common room just to avoid the repercussions. But that was ridiculous, she couldn't sleep on a sofa for the next seven years. She called out to Lavender, but she didn't know what she could say to help alleviate the tension between them, so she asked for her earrings back to which Lavender responded by throwing the earrings across the room and she and Parvati stomped downstairs, slamming the door so hard that it shook the window all the way on the other side of the room.

"You're trying to ruin my life, aren't you," she demanded from the bracelet.

The sun caught the bracelet again and it glinted up at her in a seemingly innocent fashion. Hermione screamed in frustration. Desperately, she wrenched open the trunk at the foot of her bed, wrapped the bracelet in Remus's silk handkerchief and threw it inside her trunk. Then, just for good measure, Hermione decided to pile as many things as she could find on top of it before heading back down the staircase.

* * *

"Forget about it, Hermione," Harry advised when she had finished explaining the exchanged that happened in the dormitory with Lavender and Parvati just fifteen minutes earlier as she, Ron and Harry headed down for breakfast. "You did that girl a favor and there is nothing that you can do about it now anyway."

"I know, you're right, but I can't stop thinking about it," said Hermione miserably.

"What I don't get is why they even bothered getting you anything when they're just going to finish us off in the end," Ron whispered.

"They're crazy, Ron," said Hermione irritated.

"Yeah, but there must be some twisted logic to their thinking or else they would have gotten you some dead flowers or even something from a dime shop somewhere," Ron retorted. "What'd they think they were going to accomplish by giving you the bracelet?"

"Maybe they thought Hermione would become their willing slave, who knows," supplied Harry with his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Well, I'll tell you what I do know. I know that all I want to do is run, run as fast and as far as I can," said Hermione, pushing open the door to the Great Hall.

Ron and Harry nodded in agreement. They arrived in the Great Hall only to find that most of the students had already arrived. Everyone that is except for sandy-haired, Seamus Finnigan, who came rushing into the hall just as Hermione was taking a bite of toast distractedly. Seamus looked exhausted from running all over the castle but otherwise quite happy.

"THEY'VE BEEN SIGHTED! THEY'VE BEEN SIGHTED," he hollered.

Everyone stopped their own conversations and watched curiously as Seamus skidded across the hall, coming to a halt right in front of Harry, Ron and Hermione. Seamus grabbed the edge of the table for support, took a few deep breaths, then without so much as a warning he looked down at Hermione's glass of pumpkin juice, seized it and swallowed the entire glass in one gulp. Hermione stared from their classmate to the empty glass he had placed in front of her, then back at the obnoxious boy completely at a loss for words.

"So who was sighted," asked Ron loudly in hopes of diverting Hermione's attention.

"Do you really have to ask? I mean all anyone talks about these days are the mad Azkaban escapees? It's all over the Daily Prophet."

The whole Hall burst into nervous and excited chatter, spreading wild, ridiculous rumors and speculation with each other. But Harry, Ron and Hermione could not be bothered at the moment. They were too busy with their own problems. Hermione was shaking and Harry and Ron were not doing much better. They hadn't forgotten the events of that morning and each of them were asking themselves the same question. _Was this the message the bracelet was meant to send?_ Involuntarily, their minds went back to the note; _D_o_n't blink. We'll be seeing you very soon. _They looked at each other and a silent promise was made between them that they weren't going to panic, at least not until they had more information.

"By mad Azkaban escapees I assume you mean my parents then," Harry asked, feeling strangely agitated by the cruel and casual way Seamus was speaking about his family.

"Yeah," said Seamus, getting even more excited with each passing second.

Harry was getting more and more disgusted with Seamus the longer he spoke. Regrettably, Harry couldn't bring himself to walk away from the conversation. As annoying and tactless as he was, Seamus was also obsessed with the movements of Lily, James and Sirius, which meant he had information Harry of all people had a right to know. The frightening thing was that Harry's need to hear news about his parents was as strong as his need for oxygen.

"They've been sighted then . . . odd that's not their style," Hermione whispered slowly so that only Harry and Ron could hear her.

All three of them knew that the Marauders prided themselves on their stealth and uncanny ability to get themselves out of an impossibly sticky situation. Hermione had forgotten all about her previous displeasure with Seamus and suddenly found herself hanging on every word he said. Like the boys, she had clearly been distracted from the nervous feeling contracting in her chest by the carelessness of the three prisoners.

"You're right, so what're they up too? Do you think it's intimidation," Ron whispered in reply.

"Where were they last seen, does it say," Harry asked Seamus, hoping he sounded impassive.

"Pixie's Puck."

"Pixie's Puck? That's only what, forty miles outside the forest," repeated Dean Thomas alarmed.

Hermione, Ron and Harry all looked at each other significantly. Seamus, it seemed, did not share their concern. As a matter of fact, the boy was acting as though the prospect of three deranged fugitives knocking on the front door of the castle at any moment was the greatest thing that could possibly happen to him.

"Me mum is so worried she's been talking to me dad about coming down here to get me," Seamus told them, showing even less compassion for his mother's worries than for Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Suddenly I've lost my appetite," said Ron.

He stood up from the table and disappeared, looking as white as a sheet. Seamus paid him no mind, except to reach across the table and take the untouched sausage from Ron's abandoned plate. Too furious to speak, Hermione gave Seamus an icy glare, but when he still continued to munch contentedly on the sausages she threw her hands up in the air and walked off muttering to herself about stupid, insensitive boys. Once again, Seamus didn't seem to notice that he had said or done anything wrong.

Harry got up to follow Hermione when he was overwhelmed with a feeling of all-consuming dizziness. Harry groaned inwardly. He felt awful and his body ached as if he was coming down with the flu. Harry wanted to a credit this feeling with the discovery that his parents and Sirius were on their way to get them at that very moment, but he knew better than that. _Not now,_ he thought to himself. _I can't have a withdrawal right now, I have to get to class. If I vomit in potions one more time Professor Snape is going to pickle me and put me up on the shelf._

Of course, no matter what he told himself, Harry was going to have withdrawals whether Professor Snape liked it or not. Harry nodded off in the History of Magic classroom almost as soon as Professor Binns started talking. He did so in hopes that the rest would do him some good. Unfortunately, when he got up to walk to the dungeons with Hermione and Ron he felt worse than he had ever felt in his entire life. It was like going to bed with a cold and waking up with malaria. Of course the drafty temperature in the classroom didn't help either. Harry felt so miserable that he could barely focus on the assignment, which was a fact that had not been lost on the overbearing Potions Master.

"Honestly, Potter it amazes me that you possess even the splinter of magic it requires to attend Hogwarts," Snape said, so close to Harry that he could feel Snape's hot smelly breath on the back of his neck.

"I am really, really sorry sir, I --I don't feel very well," he said, swaying on the spot.

"You are as useless as a third eyebrow. You will try to redeem yourself during a month of detentions for lying to me. Quite pitifully I might add."

Ron and Hermione both let out cries of objection.

"Just for your insolence, the two of you can join him."

Harry could feel the suffocating, burning, knotted feeling of negative emotions pressing in upon him. He couldn't force himself to deal with it any longer. It was taking all the energy that Harry had just to stay awake and for what? So Professor Snape could yell at him every evening for a month? Unable and unwilling to resist the urge, Harry surrendered to the darkness that had been threatening to engulf him for over a week.

* * *

Remus and Victoria were walking together down an abandoned corridor, enjoying each other's company outside the presence of the students. Victoria had asked to see him so that she could ask Remus what he thought about her staying on full time as the new astronomy teacher. Professor Sprout had healed days ago, but Victoria was having too much fun with her new life at Hogwarts to give it up. So naturally, when Professor Pictor told the headmaster that he had endured quite enough of the Weasley twins shenanigans and was going to enjoy a nice quiet retirement in the Antarctic, Professor Dumbledore immediately went searching for Victoria.

Remus could not pretend he wasn't pleased. He had forgotten how good it felt just to talk to her. He couldn't believe that the last time he had seen her was at her birthday party nine years ago, just two weeks before that horrendous Halloween night. Remus had forgotten how much he liked to hear her laugh or how easy it was to make it happen. As he watched her eyes light up as she burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter after he told her favorite joke, Remus caught himself thinking that he couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

Startled, he stopped dead in his tracks. Victoria was beautiful, he had always known this, but it had never really occurred to him until this moment. Remus was just wondering what he was supposed to do now when suddenly a bone-crushing pain enveloped him. Groaning, Remus slid back against the wall, doubled over in agony.

"REMUS! Remus, what's wrong," Victoria asked frantically.

Remus could hear the panic in her voice and wanted to give a soothing, eloquent response, but the pain was so unbearable that he could hardly think. So the only thing he could do was moan. What was even worse was the unshakable feeling that something was terribly wrong.

"Remus? Don't you do this to me. I can't handle another ill person. First Harry now you, it's too much," said Victoria, working herself into a frenzy.

__

Harry,

Remus thought. All of a sudden the intense feeling of impending doom in Remus's stomach reached a crescendo. He knew what that, meant what it had to mean Harry was in trouble, very big trouble. Remus didn't have time to marvel at the new connection he shared with his nephew. All Remus could think about was what kind of trouble Harry might be in. If Remus was in this much anguish he could only imagine how Harry might be feeling.

"Harry," he groaned pathetically.

"Harry will be just fine, it's you I'm worried about," Victoria replied, tears streaming down her face.

Fighting to gain control of his faculties, Remus shook his head, " Harry-- needs --help!"

"WHAT?!"

Struggling to his feet, Remus sped off toward the dungeon, his need to get to his nephew outweighing his own discomfort. _I have to get to Harry. Harry needs me._ It was the mantra that rang through his head, giving him strength. Remus could hear Victoria struggling to keep up, but he didn't slow down. He couldn't until he knew that Harry would be all right. They were almost there, all Remus had to do was make it down one more flight of stairs and they would be in the dungeon, then they could stop.

They had reached the classroom door just in time, because Victoria was completely out of breath, not to mention very confused. She positively refused to move another step until she knew what was going on. For some illogical reason however, knowing the only thing that separated Remus from his beloved nephew was that door, made the Animagus feel exhilarated. Without understanding why he had gone from a low to a high in an instant and it felt wonderful. Before he knew what was happening, Remus was laughing his head off for no reason at all.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? FIRST YOU SCARE ME HALF TO DEATH, THEN YOU DRAG ME ALL THE WAY DOWN HERE MOANING AND GROANING ABOUT HARRY WITH NO EXPLANATION, NOW YOU'RE LAUGHING LIKE SOME KIND OF A MANIAC," Victoria bellowed incredulously.

Remus was about to respond when a great commotion filled the air, causing both of them to freeze. Glancing at each other nervously, they realized that the disturbance was coming from inside the Potions classroom. Listening more intently now, they heard the unmistakable sounds of crashing and then liquid splashing to the floor. The final straw however, was when the two of them had heard a collection of panicked screams and over a dozen feet scrambling to get away from something. There was no denying it now. Something was definitely not right.

Victoria and Remus charged through the classroom door, completely unprepared for what they would find. Victoria gasped at the unbelievable sight. A flood of Emerald potions washed over the floor and a dozen cauldrons had been knocked over resulting in a pandemonium as the students fought to stand on tables and chairs. Harry was laying unconscious on the stone floor, drenched in the greenish concoction and covered in vomit. Ron and Hermione were on either side of him trying to bring him around, though neither one of them looked like they were in much better shape.

Ron was drifting in and out of consciousness himself. At first Remus thought the lack of consciousness was due to some kind of head injury. Then, to his great relief, he realized that the freely flowing blood was only a result of a nose bleed. The redhead appeared to have received it when a flying cauldron caught him in the nose. Hermione was as white as a sheet. The poor girl was soaked with sweat and she was trembling from head to toe.

Perhaps the most appalling part of the whole situation was the way Severus Snape was towering over the three of them, shouting at Harry to get off the floor as though he could respond. Remus could have throttled the man. How dare Snape shout at his innocent, helpless cubs? Feeling his protective wolf instincts start to take over, Remus opened his mouth to make a few rather colorful comments, but he was too slow.

"WHAT ARE YOU MENTAL?! ANYONE IN THEIR RIGHT MIND COULD TELL THAT THESE CHILDREN ARE DESPERATELY ILL," shouted Victoria. "YOU CALL YOURSELF A TEACHER?! YOU CALL YOURSELF A HUMAN BEING?! WHAT KIND OF AN EVIL MONSTER ARE YOU? THESE CHILDREN NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL WING RIGHT NOW!"

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH POTTER! THE MISERABLE LITTLE LIAR OBVIOUSLY CAN'T SEEM TO FACE UP TO HIS OWN INADEQUACIES," thundered Severus.

That was the final straw. Victoria marched right up to Snape and smacked him as hard as she could across the face. It was quite a sight. One that took all of the first years by surprise. They all stopped and stared, unable to believe what they had just seen. Remus however, was too wrapped up in his own dealings with Harry to pay much mind to the confrontation. Harry was still breathing, thankfully, but he was clammy and he seemed to be developing a rather strange rash from the unfinished potion mixtures. Even though Remus tried every spell he knew, nothing worked. Then he remembered reading powerful empaths, much of the time, could not be healed by magic.

"Neville, what happened here," said Victoria urgently, not daring to look away from Snape.

Neville looked at Snape, then at Victoria, then at his classmates on the floor.

"I --I don't know. One minute Professor Snape was shouting at Harry, then all of the sudden he was. . . was . . . "

Remus heard enough.

'"Lavender, go up to the hospital wing and tell Madam Pomfrey to get down here now," Remus demanded, looking almost as pale as Hermione.

"Stay where you are, Miss Brown. Listen carefully Lupin, as I will not repeat myself! I will not allow you to command these students while they are in my classroom," hissed Snape menacingly.

"Just watch me,_ Snivellus_," snapped Remus, matching Snape's savagery par for par. "I mean now, Lavender . . . "

Lavender, who was staring between Snape and Lupin wondering which one she was suppose to obey, jumped up and dashed out of the room. Snape watched the door close with mounding fury. When at last it had snapped shut, he rounded on Remus with unbridled rage. He whipped out his wand, but Remus didn't care. If Snape wanted to fight, he was ready. Yes, he was certain that a duel was exactly what he needed to relieve his anxiety. All Remus could see was Severus and all he needed was one good hex and everything would be all right.

"Moony? Moony, it's cold," whispered a frail voice, cutting through Remus's hatred.

__

Hermione

. Remus could feel his anger ebbing away from him as the realization that he had a job to do came back to him. How could he bother exacting revenge on his old rival when one of his cubs was in such desperate need of his attention. Kneeling in the slimy emerald potion Remus took Hermione's ice cold hand in his own. looked down at his nephew and then back at Hermione. 

"I know, Ladybug, I know. That's because old Snivelly likes to keep it cool down here so his heart won't melt," Remus told her with a chuckle, all the while glaring daggers at his rival.

Hermione would have laughed, but she could only manage a weak smile because she was having trouble breathing.

"So much in my head," she managed to choke out. "Tired Moony-- too tired."

"I know, but you've got to stay awake until the nurse comes, okay? Don't you worry. I'm here now. Everything is all right now. It's going to be all right," he replied, praying with all his heart it was true.


	16. Harry's confession

* * *

Authors note I know it's been awhile since I've updated one of stories but I've been busy working on an original novel and haven't had much time to dedicate to my fan fiction writing. I hope that you will all forgive me and remember to review yesterday was my brother's high school graduation so I would like to dedicate the following chapter to all those who graduated the class of 2008. One more thing there is a very important poll on my profile please check it out

Paradise. yes snape really is a piece of work. I'm glad you like Remus & Tori together

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Harry's Confession

By Empathicallychosen

Classic remorse, as all the moralists are agreed, is a most undesirable

sentiment. If you have behaved badly, repent, make what amends you can and

address yourself to the task of behaving better next time. On no account brood

over your wrongdoing. ROLLING IN THE MUCK IS NOT THE BEST WAY OF GETTING CLEAN. --

Aldous Huxley

(o)(o)(o)

"Well honestly Lupin, what did you expect would happen to Harry when you stopped coming around," demanded Madam Pomfrey, who had her back toward Remus as she tried to find a pair of pajamas that would fit her ailing patient.

Remus looked down at the unconscious boy on the bed in front of him. Harry looked more frail and helpless then Remus ever remembered seeing him before. _What was I thinking? I should have never trusted that Joshua Dixon. How could I have been so stupid? Maybe it was to risky bringing Harry and the others here after all. Maybe they would just be better off if I pull them out of school and teach them at home._

Madam Pomfrey broke through his musings at that moment by thrusting a pair of forest green pajamas at Remus so that he could help Harry change out of his potion-stained uniform. Remus said nothing as he sidestepped the elderly matron and grabbed a pair of crimson pajamas instead. Victoria rolled her eyes, causing Remus to give her a superficial smirk. In actuality, the last thing Remus felt was cocky, but the downtrodden man was hoping that if he pretended that nothing was wrong it would eventually become a reality

.

"To be honest, I'm not sure what I was thinking Ma'am. I don't know anything about empaths except for what Joshua told me and, of course, Dumbledore mentioned a few of the details surrounding the legend of Guinevere Gryffindor once . . . anyway, earlier this summer, Joshua said that I would be able to be separated from Harry for up to four days, so I thought since I saw Harry every other day that he would be all right," Remus explained as he pulled the privacy curtain around Harry's bed. "I thought about getting some books on the subject, but there is such a stigma surrounding empaths that I wouldn't know where to start looking for the right book."

Remus swallowed hard. The nurse was never going to trust Remus alone with Harry again, not with those excuses. He just knew it. But much to Remus's surprise, when he pulled the curtain back her whole expression had changed from one of anger to one of understanding. The old woman surveyed him for a moment and then nodded. Remus wasn't sure what that meant and he found himself wondering if she was still cross with him. Unfortunately, he also found himself too afraid to ask, so rather than push his luck he grabbed a pair of dark purple pajamas and went to help Ron out of his blood soaked robes. Remus would have much rather let Ron dress himself, but according to Madam Pomfrey, as she continued to rant, allowing Ron to change out of his uniform would be quite impossible.

.

According to the matron, along with giving all three children an unpleasant rash, the Emerald potion Harry, Ron and Hermione had been drenched in also acted as a bonding agent that attached the robes to their skin and the only way to get the robes off again was by using a very complicated spell Ron would most certainly be unfamiliar with. Remus looked down and realized that his robes were indeed attached to his body. Cursing himself for kneeling in the concoction, Remus quickly cast the spell on himself while Madam Pomfrey continued her interrogation.

"Now when you say you only know what Joshua told you, you don't mean Joshua Dixon do you? ... I should have known. The man may be the world's foremost expert on empaths, but he is a bit of a scatter brain. The man always assumes that everyone knows just as much about his empath obsession as he does," said the nurse. "Joshua should have explained to you that all of the strength Harry gains from you in class is used up right away on his classmates and that none of it would be stored for later. It's true you can leave Harry for a few days, but it is best for all involved if you cut him off slowly."

Remus's head was reeling with this new information. He was definitely beginning to feel very irritated with Joshua. It would have been nice if Remus had been filled in on all of these things before he allowed Harry to become so ill that he passed out on the dungeon floor. Remus reached up and pulled back the curtain again to find Madam Pomfrey waiting for him once more. This time she was holding a pair of gold pajamas and several large books. He raised his eyebrows quizzically.

"I suppose Joshua also neglected to mention that the connection between an empath and the anchor works both ways."

Remus nodded.

Madam Pomfrey sighed, "You and Harry have a symbiotic relationship and you need Harry as much as he needs you. You may not become ill as quickly after you are separated, but you would start suffering withdrawals eventually."

"These withdrawals, the symptoms wouldn't happen to include doubling over in agony for no apparent reason would they," Victoria asked the nurse.

Madam Pomfrey was not happy to hear about the episode in the hallway. She was even more upset with Victoria for not demanding Remus get to the hospital wing immediately. This of course meant that poor Remus was left in a room with two very unhappy women, an unconscious nephew and two other children who were drifting in and out of consciousness themselves. Remus's life experience told him that at times like these, there was nothing left for a man to do but to lay low and do exactly as he was told. At least until things died down a little bit. So he changed into his pajamas, got into bed and took each and every one of the potions Madam Pomfrey offered him without a word.

"I don't believe this! I have actually been ordered to spend the night in the infirmary. I feel like I am fifteen years old again," Remus told Victoria in a whisper when Madam Pomfrey had retreated into her office, all the while muttering about senile old men putting poor, innocent children at risk before slamming the door.

"You should, you've been acting like a teenager ever since we got to the dungeon this morning," said Victoria, caught somewhere between looking stern and on the verge of laughter.

Remus gave her his very best 'I'm innocent of these accusations and I'm offended you would even think that I would do something like that' look. A look which was a patented trademark of the Marauders. Sadly, this was a look that Victoria was very familiar with over the years and it appeared that she had developed an immunity to it.

"Don't give me that look," said Victoria, throwing a spare pillow in Remus's face. "_Snivellus? _Or what about the classic _Snivelly?_ Really Lupin, it was like fifth year all over again except it was usually Sirius and James who resorted to the childish name-calling."

"ME," Remus shouted incredulously.

Victoria shushed him loudly and she pointed to the beds on Remus's right. Hermione was already asleep and Ron was doing his best to stay awake, but was failing miserably at it.

"Right, sorry. Me,childish? Need I remind you, Ms. Willoughby, that you're the one that slapped dear old Sevy across the face? How much more childish can a person get," Remus asked her in a whisper.

"Oh I don't know, how about exchanging the green pajamas for the red ones," retorted Victoria.

"I had to do it," Remus insisted. " What if somebody from Gryffindor came and saw Harry dressed in Slytherin colors. Do you know how humiliating that would be?"

"For him or for you?"

"Oh, very funny Tori. Hysterical really," said Remus sarcastically.

"Say, what are we going to tell everyone when the kids get out of here. I'm sure it's all over the school that Harry Potter passed out on the dungeon floor this morning and we can't very well tell everyone that he had an empathic collapse," said Victoria, sounding truly nervous for the first time since they had entered the hospital wing.

"Oh, that. Don't worry. Professor Dumbledore made an announcement at dinner that Harry had an allergic reaction to a vomit inducing potion that someone was slipping into his pumpkin juice and, get this, Fred and George actually took credit for it -- the little nitwits."

Tori frowned, "You know, if you had met the twins before you met Ron you would have found them to be quite amusing."

"Well, what can I say? We've already established that I was an idiot as a teenager," said Remus blushing slightly.

"Yes, we have. But you know, I think we ought to quit talking now so our godchild can stop eavesdropping and get some sleep," said Victoria, deliberately raising her voice.

Remus glanced over at Ron's bed and was pleased to see that Ron had indeed been eavesdropping. Remus didn't care what Victoria said, Ron definitely had some real Marauder talent. The boy may not be as good at it as he, James and Sirius were, but maybe that was for the best. After all, Remus would have his hands full with Ron, Harry and Hermione as empaths, as the Golden Ones and as the Eternus Liberi. He didn't know how he would be able to handle it if Ron suddenly turned into a master prankster.

"Night Tori, night Remus," said Ron sheepishly

"Goodnight Ron," Remus and Victoria chorused together.

"So Remus, which of these empath reference books would you like to read first? We've got _10,000 Emotions and You: The Benefits and Pitfalls of Empathy_ and _So You Call Yourself an Anchor: The Idiots Guide to an Empath,_" asked Victoria when she was sure Ron had actually fallen to sleep.

Remus reached over, picked up the larger of the two volumes, which just so happened to be the _Idiot's Guidebook_ and began to read. Cruel as it was, Remus thought there was a definite irony to it. He did in fact feel like an incredible idiot. He never would have imagined his ignorance could be so devastating for his nephew. Remus swore Harry wouldn't need to worry about being without him ever again. He could not allow himself to make the same mistake twice.

* * *

Harry woke up feeling like he had just been trampled by a stampede of dragons. He was exhausted and all the boy wanted to do was lie there, (wherever there was,) and sleep. Slowly, Harry's brain began to work again. He could tell that he was lying in a bed. _Am I in Gryffindor tower,_ he wondered. But after thinking about it for a moment he decided he didn't care. The bed was soft and the sheets were cool, which felt wonderful against his aching body. _What happened to me?_

Harry tried to go back to sleep, but the pounding in his head would not allow him to rest any longer. So resigned to his fate, Harry slowly opened his eyes. At once he was bombarded by bright lights. He closed his eyes and blinked several times until his eyes could get use to the change.

All at once the bright light had dissipated and Harry's vision went from blind too blurred. Harry felt his incredibly sweaty face and realized that someone had removed his glasses. Carefully, Harry sat up, ignoring his aching muscles and the ever increasing sensation that one of Uncle Vernon's drills was trying to work its way through Harry's skull as he felt around the nearby night stand for his missing spectacles. When he found them, he placed them in their rightful place and everything became clear.

Harry was in the all-too-familiar hospital wing and he could only assume that whatever had happened was somehow related to his empathic powers. Then, looking around, he saw something that took him by surprise. He wasn't alone. Not only were Hermione and Ron fast asleep nearby, but sitting in the bed next to him was Remus, who was staring at Victoria sleeping in a chair at his bedside with a large book in her lap. Inwardly, Harry wondered if they were ever going to admit that they loved each other. Harry shook his head, but that was by far the worst thing he could have done and Harry wished he could take it back as, all at once, the pain in his head reached an unbearable peak.

"OUCH," was all he could think to say as he cursed himself for his stupidity.

Cursing himself again, Harry watched nervously as Remus's attention shifted from Victoria to his nephew. Harry realized, as their eyes met, that Remus knew everything. With a slight groan, Harry sank back on his pillow. Victoria must have made good on her word. Harry wasn't angry with Victoria. He knew she had just done something that Harry should've done a long time ago. Something he should've done the moment these things started happening to him.

Harry wanted to tell Remus about what was going on many times after class, but he couldn't get up the nerve. How could he possibly require more of Remus when his uncle had already done so much for Harry. He had given up his seventh year at Hogwarts for them as a seventeen-year-old boy. Harry could only imagine what a sacrifice that had to have been. More recently, Remus had given up his quiet, carefree life in Navestock to come teach Harry at Hogwarts. Remus had even given up his very freedom for Harry. No, Harry couldn't do that to Remus, he just couldn't.

Then, as Harry was watching Remus slowly get out of bed and walk over to Harry's bed, another thought occurred to him. What if Harry wasn't only trying to protect Remus? What if, in a desperate attempt to be normal, Harry had purposefully ignored his own weaknesses and limitations so that he would better fit in with the rest of the Wizarding world? _Well, that was a resounding success, _Harry thought sarcastically. _What am I doing to myself? Why is it so important for me to fit in? _

Harry didn't have to ponder the last question for very long before the answer came to him. No matter how hard Harry tried, he didn't belong in Private Drive and he never would. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had been careful to ingrain that thought into Harry's mind at a very young age. At first, it had come as quite a blow to the young boy, but after meeting the Marauders, Harry found that he didn't mind so much anymore.

He knew that he was a wizard and, in a world as complex as the Wizarding world, surely Harry would find his place there. But Harry was slowly learning that the Wizarding world, at times, could be just as narrow minded as the people in Little Whinging. Thankfully, before Harry could get too absorbed in his musings, Remus had reached Harry's bedside and seated himself comfortably on the side of the bed, looking at him with a mixture of concern and compassion.

"Hey mate, how are you feeling," he asked.

"Fine," Harry lied.

.

Remus's compassionate smile faded a little.

"Harry, come on. I found you lying on the floor of the dungeon in your spilled potion, covered in vomit. I think we can safely assume that you are miles past 'fine'," Remus said sternly.

Harry grimaced.

"Do you think Professor Snape will be very angry with me," he asked, keen on avoiding as much detention time with the unpleasant professor as was humanly possible.

"I never concern myself with anything that old oil rag has to say," said Remus, putting on a mischievous smile.

Harry laughed, which made Remus smile even more.

"What does concern me is the fact that you spent all of your energy trying to hide your problems from me instead of just coming to me with them in the first place. I thought we had an understanding."

Remus's tone was not one of anger, but rather one that was filled with pain. Harry couldn't bare to see Remus hurting that way. What was even worse was knowing that he, Harry, had caused it to happen. He wanted to apparate as far away from the whole situation as he could, but he knew it wouldn't do any good and he would have to face his uncle sooner or later. However, that did not mean Harry was comfortable in his guilt.

He looked around the room trying to find something besides Remus that he could focus his attention on. Unable to find anything suitable, Harry decided just to stare down at the crisp hospital sheets until the excruciating conversation was over. Remus, on the other hand, did not agree with Harry's plan of action. Gently, but firmly, he lifted Harry's chin until they were once again at eye-level.

"Harry, I know that you know you can talk to me about anything, right," Remus asked, allowing his amber eyes to search Harry with an intensity that felt as if they were examining his very soul.

The feeling was so intense Harry wasn't sure he needed to answer, but he nodded anyway.

"You know you can talk to me no matter what, yet you would rather make yourself sick than come to me," said Remus calmly. "Okay Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry shrugged, which made Remus sigh. It was a very powerful sigh that spoke volumes to Harry. It wasn't a sigh of exasperation, but rather one of sheer exhaustion. If Harry were to be honest with himself he was tired too. Harry wanted to tell Remus what was bothering him, but he didn't think he was strong enough to say the words out loud. He couldn't bear it if, when he voiced his fears about not being good enough for Remus, it awoke Remus's common sense and his uncle agreed. That would just hurt too much for him to handle.

Releasing his own sigh, Harry opened his mouth to tell Remus that nothing was bothering him when out tumbled Harry's confession. He confessed all of his feelings of inadequacy in his classes and admitted his guilt over being the reason that Remus was sent to Azkaban. To Harry's great surprise, it wasn't as hard as he had been imagining it would be. Remus seemed to realize Harry was desperate and listened patiently without interrupting once, which was quite remarkable because, once Harry started talking, he found he could not stop for almost an hour.

When Harry at last finished his declaration of all his fears there was a long silence. Harry began to panic. Why wasn't Remus saying anything? This was the part where he was supposed to tell Harry that he was out of his mind and not to worry. Where were the words of comfort? Maybe Harry had been right after all. Suddenly, when Harry was at the most depressing part in his revelry, Remus began to laugh. Harry couldn't believe it. He bore his soul to Remus and now Remus was laughing at him. Outraged, Harry glowered at his uncle.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Remus chuckled. "I know it was hard for you to put yourself out there. I wasn't laughing at you, really. It's just, I forget sometimes how little you know about your own story. Listen to me, Harry, it is not your fault that I was sent to Azkaban. Don't look at me like that, it's true. The Ministry had a bunch of slimy little informants who decided to make me out to be a Death Eater."

Harry frowned.

"A Death Eater is what they called Lord Voldemort's followers. I would never blame you for the minister's stupidity. Furthermore, I would have had to get a job eventually so don't worry about that either. What was the last so-called inconvenience? Oh yes, my seventh year. To tell you the truth, that did get fairly exhausting some times," Remus admitted to a still somber Harry.

Harry's face fell. His chest was rising and falling rapidly. Remus could tell the boy was struggling not to cry. It was like Remus had told him that he didn't want Harry anymore. Remus cursed inwardly. He knew that such brutal honesty was generally frowned upon by all the parenting experts. Molly had told him on more than one occasion that children were not adults and that children somehow lacked the right to be spoken to as such.

Remus didn't believe them and, seeing Harry now, he was more sure of his position than ever. Remus was quite sure that no one on Privet Drive had ever spoken to a child like a human being and look at what it had done to his nephew. Because of those people, Harry was lying in his bed expecting to be told he was the worst thing to happen in Remus's life since he had been bitten. But still, he didn't want to upset the boy, especially not so quickly.

"Harry, please calm down. I said it was tiring. I didn't say that I have any regrets. I think you're forgetting how much fun I had with you, fun that I still have by the way. Not to mention how much easier we had things compared to the rest of our class. Look at me Harry. I want this to be very clear. Despite what anyone may say now or in the future, I love you and I enjoy spending time with you. There is nothing that you could ever do to change that, nothing. Do you understand," Remus asked firmly.

Harry nodded that he understood, glad to see that Remus was smiling again. He ruffled Harry's hair and examined Harry closely in true parental fashion. Harry knew it was all over. He knew that Remus would soon see through his disguise and that the sweet silence in the Hospital Wing would soon be broken by the overbearing mediwitch. Harry was so distracted by his worries about the nurse's wrath that it would not occur to him until much later that Remus was probably just putting Harry through the searching glance for show. Harry would look back and say that he was quite sure his uncle had known what was physically wrong with Harry before they had gotten into the emotional pain.

"Good. Now what do you say I go get something for that headache of yours, eh," said Remus ruffling Harry's hair once more for good measure.

When Remus returned with the nurse, she insisted upon giving Harry a full examination. Harry groaned, but allowed her to proceed because she seemed to be in a foul mood already and he didn't want to make the experience any worse than it had to be. While she worked, Madam Pomfrey muttered to herself about how Remus should have fetched her as soon as Harry had woken up rather than involving Harry in such a strenuous activity as their conversation.

Harry was astounded at the nurse's frustration. After all, he had not found their conversation to be that strenuous. It was mentally exhausting, but not physically. Wondering why Madam Pomfrey was so upset, Harry looked up at Remus who seemed to be having quite a bit of trouble resisting the urge to burst into laughter. After the intense examination was complete, Madam Pomfrey retreated back into her office and returned a few minutes later with a brass goblet and a bottle of a burgundy color potion. She poured what Harry thought was a ludicrous amount of the bottle into his goblet and demanded he drink the entire amount. The goblet was smoking and Harry swore he heard the potion making a faint whistle.

Skeptically, he glanced back at Remus who gave his charge an encouraging nod. Even though Harry still had a few reservations, he did as he was told and gulped down as much of the potion as he could in one sitting. Immediately after doing so, he wished he had just chosen to live with the headache for the rest of his life. It was true, most potions worked much faster than muggle medicine, but in that moment Harry had to wonder, with all of the magic in their world, why was it that no one could invent a potion halfway bearable to take.

The potion tasted like liquefied black pepper. It slid down his throat, burning everything in its path. Even more horrifying was the fact that, seconds after swallowing the vile concoction, steam began to billow from Harry's ears. The nurse, however, was completely unperturbed by this and insisted, quite sharply, that her patient drink the rest of his medicine. Harry could think of thousands upon thousands of things which he would rather do, but his arguments fell on deaf ears.

Thinking longingly of the muggle pills he would have been given once upon a time, Harry choked down the rest of the potion. By the time Madam Pomfrey retreated back into her office, Ron and Hermione were beginning to stir and, unlike Harry, it only took them a few seconds to realize where they were and why they were there.

"HARRY," they shouted together.

Startled, Victoria jerked awake. Almost racing each other, Hermione and Ron clamored to Harry's bedside. Ron doubled over with mirth at the sight of Harry's ears. Harry threw his pillow at him. Hermione was a bit more tactful at least, asking if he was all right in between giggles. Victoria, on the other hand, was just relieved to see that Harry was awake. Harry noted with some satisfaction, neither one of his friends thought it was very funny when Madam Pomfrey bustled out of her office and force-fed the awful potion to both of them. When things had at last settled down, Remus spoke up.

"So, how is your birthday going so far," he asked Hermione pleasantly.

Harry thought Remus had to be out of his mind. Surely he must know that this was not how Hermione intended to spend her birthday. Showing a great amount of restraint, Hermione responded with a simple snort. Remus gave a greatly exaggerated start of surprise and said that, as her self-appointed guardian, it was his sworn duty to remedy the situation immediately. So beckoning for Victoria to follow him, he left the hospital wing. Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at each other in confusion.

How exactly did Remus intend to save this night from disaster? They didn't have to wonder for long however. Victoria and Remus returned a little while later with a seven-layer chocolate cake, topped with butterscotch icing and fresh strawberries. Victoria waved her wand a little and, with a loud bang, wild decorations exploded all over the hospital wing. Much to the annoyance of Madam Pomfrey, who came bustling out of her office like her orthopedic shoes were on fire.

"OH FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! IS THIS A HOSPITAL WING OR NOT," she roared.

When everyone started to laugh, Madam Pomfrey stormed out of the Hospital Wing, leaving behind her the most bizarre birthday party Hogwarts had ever seen.


	17. Friendship love and empathy

* * *

Authors note: hi everybody sorry haven't updated in awhile. My novel has totally consumed my life and then last week we went on vacation for my 21st birthday. I'll try to update more promptly in future but I can't make any promises. Going in for back surgery on August 12 and will be laid up for quite some time after so I want to get as much of my novel done as possible.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Love, Friendship and Empathy

By Empathicallychosen

"Some people think only intellect counts: knowing how to solve problems, knowing how to get by, knowing how to identify an advantage and seize it. But the functions of intellect are insufficient without courage, love, friendship, compassion and empathy." -- anonymous

* * *

Life at Hogwarts had changed drastically for Harry. He didn't think it was possible, but Professor Snape's hatred of him had increased tenfold. Harry thought he could deal with that if only Snape wasn't coming up with any excuse to give Harry, Ron and Hermione more detentions than ever. Although Harry noticed the Potions Master's motives seemed to have shifted. Suddenly Harry's detentions were less of a punishment for being the son of James Potter and more of a way to annoy Remus. Another pitfall of Harry's unfortunate incident in the dungeon was that Draco Malfoy had taken to making even more vomiting sounds than usual whenever he passed Harry in the hall.

Worse still was the fact that the despicable Slytherin boy was taking every opportunity he could to imitate Harry's collapse in the dungeons. For the first couple of weeks the rest of the Slytherins and even some of the other students found his imitation to be quite amusing. Much to Harry's relief however, as time passed popularity for Malfoy's antics died away forcing Draco to revert to his old methods of turning the school against the Golden Ones.

On the other hand, not all the changes in Harry's life were bad. It was now the middle of October and there were no signs of any empathic powers rearing their ugly heads. This was largely due to the fact that Remus was making a distinct effort to spend more time with Harry. At first he over did it a little. Thankfully, now that they were getting further and further into the school year and Harry seemed to be getting along fine, Remus was actually starting to calm down and they developed a routine that was beneficial to everyone involved. Harry was even getting used to being around other students on the days when he couldn't spend time with Remus.

Perhaps the most positive thing of all was that there had been no sign of Sirius and Harry's parents since they sent Hermione the bracelet. It had been terribly unnerving to discover that the likely reason for their escape was an apparent need to be near Harry. It may have been unsettling, but as more time went on and things got back to normal, he began to relax and the focus of Harry's attention changed.

It was the middle of October and the atmosphere in the school was one of great excitement. As if overnight all of Hogwarts erupted with total elation over the upcoming holiday. The torches that normally lit the corridors were replaced with grand, flaming orange streamers and black candles that sporadically puffed out clouds of purple smoke in the shape of jack-o'-lanterns.

Harry found the unusual decorations quite entertaining. However, he had to admit what surprised him the most was how much chaos and jubilation Halloween actually generated in the witches and wizards of Hogwarts. Indeed, people cared much more about Halloween in the Wizarding world then they did in the Muggle one. Here it was not about costumes and sweets. The reason for their celebration centered around the downfall of the evil Lord Voldemort and Harry was just now beginning to understand how terrible Lord Voldemort must have been.

Much to the dismay of Harry and his friends, as thoughts were turned to the wicked man that reigned almost a decade ago, popularity for Harry, Ron and Hermione increased remarkably and the only escape they had was behind the stacks in the library where they tried to find a little peace and quiet while attempting to catch up on their homework and avoid the student body at the same time.

"We were a year old for Merlin's sake! What do they expect us to remember about it," Hermione asked as a group of seventh years stalked away from the table after demanding to know what really happened on that Halloween night, even though Harry, Hermione and Ron would never have been able to produce an acceptable answer. "Honestly, we ought to go around demanding to know what people remember about being babies and see how they like it!"

"It's not a total nightmare for everyone though. Fred and George are ecstatic. They're making a killing auctioning off my old socks," said Ron, trying unsuccessfully to sound as though he were amused by this, but in the end he was betrayed by his annoyance.

Of course it was true, Fred and George did seem to have more pocket money these days. Whenever Ron started to resent being used as a cash cow, he would simply remind himself of the Howler the boys had gotten over breakfast one morning when Ron's parents learned of Fred and George's latest financial escapades, most likely having been informed of it by Percy.

Even though the rest of the Wizarding world wouldn't leave them alone, Mrs. Weasley was growing more compassionate toward her younger son and Percy was desperate to get back on her good side. Harry and Hermione were happy that Ron seemed to be getting along better with his mother these days, but it came as little comfort to them considering what everyone else was putting them through.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I wish we could go back to Little Whinging," sighed Hermione.

Harry had to agree that things were getting worse instead of better. Ever since the beginning of October, no one seemed to want to leave them alone. He was quite certain that when they decided to stop studying for the night another gaggle of students would be waiting outside of the library to bombard them with the same questions they had been answering all month long. Harry looked up from his copy of _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger and stared wistfully out the nearby window.

It was a bright autumn morning and the breeze outside only added to the air of happiness that seemed to have infected the rest of the castle. Once again Harry found himself wondering what it would be like if people would just leave him alone. He would be able to enjoy that wonderful autumn breeze while throwing bits of stale toast to the giant squid instead of hiding out in the stuffy old library all day with Madam Pince breathing down his neck.

Why couldn't people just understand that he couldn't remember anything -- . . . or that he didn't want to? The truth of the matter was that Harry had always had an intuition about things he couldn't possibly know. Just before Remus rescued Harry, Hermione and Ron from the Dursleys, Harry had come to realize that he was just as powerful as Hermione and Ron. Harry always knew he had an uncanny knack for knowing when something was going to happen, but it wasn't until Uncle Vernon lost it that Harry realized his lucky guesses were actually his psychic abilities shining through. Which meant Harry, at least, had some knowledge of past events, or at least he thought he did.

It seemed like an easy thing, knowing whether or not he remembered something. Regrettably, it wasn't as easy as one might think. Lately, whenever he tried to use this ability to find out exactly what really did happen on the night Lord Voldemort came to the place the Potters had been staying, it never turned out like Harry expected it to. Poor Harry would just wind up getting extremely confused.

Everything was in bits and pieces and none of it made any sense. He could distinctly see a flash of blinding green light, which he assumed was the spell. He could hear someone laughing and others crying. But the rest of what he remembered was quite impossible. Every time he thought about Halloween night, Harry swore that he could hear Lily pleading, desperately begging for her son's life mingling with the sound of James's voice crying out angrily, threatening Voldemort from somewhere across the room.

But Harry knew that never happened. He heard the story so often lately he knew it by heart. There were many variations in the story, but only about little matters such as exactly what Sirius said to Peter Pettigrew before blowing him to bits and the reason Lily and James were so eager to get rid of them. But one thing was always true, no matter who was telling the story; everyone agreed Lily, James and Sirius all wanted them out of the way.

If it had just been one or two people, Harry might have written them off as nutters. But it wasn't just one or two people, it was the entire Wizarding community and Harry was convinced not all of them could be wrong. They wouldn't jump to conclusions with a matter as historically important as this one. Harry supposed that the part about his parents fighting to protect him was just wishful thinking, that those words were simple fantasies his mind had made up to cope with the betrayal of his parents.

_Mum probably couldn't wait to get rid of me, probably too much work to take care of me. That's what Aunt Petunia says. It's probably the only thing they've ever agreed on,_

Harry told himself bitterly. Harry didn't know whether the knowledge that there was something his aunt and uncle agreed with the Potters about was frightening or funny. Ron jokingly called it a sign that the world was coming to an end.

Yeah, and I bet dear old Dad was cheering Voldemort on the whole time.

Harry was just imagining Sirius sitting at the Potters' kitchen table, feeding Harry a bottle, all the while planning what he would tell everyone at his godson's funeral when an angry voice broke through the dark thoughts in his mind, "WHAT THE DEVIL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, BOY?"

Harry looked up bewildered. Madam Pince was standing over him looking positively outraged. Still uncertain as to what he had done, Harry followed the librarians fuming gaze to the floor at his feet where the books he had been reading only moments before lay abandoned. Harry thought that he must've accidentally knocked them over in his frustration with his parents and had not even realized it, but he couldn't very well tell that to the librarian. She would kick him out of the library for good, then where would he go to get away from the prying eyes of other students?

"I -- I -- I," Harry stuttered hopelessly.

"I did it Madam Pince. Cho and I were walking by and I accidentally bumped the table. I'm very sorry and it will never happen again," said a fairly handsome boy with stormy, gray eyes, who appeared to be the same age as Fred and George.

Madam Pince seemed skeptical of this explanation, but she didn't have any proof that this boy was lying and therefore no reason to punish Harry, at least not yet. Nevertheless, it did not mean she was willing to stop trying. Her mouth grew thinner as she stared at the boy and his friend with her sharp eyes narrowed in disbelief. Surprisingly, the boy was able to withstand her stare, so she turned her head instead toward Ron, Harry and Hermione, who tried to look as innocent as possible as they glanced back at her. Seeing no other option, she grudgingly admitted defeat.

"Very well, see that it doesn't happen again Mr. Diggory. Now get out of my library and out of my sight. Go on, the lot of you, before I summon the headmaster," she demanded.

Struggling not to laugh in front of an extremely downcast Madam Pince, the Golden Ones jogged out of the room with the gray-eyed boy and his companion on their heels. Once the library doors closed and they were at a safe distance, everyone released the laughter they had been holding in ever since they saw the deflated look on Madam Pince's vulture like face when she realized she would not be able to punish Harry for knocking over the books. The five of them laughed very hard for a very long time until they couldn't remember why they were laughing in the first place.

"Thanks for the help back there, mate. Madam Pince has been looking for a reason to ban me from the library just because I accidentally spilled some candle wax on a copy of Hogwarts a History last week. Though to be perfectly honest, I don't know how she could tell it was me, there was so much old wax on it to begin with," Harry said to the older boy.

"Don't worry about it, things like that happen all the time. I don't know what she's getting so bent out of shape for. The name's Cedric by the way, Cedric Diggory and this is my friend Cho Chang," said the boy, indicating his companion.

Cho was a pretty girl with long dark hair. Harry noticed she seemed to be very excited at the moment, indeed more excited than Cedric, which made Harry feel uncomfortable. Then again, whether he liked it or not, Harry was famous and it wasn't fair to assume she was going to be as annoying as Lavender and Parvati just because she was a little excited. Harry sighed inwardly, if he wanted to make any friends at Hogwarts he couldn't rule someone out so quickly. First impressions were often wrong, no matter what world you were in.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Harry Potter and these are my friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, but I guess you already knew that," said Harry, feeling rather awkward.

"Yeah, we did," Cedric admitted sheepishly.

"That's all right, we'd be pretty hard pressed to find anyone who doesn't know us by now," said Ron.

"No thanks to the twins, trotting after us and shouting our names for the whole world to hear every time we enter a room," added Hermione testily.

"Your brothers, Fred and George certainly are . . . interesting," said Cho uncertainly.

"Interesting doesn't even begin to describe those two," said Ron.

Desperate to get away from the rapidly forming crowd of students, the five of them decided that they would probably have more privacy if they went outside on the grounds. None of them spoke until they pushed past the grand oak doors for fear that what they said would be the latest gossip that was circulated around all four house tables at dinner that night. The crisp autumn breeze felt magnificent against Harry's skin after such a long time in the musty school library. The dramatic change in the climate also seemed to do wonders for Harry's tormented psyche.

The moment Harry stepped outside all thoughts of his parents and Sirius were wiped completely from his mind, a feat that was almost impossible to do these days, even with magic. Harry didn't even think about them while Cedric and Cho were describing everything about their own lives to Harry, Ron and Hermione, so that their knowledge of the Golden Ones would not seem like such an unfair advantage. Nothing that Cho and Cedric told them seemed out of the ordinary. Both of their new friends had loving parents and friends throughout their whole lives. The whole thing sounded absolutely wonderful to Harry, but it seemed that the feeling was not mutual.

"I'd kill to have more adventure in my life," Cedric stated, throwing himself down at the base of a tree that was on the borderline between the school grounds and the Forbidden Forest.

Harry was completely taken aback. He hated being so famous. So much so that it seemed like a whole new concept to hear Cedric Diggory say that he would give anything to have a more adventurous life and to have people recognize him when he walked into a room. Especially when Cedric had the exact kind of life Harry wanted. It was all Harry could do to keep from laughing. Here he was wishing that he could go through life being the boy that no one noticed and there was his new friend wishing to be the boy everyone noticed.

"Trust me, adventure isn't all it's cracked up to be," said Hermione, staring off into the forest.

Harry shivered remembering what he knew Hermione was thinking about. The one and only time they went searching for adventure it had been a complete disaster. They had gone into the forest, which was unsuitable for an adult let alone three, four-year-old children and they had almost been eaten alive by a horrible blood-soaked creature. If it hadn't been for James, Remus and Sirius . . .

Harry shook his head furiously. He had been trying so hard not to think of them. Luckily, he was saved from any further thoughts of the Marauders by a very unlikely source. At that moment, Fred and George were stomping across the grounds looking uncharacteristically serious. When they reached Ron they stopped and stared around at the group looking quite angry.

"What in Godric's name is going on here," George demanded.

"Nothing, we were just making some new friends," said Ron bewildered.

"New friends," Fred repeated incredulously. "Ron, these people are on two rival Quidditch teams."

Both twins were staring at Cho and Cedric with total disdain.

"Er- maybe we ought to go," said Cho awkwardly.

"Yeah, all right, we'll come too," said Hermione, staring at Fred and George in disbelief.

"You sure," Cedric asked.

"Definitely," replied Harry.

They all gathered their things and stood up to go, but Fred caught Ron's arm as they were walking back to the castle. "I'm warning you, Ronnie, bad things tend to happen to people at Hogwarts when they betray their houses."

Harry couldn't believe this was happening. It was all just so ridiculous. Harry couldn't believe that Fred and George actually had the nerve to threaten them simply for talking to Cedric and Cho. Why were they making such a big deal out of it? They had not known Cho and Cedric were on the quidditch teams for their houses and even if they did what difference did it make? Harry, Ron and Hermione weren't even on Gryffindors' quidditch team. Even if they were, there wasn't any rule that Harry was aware of that said you couldn't be friends with people from other houses. In fact, hadn't the Sorting Hat encouraged it during Harry's sorting?

Cedric was the one who had a crush on Cho and she was in Ravenclaw. Harry wanted to ask Fred and George what they thought of two people from rival houses being in love, but he held his tongue. It was up to Cedric to admit his feelings for Cho when he was ready. As an empath, Harry's experience with love told him that dealing with love could be rather difficult. For instance, Remus and Victoria had both felt for each other, but they kept their love for each other buried so deeply over the past fourteen years they couldn't even admit it to themselves and they certainly hadn't told each other.

Cedric probably wasn't even ready to admit his feelings to Cho, let alone tell Fred and George about it. If he did, Fred and George would likely tell the whole castle which was something Cedric obviously didn't want to happen. If Harry said something to the twins, apart from being a bad friend, it would expose him as an empath. Harry jolted out of his stupor when Hermione started to laugh.

"Did you really just threaten us? Do you really think we are afraid of you? You're nothing but a couple of second rate pranksters," snapped Hermione.

"Are you going to let her talk to us like that Ron," Fred demanded.

"She can talk to you any way she likes. I don't control her. Besides, what's the big deal anyway? It's not like we were plotting to cheat Gryffindor out of the House Cup," Ron said, wrenching his arm from Fred's grip and with that Harry, Ron and Hermione headed back to the castle with their new friends, leaving a very stunned set of twins in their wake.

* * *

Victoria awoke that morning feeling a little down before she'd opened her eyes. Today was her 31st birthday and, for some reason, she was feeling incredibly old. She didn't understand why she was feeling this way. She never cared about her age in the past, so she couldn't see what made this year so different and she probably never would. The good news was that it just so happened that her birthday fell on a Saturday, which meant that she didn't have to teach a class that morning. Somehow she didn't feel like spending the day with a bunch of self-centered teenagers.

The only bright side to her birthday this year was the fact that Victoria had absolutely no obligations and, for once, not having any plans on a Saturday night didn't seem so awful. She could lay in bed all day if she wanted to and no one could do anything about it. She was just contemplating whether she wanted to take a nice long bubble bath before going back to sleep when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Startled, Victoria opened her eyes to see a very anxious house elf holding a silver tray laden down with an extraordinary number of French pastries.

"What's all this," said a wide-eyed Victoria.

"I is sorry if I is startling yous Mistress Willoughby, but Master Lupin is asking Topsy to serve yous your breakfast in bed," replied the elf apologetically.

Intrigued, Victoria took the tray from Topsy and examined it. The layout was absolutely spectacular. Remus had obviously done a great deal of thinking. On the tray were all of Victoria's favorite delicacies and that was not all. Gleaming up at her next to the blueberry croissant was a beautiful hand mirror. She wanted to examine it further, but something else caught her eye. It was a tiny silver box with a pale pink ribbon. Victoria knew that she was dealing with a Marauder and that the box could've contained any number of things.

She didn't think it was a prank. Perhaps it might have been in the past, but Remus had done a lot of growing up since then, not to mention the fact that Sirius and James were no longer around egging him on. She waited for a while, half of her was apprehensive the other half daydreaming about what treasures the box might contain, until she could no longer stand it.

Much to her surprise, she noticed her fingers were trembling slightly as she pulled away the ribbon. Am I really that afraid it's a prank, she asked herself. Trying not to answer the question, she watched in amazement at what she saw. All at once, the box fell away and gentle music filled the air. She was surrounded by white rose petals and a bouquet of her favorite orchids lay at her feet.

Topsy squealed in delight. Victoria was smiling from ear to ear and she found herself humming along with the music before she could stop herself. Victoria picked up the mirror and came face to face with Remus. He was clean-shaven and there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. He smiled and, quite unexpectedly, she felt her stomach tie itself up in knots. She knew what these feelings were, but had never been as grateful for them as she was in this moment.

"Morning Tori," said Remus softly.

"What is the meaning of all of this," she asked, trying to sound stern, but as hard as she tried she couldn't manage to stop smiling.

Remus shrugged, "Hurry up and eat and maybe you'll find out."

Before Victoria could say another word, Remus was gone, so she picked up her fork and dove into the petit four. Victoria ate as much as she could as quickly as she could because she was so curious to see what adventures Remus had planned for them next. Once she had finished with her meal, Victoria ran to the wardrobe and got dressed, which was difficult as she had no idea what she should wear. Finally, with a little help from Topsy, Victoria was ready for what would soon prove to be her most memorable birthday.

Victoria found Remus waiting for her in the Entrance Hall where, to her annoyance, he blindfolded her and led her onto the grounds where Hagrid was waiting with a unicorn drawn carriage that would take them to the Hogwarts Express, which would than take them to muggle London where they would take a muggle train to Shropshire to have tea with Victoria's favorite aunt that she had not seen in years.

When they left her Aunt Calliope's house, Remus took Victoria to an intimate picnic spot at a nearby creek. Victoria was in heaven. She had never been as happy as she was right in that moment. It was the moment she was ready to admit it, she, Victoria Daphne Willoughby was deeply and madly in love with Remus Lupin. The two of them sat together alone on that picnic blanket for what seemed like hours, falling deeper and deeper in love with one another. As time past, both of them were wondering why it had taken them fifteen years to admit their feelings. By the time they arrived back at the castle, it was very late and, even though they felt sixteen again, they were glad not to have to worry about Argus Filch catching them out of bed past curfew. Remus and Victoria stopped outside of her office door.

"Thank you Remus," Victoria whispered. "This was the best birthday I've ever had."

"It was my pleasure," Remus replied with a bow.

Seconds passed in total silence. The pull between them was growing stronger as moonlight streamed in from a nearby window. Slowly, as if both of them were afraid that they would wake up at any moment and find that the whole day had been nothing but a dream after fifteen years and many failed relationships between them, Remus and Victoria kissed one another passionately. Suddenly, the door to Victoria's office swung open and Victoria and Remus came face to face with Ron, who didn't seem at all surprised to see them kissing.

"Finally," said Ron loudly. "I was wondering if you two would ever come to your senses."

"RON," shouted Hermione reproachfully.

Ron however was unflappable.

"Don't 'Ron' me, you know they've been on the verge of snogging each other for as long as we've known them," Ron replied defensively.

"I know, but in case you haven't noticed we happened to be interrupting a very private moment that is supposed to be romantic and you just murdered it by opening your big mouth," said Hermione impatiently.

Struggling to regain her composure and what was left of her dignity, Victoria straightened up and she and Remus strode into the office, if only to shut the door and keep Ron and Hermione's argument from echoing off the castle walls. Victoria entered her office to find it completely covered in birthday decorations. An enormous cake and a small stack of presents lay abandoned on a table in a far corner. The children had obviously planned the small birthday party for Victoria weeks ago. Judging by the elaborate lengths they had gone to, it clearly took them a long time to set up.

"What have you done," asked Victoria, examining the decorations more closely.

"We wanted to surprise you, I'm sorry we didn't know you were going to be --... we should go. We shouldn't be here, we really shouldn't be here," Harry said uncomfortably.

"Well, I can honestly say we were both surprised," said Remus, going from embarrassment to amusement.

"We really are sorry. We didn't mean to ruin your first kiss," Hermione explained rapidly.

"You haven't ruined anything," said Victoria, slapping Remus on the shoulder reproachfully. "Because of you, we will always remember our first kiss."

A small snort from the other side of the room alerted Victoria to the presents of two other people. Fast asleep in one of the far corners with their heads rested on a table was a raven-haired girl and brown haired boy. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, those are our new friends Cedric and Cho. I hope you don't mind, they helped us set all of this up for you," said Hermione.

Remus had by far won the award for best present of the year, but Hermione announcing that she had at last made friends with a girl about her own age was good too. Victoria was deeply troubled by the lack of girls in Hermione's life at Hogwarts (not that she ever expected Hermione to become fast friends with anyone like her roommates,) and she was very happy to see that she wouldn't have to worry about that anymore.

* * *

One more author's note: I'd like to apologize to any diehard Remus/tonks shippers but I've had this relationship in mind since the previous story. Personally I adore Tonks I just think moony is too old for her. It would be an awesome birthday present if you review

speaking of reviews Paradise I quite agree I don't know why poppy complained so much


	18. Flight and fright

My dearest darling readers, I am so touched by the numbers lighting up my computer screen. I apologize for such a long wait and to the readers of A Time of Secrecy I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little longer chapter 8 has not been completely written but I want to let you all know that it hasn't been abandoned. I do have a very good reason for not posting sooner there were some complications in surgery nearly resulting in my death. Don't worry I'm back at home now and everything, fine.

Anonymous reviews

Paradise: the reasons for Harry's confusion shall be revealed later in this chapter. And I think you'll be happy because at long last the marauders have arrived. You know I couldn't just let Remus and Tori have a romantic kiss without some kind of empathic interference and now without further ado I present:

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Flight and Fright

By Empathicallychosen

". . .People are taught that pain is evil and dangerous. How can they deal with love if they're afraid to feel? Pain is meant to wake us up. People try to hide their pain. But they're wrong. Pain is something to carry, like a radio. You feel your strength in the experience of pain. It's all in how you carry it. That's what matters. Pain is a feeling. Your feelings are a part of you. Your own reality. If you feel ashamed of them, and hide them, you're letting society destroy your reality. You should stand up for your right to feel your pain." - Jim Morrison

* * *

Things in the castle were more insane than ever and as Halloween grew closer it had gotten almost impossible for Harry, Ron and Hermione to find any time alone. The day of Halloween, Harry and Ron stumbled down the stairs that led to the boy's dormitory expecting to be mobbed by the entire house as usual, but Harry couldn't help noticing that the group had a definite gap in it this morning. All of the first years had abandoned their quest to terrorize their roommates and were instead huddled around a bright yellow notice tacked to the far corner of the room.

"What's going on over there," Ron asked Fred when he realized that his brother was eyeing his wristwatch in a rather hungry fashion.

"What," said Fred startled, forcing himself to take his eyes off the watch and glance in the direction of the other first years. "Oh that, it's nothing. You have your first flying lesson this morning."

At these words both Hermione and Ron glanced instinctively over at Harry whose expression had gone strangely wooden. _James promised _he_ would teach me to fly_. Harry didn't know why he felt so hurt all of the sudden. In the grand scheme of the lies and betrayal committed by the Marauders the broken promise was fairly minor, but it stung in Harry's heart in just the same way as everything else.

The three friends did their best to ignore their feelings and the excitement of their fellow first years as they walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. It wasn't easy, especially after they opened the thick oak doors and walked inside. Not only were they bombarded by the extra emotions of the Ravenclaws, Slytherins and the Hufflepuffs, but they were also forced to endure Draco Malfoy who was boasting loudly so that all four house tables could hear him easily. Harry, Ron and Hermione were startled by how much the pureblood boy reminded them of Dudley Dursley.

". . . Of course that old Mudblood-loving nincompoop didn't want to allow it, but Father convinced the other school governors it was in everyone's best interests. Mother is sending my broom so that I can use it in our flying lesson today. It's all just a formality of course . . . Professor Snape already promised me a spot on the Slytherin Quidditch team. He and Father are very close, you know."

Harry, Ron and Hermione shook their heads and sat down to their porridge. All around them the other first years at the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables were bubbling over with excitement. Under normal circumstances the mood in the Great Hall would revitalize the three empaths. Today however, Harry found himself feeling more withdrawn as the excitement grew. He tried to shake himself out of his melancholy attitude, but the more he told himself it didn't matter, the more he told himself James wasn't worth the pain, the more he knew it wasn't true. Harry was pulled out of his stupor again as they left the Great Hall when Malfoy stopped ranting about how he was destined to be the greatest Quidditch player Hogwarts had ever seen long enough to shove Hermione's arm so hard that she stumbled into Harry.

"That little worm is really testing my patience," grumbled Ron as Malfoy passed them.

"As if our flying lesson wasn't going to make me miserable enough. Now we have to suffer through another hour with him," Harry said gloomily. "If I didn't know better, I'd say it was all a part of James's master plan."

Harry tried to focus on the levitating charm Professor Flitwick was showing them, but it was no use. All he could do was think about the hundreds of things he had seen the Marauders levitate, which brought Harry back to the painful reality of their fast approaching flying lesson. Ron suggested faking ill, but as Hermione pointed out, Madam Pomfrey would be able to tell he was just pretending in a matter of seconds. Harry hadn't been too keen on the idea in the first place.

If Harry told the nurse that he was ill, she would likely send someone to fetch Remus and his cover would be blown either way. Harry had spent the entire month of August coming up with excuses of why he could not get on his _Nimbus_ and his uncle was becoming more and more suspicious every day. In the end, Harry was unable to come up with an excuse to miss the class so, dejectedly, he walked down to the pitch with Ron and Hermione.

Despite the excitement from the other first years, Harry couldn't help but notice one other person seemed almost as miserable as he was. Neville Longbottom had been giving off an aura of utter terror all morning. Now that it was time for the lesson to start, Neville was trembling. As he drudged past them, Harry couldn't help but notice that the boy was looking distinctly green. When they had at last reached the spot where the lesson was about to take place, they saw two rows of ten broomsticks lying harmlessly on the ground.

The class didn't have to wait very long for their instructor to arrive. Seconds after the Gryffindors had seated themselves on the grass waiting for their professor, their teacher, Madam Hooch, came striding across the pitch. Harry only knew Madam Hooch by sight. He had seen her a few times in the corridors on his way to class. That, however, was not the reason he recognized her.

Although her hair was now a few inches shorter and she had more gray on top than Harry remembered, he would have recognized this woman from a mile away. Harry could never forget the way Madam Hooch's bright yellow, hawk-like eyes would glisten with a furious kind of pride whenever she saw Harry's father. Harry definitely wouldn't have to pretend he was ill anymore. It was just too bad that it was too late to go to the nurse now.

"What are you all sitting around for? Those brooms aren't going to fly themselves. I want everyone to go stand by a broom," she barked impatiently. "Quickly now, quickly. Don't be shy. The brooms aren't going to bite."

_Easy for you to say_

Harry looked down and stared determinedly at the broom that lay at his feet. It was certainly nothing like his Nimbus 2000. It was very old and the twigs at the tail of the broom were sticking up in every direction. Unlike the glossy finish of Harry' s Nimbus 2000, the school broomsticks were well worn and were covered with a multitude of scratches. It certainly looked remarkably shabby in comparison to Malfoy's broomstick, a shiny red broom with silver cursive lettering that read, Comet 260.

"All right, is everyone ready?. . . good . . . Stick out your right hand over your broom," Madam Hooch instructed, marching up and down the rows of students. "Very good, now everyone kindly repeat after me, 'Up!'"

The class did as they were told and Harry's borrowed broomstick found its way into his outstretched hand. Looking around, he noticed that very few broomsticks had obeyed the order. In spite of himself, Harry felt quite pleased. Ron, on the other hand, seemed more than a bit irritated. The broom had come up on his second try, which was better than most - unfortunately, rather than flying straight into his hand as Harry's broom had done, the broom handle instead came in contact with Ron's nose causing Draco Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins to burst into hysterics.

However Hermione's mood was much worse than Ron's. Hermione had always been good at anything she did without even trying. Sadly, she learned rather quickly that, when it came to flying, she just wasn't very good. She was feeling rather unaccomplished because it took her eight tries just to get the broom to come to her hand. Whether or not Hermione liked the idea of flying ( and she most certainly did not,) she disliked not being good at it even more than her fear of heights.

Although it was true that most of the students had grabbed hold of their brooms by their fifth or sixth attempts, Harry thought Hermione could at least be grateful she had done better than Neville. The poor boy had been trying for five minutes to no avail. To Harry, Ron and Hermione's dismay, most of the class found Neville's plight rather amusing and burst into uncontrollable laughter.

When at last there was movement, the broom was actually moving away from Neville, which made the laughter much worse. When Neville had finally grabbed hold of his broom, heavily aided by Madam Hooch, the flight professor, who looked rather exhausted once again, walked up and down the rows of students correcting their grips, thus insuring none of her students would slip off the end.

"No, no, Mr. Malfoy, you're doing it all wrong," she said stopping in front of Draco for the third time.

Harry tried to suppress a smile as Malfoy swelled like a bullfrog. On either side of him Hermione and Ron were struggling to keep their amusement under control. It was very hard not to burst into laughter as Hermione erupted into silent giggles while Ron developed a mysterious coughing fit. The temptation to laugh only increased the angrier Malfoy became. This was partially due to the fact that the rest of the Gryffindors were not as discrete with their satisfaction. Malfoy's cheeks flushed pale pink and Harry suddenly found himself feeling sorry for the boy.

"This is the way I've been doing it for years! My father says that I am a natural. Mother says I could be on a professional Quidditch team if I wanted to," Draco retorted stubbornly.

"They have rather high hopes for you then," replied Madam Hooch as the students erupted into laughter again, correcting his grip one last time she turned to Harry. "An excellent stance Mr. Potter, five points for Gryffindor. Everyone see here, look at the way Mr. Potter holds his broomstick!"

Harry felt his face go red as all eyes turned to him. His hold on the broom beneath his fingers tightened as a new wave of loathing washed over him. Harry was quite certain he knew to whom the feeling belonged. Malfoy was glaring at him with a new wave of hatred. However, Harry could not allow himself to become too concerned with the blonde boy's emotions. The battle going on in his own soul was too great.

Part of him wanted nothing to do with flying because it reminded him too much of his father and godfather. At the same time, there was another part of him that was both pleased and exhilarated by Madam Hooch's praise. Both sensations were fighting for control and Harry didn't know what to do. He really wanted to get on the broom, but if he did, wouldn't that mean he was trying to be like his father? Harry shivered.

"Very good, now that everyone has mounted their brooms there are a few rules I want you all to remember . . . "

But Harry never heard a word of Madam Hooch's warning because her words were drowned out by a very familiar howling sound. Nervously, Harry glanced around at his classmates, but no one, apart from Hermione and Ron, seemed to notice the noise. Then again, perhaps it wasn't so peculiar that no one else seemed to care about the dreadful howling of a bear sized dog.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were, after all, the only ones on the pitch who knew about Sirius's Animagus form. Hermione dropped her broom to the ground and looked around wildly. Ron, though visibly paler, did not show his fear, but Harry could tell he had gone on the defensive. Harry too, felt his body tensing up and his senses were increased tenfold, but he thought that it would be very unlikely for the Marauders to attack them now.

It wasn't that Harry had deluded himself into thinking that a large group of students would deter them. Harry knew that his parents probably would not mind killing the entire class. They were, after all, mass murderers. And even though Madam Hooch was well versed with the latest Quidditch techniques, she was not the greatest when it came to using her wand. Still, Harry felt safe in knowing that Lily, James and Sirius were far too clever to attack so close to the castle. It was just too close to Dumbledore. Even deranged serial killers knew enough not to try anything under Albus Dumbledore's nose.

Surprisingly, it did not bother Harry knowing that Sirius was watching him. In truth, he had expected nothing less from his godfather. As much as he hated Padfoot, Harry knew that if Sirius meant to kill him he was brilliant enough to do it strategically, which of course meant stalking his victims. No, the thing that shook Harry to the core happened only seconds later. Just as Harry was about to take off, a voice crept into the back of his mind, a voice that sounded remarkably like his father._Don't do it Harry! That old crow can't teach you a fraction of what I know. I'm your father and teaching you to fly is my right!_

Harry heard the whistle blow and kicked off as hard as he could. The lamented howling of the dog was so loud that no one could ignore it now. But Harry didn't care. He allowed himself to drown out the sound of Padfoot and instead focused all of his energy on what the professor was telling them. The howling grew louder and louder. James's voice returned in Harry's mind, ordering his son to get off of the broomstick. Harry could no longer hear what Madam Hooch was telling them, but he refused to get off the broomstick. He would not allow James this victory. Meanwhile, Ron was fighting a battle of his own. At the sound of Padfoot's incessant howling, Scabbers was going wild. He crawled out from Ron's shirt pocket and began scrambling around his shoulders, scratching and biting Ron's hands until they were raw and dripping with blood.

Then, from out of the blue, they heard the sound of hooves gaining speed with each frenzied movement. There were also the unmistakable sounds of paws scrambling around the dirt and human footsteps making their way toward them. Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at one another in absolute horror. They couldn't believe Lily, James and Sirius would expose themselves in front of the entire class. After all, it wouldn't take long for someone to notice three of the most infamous prisoners of all time walking around the grounds. Had the three of them lost their minds so thoroughly that they couldn't see the error in their judgment? Professor Dumbledore would be out here in a matter of minutes.

Harry, Ron and Hermione's eyes grew larger as they darted from place to place looking for their attackers. Harry was the first to notice them. They were moving so quickly it was almost as if they were a blur. All at once, they were on the group. Harry closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the familiar transformations, which used to bring him so much joy. Be that as it may, Harry could not ignore the screams of terror coming from his classmates and realized, with a certain amount of dread, that this nightmare he was having was truly and honestly happening.

Harry felt a gnarled hand on top of his own. Dreading what he would find when he met the person clinging tightly to his hand, Harry lifted his eyes and found himself staring into the gray eyes of his godfather. Although the scent of motor oil and mischief could only belong to one person, there was nothing familiar about the gaunt skeleton of a man standing in front of him. The gorgeous hair that Sirius was once so proud of was now nothing more than an elbow length rat's nest. Harry found it ironic that in Defense against the Dark Arts class they were just beginning to learn about vampires when that was exactly what Sirius resembled. Then again, neither one of Harry's parents was looking much better. His once beautiful mother now resembled an aging old hag and James's messy black hair was now even greasier than Professor Snape's.

"Harry, Hermione, I want the two of you off those broomsticks right now," said Lily in an uncharacteristically stern voice that reminded Harry far too much of his Aunt Petunia for his liking.

Simultaneously, Harry and Hermione both slid off the end of the broomsticks and let them drop to the floor, neither one of them willing to see what a decade in Azkaban would make the once compassionate Lily do when she became upset. Ron jumped off the broom long before Lily spoke, around about the time Padfoot and Prongs transformed, but it didn't appear to help his case very much. The two Marauders were glaring daggers at him and, if looks could kill, Ron would have been more than six feet under.

"What in the name of Merlin do you think you're doing," James demanded in a very fatherly fashion, as though Ron had just done something terrible, worthy of reprimand.

"I was trying to get through my flying lesson," Ron replied defiantly. "I think the better question is, what do you think you are doing?"

James, Lily and Sirius ignored Ron's response. Instead, Padfoot chose to fire yet another scathing question at the young empath. "Is there any justifiable reason you choose to take your flying lesson with Wormtail on your shoulder?"

Harry's mind went blank. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Did Padfoot really expect them to believe Wormtail was the rat sitting on top of Ron's shoulder? The very idea was absurd. Everyone and their dog new that Padfoot had blasted his old friend to bits. Even if it wasn't true that Peter Pettigrew was dead, there were ways for Harry, Ron and Hermione to recognize the Animagus for what he was. There ability to sense those who wish to do them harm was just one of the many determining factors. Another was the distinctive markings that identified Peter Pettigrew as the animagus Wormtail. Wormtail had been a fat rat with long whiskers. Scabbers was scrawny and all of his whiskers had all fallen out years ago. As a matter of fact, the only similarity between Wormtail and Scabbers at all was the fact that Ron could hardly stand either one of them.

Just to prove his point to himself, Harry decided he would use his empathic powers on his mother and when the feelings of evil, hatred and madness came to him, Harry would know for sure that he'd been right all along. Focusing all of his energy, Harry directed his empathic gaze toward his mother and was utterly astounded by what came back to him. It was a feeling of love so powerful it had nearly knocked Harry off his feet. Harry's head ached and he was forcibly reminded of everything anyone had ever said about his parents and godfather. He was reminded of overhearing several of his grandparent's neighbors whispering about how much his family adored Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry couldn't control it any longer, he started to cry. Harry was vaguely aware of the fact that Lily' was holding him, but Harry didn't move. His brain was sagging with the weight of the information he had just obtained. In spite of the dire situation, Harry let his mind just doesn't add up. Why would Lily try to kill me if she loves me so much,

For a few seconds, Harry's heart stopped as another startling truth came crashing down on him. If Mum is innocent then Dad and Sirius must be innocent as well, he concluded. Harry turned to his godfather and father, turning his empathic gaze on them instead. Beneath the superficial layers of irritation, Harry found that his suspicions were correct, They're all innocent and I've been too busy hating them to notice. They'll never forgive me! How could they after everything I've done? When did I stop believing in them anyway? One day I knew they'd never hurt me and the next thing I know I'm walking around telling myself I hate them . . .

"I don't believe it," Harry muttered. "I -..."

But no sooner had the words he wanted to say to his family formed in Harry's mind, than the thought was gone and the ringing in his ears had returned and an unbelievable pain shot through Harry's head. As a matter of fact, the pain was so intense that it literally brought Harry to his knees. Judging by the way Ron and Hermione suddenly began howling at his side, Harry wasn't the only one in agony. All of the sudden, the pain stopped and all reminders of the Marauders innocence went with it, leaving in its wake a boiling rage unlike anything Harry had felt before.

"Ron? Hermione? Harry, sweetheart, talk to me. What's wrong," asked Lily frantically.

"Get away from me," Harry snarled, shrugging her hand off his shoulders.

"Harry James Potter! Don't you dare speak to your mother like that," James scolded sharply

.

But soon the anger gave way to horror as Harry looked up into his father's eyes. Whatever James saw looking back at him had frightened not only James, but Lily, Sirius the Slytherins and the other Gryffindors too. Even Madam Hooch was alarmed. Indeed, the only one who wasn't worried about the things he saw was Seamus Finnigan, who picked up the camera that hung from a strap around his neck and was taking photographs with renewed vigor. The flashes from the camera seemed to pull Lily from her stupor and she glared at Seamus in a way that would have made a braver boy than Seamus Finnigan wet himself in fright. At long last showing signs of good judgment, Seamus let the camera fall to his side once more. However, the flash from the camera also seemed to bring Madam Hooch to her senses.

"What have you done to those poor children, Potter," asked Madam Hooch, trying to sound indignant, although her voice was trembling.

"I didn't do anything. I love these kids. Go get Professor Dumbledore and I'll prove it," said James, truly angry for the first time.

"I'm not going anywhere and leaving my students unattended with the likes of you," said the flight instructor, puffing out her chest.

"Look woman, you don't really have a choice. Either you bring Dumbledore to us now or we carry the Golden Ones away faster than you can say Quidditch," barked Sirius.

Mortified, Madam Hooch cast one last look at her frightened students before turning and heading back to the castle. For a while, James, Lily and Sirius paced, looking from one frightened face to the next, obviously oblivious as to what to do now. After a while, James snapped his fingers and announced quite pleasantly that they were going to continue on with the lesson while they waited for Professor Dumbledore to arrive. Lily stared at James, in no uncertain terms stating that he was out of his mind if he thought she was going to let Harry, Ron and Hermione get on those rickety old broomsticks. According to Lily, the blinding headache Harry was suffering was a combination of two spells called the Imperious curse and the Confoundus charm. Lily also seemed to think that Hermione was suffering from the after effects of something called Cruciatus curse. Furthermore, judging by the repugnant odor of burnt flesh, Ron had recently had his own elemental abilities used against him. James argued by stating that allowing everyone to sit here and twiddle their thumbs was only going to make the situation worse.

* * *

Sirius couldn't believe it. How could Wormtail have possibly cast the Unforgivable curses on his puppies. Wormtail could barely use magic with a wand. Wandless magic was so far beyond Wormtail's ability that Sirius couldn't even comprehend it, let alone comprehend his former friend doing it while in his Animagus form. As if in answer to the unasked question of how Wormtail could manage such a feat, Sirius immediately recalled several memories from the past and a fascinating realization came to him. Sirius's powers were never stronger than the times he was with Harry, Ron and Hermione. He recalled some of the details of what Professor Dumbledore told them regarding Guinevere Gryffindor. Salazar Slytherin took her because he thought she could help him win the war of the must make their anchors more powerful than the average wizard.

As remarkable as this newly discovered realization was, it did bring with it a problem. Wormtail had been with the pups far longer than Lily, Sirius, Remus and James ever were. Who knew what kind of abilities their old friend had acquired through the years? Turning his attention away from what horrible fate might have happened to his repeated saving grace, Sirius allowed his attention to drift to Harry, Ron and Hermione and the progress they were making during the flying lesson. Hermione was dreadful, mostly because she kept allowing her fear of heights to get in the way. Ron was a fair little flyer, but Harry, Harry was exquisite. If Sirius had to hazard a guess, he'd say that with a little practice, Harry would make a top-notch Quidditch player; perhaps even better than his father. Sirius was interrupted from his admiring Harry's pronounced skill by a voice whispering in his ear.

"Not a very wise move to come out into the open Mr. Black. Maybe you aren't aware that there are Dementors currently stationed at every entrance or exit of the grounds." Sirius whipped around to come face-to-face with Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Remus and Snape.

"You just couldn't let anyone else teach Harry to fly could you," Remus laughed.

"Course not," responded Padfoot before turning his attention to the headmaster and saying, "I know this looks bad, but you must give us a chance to explain ourselves. Lily, James and I have never hurt anyone, especially not Harry, Ron and Hermione. We didn't kill those muggles, but we can prove who did. If we're wrong you can chuck us back into Azkaban, give us the kiss or do whatever you want with us and we won't object."

Remus raised an eyebrow and Sirius frowned. He knew just how upset his brother would be when he realized that traitor was right under his nose all this time and he never saw it. Dumbledore looked intrigued and both McGonagall and Snape looked extremely skeptical. Before they could ask for the proof that Sirius was so sure would exonerate them, Lily interrupted.

"Not here. First, I think we need some more official witnesses. Molly, Arthur and the minister for starters, not to mention Victoria and Olivia. I spent ten long years reliving that nightmare over and over again, I'm not going to relive the experience one more time than is absolutely necessary," Lily said, beckoning for James to bring Harry back to the ground.

One by one the first years flew down to the ground. Heading up the rear were James, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Professor McGonagall beckoned them over to her, to which Sirius couldn't help but let out his customary bark-like laugh. Harry, Ron and Hermione were the only leverage the three of them had to keep them from getting the kiss before they could expose Wormtail for what he truly was. They weren't going to surrender them so easily. More importantly, these particular hostages meant a great deal to all three of the prisoners and because of the headmaster's blindness, James, Lily and Sirius spent an absurdly long time separated from their young ones. Sirius had absolutely no intention of letting their children out of his sight for even a fraction of a millisecond.

"Nice try Minnie, but I think we'd much rather keep them with us if you don't mind," said Sirius, who was immediately distracted when Ron stepped off of his broom, staggered sideways and winced.

It was only then that Sirius realized just how much of Ron's body was burnt. Sirius glared at Wormtail, who had the gall to continue scampering along Ron's shoulders as bold as brass. Sirius was enraged. Yet he did not dare do anything for fear that his former friend would use his new found power to retaliate against the children. How dare that little turncoat use his pups after everything he did to their family? Honestly, some days Sirius wondered what they'd been thinking when they befriended Wormtail in the first place. Watching Wormtail scornfully, Sirius supposed he ought not be so surprised. It wasn't as though Wormtail hadn't gone through changes over the years. The once plump rat was now scrawnier then Sirius remembered. He also had several different nicks Sirius didn't remember him having before. Sirius knew that Ron had gone to live with Arabella Figg. He also remembered how many cats and kneazles the woman had a tendency to acquire if left to her own devices. Sirius smiled wickedly at the thought of all the scrapes Wormtail undoubtably found himself in over the years. Then his eyes rested on the missing toe on the creature's right hand. Sirius's smile turned into a scowl at once.

Sirius vividly remembered the day that injury occurred. The day Wormtail framed them for the murder of those muggles and, of course, the rat himself. If there was any doubt that this rat and Wormtail were one and the same, it was gone. Perhaps it wasn't so unlikely that Wormtail could perform wandless magic. They underestimated him once before, who was to say they weren't doing it again? Like with his appearance. There seemed to be a change in Wormtail's attitude as well. Sirius would've expected Wormtail to be squealing like a piglet, doing everything in his power to escape from his old friends. Yet Wormtail merely sat on Ron's shoulder, cool, collected and, in Sirius's opinion, altogether too cocky. Ron's plight brought Sirius back to the present before he could get too involved in his revelry.

Even after losing contact with the empaths, Sirius never truly lost the strength he gained while in their company. It only stopped his powers from progressing any further. If his assumption was correct, it would explain how James and Sirius were able to keep their animagus forms while in Azkaban. Not to mention how Lily was able to keep her sanity in spite of being in the presence of dementors. Sirius had always accredited his coherent state of mind to the fact that he could still transform, but he couldn't understand how Lily, who wasn't an animagus, managed to stay so lucid without having a way to escape them until now. Sirius couldn't help but laugh. Empaths weren't human Dementors, they were the anti-Dementors. Instantly, his heart swelled with a newfound gratitude for the children in front of him.

he wondered. She didn't. She's innocent. It's the only thing that makes any sense. The voice in the back of Harry's mind had returned, but for once Harry didn't mind hearing it. Lily was innocent and she loved him. Harry's wildest dreams had just come true. Then Harry realized something so awful it nearly tainted the experience he was having. Harry was suddenly struck that he had spent his whole life being hated unnecessarily. Unaware that he was crying even harder, Harry looked up at Lily and smiled weakly to show that he believed in her, which caused Lily to smile widely in felt his body beginning to shake. How dare James play with his mind this way? Where was all his fatherly concern ten years ago? It was then and there that Harry decided he would not only complete the flying lesson, he was going to excel at it. He would show James and Sirius he didn't need them for anything., Harry thought. He had been feeling very jumpy ever since Seamus Finnigan had informed them that his parents were getting closer to Hogwarts, but out here on the exposed grounds, Harry was feeling particularly hypersensitive. He definitely felt as though someone was watching him. He shook his head. His paranoia wasn't going to do him any good. All he could do was stay focused on the task at hand.

"Come on Tiger, we need to get you up to the Hospital Wing so Pompfrey can get you fixed up."

Without another word, and with great strength for a starving man who spent so much of his time wasting away in Azkaban, Sirius picked up his charge gently and carried the boy all the way to their destination. Sirius supposed that McGonagall was following them to make sure that no one was hurt while Dumbledore made the arrangements Lily requested, but he didn't care. Their first priority was to take care of their beloved Marauders-in-Training and Sirius was convinced that no one could do that better than they could. Upon arriving in the Hospital Wing, the three fugitives gave the matron quite a shock as they each directed one of the injured children to a bed. Per usual, she ignored the unwelcome visitors and set about healing her patients. Professor McGonagall on the other hand, couldn't take her eyes off of them, choosing instead to glare disapprovingly at them while Madam Pompfrey worked.

Likewise, Harry didn't seem pleased either. He just kept staring at Remus with a look of utter betrayal. Sirius sighed, he could only imagine what Harry must be feeling at the moment. Not withstanding, once Harry understood that it was all done in his best interest, he would have to forgive Remus for not telling them. If Remus allowed even an inkling to reach the minister's ears that he was working with his brothers and sister-in-law, then poor Remus would have been locked away for good and he would never see Harry, Ron and Hermione again. Not long after the group arrived in the Hospital Wing so too did a very intriguing young man. He was a burly teenager, roughly in his fifth year if Sirius's suspicions were correct. He walked into the room, staring at James with wide eyes. The emotion behind those eyes was not one of fear however, but one of total admiration. Amused, James leaned up against Harry's headboard, waiting for the boy to speak. But for all intents and purposes, the boy could have been a mute. At long last, prompted by the angry words of Professor McGonagall, the boy spoke. However, when he spoke it was almost as though he had no idea that she was in the room.

"Hey Potter, I saw you flying earlier. You're quite good. Not surprising really, considering your dad is the best player the England All-Stars ever had," announced the boy, looking back at James with a strange sort of reverence on his face. "Anyway, I was thinking that you would make a good addition to our team. The Slytherins have a first year playing seeker for them, so naturally I need an even more scrawny seeker on my side."

"NOW SEE HERE WOOD, THIS IS NEITHER THE TIME NOR THE PLACE FOR QUIDDITCH CONVERSATIONS. HAS IT COMPLETELY ESCAPED YOUR UNDERSTANDING THAT YOU ARE CURRENTLY IN THE SAME ROOM AS THE WORLD'S MOST NOTORIOUS DEATH EATERS," fumed McGonagall.

No one was really paying attention to her. Remus, James, Sirius and even Lily were all beaming at Harry with a furious sort of pride very few people knew. Anyone who knew Harry back then knew that the four-year-old inherited his father's fascination with the tiny golden snitch and, while Remus and Sirius preferred to use the general terms pup and cub when speaking to the children, when James felt the need to use a nickname for Harry it was always "my young seeker." True, James never called him that very often outside of conversations where they were discussing Quidditch, but everyone who knew Harry in 1977 new that the little boy was constantly talking about the Golden Snitch. Little Harry was telling everyone who would listen that one day he would grow up and be a seeker. So it was only fitting that this position be offered to the child.

In spite of the numerous threats of bodily harm, the fifth year Quidditch Captain stood his ground, refusing to leave without an answer. Harry didn't respond however, choosing instead to stare down at the crisp sheets with the pink flush of embarrassment in his cheeks. The silence was deafening until, at last, James accepted the position on behalf of his son and the Quidditch Captain left the room to devise a strategy for his newly perfected team. When they were alone again, everyone turned their attention back to Harry, who was skillfully avoiding their eyes.

Sirius frowned. Ever since arriving in the Forbidden Forest, Sirius took every opportunity he could find to observe his pups in their natural environments. Out of all the children, Sirius found that his observations of Harry were particularly illuminating. As far as Sirius could tell, his godson changed the least out of their children. This set off some alarms in Sirius's mind. When Sirius first met Harry back in 1977, he was a fragile and abused little boy, scarred by his contact with other human beings. Sirius knew that part of the psychological torment his godchild endured would probably stick with him for the rest of his life. Nevertheless, at the end of his visit to the past, Harry had grown and become much more confident in himself and his abilities.

The eleven-year-old boy standing before Sirius today was stronger, braver and willing to do anything for his friends, but something still wasn't right. His drastic lack of self-esteem was exceptionally troublesome. It was clear James agreed with Sirius's assessment as he stared at Harry with a mixture of concern, anxiety and irritation. They would certainly need to investigate the driving force behind Harry's reluctance to do something which would obviously make him very happy. That would have to wait however. First they needed to confront the traitor

my doctors said the best medicine for in even greater recovery would be lots and lots of reveiws


	19. The Gathering Truth

Hey people! I know, I know the wait keeps getting longer and longer. What do you want from me I'm trying to write a book. Anyway I am moving on now to my anonymous review portion. I have received more anonymous reviews for chapter 18 than any other chapter. Special thanks go out to **bookworm13, Molly,** and **JMMN** your reviews were in no small part that reason this chapter was posted. **Paradise** thank you for your kind words and concern. I am glad you enjoyed chapter 18 and hope you like how I portray Fudge. Either way I think every one will find that he answers some very important questions so without further ado I present

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

The Gathering Truth

By empathicallychosen

"You can't undo anything you've already done, but you can face up to it. You can tell the truth. You can seek forgiveness. And then let God do the rest." - author unknown

* * *

Cornelius Oswald Fudge was called a lot of things by a lot of people. He was known as blundering, foolish and prone to flattering any wealthy pureblood willing to make a generous donation to Saint Mungo's hospital or some such nonsense. Exactly how Fudge acquired the position as Minister no one could say for certain because, to be perfectly frank, the man was not exactly what most people would call competent. In fact, many people, apart from his obsessively devoted senior undersecretary, would go so far as to call him one of the most incompetent people they'd ever met. On the other hand, most of his eccentricities were relatively harmless so most people, when discussing the Minister of Magic, would simply accept him as a fact of life and move onto the next topic. Little did the Wizarding world know, in a matter of a few short days, Minister Fudge and the practices of the Ministry would be all anyone cared to talk about.

One person was very aware of this fact however and that man was Cornelius Fudge himself. It was very late at night and usually that meant Cornelius could be found curled up in his den drinking the finest glass of port he could find and celebrating whatever menial accomplishment he did that day. Cornelius could scarcely be considered an alcoholic, but on this particular evening his normally pristine office was littered with an embarrassing amount of Firewhiskey bottles. The reason for his excessive drinking could be summed up in three words: The Golden Trio. Those three little words meant the world to the Minister of Magic. It wasn't the actual threesome themselves that were important, rather it was what they accomplished. Giving the world freedom from the most evil wizard of all time. The Golden Trio was very important to the entire Wizarding community because they were a symbol of hope, a symbol of liberty, a reminder to them all that nothing was truly impossible.

They were celebrities and it was that gravy train that Cornelius rode all the way to office those many years ago. It was the same gravy train that, if allowed to derail, would get him booted out of office so fast he wouldn't even know what was happening. That was why Cornelius so readily agreed with Dumbledore when he suggested sending Harry, Ron and Hermione to that muggle town where Potter's aunt lived. That and the fact that usually doing whatever Dumbledore suggested made him seem capable.

In this case, however, following Dumbledore's lead was exactly the wrong thing to do. Unlike Dumbledore, who trusted everyone, Cornelius trusted no one, with the exception perhaps of his ever-faithful senior undersecretary Dolores. Because Dumbledore was so trusting, he just let matters be and hoped for the best. That was not the way Cornelius operated however. He, unlike the somewhat eccentric headmaster, had done his homework and arranged for several of his minions to check up on the Golden Ones at various stages in their lives.

This was how Cornelius became aware of Harry Potter's questionable home life, which was the reason it was so important for the Ministry to keep everyone associated with the boy in the dark. If Potter were allowed to live with his grandparents or those two irksome young women who kept trying to gain custody of him and the Weasley boy, Cornelius wouldn't have access to the Golden Trio. The whole world would have been absolutely appalled if they found out about the abusive situation one of their heroes had found himself in. Naturally, the Minister could hardly allow word of this abuse to reach the ears of the Wizarding public, which meant that Cornelius needed to modify a lot of memories.

For Merlin's sake, the parents of that Granger girl needed to be obliviated twice a week to keep them happy. Many of the aurors who had been sent to check on Potter would often ask how Cornelius could sleep at night knowing that an innocent child was being abused and doing nothing about it? The answer was simple. Cornelius wasn't an evil man, he was simply a politician. His point was moot anyway considering that, like the Grangers, the aurors ended up forgetting the entire conversation anyway.

_If I had just moved the little brat in with one of my more agreeable staff members, none of this would have ever happened,_ thought Minister Fudge uncorking yet another bottle of Firewhiskey._ I wonder how Dolores is with children. . . -_- The release of Remus Lupin-Potter was the hardest day of Cornelius's life. No one wanted to hear that the Ministry was being so haphazard with its protocol and releasing Lupin was admitting they did just that.

Cornelius had signed the release papers under great duress and prayed to every deity he could think of that he would never have to see Lupin again. Thus, Minister Fudge was absolutely horrified when Lupin came striding into his office without even a single knock. The smile on the recently released convicts face told Cornelius that nothing good would come from this meeting and he'd been correct. Lupin stated that he had evidence his nephew was being abused in the Dursley household and that, unless the minister preferred to have the information leaked to the press, he would sign the papers giving guardianship of the boy to Lupin.

It didn't seem like it at the time, but that one action would cause a series of events, which would spiral into the nightmarish situation Cornelius was presently facing. Lupin turned out to be a dark wizard after all--... or at least that was what he told the press. In truth, there was evidence suggesting that all four of the most infamous Azkaban escapees were innocent. There wasn't even any proof that Peter Pettigrew was dead, severed finger not withstanding. It was evidence that, if Cornelius Fudge were to have his way, Arthur Weasley would never find out about. Unpleasant as it was keeping the Potters and Black incarcerated, it was just another one of those decisions Fudge would have to live with for the betterment of his career. Cornelius wasn't the one to hand down the Potters sentences, notwithstanding, he would be the one to get the blame and the minister's cushy lifestyle would be no more.

Unfortunately, Black and the Potters escaped and now they were holding his golden ticket hostage. Fudge wasn't sure kidnapping was the right term, seeing as Lily and James were never technically stripped of their parental rights and, as far as he knew, excessive force wasn't being used. To complicate the matter, for some reason Professor Dumbledore didn't seem terribly concerned about the welfare of his students. Was it possible for him to suspect innocence as well? If word got out -- the Minister's hand trembled as he reached for his bottle. It was of the utmost importance that Black and the Potters be returned to Azkaban quietly and quickly.

The only problem was figuring out how to do so and the worst part of all was that the carriage was waiting outside to take Cornelius to Hogwarts and he had not yet devised a plan. While he waited for his senior undersecretary to tell him the carriage was waiting for him, he drank and tried to find a way to save his plainly doomed career. Because, even though Dumbledore didn't seem concerned about the Golden Ones current situation, public outcry from the rest of the Wizarding world was deafening. There was a knock on the door and Dolores came bustling in as though her orthopedic shoes were on fire. Cornelius jumped to his feet staggering slightly due to his drunken state.

"What- hic-is it – hic-- Dolores," he slurred

"Minister, the carriage has arrived and the headmaster is awaiting your arrival," Dolores announced.

"Very well, tell the papers this matter will be resolved shortly," hiccupped Cornelius.

All of a sudden, the minister decided thickly that this was the optimal moment for a quick nap. _Let Dolores sort it out. I'll need my rest- - must look my best for the photo that will go along with the article when I claim credit for the capturing of the most fearsome criminals Azkaban has ever seen. _And without so much as a warning, Cornelius Oswald Fudge slumped over his desk passed out from too much alcohol consumption. He was completely unaware that, instead of following his orders, Dolores Umbridge was wasting time trying to resuscitate her beloved Minister Fudge. He had no way of knowing, as he lay in a drunken stupor, that what people would be saying in a few weeks time was that Cornelius Oswald Fudge was what happened when fools

gained power.

* * *

Molly Weasley was very excited. Ginny was celebrating the holiday by spending the night at her best friend, Luna Lovegood's house, and for the first time in a very long time, Molly and Arthur were going to be alone. Molly had been looking forward to tonight for ages. Tonight it would be just the two of them sharing a romantic dinner by candlelight with the mood music of Celestina Warbeck playing in the background. Molly squeezed herself into her favorite turquoise, sequined evening gown and went downstairs to check on the Cornish Game Hens. The smells coming from the kitchen were exquisite as always. After checking on the chicken and adding a last sprinkle a paprika to the potatoes, everything was ready. _It's perfect_, she thought as she dished the food onto two sterling silver plates and carried them to a finely decorated table.

Suddenly, the clock on the mantelpiece in the living room chimed, signaling a change in status. Curiously, Molly set down her finely prepared meal, wiped her hands on the kiss the cook apron she had draped over her evening gown and went into the living room to see what was going on. She spotted her favorite heirloom at once. It was an object she had acquired on her wedding day. A clock detailing the whereabouts of all of her family members. It started out having only two hands for herself and her husband, but as their family grew so did the number of hands on the clock.

Currently, the prison, lost and hospital positions were abandoned. Molly's hand was naturally pointed at the _home_ position and Ginny was stuck on _visiting friends._ Bill, Charlie and Arthur were all at work and the hands of Percy and the twins were stationed in the school position. None of this was unexpected. The shock came when she looked for Ron's hand and found it pointing straight up, facing the _mortal peril_ position. Molly let out a scream of horror. _This can't be happening! Not my Ronnie, oh Merlin, please, not my Ronnie! _

Molly was well aware that she had been dreadfully unfair to her youngest son in the past. There was no denying she had been a horrible mother. She admitted making some terribly inappropriate choices in her life. Molly had heard the whispers of the neighbors as she took the children on walks. She knew that they thought she didn't love her son. The papers claimed she was only raising her son so that she could bask in the glory of the Golden Ones, but they were wrong, they were all wrong! She did love her son. She loved him so much it hurt. That was why she pushed him away. As hard as she tried, Molly would never be able to forget that dark day after learning that Lord Voldemort would be coming after her family, when she, Molly Margaret Prewitt-Weasley, had lost her mind, literally.

She could deal with it now, but in the past she was so ashamed she couldn't even look her own son in the eye, so she pushed him away. It was another mistake that Molly would regret for her entire life. The worst part about it was that she might never get to tell her beloved child how sorry she was. The clock chimed again. This time it was Arthur's hand that moved. Her husband's hand had suddenly gone from _work_ to _traveling_; a second later it had shuddered to a halt on _home_. Involuntarily, Molly breathed a sigh of relief. Together they would be able to sort things out. Arthur appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and began to say that they needed to floo to Dumbledore's office at once, but Molly was already dragging her husband back toward the fireplace by his collar. _Don't worry dear_, she thought. _Mummy's coming. _

* * *

Olivia Aphrodite Cole -Huddersfield sat across from a very handsome man whose features were only enhanced by the lighting in the room. It seemed unreal that she would find herself in an expensive Italian restaurant, staring deeply into the eyes of her husband. Olivia was amazed at how happy she felt in this moment. In lighter times she wouldn't have thought happiness would be such a miraculous experience. But ever since the accursed Halloween night that had taken everything from her, happiness was nothing but a joke to her.

That was, of course, until she met Gavin David Huddersfield the third. When they had first met, Olivia was already one of the top up-and-coming magical fashion designers in all of France, where she had been studying with Gerard Bruyette, one of the most acclaimed Wizarding fashion designers in the world. She'd used a portkey to get to England after she had heard the awful news that Victoria's mother was dead. After the funeral, which had taken place in the dead of winter, Olivia had been in desperate need of hot chocolate. Walking to a nearby café, she was knocked to the ground by a tall man with dark, rich chestnut hair and the most fantastically blue eyes she had ever seen. The first thing Olivia remembered thinking, as she stared up at him from her position on the concrete, was how remarkable his tan was considering Britain was, at that time, experiencing one of the most dreadful winters in Olivia's memory. A fact that Olivia could only assume was the work of a certain elemental wizard she knew.

Gavin had apologized profusely as he helped Olivia to her feet. When she mumbled that no harm was done Gavin stated he was late for a business meeting, but he insisted upon meeting her later that evening so he could replace the hot chocolate he had so gracelessly knocked over. Gavin was the grandson of a Muggle entrepreneur who owned one of the most successful hotel chains in the world. But that was not why Olivia was so madly in love with the man sitting across from her.

As a matter of fact, it was one of the things that almost prevented them from going on a second date. Olivia always promised herself she would never date a businessman. Her experiences with them were always negative. Her grandfather was a businessman whose absurd practices got him locked up in Azkaban. Her once wonderful older brother was similarly money hungry, to the point that he was near madness, corrupted by greed when he took over their grandfather's business and her little sister Delfina and her husband Regulus Black now owned half of the businesses in Knockturn Alley. So yes, Olivia was bias and yes, she realized that these examples were extreme cases, but she was determined to separate herself from that part of her family.

Then Olivia learned that the only reason he had gone into business was so that his tightwad of a grandfather would continue to make very generous donations to local children's hospitals and provide scholarships for the underprivileged. If it were up to Gavin, he would be teaching eight-year-olds and the two of them would be living in a rundown flat above a two-star take-out restaurant. Which would have been just fine with Olivia, despite the fact that work required her to go all around the world. Even though Olivia had forsaken much of her magical heritage the night Lily, James and Sirius were taken to Azkaban, she could not deny that apparition was still the most convenient way to travel.

If there was one thing Olivia would have gladly lifted her ban on magic to accomplish, it would be to change Gavin's horrible grandfather into a decent human being. Olivia felt so sorry for her husband, who was very often quite miserable in his work. She wished that her magic could help the situation, yet she knew from experience that no amount of magic could repair the flaws in one's family and the Colonel was indeed a very flawed man. It was because of him that Gavin was often so miserable. The Colonel didn't care whether Gavin was happy or not. All he cared about was money, power and the family name.

It didn't even bother the man that he knew nothing about his own grandson. If he had known what type of person Gavin was, he would have seen that Gavin hated wearing a suit, he hated the slimy, silver-tongued snakes he had the misfortune to call his colleagues, but most of all, Gavin hated working for his grandfather. Sometimes it got so bad at work that Gavin would come home to whatever hotel they happened to be at that month ranting about running away to join the circus and become a clown.

Unfortunately for Gavin, he was currently doing more good for the world by sucking up his pride and closing business deals. But as everyone knows, making a deal with the devil can only leave a person burned. The sacrifice of being a member of the renowned Huddersfield family meant that poor Gavin was not allowed to do things any other person would be able to accomplish. For instance, tonight just so happened to be their sixth wedding anniversary and Gavin had planned to take Olivia into Venice so the two of them could share a romantic gondola ride while eating a tuna fish picnic under the stars.

Then, just as they were preparing to leave, Gavin and Olivia were informed that their plans needed to be canceled because Colonel Huddersfield made reservations at the finest Sicilian restaurant the island had to offer. If she didn't know Colonel Huddersfield, Olivia might have thought this was a sweet gesture. Much to her dismay, Olivia did know the Colonel and six years of experience had taught Olivia the only reason her grandfather-in-law had made these arrangements was so that Gavin could sweet talk the chef into coming to work for Colonel Huddersfield at one of his hotels.

Olivia was shaken from her thoughts by the husky whisper of her husband, "Hey Baby, what do you say we leave now and try to salvage what's left of the evening?"

"I'd love to, but what about the Colonel?"

"He has me wrapped around his finger every other day of the year. Tonight's just about you and me," Gavin replied.

The rebellious glint in his brilliant eyes was as vivid as ever before. Smiling wickedly, Olivia nodded, jumping up so quickly that all eyes were now on her. Following his wife's lead, Gavin stood up and began to race Olivia toward the door. The restaurant may well have been pleasant for everyone else there, but for Olivia and Gavin it was pure, unadulterated torture.

Outside in the parking lot, they jumped on Gavin's candy apple red moped and sped off so fast that the tires were screeching. Gavin was positively howling at the moon and with her arms wrapped tightly around his finely toned torso, Olivia could hardly remember a time that could even begin to compare with the splendor of tonight. It was impossible . . . except for one magnificent, crazy, mixed up year, the year that was the catalyst that brought the hot-tempered witch to this point in her life. Wrapping her arms even more tightly around her husband, Olivia allowed herself to get lost in the memories.

Olivia was recalled to her surroundings by the concerned voice of her husband. Gavin was frowning. Apparently, he'd been calling to her for quite a while. Looking up dazedly, Olivia realized they had made it back to the hotel. Forcing her memories back to the dark corners of her mind, Olivia brightened up immediately. Taking Gavin by the hand, she literally danced him past the concierge and into the lift.

Anyone else would have considered these mood swings alarming, but Gavin was far too used to them by now. Olivia had always reacted strangely to things, ever since that dreadful night that had haunted her dreams for so long. In fact, she was often telling her husband he was the only thing that held her together. Ever since that dreadful Halloween night, Olivia spent all of her days trying to recapture the joy that she lost, but the only thing that ever even came close to the happiness that she felt with the Marauders was the man standing beside her.

Life was like a fairy tale come true ever since Olivia met Gavin and sometimes she couldn't believe her luck. She had finally gotten everything she'd always wanted. Her wedding day was absolutely perfect. Her grandparents had even flown in all the way from Australia, where her father worked. Best of all, old granny Fujiyama was miles away counting her warts. Anyone else would have been ecstatic, but not Olivia.

She had thought that having her wedding on Halloween would replace the horrible memory with something happy. Sadly, this was not the case. Olivia would never be able to forget the past. No matter how much she tried to ignore it, Olivia couldn't help thinking that she was supposed to have had another bridesmaid that day. She couldn't help imagining little Hermione chasing Ron around the tables at the reception hall, trying to give the boy a kiss. When the toast was made, Olivia couldn't help thinking that James would be dragging an inebriated Sirius away from the microphone.

If Sirius weren't locked up in Azkaban at the time, Olivia would've never agreed to an open microphone at the reception. Although, come to think of it, Sirius's speech probably would've been better then the speech Gavin's best man had given. Olivia and Gavin probably had the only best man in the history of weddings who was unable to string two words together and the dunderhead wasn't even drunk at the time.

At the wedding, Olivia missed her friends so much she could hardly stand it. That was when Olivia told Gavin, if he really wanted her to be his wife, he would have to understand and trust Olivia when she said she could never put down roots in England. Luckily, Gavin was pliable, saying wherever she went he would follow her to the stars and back. At the time, Olivia thought her new husband was just being sappy, but as it turned out he kept his word. Although, most of the time it was Olivia who did the following. She didn't mind though. She would go anywhere just as long as she never needed to go back to Britain permanently.

Gavin slid the hotel key in the door, intent upon having a nice romantic evening, just the two of them doing what they wanted to do. Unfortunately, when he opened the door they were met with a most unwelcome surprise. Colonel Huddersfield was standing in the tiny living area, barking orders at two of his cronies. When the Colonel heard the door open he turned to face them. Colonel Huddersfield was a short man with a stocky build and what little white hair he had was forced into the ugliest comb over Olivia had ever seen. Notwithstanding any of this, he was so skilled at intimidating people Olivia witnessed him bring men twice his size to tears on a number of occasions.

"Gavin, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be signing a contract with Giuseppe Bertolli as we speak," he demanded.

"Well Grandfather, it's my anniversary and I wanted to spend it alone with my wife. I think the better question is, what are all of you doing in our suite," said Gavin, who had long since gained an immunity to his grandfather's techniques.

Olivia turned away from what she knew was going to be a heated debate on whether the heir to Huddersfield Industries had a right to decide what he wanted to do with his own life. A debate she had witnessed on countless occasions already. She sighed, she was getting sick and tired of living this way. It was almost enough to make her want to bury the hatchet with Dumbledore. In his anger, Colonel Huddersfield turned over a coffee table, making a great commotion and startling Olivia out of her thoughts once more. Glaring at her grandfather-in-law, Olivia tried to ignore the fact that the Colonel was now more or less telling Gavin that he had married a coward. Olivia would have loved to blurt out, _"Oh yeah, well I know an enchanted singing hat who says otherwise,"_ but she held her tongue.

Now probably wasn't the best time to expose her secret and she doubted very much that there would ever be an appropriate time to tell narrow minded Colonel Huddersfield that his grandson, the heir to roughly 1.6 billion dollars, was married to a real live, spell casting witch. He would probably have her committed. Regrettably, no sooner had Olivia decided that her secret was better left as a secret, then something happened to expose her anyway. All of a sudden a fire roared in the fireplace. It wasn't a normal fire however, because the flames of this fire were bright emerald green. She groaned as her grandfather-in-law, husband and six Muggle executives jumped back nervously. Who in the name of Merlin would be stupid enough to contact her in such a blatantly magical way, knowing that Olivia lived surrounded by Muggles. She knelt down at the hearth, only to come face-to-face with the head of her former mentor, Professor Dumbledore.

"Godric Dumbledore, couldn't you have sent an owl or something? There are Muggles here," said Olivia indignantly, ignoring the girlish shriek of the Colonel.

"My deepest apologies Miss Cole, but I'm afraid it couldn't be helped. Lily, James and Sirius arrived at the school this morning and have since taken custody of Harry, Ron and Hermione. They claim to be innocent, but refuse to explain themselves until you are present."

"Just give me a minute to pack some things and I'll be right there," Olivia heard herself say before she had a chance to grasp the meaning of the words.

Olivia's hands were trembling. She was terrified. She didn't have to think very long to remember the last time she had felt this feeling so strongly. She had only ever felt this way on that disastrous Halloween night. She let her long created, tough exterior crumble as if something inside of her had exploded and began to cry. It was bad enough that the Ministry and Dumbledore had refused to let her take Harry and Ron so they wouldn't have to live in that awful place, but now Dumbledore actually wanted her to come back and face the demons she had been running from for so long. Her first instinct had been to say no.

She imagined herself slapping the headmaster across the face and screaming the words 'how dare you,' just as she had done when he had informed her of the events of that Halloween night, accusing Lily, James, Sirius and Remus of being Death Eaters and again when the professor told her where he had placed Harry, Ron and Hermione. Then she realized she couldn't do that. She loved her friends far too much to punish them because Professor Dumbledore was an idiot who was too worried about vengeful Death Eaters and not worried enough about what Lily's horrible sister might do to Harry. Whipping out her wand, despite the fact that Colonel Huddersfield and his lackeys were still in the room, Olivia began casting a packing charm. Determined to leave as soon as possible.

"Olivia, what is going on," said Gavin, slowly coming out of his shock and ignoring his grandfather who had long since passed out on the floor. " What just happened and why are you crying?"

"My family is in trouble," Olivia sobbed.

"Hey, why are you crying? I thought you said you hated your family."

"Not them, my real family," said Olivia, rolling her eyes. "I really don't have time to stand here and bicker with you about this. We have to go back to Britain right away."

"No problem, the jet just arrived so we could fly to Japan in the morning. All I need to do is phone the airport and tell them that there's been a change of plans," said Gavin as he moved towards the telephone, but Olivia's sudden laughter made him stop mid number.

"Honestly, we are in the middle of a crisis, love. There is no time for Muggle transportation," Olivia replied, half exasperated and half tickled by her husband's typical Muggle mindset.

"Well then how do you propose we get back to Britain, oh supreme Asian goddess," Gavin inquired playfully.

"We're going to use the fireplace of course," said Olivia, managing a small chuckle as she through in the necessary floo powder and led Gavin into the fireplace. Immersed in the emerald flames, Olivia uttered only one word, " Hogwarts."

Olivia Huddersfield tumbled out of the Headmaster's fireplace at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, only to find herself facing, not only Dumbledore, but the Weasleys, the Grangers, James's parents, Victoria and the Minister for Magic himself. That was when Olivia knew for certain that, whatever she was facing, was going to change her life forever.


	20. A friendship disgraced

Authors note: yes this is an actual chapter! I finished chapter 10 and decided to celebrate by posting a little treat for all of you who have stuck by me. Before you can read the actual chapter I have a warning he waited so long I only gave the chapter 1 read through after I finish writing it and there is no beta so beware of grammatical errors and don't flame about them because I won't respond.

One more thing before I get out of your way I apologize to those who didn't get a response to reviews. There are just so many . I'll try to do better in future and now

* * *

Chapter Twenty

A Friendship Disgraced

by empathicallychosen

"To laugh often and much; to win the respect of intelligent people and the affection of children; to earn the appreciation of honest critics and endure the betrayal of false friends; to appreciate beauty; to find the best in others; to leave the world a bit better, whether by a healthy child, a garden patch or a redeemed social condition; to know even one life has breathed easier because you have lived. This is to have succeeded." -- Ralph Waldo Emerson

* * *

Molly and Arthur landed in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts only to come face to face with not only Professor Dumbledore but also the Potters, the Grangers, Victoria and a drunken looking Minister Fudge. The sight was somewhat alarming then again so was the multitude of Aurors the minister brought with him for protection, or perhaps they were just meant to keep him upright. Among the assembled were Kingsley shacklebolt as well as Frank and Alice Longbottom. Whatever the reason for the great number she knew one thing with absolute certainty, s_omething very bad has happened at Hogwarts._ Molly immediately wanted to know why everyone was gathered together and what happened to her son but Dumbledore insisted on making them all wait for Olivia who was flooing in from Italy.

Molly always thought of Olivia as a lovely woman but right now as she waited to see about her son Molly had no patience for the vivacious witch When at last the woman and her husband tumbled out of the fireplace Molly let out a sigh of relief. Now she would finally here what happened to her son. Molly's heart started beating faster and faster in her chest as she watched Olivia tumble out of the fireplace and taken her surroundings followed by a very astounded and handsome young man. Molly remembered hearing that Olivia married a Muggle and she knew that once all of this was over Arthur would be dying to press the stranger for information about the mundane practices of Muggle society. Thankfully for now Arthur seemed to have his priorities straight and unlike the minister was behaving in a manner befitting his station.

Even though everyone Molly could possibly think of who had a right to know why everyone was gathered together was now present the reason for that gathering was still a mystery. Molly clicked her tongue impatiently as she waited to hear why all of them had been summoned and just what exactly had happened to Ron. Nevertheless, Dumbledore seemed quite content to sit at his desk and observe everyone with his twinkling eyes.

Dumbledore was the only one who seemed content whatsoever. Olivia looked almost as impatient as Molly was herself and Victoria was in tears. Noticing this Olivia quickly hurried over and through a comforting arm around her friend. The Grangers and the man Olivia had brought with her were looking around Professor Dumbledore's obviously magical office in an uncomfortably awkward silence obviously unsure of what to make of any of it. Meanwhile the longer Dumbledore remained silent the angrier minister Fudge became. The Aurors were quietly awaiting to see why they'd been gathered all trying to seem as professional as possible and all failing to hide their curiosity which only grew the longer the quiet was maintained. Seeing that no one was about to break the silence Arthur spoke up.

"What happened? Have the Potters and Black done something to the children," Arthur demanded shooting an almost apologetic glance at Aidan and Accalia.

"The children have not been harmed as of yet," said Professor Dumbledore alleviating Molly's most prevalent fear. "But Lily, James and Sirius have presented themselves and are using the children as leverage to see that Minister Fudge and his companions don't cast the killing curse on the spot. They claim they can offer evidence to prove their innocence."

"I knew it! I knew there had to be some kind of mistake," Megan declared triumphantly.

"What kind of evidence," Arthur asked obviously preparing himself for what might turn out to be his predecessor's biggest blunder yet.

"The best evidence of all Arthur my boy, they claim to have the culprit in their grasp. From what I can understand the person responsible for turning Harry, Ron and Hermione over to Lord Voldemort and killing those twelve Muggles is an unregistered Animagus by the name of Wormtail," Dumbledore announced cheerfully.

"Wormtail was - is the Marauder's old nickname for Peter. He's an Animagus he can turn into a rat. He's been on Ron's shoulder this entire time and none of us recognized him. Oh Molly, I'm so sorry," lamented Victoria.

With Olivia's help Victoria proceeded to explain everything she'd been told by the Marauders about the way that they'd become animagi to keep Remus company during his days as a werewolf. Uncertain as to where this was going Molly listened as Victoria described seeing the Marauders' animagi forms for herself. James, the majestic stag, Sirius, the grim-like black dog and Peter the beady-eyed gray rat. The story was absolutely incredible. She could believe James capable of becoming an Animagus given his extraordinary aptitude for Transfiguration and Sirius - ... well as much as she disagreed with the reckless young man she was so often at odds with during the time of Lord Voldemort she couldn't deny that the man was actually very clever in spite of his foolish stunts.

.

At first Molly wasn't sure what to make of this announcement then something occurred to her. Scabbers had lived with their family for ten years. Molly was told by the local magical veterinarian once upon a time that an ordinary garden rat only live to about three years of age. It had been so long ago that Molly had simply forgotten the information and went on with her busy schedule as a stay-at-home mother of several young children. Scabbers _was _actually an Animagus. Suddenly it occurred to Molly that innocent men didn't pretend to be garden rats for nothing. It was more then conceivable therefore that the rest of the story was true _too. I can't believe I allowed that filthy coward to live under my roof! The nerve of that man seeking refuge with us after everything he did to Ron . . . _

Molly let out a gasp of horror when she realized that she had unwittingly placed young Ron in harms way once again by giving her son the unregistered Animagus as a pet. She was so sick of mistakes, it was due to her mistakes that caused her sweet little boy to feel alone and unloved, it was her mistakes that put Ron in danger and it was because of the mistakes of the Ministry that had deprived poor Lily of the opportunity to witness her son's childhood. Why had neither she nor Arthur found the rat's longevity unusual? The spell to detect an Animagus was simple. If she just cast the spell when Scabbers's life-span was supposed to be through all of this could have been dealt with before anyone was put in danger. Before she could respond, the minister interrupted with a loud snort.

"The only thing that proves is that Potter and Black were involved in illegal activity long before any of us realized," slurred Fudge.

Molly wondered why the ministers seemed so opposed to the mere suggestion of the Potters' innocence. Then she recalled being told by Arthur that Fudge had been overheard telling his senior undersecretary that once Lily, James and Sirius were recaptured he would be known as the most capable minister there ever was. If it turned out they had been innocent all this time Fudge would be completely disgraced despite the fact that he wasn't the one to hand down the original sentence. Anyone who knew Fudge at all knew that he would do anything in his power to keep that from happening. Even if it meant keeping innocent people in prison. Molly couldn't help but scowl at the drunken man for his lack of scruples. The very thought of leaving innocent people to rot in Azkaban was totally unconscionable.

Arthur was always saying that its predecessor's actions during the time of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'sreign of terror were absolutely startling. In fact Arthur might have suspected there were more innocent people in Azkaban all along. After Remus was proclaimed, innocent Arthur had several people looking into the old cases and Remus wasn't the only person sentenced without a trial. As a matter of fact locking up suspected Death Eaters without a trial was a common practice. Was it really surprising that innocent people were affected? Despite the illegal animagi incident if anyone ought to be presumed innocent of what they'd been imprisoned for then Lily, James and Sirius were the prime candidates.

Molly was shaken out of her thoughts by the squawk of the headmaster's phoenix who was already at the door desperate to be let out. The antics of the bird brought a smile to the faces of Albus, Victoria and Olivia for reasons Molly could not yet fathom. The door opened and they all followed the phoenix as it flew down corridor after corridor leading them to the hospital wing. Two of the Aurors Molly didn't recognize held the door open to reveal an amazing sight. While it was true that neither Harry, Ron or Hermione seemed to be in good shape it was also obvious to anyone with half a brain that Lily and the Marauders had nothing to do with their current predicament. As a matter of fact all of them seem to be doing the absolute best to see that the children were healed as quickly as humanly possible. Lilly was standing in a corner discussing which of the arsenal of potions would be most effective in treating "her babies." In the interim Sirius, James and Remus were all devoting their time to easing one of the children suffering. James was currently distracting Hermione from the obvious pain she was in by telling her several rather amusing anecdotes about their escapades as infants, Sirius was gently sponging off the corners of Harry's mouth as his charge finished vomiting into a brass basin which seem to have been provided for just such a purpose.

Searching out her son Molly couldn't help but to let out a gasp at the state of her little boy. Ron was most definitely the worst off out of all the children. There was no sign of the energetic boy she'd grown to love, rather the boy in the bed completely lacked any energy whatsoever. The smell of burning flesh permeated from him worst of all. As a matter of fact flames were beginning to show on the outside as well is on the inside. Without thinking Remus stopped carefully dabbing Ron's forehead and quickly grab a pitcher of water and threw it on Ron's feet dousing the flames. Several people Molly included screamed when they saw the flames alerting everyone to their presence. When the danger of the flames was extinguished James broke into a strange sort of smile Molly could never recall seeing on the young fathers face before.

Apologizing for the interruption to the story James instructed Harry and Hermione to go over to Ron's bed which he enlarged so that it could not only fit Harry, Ron and Hermione but his wife as well who's stationed herself in front of Ron and between Hermione and Harry protectively. James turned to face the group only to have Harry seize his wrist and all but beg his father not to leave the bed. James responded by shrugging Harry off carelessly something which shocked not only Molly but Megan too. Both of the mothers were well aware that if James Potter were in his right mind at the moment he would never dream of treating his only child in such a neglectful manner. Harry's emerald eyes widened at being treated this way by his father. Nonetheless, Harry obviously used to being ignored by the Dursleys didn't express the obvious pain he was going through.

* * *

James supposed he ought to know better then to treat his son's desperate pleading so casually. After all, he had just spent the past three hours trying to reassure his son that is horrible psychic vision in which Hermione went insane after watching Ron die in the flames which sporadically engulfed him and Harry died when Wormtail cut his throat with a knife wasn't going to happen. James was determined to see that it didn't As he freed himself from Harry's hold he did so as if watching it from the outside. At the sight of Arthur and Minister Fudge James was once again consumed by the obsession that for a decade controled his every move takeing over his actions once more. James had been waiting for his chance to confront Peter about his betrayal ever since that horrible Halloween night and in a few moments time he would get his chance.

James was forced to sit and wait for three hours while everyone was being gathered agonizing hours spent knowing that Wormtail was so close and still being unable to act. James refused to be the one who looked like a fool when it was all over. James wouldn't be denied his final hope of having a family. While he waited James busied himself by researching as much as he could on dark anchors in between comforting the children. Though the rapid decline in Harry, Ron and Hermione's health made it utterly impossible to get a decent amount of reading done. James had done enough to separate Ron from Wormtail and the latter was placed in an unbreakable glass jar until their requested visitors arrival.

James wasn't three hours ago emotionally ready to confront Peter but in the short space of those three hours he was now fairly certain he could put the Wormtail James thought he knew to rest. At the same time neither he, Lily, Remus nor Sirius felt content to leave him alone with the children for even a fraction of a second. It wasn't only that it was unwise to leave any child alone with a known mass murderer. In Harry, Ron and Hermione's case it would have been particularly irresponsible. Their charges were in increasingly poor health. In fact James had a horrible feeling that if they didn't separate Wormtail from the children soon. The ones who managed to defy the killing curse, the one curse that was indefensible would perish prematurely nonetheless.

Just as on that fateful Halloween night James simply couldn't allow anything to happen to those kids. Wormtail wouldn't accomplish what Voldemort all though evil beyond measure a more accomplished wizard could not. Especially not when Wormtail was using Ron's power to do it. An extraordinarily high fever and the repugnant stench of burnt flesh stood as evidence that Harry, Ron and Hermione were being slowly, mercilessly burnt from the inside out. Knowing Wormtail not even being confined in a jar would ruin the poetic mode of death for the twisted man. The little Peter Pettigrew James envisioned while at school with him would've never been able to enjoy such a deranged action no matter how much he enjoyed watching James magically hang Snape upside down in a rather embarrassing manner.

Deciding it would be best to confront Wormtail sooner rather than later James magically pushed the bed against the wall making it clear to Harry, Ron and Hermione they were not to get off of it no matter what happened. Wormtail was finally growing nervous and squealing like a little Piglet. The sound was music to James's ears. Remus took the jar from James determined to be the one to first get his hands on the rodent. Wormtail circled the canning jar several times biting and scratching Remus at every opportunity. James and Sirius kept their wands trained on Wormtail as their brother finally managed to extract the traitor from the canning jar. Remus held Peter firmly between his fingers while James and Sirius cast the charmed that would allow them to force Wormtail out of his Animagus form. Causing the bluish white light to hurdle toward his former friend was strangely exhilarating. With his arms folded across his chest James watched as Remus dropped Wormtail in disgust and joined his brothers on the other side of the room.

Some of the satisfaction was lost when Ron started screaming out in agony as though the extremely painful spell was being cast on him. Fortunately the spell worked quickly and James was able to pretend that Ron's pain was a delusion brought on by insanity.

In the blink of an eye everyone found themselves face to face with Wormtail who was cringing and ringing his hands nervously. At the sight of the man Ron had never been particularly fond of the young boy muttered something about how they should've let Crookshanks eat him and be done with it. James stared wondering if the strain of everything that was going on had finally gotten to their young charge. Ron was talking about Wormtail being eaten by a stuffed animal, an amazing feat to be sure, nevertheless at the moment all of James's horrible scenarios about Wormtail's death were at least plausible. Smiling patiently James turned his attention back to Wormtail.

James found himself halfway through the killing curse before remembering that Harry, Ron and Hermione were even in the room which was lucky for his old friend. James really wasn't bothered by the idea of killing Wormtail anymore. This new revelation was mainly brought on by the realization that James had never known his old friend as well as he thought he did. Wormtail was nothing but another Death Eater and as a Death Eater he didn't deserve better treatment then a sentence of any other Death Eater James captured. He'd never been one to kill rather than taking them into custody but many of the other Aurors had sworn by it. Be that as it may James could not bring himself to let the little ones witness such a horrendous act. Besides James deep down really did want Wormtail to survive. He wanted his old friend put through the same torture as Wormtail had sentenced him to

.

"P -- Padfoot, Moony, P--p --Prongs! Long -- long time no see," Wormtail stammered nervously.

"Shut it Wormtail, we've wasted enough time without listening to your pathetic act," Sirius barked.

"To true," said James clapping his hands together. "So Wormtail, where would you like to begin? Oh I know you can start by telling them how you framed us, tell them how you masqueraded as a common house pet while we rotted in prison for your crimes and while you're at it why not tell them about using unforgivable curses on three of the most beloved heroes in the Wizarding world?. I'm sure Minister Fudge and Arthur Weasley in particular will get a great kick out of that. Unless of course you'd rather I let Padfoot dismember you piece by piece."

"You -- you wouldn't want your precious little Marauders to see that now would you," Wormtail stuttered and James was quite pleased to see enormous beads of sweat falling to the floor like rain.

"No, not particularly but then again I'm sure Molly wouldn't mind taking them downstairs while Padfoot worked," said James casually.

Molly hurried forward as Padfoot raised his wand. Wormtail deciding it would be better for him to comply with their wishes raised his arms in defeat making the missing finger on his right hand clearly visible. James smirked. In all honesty James never intended to allow Wormtail to be dismembered but he knew if he threatened his old friend Wormtail's sense of self-preservation would take over. James admitted Wormtail was far more powerful than he ever imagined possible. Nevertheless James knew that Wormtail's love of his own life meant he wouldn't want to take the risk. Wormtail might not have been the person that James always thought he was but it was nice to see that not everything James knew about his old friend was a lie.

"All right Prongs, all right take it easy. I betrayed Lily's son to Voldemort but -- but you have to believe me I did it for your own good. You were letting those brats get in the way of the oath! You remember our blood oath don't you? The one where we said we wouldn't let anything get in the way of our brotherhood? Then the little whelps managed to survive the dark Lord. I had to frame you or risk being exposed as a Death Eater," Wormtail rumbled quickly.

"My son."

"Wh -- what," Wormtail stammered.

"Harry is my son as well as Lily's and since you brought it up you're the one who betrayed our brotherhood not me," James snarled shaking with unsuppressed fury.

"How do you know," Wormtail protested.

"I beg your pardon," James hissed menacingly.

"How do you know Harry's your son? He looks far too much like you in my opinion. Lily probably -- . . . "

But Wormtail had finally gone too far_. How dare he even entertain the notion Lily would cheat on me? Even if Wormtail does think Lily carried on an affair why bring it up after all these years? He can't possibly think I'll be willing to listen to that rubbish, _James mused in disbelief. That was the last straw. A reckless rage had come over James and without thinking about anyone else in the room including the young empaths who were bound to have an adverse effect to such negative emotions James punched Wormtail as hard in the face as he could. Ron yelped loudly as James's fist made contact with Peter's nose.

Suddenly realizing what he done James turned apologetically toward Harry, Ron and Hermione but Olivia and Victoria were already making their way to Ron's bedside. As soon as they touched his hand a truly remarkable thing happened. A dark energy began expelling from Ron's body and fuchsia light began pouring out of Olivia and Victoria's hands. Ron was lifted into the air and the light came pouring out of him returning to Olivia and Victoria. Everyone was stunned. Although very few of them actually understood what was going on.

Olivia and Victoria were replacing Wormtail as Ron's anchors. Wormtail wouldn't be able to kill Ron in a blaze of fire after all. Seeing that this was his only opportunity to escape Wormtail dove heading straight for Harry. Cursing James wheeled around but it was too late. Wormtail was holding Harry firmly in one arm with a knife in the other. James realized just how stupid he'd been immediately. Why hadn't they bothered checking Wormtail's pockets for a knife as soon as he was human again?

"Right," he said his cocky attitude slowly returning. "Here's what's going to happen all of you are going to put your wands down and let me go and in return I won't chop Harry here into a thousand tiny pieces."

Everyone made to put their wand down on the floor causing Harry to roll his eyes.

"Don't bother. He is going to do it either way the least you can do is blast him into oblivion when he does," said Harry.

"Shut up Harry," Wormtail hissed pressing the knife so hard against Harry's skin that it drew blood.

"Harry listen to me. If for no other reason then I am asking you, don't antagonize the maniac holding the knife," Lily pleaded weakly throwing the wand in her hand to the floor.

Harry looked extremely annoyed that his mother wasn't listening to him but he obeyed just the same. Wormtail smirked at the sight of everyone dropping their wands. Harry meanwhile stared at the scene in disgust. James tentatively took a step forward praying with all his might for Wormtail to show a shred of humanity and let go of Harry._ Let go of my son! For the love of Merlin let go of my little boy, _James pleaded over and over in his mind.

"Not a very good idea Prongs. Now you wait here while Harry and I go for a little walk."

James watched helplessly as Harry disappeared from view. As soon as he was sure that Wormtail wasn't about to see James rushed to the doorway feeling like the worst father in the world. If he had just stayed with Harry on the bed, none of this would have happened. If James had just kept his temper with Peter, Wormtail wouldn't be goading him now. Harry screamed and James felt the bottom dropping out of his world. James ran downstairs before anyone had a chance to stop him only vaguely aware of the slamming of the doors to the entrance hall. What James saw upon arriving at the landing made him vomit all over the marble floor. There laying in a pool of his own blood was Harry. Sobbing uncontrollably James rushed over to his son holding Harry close to him and rocking back and forth on his knees.

"It's okay Harry, it's okay daddy's here, you're going to be all right," James told the unconscious boy.


	21. Fred and George's Insanity

Chapter Twenty- One

Fred and George's Insanity

by Empathicallychosen

"We cross our bridges when we come to them and burn them behind us, with nothing to show for our progress except a memory of the smell of smoke, and a presumption that once our eyes watered." - Tom Stoppard

* * *

Although James had once idolized Professor Dumbledore James Potter now held no qualms about his disappointment with his former role model these days. Be that as it may James had to admit Dumbledore had made great strides in redeeming himself in the past twenty minutes alone. James was ashamed to admit it but when he'd seen Harry collapsed and bleeding on the marble floor James lost it. Any common sense the man might have held was thrown out the window as his last chance at a family started slipping away.

It was all James could do to hold his son's lifeless body promising himself that if Harry somehow managed to survive this nightmare he would be the best father in the entire world. Thankfully Dumbledore was there to see that James kept his promise. Dumbledore separated Harry and James in the face of great harm to his own life. Bandaging Harry's open wound the headmaster performed a magical blood transfusion right there in the entryway using James as the donor. James only wished that Wormtail was still there to see his Lily had an affair theory go up in smoke. Once Harry was stabilized James took his little boy back muttering endless gratitude for Dumbledore as Harry's magnificent green eyes fluttered open

.

"Hush now Harry, you're in no condition to speak," said James as soon as Harry opened his mouth.

Harry nodded cuddling up very close to James. the ecstatic father responded by smothering Harry in a positively shameful amount of kisses as he carefully stood up . James was well aware that Harry was out of immediate danger still James would not and could not allow himself to rest until his little boy was given a clean bill of health by the nurse. It was his desire for confirmation that put James in his current situation racing down corridor after corridor determined to get to the hospital Wing in record time. He was a man on a mission but still James was immensely grateful for Sirius who was there to correct his brother if he took off in the wrong direction. There was no doubt in James's mind that he had made the correct choice when determining who should be Harry's godfather.

When at long last they reached their destination Sirius wrenched open the double doors before James could smash headlong into them. Madam Pomfrey was already waiting for them. After hearing what had taken place the matron demanded James put Harry down at once and instructed James to get into a bed as well. Knowing it would be pointless to argue James jumped into the nearest bed cradling Harry close to him. Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes but didn't protest obviously coming to the decision that her arguments would've fallen on deaf ears. Deciding that James had the right idea Sirius transformed into his Animagus form settling himself at their feet.

Lily entered the room at that point smiling at the sight of her husband's obsessed nature and Sirius's determination not to allow James to keep Harry all to himself, Lily went to discuss Harry, Ron and Hermione's elaborate potion schedule with the nurse. James couldn't help smiling at the look of astonishment on Madam Pomfrey's face. There was no denying that Lily was an extraordinary healer. If Lily hadn't decided she would rather be a stay-at-home mother James had no doubt Lily would have excelled at her healers examination. Lily had been studying for the upcoming examination night and day when they received word that Lily was expecting.

Once everyone was up to speed Madam Pomfrey retreated into her office to retrieve necessary bandages for Ron and the Marauders were introduced to Olivia's husband Gavin. The most amusing interaction occurred when Gavin was introduced to Ron. The redheaded empath was always very protective of Olivia from the moment he met her and Ron seemed even more so following Olivia's role in freeing the boy from the presents of the dark anchor. It was no secret that if Olivia and Victoria hadn't shown up when they did Ron wouldn't be alive at the moment. Luckily for Gavin Ron's primary objective was Olivia's happiness and the two quickly became fast friends.

The door opened several minutes later to reveal Fudge, Dumbledore and Umbridge all of whom were looking extremely out of breath. Umbridge scowled at the sight of Sirius in his Animagus form and James was pleased to note a slight sense of panic at the grim-like dog. Unable to suppress a doggie grin himself Padfoot happily took this opportunity to snuggle even closer to Harry who unconsciously released a contented sigh and pulled his godfather even closer. James couldn't say he was pleased about the added weight of the Animagus notwithstanding James wasn't about to deny his son the necessary protection his godfather was providing the boy. Harry's panic stricken face at the prospect of being separated from his family was still painfully vivid in the back of James's mind outweighing any discomfort he might have felt. Instead James ignored the presence of the minister and senior undersecretary choosing instead to engage Megan and Greg who arrived only moments later in conversation about Harry, Ron and Hermione. James listened with good grace as Megan regaled tale after tale about Harry's life.

.

"Yes well as amusing as these little anecdotes may be I'm afraid you've wasted far too much of our time already," Umbridge interrupted.

"Now Dolores, I doubt that particular tone is entirely necessary," said Fudge looking absolutely scandalized at the woman's abrupt outburst.

"That's right Dolores that was bad form old girl, especially considering it was your blunder that led to my missing out on these delightful occurrences," said James kissing the top of Harry's head affectionately.

"Well -- well yes," Fudge stammered nervously. "If you would come with me I'm sure we can have this whole mess cleared up in no time."

"You must be mental! I'm not going anywhere," James replied.

"Come on James, you and I both know we're not going to be able to put this behind us until we answer the minister's questions," Lily said standing up to follow Umbridge out the door.

"But what if Harry needs us," argued James.

"Well then I suppose we ought to hurry," Lily replied.

* * *

Harry groaned loudly as he regained consciousness. Sitting up Harry opened his eyes and looked around finding himself in the familiar confines of the Hospital Wing. Feeling around his neck Harry felt bandages wrapped tightly around it. wincing as pain course through his body Harry looked around. Hermione and Ron were laying in beds on either side of him and both of them were talking about the events of the past few days with their parents.

Harry's parents on the other hand were nowhere to be seen. Harry immediately began to panic. Was it possible that even with Wormtail's confession Lily, James and Sirius had been sent to Azkaban anyway? Harry had a hard time believing that was possible. Surely Mr. Weasley wouldn't allow that to happen. Even so Harry had an even harder time believing that James and Lily would willingly leave their child after what just happened to him.

Harry felt someone pushing him back down onto the bed. He looked up into the eyes of a total stranger. He was a handsome man with startlingly blue eyes, he wore faded blue jeans a Bon Jovi T-shirt and a patched up leather jacket. Harry's empathic sense made it quite clear that this person generally had a very carefree attitude although at the moment their current emotion was one of anxiety. Whoever this person was they were currently very worried about him. Harry had a distinct impression this man was a Muggle although why a Muggle would be here in the hospital wing with him Harry had no idea. It wasn't the same thing as Mr. and Mrs. Granger being here they were Hermione's parents who had every right to be with their daughter given everything she gone through in the past week alone.

"Hey, you must be Harry. It's nice to finally meet you. Olivia's told me so much about you. My name is Gavin. Speaking of my wife, Olivia is going to kill me if you don't calm down," said Gavin playfully.

Obediently Harry laid back down feeling that it wouldn't be fair to get a man he just met into trouble. Besides in spite of only knowing Gavin for a few minutes Harry already decided he liked him. The stubble on Gavin's face alone made it thoroughly clear that he was nothing like any of the businessmen Harry ever met and he was slowly getting used to the idea of Olivia being married. Olivia's scent of jasmine in a rain forest signified to Harry that his old friend was somewhere on the other side of the room.

Glancing in the direction where the smell originated Harry could see a beautiful Asian woman talking in hushed whispers with Victoria and Madam Pomfrey. Much to his surprise however Olivia's hair was dramatically shorter than the last time Harry saw it and it was refreshingly devoid of any colorful highlights. Harry supposed he shouldn't be too surprised the rebellious style of a teenage girl didn't often coincide with that of a world-famous fashion designer. Olivia caught his eye screamed happily and came running over to Harry's bedside with Victoria at her heels.

"You're awake thank Godric! Out of my way dear," said Olivia pushing Gavin teasingly away from Harry and practically landing with a huge flop on the bed next to him. "I know it's been awhile Harry, but if you ever scare me like that again I swear it will be the biggest mistake you ever make, is that clear?"

"Oh give it a rest Liv. I doubt getting his throat cut open was exactly what Harry had in mind for a good time. Budge up woman you're hogging my nephew," retorted Victoria.

Harry stared. As far as he could tell Victoria was not wearing an engagement ring at the same time her face made it quite clear that she a knew all about Harry's psychic abilities and the vision of her marriage to Remus he'd had last week. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that Hermione let something slip. Harry was distracted by just how happy his future aunt was when Hermione squealed loudly and both she and Ron raced over to his bedside. Harry couldn't suppress a laughing fit when his eyes rested on Ron. The majority of his best friends body was currently wrapped in bandages making him look remarkably like a mummy. In response to this Ron shove Harry in the arm who immediately smothered his laughter.

"All right you two that's enough of that. If you boys don't start behaving yourselves Madam Pomfrey will kick everyone out before Prongs and Lily have a chance to see you," announced Olivia trying and failing to adopt a stern tone.

"Where are they," croaked Harry in a would be casual way.

"They had to clear a few things up with the minister. I expect they'll be back any time now with Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley physically dragging Ron back to his own bed.

"Don't worry Harry, after Wormtail's lovely display I doubt if anyone will want to lock them back up," said Victoria correctly reading Harry's expression. "I thought your dad was going to lose it when Fudge made him leave right when Megan and Greg were filling your parents in on some of the stuff they missed."

Harry paled at the news that his mother and father were being told about Harry's life in Little Whinging. He desperately hoped that Mr. and Mrs. Granger hadn't inadvertently spoken of any sensitive subject matters. Harry realized his parents would have to be told about what he went through sooner or later he just preferred the latter. Judging by the fact that there didn't seem to be any permanent damage to the room around them Harry assumed that for now at least his secret was safe. Mercifully Harry received a distraction only seconds later when Aidan, Accalia and Tiramisu entered the room. Harry's grandmother burst into tears when she saw Ron's injuries and Harry was very sure his grandfather was calculating the number of tortures he could think of for what Wormtail had done to his grandson. Tiramisu on the other hand did a great job of keeping her composure considering how protective she was.

The door to the hospital wing burst open yet again and much to Harry's relief in marched James, Remus Lily and Sirius. Harry was even more relieved when he noticed that they were all smiling from ear to ear. Surely this would be good news. Mirroring Harry's emotions the Marauders looked very relieved to see that Harry was awake. Sirius immediately transformed into his Animagus form leaping onto Harry's bed. Harry however was not keen on the idea of staying in bed. As soon as he saw them Harry was out of bed and grilling his parents for information. Lily refuse to answer a single one however opting instead to push Harry back into bed and waiting for Sirius to settle himself right on top of Harry's feet growling impatiently at his godson before she said a word.

"It's not over just yet sweetheart. The minister insists upon giving us a formal trial," said Lily allowing her smiled to falter slightly.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing though," Remus interrupted. "Can you imagine how happy Rita Skeeter will be when she gets wind of this?"

It was the first time in Harry's recollection that he ever remembered his uncle speaking fondly of Rita Skeeter. Harry couldn't even bring himself to marvel over the miracle that had just taken place. he was too busy fuming about the injustice of his pantents being put through a trial. Pettigrew had confessed for Merlin's sake! What more could the minister ask for, an even better question was why Professor Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley were allowing it to happen? Noticing that his godchild was on the verge of a nervous breakdown Padfoot whimpered coming over to replace Harry's pillow. Several hours later Harry was at last calming down about the same time as more Ministry officials arrived with more questions for Lily James and Sirius.

Lily told Harry to stay put as she and the Marauders left the room much to her son's annoyance. Everyone else left as well apparently the upcoming trial left everyone with a great deal to do. Not that Harry minded he was looking forward to having a few moments to himself so he could collect his thoughts. He was just realizing how exhausted he was and contemplating going back to sleep when the door to the Hospital Wing burst open yet again. Harry groaned. Never before good healer member the hospital wing being so busy. not even the time Peeves the poltergeist slipped a magical ipecac into everyone's dinner.

"Trust me Georgey, this is bound to be a really big moneymaker, I'd imagine there are plenty of people willing to see our dear baby brother mummified," said Fred swinging a camera from his hand placidly.

"I just don't think it's a good idea to take the pictures now. Mum'll have kittens when she finds out about this. We could at least wait until she goes home," said George seriously.

"If you'd rather play it safe I reckon Percy could use some help polishing his prefect badge and for the love of Merlin don't forget to clear off the map," Fred retorted in disgust

.

Harry shook is head he couldn't get over how thick the twins were. Did they honestly think Harry and Hermione would sit back and watch helplessly as Fred and George took pictures of their brothers mangled state. Thinking along the same lines Hermione bristled. Putting down her copy of _Hogwarts a History _she approached the twins intent upon at the very least giving them a good telling off. But before she even got a good momentum going she fell silent her eyes going over Fred's last statement. instantly her eyes fluttered to a worn-out piece of parchment in George's left hand.

Harry stared obviously thinking along the same lines the Marauders Map. How had Fred and George managed to get their hands on it? Harry knew for a fact that the Marauders Map had been confiscated by Argus Filch in the Marauders seventh year. That was part of the reason that James had been so hard on Harry when his four-year-old son decided to venture into the Forbidden Forest. Deciding to test her theory Hermione snatched the parchment out of George's hand ignoring Fred's idle threats. Walking over to Ron's bed she waited for Harry to clamor over to Ron's bed before whipping out her wand.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good," she muttered breathlessly.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that Hermione's wand had touched. They joined each other, they criss-crossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed:

Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers

are proud to present

THE MARAUDER'S MAP.

Fred and George were staring at Harry, Ron and Hermione in horror. They seemed flabbergasted that law-abiding bookworm Hermione Granger recognized and knew how to work the Marauders map. Harry couldn't understand their astonishment. Why wouldn't they know how to work the map? even omitting the knowledge that they had gone to the past Harry couldn't imagine the twins would think that Remus would neglect to tell his godson nephew and pseudo niece about one of his crowning achievements. Harry soon realized that Fred and George were thicker then Harry previously imagined possible. Without warning Fred lunged at Ron actually sitting on top of his little brother looking angry enough to strangle Ron. Ron winced at the new pressure that was added to his badly burned body.

"You little weasel, you've been spying on us," he spat angrily. "It took George and me ages to figure out that password. No way a little goody two shoes like you would figure that out on your own."

"What are you on? Why would I bother spying on you when I could just go directly to one of the Marauders for help," retorted Ron trying to shove Fred off of him.

"You -- you know the Marauders," asked George hardly daring to believe his ears.

This was too much for Harry to handle. Fred and George had no clue who the Marauders were. They weren't stupid, surely they would have figured it out eventually. It seemed that Harry had been giving the twins far too much credit over the years. Then again Harry supposed it wasn't all that shocking Fred and George hadn't overheard Harry, Ron and Hermione talking to Moony, Fred and George were always a little preoccupied with their own rubbish to spend too much time paying attention to other people. At the look of total hysteria on George's face not even Hermione could suppress the urge to burst into fits of giggles.

"How dense are you," demanded Ron once he had regain some semblance of his faculties. "Of course we know the Marauders it's not exactly a secret, is it?"

"WHO?! I WANT NAMES RON," Fred demanded looking positively out of his mind with excitement.

Before Ron could respond Remus, Lily, James and Sirius entered the room followed closely much to George's horror by both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. At the sight of Fred straddled on top of Ron everyone froze. Mrs. Weasley was beginning to look like a saber tooth tiger. Even though Harry was none too pleased with the twins at the moment most of the time he considered them friends. After all despite all the jokes and unscrupulous desire to make money at their expense the twins really weren't so bad when you got to know them Certainly they were loads more fun to be around then Percy. Coming to the same conclusion Ron tried one last time to shove Fred off of him before Mrs. Weasley killed him. Unfortunately the older boy seemed frozen by fear and wouldn't budge so much as a fraction of an inch.

"Oy Padfoot, a little help here please," Ron said resigned to the fact that he was going to need some assistance.

George wheeled around clearly expecting to see some kind of Greek god walk through the door. Padfoot flicked Harry's wand which he knicked from Harry's bedside before leaving the hospital wing in the direction of Fred who immediately flooded into the air hung upside down with his robes coming over his head revealing a pair of very worn-out blue jeans. Rather than objecting to one of her sons dangling in midair Mrs. Weasley rushed over to Ron's bedside. The knowledge that she had accidentally given her son a deranged mass murderer as a pet was making Mrs. Weasley annoyingly overprotective of her youngest son.

Firing about a hundred rapid questions at once to make sure that no permanent damage had been done Mrs. Weasley suddenly spotted the camera laying abandoned on the floor by Ron's bed. Rounding on George she ranted and raved for a full half an hour before stomping moodily out of the Hospital Wing in favor of a large glass of herbal ice tea. Deciding the twins had been punished enough Padfoot let Fred flutter to the floor. Rather than looking angry or at the very least embarrassed Fred appeared positively giddy at being hung upside down by one of his idols.

"Moony would you mind getting me a glass of water," asked Ron unable to suppress a large grin from forming.

Moony hurried forward adding several huge chunks of ice to the glass with his wand. Fred and George nearly collapsed as the realization dawned on them. Their role model one of the greatest pranksters Hogwarts had ever seen was actually their Defense against the Dark Arts professor. The twins stared at Ron as though he was the luckiest person in the entire world. It may well have been one of the only things Ron George and Fred all agreed on in ages. Suddenly their faces fell as Fred and George became aware that they had obviously made a bad impression on Moony in the few interactions they had with him. Moony wasn't likely to be pleased at the pranks they had pulled on Ron.

Struck by a sudden urge to see what would happen Harry introduced his father to Fred and George before they had an opportunity to ask. Harry regretted it almost instantly knowing that for the rest of the year Fred and George were likely to refer to him as the son of Mr. Prongs. Fred and George were even more stunned to realize that they had been in startlingly close quarters to Wormtail and not noticed it. Several minutes later Madam Pomfrey demanded that Fred and George leave her patients in peace and at long last Harry was allowed to get the sleep he was so desperately craving largely due to a euphoric dream potion Lily all but force down her son's throat.

Harry didn't realize that while he was sleeping his parents and grandparents intended to whisk Harry away to Potter Manor so that Harry would be out of the line of fire when the students of Hogwarts found out the story they had all grown up hearing was all wrong. He had no idea that Ron would be going to Weasley Tower as soon as his eyes were shut or that Hermione would be on her way to Italy for an impromptu family vacation with Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

Two days later the sun was shining through the window in the room set up for Harry at Potter Manor. Harry was having a wonderful dream about flying with his father. James was amazing as he soared through the sky actually standing atop his broomstick. The more amazing the trick James performed the more Harry clapped and cheered. After a while James insisted upon watching Harry. Harry blushed but complied with his father's demands. He brightened up immediately when James shouted out for the whole world to hear that his son was the best seeker in the entire world. Then everything changed Harry was very aware that his father's voice had gone from jovial to worried in a matter of seconds and birds were chirping loudly in his ears.

"Are you sure he's all right Lily," Harry heard his father say as though from far away.

"Of course I'm sure," replied his mother irritably. "There are absolutely no side effects to that potion. He probably just needed the sleep. - come on sweetie it's time to wake up. Your dad is being a pain in my behind."

Sunlight began streaming through Harry's eyelids. He groaned. Unfortunately that seemed to excite the people around him and they began making all kinds of obnoxious noises to arouse him._ Why won't they just shut up, _Harry thought. He wanted to tell them to leave him alone he wanted to explain that he was tired but he couldn't move his lips. Actually Harry noticed he had very little control over his body whatsoever. His arms felt like lead and he couldn't move them. The problem was solved however as a large amount of icy water was poured over him. Harry shot bolt upright and squinted around the room suddenly very aware that he was not wearing his glasses.

"JAMES ALDRIDGE POTTER WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING," shouted a woman's voice.

"Well he is awake now isn't he," retorted his father defensively reaching over to the night stand and placing Harry's glasses on his son's face.

Now that Harry could see properly he was suddenly aware that Lily, Victoria, Sirius, James, Olivia, Remus and Gavin were all huddled around his bedside. Each of them was wearing an expression of intense relief except for Harry's mother who was in a heated argument with his father. She kept shouting words like hypothermia. Harry watched the two of them transfixed he didn't want his mother and father fighting because of him. Apparently reading Harry's mind Sirius jumped in front of his godson shielding his two best friends from view while Olivia suggested sharply that the argument wait until later.

"You know Pup, you really do have excellent timing. We were worried you'd miss your sleep-over with Ron tonight," Sirius commented loudly

after assuring his mother that no permanent harm was done Harry went to go take a hot shower because the cold water was really starting to get to him. The next few hours Harry tried to be extra helpful but all of his gifts were refused. As hard as he tried Harry didn't understand then James took him aside and desperately tried to explain to his son that in a family people didn't need to give each other presents to make each other happy. Later that night around midnight when Lily demanded the boys go to bed Harry went to sleep without being given a sleeping potion for obvious reasons. This was likely the reason that Harry's powers decided to give him another vision. Thankfully this time it wasn't some horrifying vision of some terrible future. He had just witnessed Remus proposing to Victoria. The problem was that he'd proposed to her in the middle of a heated argument about Remus's upcoming trial.

Granted Harry being an eleven-year-old boy was no expert in romance but a little voice in the back of his mind which sounded remarkably like Hermione told Harry that this was probably not the best way for Remus and Victoria to start a life together. He was just thankful that fixing this problem would be a lot easier then correcting some of the other scrapes the Marauders got themselves into. Just when Harry was about to go downstairs to find out where his uncle and future aunt might be Tiramisu came in to open the window and let in some fresh air. Upon seeing the boy conscious once more she gave a loud squeal of joy which startled one of the squirrels causing the poor unsuspecting creature to fall out of the chestnut tree it was residing in.

"Oh master Harry I is so glad you is not having trouble waking up today," the elf said happily.

"That's great Tiramisu," said Harry completely unaware of a word of what she said. "Have you seen Remus or Victoria anywhere?"

Tiramisu shook her head and Harry cursed running across the hall to the guest room that Ron called home when he was at the Potters. Ignoring the elf's protests that the elemental boy needed sleep Harry shook his best friend awake. At first Ron was very annoyed but when Harry explained his vision Ron swore even more loudly than Harry and the two boys raced downstairs to find Remus before it was too late. Neither boy wanted Victoria to say no because of the way Remus proposed. They knew that if that were to happen it would be the biggest mistake in both Remus and Victoria's lives. Downstairs in the kitchen however their progress was impeded by Harry's grandparents.

"Good morning sleepy heads. You must be starving, sit down and I'll make you some breakfast," said Accalia pleasantly

"Sorry Grams, can't talk we need to find Remus," replied Harry rapidly.

"Whoa, slow down, your going to overexert yourselves if you're not careful. What's the big emergency," asked Aidan.

Harry was reluctant to tell his grandparents about his vision. It wasn't that he didn't trust them it was just that he didn't know if it was a good idea to involve everyone in Remus and Victoria's private business. By the same token he knew that if anyone could defuse the situation it was Accalia Potter, she could certainly do a better job of it than to eleven-year-old boys so slowly he began to recount the details of what he'd seen. His grandfather laughed but immediately stopped at the look his wife was giving him. It was quite apparent that Grams didn't find it amusing that one of her sons would propose marriage to a woman in such a manner. Rolling up her sleeves and throwing off her apron, she went out into the garden to break up the argument which had already started. Harry and Ron looked at one another before dashing to the window to observe the woman at work.

Accalia gently pulled Remus aside taking him to a part of the garden where they wouldn't be overheard by Victoria. Once they were a safe distance away she began shouting at him. Poor Remus looked exceptionally embarrassed as he hurried back to his girlfriend. It only took a matter of seconds for the pair to kiss and make up. There was no denying it now, Accalia Potter was the queen of Potter Manor. Harry and Ron scurried away from the window as Grams returned to the kitchen. They tried to pretend as though they hadn't been spying on the exchange but she knew better than that. Pleasantly she announced that the couple had gone on a walk and would not return for about an hour giving the two empaths plenty of time to do whatever it was they had in mind.

In all honesty the boys had no idea how to prepare a romantic setting for a wedding proposal. In the past those kinds of things were always handled by Hermione, unfortunately she was away at the moment and the boys felt as though it was their duty to create a memorable event for their anchors to share. Besides as Ron pointed out if they didn't think of something Hermione would kill them. Struck by a sudden inspiration Harry remembered overhearing Victoria telling Olivia about their first date while he was in the hospital wing. Victoria mentioned having gone on a romantic picnic. Personally Harry didn't know what was so romantic about eating outside on the ground but he asked his grandmother if she wouldn't mind preparing a picnic basket anyway. Naturally she agreed and the boys hastened out to the garden to try and create a more appropriate setting.

With Aidan's permission Harry and Ron created a makeshift pond for the two to picnic by. To set the mood they placed jars filled with fire in the lake, the fire needed to be conjured by Harry because Ron was forbidden to use his elemental powers to conjure fire for at least a month. Fortunately the ban was not extended to other elements and Ron was able to produce several beautiful miniaturized ice sculptures of roses which Harry was able to enchant so they wouldn't melt. Ordinarily the boys would have hesitated using magic outside of school. But as Ron stated there was no way they would get in trouble because the Ministry was far too afraid of Mrs. Weasley at the moment. There was however one spell that was too complicated for Harry to cast, it was the spell that would turn daytime to evening at least in the little garden. Luckily Aidan was able to perform the spell with ease.

Harry looked over the scene in satisfaction. It really wasn't bad considering the boys barely had a clue what they were doing. Harry doubted if even Hermione would find something to complain about. Harry was adjusting the placement of the picnic blanket when Victoria and Remus returned from their walk. They were both flabbergasted to say the least. something about the look on Victoria's face told Harry instantly that he and Ron were on the right page with their picnic idea. Remus looked confused at first but a moment later his eyes widened signaling to Harry that he wouldn't have to spell it out for his uncle which was lucky because Harry honestly wouldn't know where to begin.

They stared at Harry in wonderment but he said nothing as he calmly walked away and allowed the future to unfold. He didn't want to impose on such an important event. Harry suspected he would be subjected to another lecture on the fact that he didn't need to give them presents but Harry didn't care the wrath of his uncle was nothing compared to the wrath of Hermione. Harry knew that Hermione would be upset about missing the proposal. If Hermione had gone to Italy she was probably spending all of her time wishing she was back in Britain with the Marauders.

* * *

　An No revies last Chapter VERY SAD that was a very pivotal chapter... I thought for sure... oh well no use crying over spilled milk if you want to make it up to me you know what to do


	22. Woes of the Wizengamot

_**authors note everyone please **_read. The last chapter got buried within days of its posting so I'm posting a new chapter in hopes that if you didn't get a chance to read them you will do so and review. Still reviews not one I just don't understand but I'm not above begging _so, please_, **please, **PLEASE review, say something anything!

* * *

Chapter Twenty- Two

Woes of the Wizengamot

by Empathicallychosen

"As there is no worse lie than a truth misunderstood by those who hear it, so reasonable arguments, challenges to magnanimity, and appeals to sympathy or justice, are folly when we are dealing with human crocodiles and boa-constrictors."-William James

* * *

Hermione stared around the spotless home before her in disgust. She had been so happy when she avoided coming to Rome that summer but somehow she found her way back here in spite of her desire to be anywhere else. After what happened at school with Wormtail, her parents seemed to be of the opinion that it would be best for the Granger family to leave Britain behind at least for a week or two.

Which of course meant that Gregory Granger had phoned his old friend Alessandro Bruno asking if it might be all right if they crashed at his house for a little while. Of course Alessandro agreed glad to have his old friends around, leaving Hermione in the same predicament as always. Her days consisted of trying not to die of boredom while avoiding Alessandro's wife Stefania who kept insisting Hermione was to thin and trying to force an insane amount of food down the girl's throat.

Examining a row of books, Hermione's eyes instantly fell on a photograph of a young girl. It was the Bruno's daughter Giuliana riding her horse gelato. The young girl looked so adorable in the photograph with her flaxen curls glistening in the sunlight baby blue eyes dancing merrily. From the picture you would never be able to tell that the child was actually a spoiled brat. As if on cue there was a loud crash from upstairs. _What has that little banshee gotten herself into now_,

Hermione wondered as she climbed the staircase to go find Giuliana knowing that Giuliana's parents were both out and she couldn't very well count on Maria, Giuliana's grandmother to do anything about it. She couldn't even say for certain the elderly woman was still alive. Hermione located Giuliana in the guest bedroom Hermione was currently taking up residence in. On the marble floor around them Giuliana had thrown the contents of Hermione's school trunk.

"What in the world do you think you're doing," Hermione requested fighting to keep her voice level.

As usual Giuliana wasn't listening.

"What is all of this," she demanded looking around at the robes, cauldron and spell books in wonderment.

If it weren't for the fact that her personal property was being damaged Hermione might have found Giuliana's childlike fascination cute and amusing. As it was, Hermione was very angry and grateful that her Italian wasn't as fluent as her parents because otherwise she might have said some very inappropriate things to the little girl.

Taking several deep breaths Hermione calmly strode over to the mess and pulled Giuliana aside careful to keep a close eye on her so that she couldn't cause anymore harm. She just couldn't understand it. For the millionth time Hermione found herself wondering how the kindhearted albeit somewhat annoying Brunos could have raised such a rotten little girl.

"Giuliana, these are my school supplies and you shouldn't go rifling through other people's things without asking," Hermione said in a voice of force calm.

"What kind of school supplies are those," she said pointing her finger at the cauldron and spell books ignoring Hermione's reprimand.

"It doesn't matter," Hermione sighed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to clean up your mess before the adults get home from dinner."

It wouldn't do for Alessandro and Stefania to come home only to realize that they were currently housing a witch in train. Unfortunately for Hermione as usual Giuliana wasn't paying attention to a word she said. The young girl had spotted a glittering ruby bracelet shining up at her from amid piles of parchment. Doing a remarkable imitation of Lavender and Parvati, Giuliana flocked toward the bracelet.

Hermione groaned. she'd completely forgotten the birthday present was there. True when Hermione thought the Azkaban escapees had been out to get her she'd wanted nothing to do with the trinket but in light of their innocence the bracelet was taking on a whole new meaning and now Giuliana was going to get her sticky fingers all over it before she even had a chance to try it on. Hermione tried to get to the bracelet first but Giuliana was too quick for her.

"I want it," Giuliana squealed struggling with the clasp. "Put it on me now."

"No, it's my bracelet and I'm not just going to hand it over to you, particularly considering the impolite way you approached me," replied Hermione snatching her precious treasure back from the little girl.

"But I said I want it," Giuliana whined.

"Yeah, well that's too bad for you," said Hermione hurrying to scoop up all her Hogwarts things purposefully pretending that she couldn't hear Giuliana's tantrum.

Giuliana pouted for several days but no matter what she said or did Giuliana could not get Hermione to relinquish her treasure. In fact Hermione had taken to wearing the bracelet herself every single day completely unaware of the covetous looks the younger girl was giving her. As it turned out the jewelry had been bewitched, it was endowed with a cheering charm which was superbly lucky for Hermione because it made her time at the Bruno's quite a bit more bearable. She still found herself counting off the days until they would return to _Britain but rather than thinking, 'thank goodness only three more days of this torture' _Hermione's thoughts were much more positive. _Oh good two days and I'll be going home. One more day and I'll get to see the Marauders again. _

Hermione was very excited at the prospect of seeing her friends. She was determined to be back in time for the trial. Hermione wanted the whole world to know that she Hermione Anastasia Granger had complete faith in the Marauders. Gregory Granger was not pleased about this. After hearing all the evidence Greg was convinced that Lily, James and Sirius were just as innocent as Remus.

Nevertheless if the system had failed the Potters once there was a possibility it would fail them again. Gregory didn't want Hermione there as a witness if the worst were to happen. True Greg had no idea what the worst punishment was for witches and wizards but he was sure it would not be good. Hermione was very fortunate therefore that her mother sided with their daughter, Hermione knew that Megan could convince Greg of anything.

Hermione couldn't deny that she had desperately needed some time with her parents. Just the same she was eager to return to the magical world, she couldn't wait to see the Marauders together again. Lily, Olivia and Victoria were probably discussing all kinds of fascinating topics at that very moment and Hermione was missing out. She couldn't wait to talk to Lily about her roommates. Lily always had the best advice.

Hermione was so anxious to return to the chaos and mayhem that was the marauder lifestyle she spent most of the plane ride back to Britain begging her parents to let her go straight to Navestock from the airport. Ironically Hermione thought she was behaving very much like Giuliana but she didn't care. Her heart was racing and she felt like if she didn't see everyone soon she would explode.

"No, Hermione, I'm sorry but it's going to be very late when we get back and I'm sure the Potters will not appreciate being awakened at such an unearthly hour," her father protested.

"They won't care. Lily will think it's brilliant, she's always teasing Padfoot because he sleeps too much," insisted Hermione.

"You heard your father Hermione, now stop behaving so childishly and try and get some rest," replied Megan

"But Mum, I miss them so much I'm practically sick about it," said Hermione.

It was the truth. Hermione wanted to be with her friends so much that being away from them had given her a persistent stomachache. Between her excitement and queasiness in her stomach Hermione hadn't been able to eat for nearly two days. After many more back and forth arguments, Hermione found herself standing on the doorstep of Potter Manor at two-thirty in the morning. She giggled merrily.

This was going to be a brilliant prank. She was so happy that she hardly needed the bracelet's cheering charm, which was not to say she was about to take it off. Hermione was determined not to take the bracelet off ever again. Ignoring her father's comment that he had to be completely insane for allowing her to do this Hermione knocked on the door.

* * *

Harry jerked awake wondering what on earth was going on. It was two-thirty in the morning and someone was making a horrible racket. Sirius would not be pleased. Harry along with everyone else in the free world was well aware that Sirius Black was very fond of his beauty sleep. Curiosity overtook him and he crept downstairs bumping into a very disoriented Ron on the way. The boys stood on the staircase watching the scene below.

Accalia and Aidan were the first to arrive at the entryway shortly followed by Gavin with Olivia at his heels. Victoria came next dragging a highly irritated Remus behind her and Harry's parents arrived shortly afterwards. It was very entertaining to see all of these normally clever adults trying to figure out what was going on. As of yet it didn't seem to register in their minds that they should open the door. Neither Harry nor Ron mentioned this because they were too intrigued to see how long it would go on. At long last the arrival of Sirius brought everyone back to their senses.

"Merlin's pants! What is going on down here," he growled. "What kind of deranged lunatic would come calling at this hour?"

Accalia finally opened the door to reveal that the deranged lunatic was none other than Hermione. All at once the demeanor in the house changed. Everyone's moods went abruptly from nettled and exhausted too cheerful and excited. Hermione was fully dressed and much to the surprise of the boys she was wearing the bracelet she'd gotten as a birthday present from the escapees. James noticed this as well suddenly dawning a satisfied smirk.

In contrast to Hermione who was wide awake chattering happily to Lily, Mr. and Mrs. Granger seemed overcome with exhaustion. Mrs. Granger kept apologizing profusely to Accalia for waking them up so early. The apology was completely unnecessary because upon seeing Hermione even Sirius's irritation melted away.

"Ladybug," he exclaimed racing down the stairs to meet her.

Without warning Sirius scooped up Hermione and spun her around the room.

"I missed you too, Padfoot," Hermione giggled.

The next half an hour was spent with many conversations all going on at once. For her part Hermione recounted all the things she had learned about the history of the Italian witches and wizards. Ron was repulsed. He could not believe Hermione had effectively gotten out of having to go to school and she still spent her vacation doing homework. The two bickered back and forth for a long time. Meanwhile, the adults were listening to it in great amusement. It was like hearing Ron and Hermione's dispute was some kind of reassurance that their lives would be getting back to normal.

Personally, Harry sided with Hermione. If he were forced to spend quality time alone with Giuliana, he might resort to doing extra homework as well. Not that he dared say any of this in front of Ron if he had Harry knew he would never live it down. Indeed Ron would likely spend days renting about how Harry had lost his mind. Keen on breaking up the argument Harry changed the subject to a topic he knew would get Hermione's attention.

"Remus and Victoria got engaged," he stated loudly.

"WHAT," Hermione squealed, whirling around to face the couple.

Victoria who was sitting in Remus's lap smiled broadly holding out a heart-shaped diamond ring for Hermione to examine. The next several minutes were occupied by Hermione asking Victoria question after question about the wedding. Harry really had no interest in this information. As long as the two were married, he was happy. He had to admit he was anxious to see how Hermione was going to react when she learned of the disastrous proposal that almost was. She would probably be amazed that Harry and Ron were able to put a stop to it without her. But Harry was concerned about when to bring the subject up.

Did it matter that Victoria and Remus were standing right there? He'd never actually confessed the vision to his uncle or would be aunt. Harry supposed that now that everything was all over it wouldn't do any harm to mention it. Then again talking about what he'd seen was an awful lot like bragging wasn't it? Before Harry had a chance to come to a conclusion about whether or not it was worth it Ron beat him to it.

"Moony, almost proposed to Tori while they were fighting. Harry saw it in one of his visions," Ron stated casually.

Remus and Victoria were surprised having never heard of this vision until now but no one was more surprised than Hermione.

"HE WHAT," she screamed.

"It's okay we set Grams on him," Harry said reassuringly.

"Godric what would these people do without us," asked Hermione lifting her eyes to the heavens.

Everyone laughed. Before anyone could say anything else, Grams approached them and demanded that everyone go to bed. No one dared oppose her but everyone seemed to know that Harry, Ron and Hermione wouldn't really be going to sleep. As soon as they were sure everyone was asleep Hermione and Ron crept into Harry's room and the three friends spent most of the night talking until they fell asleep dropping where they were.

Harry woke around dawn the next morning from a somewhat frightful vision. Today the Aurors would be coming for his family. Feeling somewhat helpless, Harry decided to make breakfast for everyone. Harry hadn't seen the outcome of the trial. He didn't know whether or not the morning's breakfast would be their last meal together as a family. He was hopeful that everything would turn out all right.

After all Minister Fudge had seen Pettigrew himself the rat Animagus had even confessed. Naturally the minister wouldn't keep ignoring it. Mr. Weasley seemed to be of the opinion that this trial was nothing but a formality. All the same the Ministry didn't hold Harry's confidence well and if this were going to be their last meal together the least Harry could do was make sure that it was special.

Ron and Hermione agreed to help after Harry tripped over Ron's body awaking him not to mention causing quite a bit of noise. Cooking breakfast with his friends was entertaining to say the least. The process was hindered slightly when Ron tripped splattering some of the batter for the Belgian waffles all over Hermione. Naturally this was the catalyst that started a war leaving a total mess. By the time they had cleaned up after themselves and finished cooking the breakfast it was seven in the morning. Placing the dishes on several silver platters, Harry, Ron and Hermione headed up the stairs. Harry went to his grandparents room first knowing that they were probably getting ready to come downstairs.

Meanwhile Hermione went to wake up Sirius then she went to go see Gavin and Olivia. Ron took his trays to Remus and Victoria. After leaving his grandparents room Harry crossed the hall to James's old bedroom. Cautiously Harry tiptoed into the room. Things had gotten much better for Harry and his parents. Most of the time he was so happy he could forget that his parents were due to be tried by something called a Wizengamot any day now but sometimes Harry still worried that his mother and father would get angry at him for interrupting their alone time. He knew that it was normal for a child to walk into their parents' bedroom but part of Harry still felt like he was intruding. He supposed he just needed to get used to the idea of having parents.

Shaking his head Harry approached the bed smiling at the sight of the couple cuddling one another in their sleep. He couldn't believe that these were the same two people that had once hated each other. Well at least Lily had hated James. Creeping over to his mother's side of the bed Harry gently awakened her.

"Mmm. Morning sweetie," she said sweetly.

"Hungry," Harry asked carrying the tray a little higher.

"You didn't have to do that," said Lily almost reproachfully taking the tray from her son.

Harry frowned wondering if he should tell her about his vision.

He decided not to she would find out soon enough, "I know, I know. I wanted to. Now I just have to figure out how to wake up dad."

Lily raised her eyebrows, "He calls you a marauder doesn't he?"

Harry smirked, his mother really did have a mischievous streak. With only a moment's hesitation Harry cast the spell that he'd seen Remus cast thousands of times. He felt a surge of accomplishment rushed through him when the bucket of water appeared hovering above his father's head. Lily smiled approvingly and Harry's smile widened. Part of him was surprised that his mother had such a wicked streak, then again she was married to a marauder for twelve years some of his mischief was bound to rub off on her sooner or later. Counting to three in his head Harry let the bucket fall.

James yelped in jolted out of bed sopping wet. He stared at his wife accusingly Lily paid it no mind as she chewed on a piece of sausage. Harry couldn't control himself any longer, he started to laugh in fact he laughs so hard that tears came to his eyes. James whirled around to meet Harry with a roguish grin spreading across his face. Harry spent the next minute or so dodging tickling charms and the like. Then Lily joined the fray of course siding with Harry. James didn't seem to mind. Actually the longer he chased his family around the room the happier he became. Harry was happy too, for once everything in his life was perfect.

But then it happened, Harry's world came crashing down all with a soft knock on the open door. It was Harry's grandfather but something was different about him. He was pale and for the first time he looked old. Harry almost gasped when he realized that the sense of nervousness filling the room belong to Aidan Potter.

His grandfather had shown Harry many emotions; sadness, love and anger being just a few but not once in their time together did Harry recall his grandfather ever being nervous. Harry shut his eyes. He knew what was coming before Aidan even said a word. Suddenly Harry found himself sending a silent prayer to the heavens. _No, please, not right now just let me have them for a little while longer._

It was at that moment several Aurors burst into the room. Harry reached out for his mother and felt his grandfather's hand on his shoulder. Harry shrugged it off. He wanted to stay here with his parents. He needed to stay with his parents, both as a son and an empath. Notwithstanding the strength of his desires Aidan still forced Harry from the room. It was the first time he'd ever been angry with his grandfather. Out in the hallway he could see that Sirius and Remus were being collected as well. Hermione was shouting horrible things at one of the Aurors who had

restrained Sirius.

In response the Animagus promised her that he would be back before she knew it. Hermione dissolved into tears throwing herself around Padfoot's waist and Accalia had a hard job prying the two apart. Ron was struggling to defend Remus and it took both Olivia and Victoria to restrain him. When Harry heard his father reassuring him that everything would be all right and his mother telling him how much she loved him Harry lost it.

I_ know life isn't always fair but I never knew it could be this cruel. I just got my parents back. I don't want to lose them again._ Whirling around Harry started pounding on his grandfather's chest seconds later he found himself in tears. Aidan understandingly wrapped Harry in a firm embrace running his hand through Harry's unruly hair. This only made Harry cry that much harder.

"I'm sorry," he hiccuped.

"It's all right, I know," his grandfather whispered in response.

"I'm sorry Aidan, but I'm afraid the children will have to come down to the Ministry as well," said a deep slow voice from behind Harry.

Harry whirled around and came face to face with a tall dark-skinned wizard wearing a gold earring. It was Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry knew this Shacklebolt was just doing his job but Harry didn't like him all that much. Then again his father and godfather were quite content even relieved by the man's presence. Harry assumed Shacklebolt must have been one of their acquaintances from James and Sirius's days as Aurors. Thinking about it more reflectively Harry supposed he would dislike anyone who tried to separate him from his family.

"Come off it, Kingsley," Sirius growled. "They're just kids. They don't have any information you can't find out somewhere else."

"I know Sirius, but the minister gave specific orders that Harry, Ron and Hermione be made available as witnesses. There are bound to be a lot of reporters from all around the world at your trial and Fudge thinks the appearance of the Golden Ones will save his hide. I'm hoping that if we give him enough rope he'll hang himself," Shacklebolt informed them.

_I guess sometimes first impressions can be wrong. I'm really starting to like this Shacklebolt fellow after all,_ Harry thought. Everyone walked down the hall stumbling awkwardly on the stairs, went through the kitchen and over to the fireplace. A blonde witch who was restraining Harry's mother in what appeared to be a very painful manner strode mechanically over to the fireplace, seizing a pinch of Floo powder from a flower pot on the mantle and in a rush of green flames his mother was gone.

Aidan's grip on Harry's shoulder tightened encouragingly and this time Harry was glad of his grandfather's interference. Harry watched his family disappear one by one until finally the only ones left standing in the kitchen were Harry and Aidan. Aidan insisted upon leaving at the same time as his grandson. The Ministry was bound to be a circus and the last thing they needed was for something to happen to Harry.

Harry wasn't fond of Floo travel but as long as he took off his glasses first and shut his eyes it wouldn't be so bad. The green flames beneath him felt pleasantly like warm breath which Harry knew for a fact was a misleading feeling. The sensation of being sucked through a straw confirmed his fear. Even with his eyes closed Harry felt nauseated. He started spinning faster and faster and faster until he could no longer stand it. Harry felt himself slowing down but he was unable to stop himself from crashing onto the gleaming wooden floor. The impact was so forceful Harry's spectacles fell out of his pocket and shattered. Thankfully his grandfather was there to repair the damage.

When Harry once again put on his glasses, he found himself standing in a very splendid atrium. The length of which spanned for about a mile. The walls were paneled wood like the floor, broken up by the numerous fireplaces for people to enter and exit. The only thing of great interest to Harry was the peacock-blue ceiling and the unusual gold emblems dancing around it. The building was magnificent. Nonetheless its grandeur did nothing to curb the turbulent feelings running through his mind or the queasiness in his stomach. He didn't know what it was but something about this place just wasn't right. Harry received his first clue halfway down the hall.

There glistening in the sunlight stood a grand fountain, in the fountain there was a group of statues. First there was one of an enormous wizard standing noble and looking superior. The statue of the witch that stood beside him wore much the same expression. This would not have bothered Harry so much were it not for the fact that there were also statues of a house elf, a goblin and a centaur, these statues were positioned encircling the witch and wizard wearing dull-witted adoring faces. It was as though the sculptor wanted to give the impression that goblins, centaurs and house elves were somehow inferior to wizards. Harry backed away in repulsion.

Aidan grabbed hold of Harry's elbow and led Harry through the throng with people bustling from one place to another. The atrium was so packed that Harry was certain he would've gotten lost without his grandfather to guide him. They approached an irritated young witch barely in her twenties wearing robes to match the ceiling. She was chewing on bubble-gum and stretching it between her fingers as she read a copy of _bewitched_ which as far as Harry could tell was a teen fashion magazine.

Aidan grumbled impatiently and the girl put down her magazine seized Harry's wand and placed it on a very bizarre instrument. When she read out the elements of his wand Harry could only nod. In the process of nodding his hair shifted exposing his scar. Upon seeing this, the young witch gave a squeal to shatter the eardrums.

"It's Harry Potter . . . It's one of the Golden Ones," the witch stammered in a nasally voice.

At her words everyone wheeled around to see if they could spot Harry. Aidan cursed seizing Harry's elbow again. He sprinted for the lift. Harry watched as his grandfather pummeled the button to summon the lift impatiently. All the while the crowd around them was growing larger and larger. Harry felt it was probably a good idea to keep his head down and a firm grip on his grandfather's arm. At last the door to the lift opened and they clambered inside, Aidan sealed the door with his wand after they entered.

It took them both a minute to recover but once they had Aidan straightened up smiling at his grandson when he pressed the number nine button. They traveled in silence. Occasionally one would look at the other and open their mouths as if to speak but shut them quickly before looking away. Both grandfather and grandson were so anxious they didn't know what to say. Much to their dismay the lift made a stop on every floor along the way.

It even backtracked a few times to pick up more passengers. After what felt like an eternity, the lift opened up to reveal a scene quite unlike the gleaming atrium. It was dark, very dark the walls were plain not even baring a single window and the only door was a black one at the end of a long corridor. Under ordinary circumstances Harry might have been a bit unnerved but it just so happened that this was the floor that his grandfather's scent was the strongest particularly beyond that black doorway. Aidan led Harry down a staircase to the left, when they reached the bottom Harry began to hear a jumble of voices in the distance.

He and his grandfather traveled down yet another corridor. Harry couldn't help but notice that with each step they took there seemed to be even more voices each louder and clearer than the one before. Rounding a corner Harry saw a jumble of people pushing one another left and right. As Aidan and Harry worked their way through the crowd, he noticed several heavy wooden doors locked with iron bolts and keyholes. They ignored the first nine doors and headed directly for courtroom ten.

Harry fully expected to enter the courtroom with his grandfather but just as he moved to follow him Harry was grabbed by another Auror and escorted into a hidden chamber where he was greeted by Hermione, Ron and Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley unlike Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't give off a sense of trepidation. As a matter of fact she seemed perfectly confident about the results of the upcoming trial.

"Ah Harry, dear, there you are. I was worried you'd gotten trapped by that awful lot out there," she said warmly. "I'm sure you're very excited. I mean just think of it, in a few short hours your parents names will be cleared."

Without another word she left the room leaving them alone. The chamber was eerily quiet Harry, Ron and Hermione were all too lost in their own thoughts to try and come up with any type of clever conversation. Harry was pacing the floor trying to ignore the thoughts about what horrible things might be happening to his parents in the next room. Hermione was looking off into space mumbling incoherently and Ron was staring down at a tuna fish sandwich as though he'd forgotten how to eat it.

All of them were brought back to reality when Rita Skeeter popped up out of nowhere. Harry was taken aback. He'd gotten the impression that apparition in or out of this room would be impossible. Before her arrival Harry'd been pacing in front of the doorway so she couldn't have come through there. Yet the only other opening in the chamber was a gap in the wall by Harry's feet barely large enough for a church mouse to fit through.

How could Rita Skeeter possibly have entered the chamber that way? However it was that she came to be standing in front of Harry Rita Skeeter was still is unsightly as ever. She was wearing forget-me-not blue robes and her foot long fingernails had been done to match. The sneer plastered on her face suggested to Harry that Ms. Skeeter was quite certain that with Remus tied up with the trial she was finally going to get the interview she'd been dying for . . . Harry's only hope was that they would get lucky and Mrs. Weasley would come back to pummel the reporter with her own crocodile handbag.

"I don't know how you got in here but you better get lost before I go find Aidan," Hermione said bravely.

"Is that so? Well, let me tell you something Missy. I always get my story. I'll admit you got lucky once but I'm afraid that Lupin's a little tied up at the moment and no one, especially not that old man is going to stop me," Rita sneered.

"Oh no, what about an angry girlfriend with an ax to grind, do you reckon she could stop you?"

Everyone whipped around to see who had spoken. Harry couldn't believe their luck. Standing in the doorway were Olivia and Victoria. Both of them were wearing an expression of total disgust glaring at the bleached blond reporter as though she were something repulsive stuck to the bottom of their shoes. On the other hand Rita Skeeter was practically salivating at the sight of the other two women.

Her eyes immediately fell on Victoria's engagement ring and she pushed past Harry as though he was a coatrack. It reminded Harry very much of something the Dursleys would have done. Olivia raised her eyebrows at Skeeter who didn't even seem to realize she was even in the room. Even though this woman was what Remus often called a bloodsucking leech Harry couldn't help finding her behavior amusing.

"So the rumors are true. You are going to settle down with the Wolfman," Rita said in a state of pure elation.

Ignoring the reporter's comment Victoria folded her arms across her chest and asked in a cold voice Harry had never heard, "What are you doing in here bothering these kids anyway? Why aren't you in their taking notes on the Ministry's mistakes? I thought you lived for that kind of thing."

It was clear that the upcoming war between Victoria and Skeeter was going to be fierce. After all Victoria had been after a pound of the woman's flesh ever since Skeeter wrote an article claiming that Remus was still a dangerous criminal who couldn't be trusted around children much less the Golden Ones. Harry, Ron and Hermione were quite interested to see what Victoria would do to the slimy reporter, they had been just as upset about the story as Victoria had been if not more so.

Regrettably it seemed that Harry, Ron and Hermione were destined to miss the confrontation yet again. Just as the argument between the two women was about to get interesting Olivia came further into the room and tried to escort them out. When Ron didn't move she took him by the shoulders and literally dragged him out of the chamber and past the heavy doors that led to courtroom ten.

The courtroom was certainly the most unusual one Harry had ever laid eyes on. It was circular in shape and looked more like a dungeon than anything else. It didn't exactly give Harry a good feeling about the things that had taken place before their arrival. There was very little furniture in the room, in fact the only things in this room at all were benches lining the walls, hovering in midair all in plain view of four apparently uncomfortable chairs.

Harry was horrified to see that the chairs were covered in chains and seated in these chairs were none other than his family. Harry couldn't continue to focus on his parents. As much as Harry wanted to keep his eyes locked on his loved ones. He couldn't bare to see his once proud father treated so poorly. Instead Harry chose to focus on the spectators in the packed courtroom wondering how many people were here with the sole intention of watching Lily, Sirius, James and Remus get tossed back to Azkaban.

Harry wasn't aware of the movements his body was making, but he supposed he was walking toward the center of the room because the faces he passed were different. As they made their way slowly down the aisle leading to the chairs where Harry's parents sat there were quite a few gasps of surprise from the surrounding crowd when their eyes fell on Ron. Suddenly flashes from cameras started going off in all directions. Ron groaned and his ears turned bright pink. Harry couldn't blame him, they had been told that reporters throughout the whole Wizarding world would be covering this trial, no one in their right mind would want pictures of their mangled and bandaged body for everyone to see.

Finally they reached the Marauders. Immediately upon coming to a stop Hermione burst into tears and threw herself around James's neck arousing more shocked mutters from the spectators. Ron who was standing nearest to Padfoot rested his hand on top of the man's. It looked to Harry as if he were very close to breaking the ban on creating fire. Harry however focused his attention on the many witches and wizards seated on the bench in front of him dressed in plum colored robes with a silver W. in one of the corners. Among them were Professor Dumbledore, Minister Fudge, and Mr. Weasley. Harry didn't understand it, how could they treat his family this way knowing that Pettigrew was alive.

"Why did you tie them up," Harry snapped looking directly at Mr. Weasley hoping his pain and anger was readable from his body language.

"Come now, my dear boy. You don't think we would allow you to come in here unless the prisoners were restrained, do you? Just think of the danger that would impose," said a woman next to Fudge with a simpering voice.

This woman made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand on end. He didn't know what exactly bothered him about her but he knew that something just wasn't right. The woman spoke with kindness and concern but her words and her emotions didn't match up. In all honesty there was very little emotion about her at all. Her cold, callous demeanor inside her true self was rather disturbing and Harry desperately wished all of these people would just disappear so he could be alone with his anchors.

In order to counteract the negativity she was giving off Harry tried to focus on how ridiculous she looked. Harry was currently staring into the eyes of a walking talking toad or so it seemed. She was abnormally short and the skin on her face was flabby. Harry wasn't trying to be mean but she just looked like a toad.

"What danger," Ron demanded.

"Ronnie, just calm down. It's all right. There's really no need to get worked up right now, think about your condition," Lily pleaded leaning around Sirius to get a better look at Ron.

"It's not all right Lily. They're just being petty, if you were going to kill us you wouldn't do it with all these fully trained wizards around! Merlin, you may as well have let Wormtail kill me. At least it would be an interesting way to die, I --" but before another word could come out of Ron's mouth he turned blue and fell to the floor with a loud clunk that reverberated throughout the chamber.

Lily screamed. James, Remus and Sirius all struggled against their bonds in an effort to get to Ron, but not even Sirius could overcome the power of the chains tightening around his wrists and ankles. Their actions however did have an effect on the rest of the courtroom. Somehow even though the accused were tied up and wandless everyone seemed to think that Lily, Sirius, Remus and James were responsible for Ron's collapse. Everyone was yelling, photographers were jumping up and down and the Wizengamot was struggling to regain order.

Minister Fudge was hopping up and down so much he was beginning to look like a kangaroo. Harry was certain his family was doomed. Finally it was Dumbledore who brought the room back to order. All he did was point his wand in the air and everything began to slow down. People took their seats and all was quiet except for Fudge who was still shouting about how James, Lily, Remus and Sirius had killed one of the Golden ones right before their eyes. Suddenly Madam Pomfrey came from out of nowhere and began checking his vital signs.

"Will you be quiet," asked the nurse rather harshly considering she was speaking to the Minister of Magic. "Those four haven't done anything, in fact it's his determination to help his friends that kept him going for this long. If anyone were to blame it's you, honestly, the nerve of you people. What were you thinking dragging an injured boy out to testify in court? It's ludicrous!"

She pointed her wand at Ron. Ron blinked several times before sitting up slowly his eyes resting on Madam Pomfrey, "We've got to stop meeting like this."

Sirius started laughing. The bark like sound was music to Harry's ears, then Harry realized it wasn't just Sirius who was laughing many of the spectators not to mention a handful of Wizengamot members were laughing as well. For a moment everything was different. In that moment he felt safe.

After Madam Pomfrey was satisfied her patient would be all right he, Harry and Hermione were seated in comfortable armchairs conjure for them specifically by Professor Dumbledore and the questioning began. Harry'd been expecting the Wizengamot to ask a few simple polite questions verifying the stories the Marauders told. He imagined they would ask Harry, Ron and Hermione to recount what took place during their flying lesson. Harry was even ready to testify about the gap of time between the kidnapping and when the Ministry officials arrived.

Yes, Harry was prepared for all of those things what he was not prepared for was a full-blown interrogation from Minister Fudge, the toad and those few others that he was able to persuade away from the mountain of evidence suggesting that Sirius, James, Remus and Lily, weren't working for or with Lord Voldemort in any way including the confession. The minister was trying to convince everyone that it was coerced. Thankfully no one really seemed to believe that other then the toad-ish woman seated next to the minister.

The inquisition lasted for hours. The children try to be as truthful as they could but at the same time they still had to be mindful of their conditions and so many questions were being thrown at them at once it was very confusing. Even the other Wizengamot members couldn't get Fudge to stop badgering them. Finally Hermione erupted into tears when the toad-like woman asked Hermione for about the fifth or sixth time if James ever had the opportunity to cast a Confundus charm on them.

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT," she screamed "YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE ADMIT YOU MADE A MISTAKE?!"

With that Hermione ran from the room her sobs echoing throughout the chamber. Victoria and Accalia hurried out together to check if she was all right with Ron following at their heels. Harry would have gone as well but he just had to know what was happening to his parents. Olivia was outraged calling the minister some rather choice expletives. Fortunately for Olivia the minister couldn't hear them because at the same time everyone else was grumbling about the minister's outlandish behavior as well.

"Congratulations Minister, you've just made a little girl cry. I hope you're happy," Remus snarled.

If Kingsley was right and the minister only brought the Golden Ones here to bolster his crumbling career he was doing a rather poor job of it. Mr. Weasley looked angrier than Harry could ever remember seeing him. Thankfully, it was then that Professor Dumbledore took over and together the two men were able to get James, Remus, Sirius and Lily cleared of all charges in a matter of minutes. Harry was so happy he could hardly stand it. He didn't even care how many cameras were going off in their faces. On their way to finding Ron and Hermione someone reached out and seized Sirius's shoulder. Sirius spun around to see who had grabbed him and he suddenly dawned a strikingly similar expression to Ripper every time the animal laid eyes on Harry.

The man holding tight to Sirius's shoulder was more than just vaguely familiar. In fact there was only one person in the entire world it could be. The man bore many of the same features as Sirius only this man was younger and slightly less attractive. It was Sirius's younger brother Regularus Black. Despite the fact that during their time in the past Sirius had done everything in his power to keep Harry, Ron and Hermione away from his biological brother there were still a few instances of interaction in Harry's memory and none of them were pleasant.

There was no reason to believe that this time would be any different. Standing next to Regularus was an Asian woman Harry couldn't help but notice had the same nose and eyes as Olivia. Harry turned to Olivia who nodded in reply to Harry's silent question. The two of them were sisters. Although truth be told, neither woman appeared to be happy about it.

"Well big brother, looks like you got lucky," Regulus sneered.

"Regularus, Delphina, I'd say it was good to see you here but I highly doubt you were on my side," Sirius replied coldly. "I'm surprised you took the risk showing up here. A person can't control what they say under Veritaserum I might have said something to implicate you as a Death Eater."

"Why would you? You spent all your time as an Auror trying to pin something on me and look at how that turned out. Which one of us spent ten years in prison and who lived his whole life a free man."

Someone coughed. Suddenly Olivia's face broke into a wide smile and she waved happily at a young girl standing several feet away. Regulus and Delphina rounded on the same child who seemed to be choking on a piece of bubble gum. The girl responded by rolling her eyes at them. The girl spat out her wad of gum then as soon as Regulus and Delphina turned their backs on her she placed another piece in her mouth with the wink at Olivia. Even though Regulus and Delphina weren't paying much attention to the girl Sirius couldn't tear his eyes off of her. He stared first at the girl turned back to his biological brother and sister-in-law and back to the girl.

The emotion that Sirius was a emitting was one of shock although at first Harry couldn't understand why. It was quite clear that this girl was Sirius and Olivia's biological niece she had her father's skin tone and her mother's brown eyes. Something about her gave Harry the impression they were the same age so theoretically Sirius would have known about the girl for a year before he was sent to prison. Even Aunt Petunia would've told Harry's mother about Dudley ( mostly in order to gloat.) Evidently however as hard as it was for Harry to believe there must have been people who were more estranged then his aunt and mother because Sirius was obviously unaware that this girl ever existed.

"Sirius," Olivia began finally ready to put an end to the Animagus's confusion. "This is our niece Ella . . . -- Don't feel bad Padfoot if it weren't for my mum I probably wouldn't know her either. You might have seen her at Hogwarts when you were spying on Harry, Ron and Hermione except our hypocritical siblings kept Ella from Hogwarts so that they could keep her away from the Muggleborns."

Olivia glared at her sister who glared back with just as much animosity. Harry groaned. He was just starting to feel better and then the trial happened and he was forced into a room with probably hundreds of people all of whom had different emotions and now he was forced to deal with the negative emotions of Olivia and Sirius. Olivia seemed to realize how much Harry needed a little rest because the next thing Harry knew Olivia had torn her attention from Delphina choosing instead to focus on her niece.

"So Ella, did you get that shirt I sent you from America," she asked.

"If you mean that Muggle rag you send her to annoy us, no, Elladora most certainly did not receive it," replied Delphina speaking in a tone that suggested she thought she was the Queen of England herself.

Behind her parents backs Elladora mouthed the words 'I love it' to Olivia who smiled. Harry knew that it was inappropriate timing but the pressure of everyone's emotions beating down on him often caused inappropriate reactions after stress. Or at least that was what Madam Pomfrey told him. Either way Harry began laughing and the Marauders all left quickly after that. Outside of the courtroom the group went off to find Ron and Hermione. The pair had retreated back into the chamber that Harry, Ron and Hermione had been in earlier. When Harry walked in with the Marauders, Hermione screamed jumping up and down on the balls of her feet.

"I can't believe it! This is so amazing, I'm so happy for you," she squealed.

"Yeah me too," Ron agreed, then his face suddenly fell. "It's just too bad that we have to go back to school now."

"I know, but at least it's not long 'til Christmas break," replied Padfoot.

"Christmas break," James repeated incredulously. "Have you forgotten Harry's never gotten a chance to play his first Quidditch game? When did they reschedule it for Harry, next week?"

"Yeah but Wood says they rearranged the whole schedule. Instead of Hufflepuff were playing the Slytherins," Harry replied.

"Even better Gryffindor versus Slytherin, there's no way we're missing that. I can't wait to see old Snivellus's face when Harry beats the pants off of that Malfoy brat," James said happily.

"Really James, Harry's going to be under enough pressure without you making comments like that," Lily chided.

But Harry wasn't listening to the conversations going on around him. Sirius had just reminded him of something. For the first time in his life he was going to have a Dursley-free Christmas. He would be having a proper Christmas. A Christmas with his family, better yet he could spend every Christmas with his family from now on and there was nothing anyone could do to take it away from him. He would never let anything happen to his family ever again.

* * *

**Authors note**: Wow that was the longest chapter I have ever written. Come to think of it's the longest chapter I've ever seen on this site. I hope you liked it and I really, Really hope to get some reviews. Anyway just a little side note my mom is from Sicily the little island that Italy's boot looks like it kicking so I know a lot of Italian people. Giuliana is a friend of mine and trust me she's nothing like the Giuliana in this chapter. She's a real sweety I also know a family whose last name is Bruno (separate family mind you,) and they are just about the nicest people you could ever hope to meet. Just saying.

Anyway all the chapters in this story are complete so it shouldn't take me long to post the next chapter I hope to have it up by two weeks. Not making any promises though. I've learned not to make that mistake. So there are only four chapters left

* * *

**_Next Chapter Pandora's box_** Christmas holidays are just around the corner and Megan dropped by with a gift for the Marauders that gets them thinking


	23. Pandora's

Hey guys sorry it took me so long to post this but I have been seriously busy with my book and discouraged because no one bothers review my last three chapters. But I did say I would never abandon the story so I wion't\

Chapter Twenty- Three

Pandora's Box

by Empathicallychosen

"Forgiveness is the key that unlocks the door of resentment and the handcuffs of hate. It is a power that breaks the chains of bitterness and the shackles of selfishness." - William Arthur Ward

(o)(o)(o)

The chilly December air stung against Lily's cheeks. The heavy snowfall was making it nearly impossible to see. The shops in Hogsmeade were almost completely abandoned and someone looking out their window as they sat next to the fireplace sipping their hot chocolate might have thought that Lily and her friends were out of their minds. Lily didn't care. Christmas was coming and she would've done anything to make sure the holiday was perfect which included getting up at five in the morning to go shopping in the midst of a blizzard. As they ran from store to store the only thing on Lily's mind was the fact that Harry deserved at least one spectacular Christmas in his lifetime. Even the Christmas he'd spent with the Marauders in their seventh year was tainted by Lily's horrible older sister and brother-in-law.

Lily was practically bursting with excitement tomorrow Hogwarts would let out for winter break. Lily just couldn't wait to be with Harry, Ron and Hermione again. She could hardly believe that she hadn't seen them since Harry's Quidditch match against the Slytherins. Despite the fact that Lily, Sirius and James had been allowed to attend the spectacular game it did nothing to curb her desires. Harry's triumph over the Slytherins seemed like ages ago and Lily wanted to be with her little boy again.

From what Victoria told her about her son it sounded like Harry was missing her as much as she was missing him. Lily truly admired Harry's courage, she could only imagine how she would feel if she were separated from her family for so long and then got sent to Hogwarts when all she wanted to do was be with her family. Currently Lily's worst fear was that Harry might still believe he was an inconvenience. This was another reason why everything needed to be perfect. She wanted there to be no doubt in anyone's mind that she was glad to have Harry, Ron and Hermione home at last. Lily couldn't help noticing that whenever he was with his family Harry went out of his way not to be any trouble. Lily had a sneaking suspicion she could accredit her sister to Harry's latest insecurity .

Surely once Harry saw the lengths his mother was willing to go to see that he was happy he would realize that Lily and James really did want to be a family. The only one taking their separation harder then Lily, ( and if her mother's intuition was correct Harry,) was James. Oh he was more than happy to have Lily all to himself in their cozy little house on top of Mulberry Hill but every now and then Lily caught him sulking or staring longingly at any picture of Harry that he found thumbing through the Daily Prophet. Around seven-thirty the blizzard suddenly vanished. Lily didn't have to wonder why, once again she thanked the heavens that she knew Ron. With the blizzard out of the way Lily, Olivia and Victoria were able to get their shopping done much quicker and they arrived back home at nine o'clock in the morning.

When Lily tumbled out of the fireplace onto the kitchen floor, it was only to find Sirius Black rummaging through her icebox. rolling her eyes, she went upstairs to see what James was up to. Lily expected to find her husband fast asleep in the same position he was in when she'd left. When she went upstairs however, she found that not only was James awake but he even made their bed. Leaving the empty bedroom, she tiptoed down the hallway looking for him. A crash came from the doorway across the hall from where she stood signaling to Lily that she could find her husband in the room they'd fixed up for Harry. Lily had insisted it was the best place for them to put Harry.

Ten years ago it had been his nursery and whether Harry knew it or not subconsciously there would be plenty of good memories for him here. There were good memories for all of them in this room, which was perhaps one of the reasons James was spending all of his free time fixing it up so that it would be more appropriate for the eleven-year-old star of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Sure enough there stood James trying to hang a large poster of his old Quidditch team opposite the bed. Lily almost did a double take when she saw how much the room had changed in such a short amount of time. When they had moved home to Founders Haven after the trial, she never thought they'd get the old house inhabitable again. Ten years of neglect had caused the house to fall into disrepair. But with a little bit of magic and a lot of elbow grease the old house was back to its former charm.

The couple had redecorated Harry's room. James wanted to do a red and gold replica of the Gryffindor dormitory but Lily remembered reading somewhere that painting walls red made it difficult for a child to fall asleep. So they went with blue and gold instead. There was a wardrobe shoved in one corner of the room resting next to a full-length mirror. A magnificent mahogany desk on the other side of the room was placed beneath the window so that Harry would have plenty of light to work by during the day. As she passed by the mirror, Lily screamed causing James to fall flat on his face in surprise.

"I do wish you'd stop doing that. You look younger and more beautiful than ever," he sighed.

"I know that's the problem. When I passed by my reflection, I expect to see a gaunt old hag and instead I see myself," Lily replied.

James stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist no longer able to feel the bones, largely do to the combined efforts of his mother and Molly Weasley. Not to mention the massive cocktail of potions prescribed to them by the healers at St. Mungo's. "It's just going to take some time. Remus said he went through the exact same thing, it'll pass."

They were interrupted when Olivia called them to come back downstairs. Lily blushed. She had completely forgotten that she left her friends downstairs. Checking her watch Lily assumed that by now Victoria would be long gone. Her last class of term wouldn't be starting until nightfall but Victoria promised she'd help Remus with his lesson on dueling. When she and James arrived at their destination. Lily realized with a pang of guilt that she was correct. However she was also pleasantly surprised to note that they had a new visitor. Standing in the entryway was none other than Hermione's mother. Megan was smiling as she shook her head to get rid of some stray snowflakes from a light snow that was beginning to fall. They all exchanged pleasant greetings and retired to the living room for hot chocolate.

"So are you and Greg settling in all right," James asked taking the bag of marshmallows from Sirius who was stuffing his face.

"Oh yes, the people who bought the house from us took great care of the place," Megan replied. "Besides Greg's just happy to be away from Little Whinging. You wouldn't believe some of our neighbors."

"By that you mean my sister," Lily stated hoping her voice sounded impassive.

"Among others . . . Actually she's kind of the reason I dropped by," Megan admitted.

Lily raised her eyebrows. In spite of herself she had to admit she was curious. What could Petunia possibly have to do with this visit? Lily knew that her sister hated her and after what Petunia did to Harry, Lily wasn't very fond of her sister either. Whatever brought Megan by today Lily probably wasn't going to like it. Lily's eyes roamed over to her husband. Both Vernon and Petunia were a sore subject for him. It was hard for her loving husband not to jinx his in-laws into oblivion at the mere mention of their names. James smiled back at her but Lily couldn't help noticing it was very different from his usual smile. Olivia's face became stoic, Sirius's head perked up like a dog that sensed a rabbit. It was then that Lily realized Megan had perched a plain, cardboard box on her lap with the words;forLilyandJameson it. It was clear Megan was waiting for someone to tell her she could continue.

"What did she do," Lily sighed.

"How much time do you have," Megan replied darkly. "She's a real piece of work you know. They totally ruined that boy of theirs. They let him sit around stuffing his face and wasting whatever brain he had on mindless video games. Is it any wonder the boy ended up dumber than a post? Listen to me rambling on. I'm sure Remus already filled you in on all of this. In any case your sister wasn't too pleased when Harry outshone Dudley in school. In fact Petunia and Vernon showed such a lack of interest in Harry's schooling the teachers started sending Harry's schoolwork home with Hermione. I've been saving it just in case. Thought I'd bring it by today seeing as the kids aren't going to be too happy to see it. They took to calling it Pandora's box. I nearly lost it in several mysterious backyard fires."

Megan chuckled and handed the box over to Lily who was looking at it as if it were a newborn baby. Perhaps seeing the potential emotion in the room Megan excused herself and went home. Under normal circumstances Lily would have protested and insisted that her friend stay but she couldn't find the words. This ordinary cardboard box had a strange hold over Lily. It had an unusual hypnotizing quality none of them could quite explain .Lily assumed this was because Remus had been avoiding the questions about the Dursleys and this ordinary cardboard box held the secrets to the missing chapters in Harry's life. The mere presence of this box made Lily painstakingly aware of a hunger inside of her that she was previously oblivious to. From the looks on their face's Lily could tell that Sirius and James were feeling much the same way as they huddled around the box.

Even Olivia's interest had been peaked. Lily handed the box over to her friend because her own hands were shaking far too much to fumble with the lid and she would most likely end up hexing the thing and ruining its valuable contents. Olivia smiled knowingly undoing the flaps and carefully pouring the contents onto the floor so that they could all examine it more freely. There were a number of school assignments for the more mundane subjects such as history and mathematics which had received rather high marks. Immediately Lily's bosom swelled with pride. She knew that other boys might simply have glossed over the subjects. It was what James confessed to doing when he was learning the subjects but not her Harry. She was pleased to see that her baby had grown into such a clever, responsible young man and not just because her sister's son turned out to be such a nightmare. Although if Lily were honest with herself it certainly helped.

Somewhere near the end of the pile of homework assignments Lily had gathered up the young woman stumbled across a short story that had most likely been assigned in one of Harry's English classes. Curiously Lily picked it up and examined it. It appeared to have been written when Harry was very young judging by the shakiness of the writing. Lily couldn't help but imagine a five or six-year-old Harry sitting down at their kitchen table while he tried to think of a suitable topic. Lily's only thought as she held the short story in her hand was how much she would have loved for the picture to have been a reality. At least if it were, Harry might have been able to have a little help. Lily could just imagine how hard it must have been for poor Harry to complete his assignments while he was living at the Dursleys. For heaven's sake even Sirius would have been more helpful than her sister and that brute husband of hers probably were.

In any case Lily noted with a sad smile her son didn't seem to have needed much help at all. Harry was apparently very bright using words not usually found in the written vocabulary of a five-year-old, even more amazing was the fact that not one of those words had been misspelled. The teachers seemed to agree with Lily because the paper received top marks. Not only that but the words _wonderful__use__of__imagination_ were written in the top right-hand corner with bright red ink next to her smiley face. Thinking of how horrified Petunia would have been if Dudley had come home from school with an assignment that said those words Lily began to read:

_The Marauders_

_by Harry James Potter_

_Once__upon__a__time__there__was__a__lonely__little__boy__. __Every__night__the__little__boy__would__go__to__sleep__crying__and__wish__on__every__star__he__could__find__that__he__didn't__have__to__be__alone__. __Then__one__day__he__met__three__brothers__who__lived__in__a__magical__land__. __The__first__brother__was__called__Sir__Prongs__. __He__was__the__bravest__person__in__the__whole__wide__world__. __Sir__Prongs__could__turn__into__a__moose_.(Lily snorted upon reading this. She was well aware that their son's confusion about the difference between a stag and a moose was a source of great dissatisfaction to her husband.) _The__second__brother__was__called__Sir__Padfoot__and__he__could__turn__into__a__dog__. __Sir__Padfoot__liked__kissing__a__lot__. _ (Lily's amused snort turned into outright laughter after reading that line. It was amazing what kinds of things a child would hold on to in their memories.)

_The last brother was Sir Moony. Sir Moony was the nicest of them all but everyone was afraid of him because he was a werewolf. These brothers were very, very, very, VERY close and they called themselves the Marauders. They were so close they didn't even stop being friends when their best friend turned into a monster. Sir Prongs was in love with a beautiful princess named Princess Lily because Princess Lily was prettier than all the flowers in the world. So the little boy who wanted to make Sir Prongs happy helped Princess Lily to love Sir Prongs too. They were happy. When he was done, he made Sir Moony better and everyone was happy. They all laughed and played and had fun. Then one day the little boy had to go away to live with the mean and scary trolls. He knew the trolls and he knew that they would lock him away under the stairs. But the little boy wasn't scared because he knew that the Marauders and Princess Lily would save him. He knew because the Marauders said so and the Marauders never lied._

Lily put down the story feeling completely disheartened. The imaginary picture of Harry working on his schoolwork at the Potter's kitchen table was replaced by a much more realistic picture of a teary-eyed Harry waiting by the window for his parents. Then there was that troubling line about Harry being locked under the stairs. She knew that when Harry had been talking about trolls he really meant Vernon and Petunia. But he had to be pretending when he wrote of the awful way he was treated by his aunt and uncle, he just had to be. The boy had probably_ '__written__under__the__stairs_' because he didn't know how to spell dungeon.

Yes, that would be it, it had to be. While it was true Petunia allowed her husband to hurt Harry, Lily couldn't see her sister allowing Harry to be thrown into a boot cupboard when Vernon was done with him. Petunia wasn't that sadistic, was she? Then again Lily remembered thinking the same thing back in her seventh year after James finished explaining everything he knew about the way Harry was treated once it was revealed to her that the little boy she'd grown to love was actually her son. Lily had cried herself to sleep that night asking herself the same exact question she was asking herself now.

To this day Lily vividly remembered her reaction to Harry's childhood and she suspected her husband would to. Now Lily's colorful reaction was something that the couple might joke about but at the time there was nothing amusing about it. When James confessed the abuse to his then girlfriend Lily was in such denial that she actually slapped him across the face for suggesting Petunia would do such a thing. Even though Lily readily admitted she and her sister were never close Lily was offended by the implication that Petunia would handle Lily's sweet little boy that way.

The very notion that Lily's own sister would've done that to Harry sounded absurd to a 17-year-old Lily, in fact even after all this time Lily was having trouble understanding it. After all Lily and James were not the Dursleys biggest fans but if the situation were reversed she was quite certain she and James wouldn't dream of transferring their loathing of Petunia and Vernon onto their son Still deep down Lily had known that James wouldn't lie to her about such a thing, no matter how much of a prankster he was. It was the same reasoning that told Lily today that being locked under the stairs wasn't really a product of Harry's _'__wonderful__imagination__.'_

But no matter what evidence Lily was presented with she just wasn't prepared to admit she had once again superbly overestimated her sister's humanity. Lily didn't know why it was so hard for her to accept the writing as truthful. While it was still despicable to lock a child in a cupboard, it was certainly a lesser evil than allowing Vernon to abuse Harry but it was just too much for Lily to handle. For some unexplainable reason she could accept either treatment as a grim reality, but she just couldn't process both horrors happening to Harry at the same time. Worse still was the fact that Lily had seen the consequences of her relative's treatment and not realized where the behavior was coming from. The recently acquired knowledge of the darker side of Harry's childhood was casting a whole new light on all of the times that Harry would get frightened and hide in wardrobes and broom closets. Whether or not Lily was ready to believe her sister was responsible she couldn't deny that Harry felt inexplicably safer in dark, enclosed spaces.

' If Lily was correct, it would make sense that Harry would equate cupboards with safety. Given the man's girth Lily had a difficult time imagining Vernon trying to squeeze inside a cupboard to get at his nephew. Lily chose to ignore the fact that her sister was slender enough to do such a thing if she really wanted to. Hopefully Petunia's obsessive need for cleanliness meant that she would avoid going near her nephew's cupboard unless it was absolutely necessary.

Thankfully before Lily could get too absorbed in her thoughts the doorbell rang and Lily went to go answer it hoping that whoever was on the other side of the door would provide a distraction from the truths that were lurking inside Pandora's box. Harry's homework was still clutched tightly in her fist. Much to her dismay however when Lily opened the front door she came face to face with one of the imbeciles that were partially responsible for Harry's neglect and loneliness. The minister himself Cornelius Fudge.

The once dignified man looked different from all the times Lily had seen him before. As usual he was wearing that hideous pinstriped suit but that was about the only thing that was recognizable. Minister Fudge appeared much thinner and had lost a lot of hair since she'd seen him last. Lily knew why the man had suddenly become so haggard, ever since Lily, James and Sirius had been found innocent Fudge was only holding on to his job by a thread. It felt good to have the minister looking so horrible when the former Azkaban inmate was to quote everyone Lily came in contact with more ravishing with each passing day.

Regardless of the minister's downtrodden appearance Lily was finding it rather difficult to feel sympathy for the minister. After all he brought his troubles on himself treating her babies the way he did. His presence alone was unwelcome to say the least but perhaps still fearful of what Lily and James were capable of Minister Fudge brought along someone whom the Potters considered even more repugnant. Lily hadn't yet been formally introduced to Dolores Umbridge but she would have been able to pick the woman out of any crowd.

Ms. Umbridge was well-known for her hatred of so-called half breeds which meant she'd wasn't very fond of Remus despite the fact that he'd been able to rid himself of his "furry little problem." It didn't even matter to this woman that she'd never actually met Remus she was so opposed to Lily's brother-in-law that she tried on more than one occasion to have the man sacked from his job in the International Magical Cooperation Department at the Ministry. A job at which Remus excelled due to his superb gift for many languages and his personable disposition.

Without saying a word to either of them Lily left returning to the parlor. She expected the minister and his senior undersecretary would follow which they did. Still Lily said nothing as she settled herself back down on the sofa. For the first time Lily was glad that Harry was at school because he probably wouldn't have been pleased by the callous way his mother was treating their _guests_but Lily just couldn't bring herself to feign pleasantness at the moment. She'd just found out how horribly her son was neglected even after her father-in-law's visit to Little Whinging and in her mind Minister Fudge was one of the people that were to blame.

Granted he hadn't handed down the original sentence but he could have rectified the situation. If he had offered them a fair, unbiased trial when he taken office then they could have rescued Harry from his nightmare a long time ago. The minister was now fiddling apprehensively with that ridiculous bowler hat and the more Lily watched the more disgusted she became. She wished the man before her would take a hint and that he and the senior undersecretary would go off hand-in-hand and take a long walk off a short pier but she knew that wasn't going to happen until Fudge got what he came for.

"Look, obviously you came here for a reason so why don't you just tell us what you want so we can all get on with our lives," Lily demanded finally.

Upon hearing the uncharacteristic coldness in his wife's voice James looked up. At once his curious expression turned to one of deepest loathing when his eyes fell on the woman he'd always referred to simply as toad. Unlike Lily James greeted the pair though it was a terse greeting and it sounded as though he were choking on the words. Sirius and Olivia who had been poring over a collection of Muggle photographs that Megan had compiled and placed in the box along with Harry's school things, turned their attention on their visitors when they heard James speaking to Minister Fudge. Lily however chose to turn her attention to the abandoned photographs.

Ever since their release everyone and their mother was coming up to Lily in the street and telling her that they'd always known that she was innocent. Lily supposed they expected her to be comforted by their words nevertheless Lily simply found these statements supremely annoying. If so many people knew Lily would have died before becoming a Death Eater why did it take so long to clear her name? Lily often found the accusation that she and James had become Death Eaters ironic considering that Lily was a Muggleborn and by marrying her James was classified by many as a blood traitor. They were the two things that normally disqualified a person from being eligible to become one of Lord Voldemort's supporters.

When Lily had spent time brooding over these things while locked away in her cell it was apparent to her that she was the only one left in the world with any common sense at all. Even though Megan was one of the first people to declare her confidence in Lily and James, it was apparent by her actions Megan honestly meant the things she said. Why else would Megan take the time to gather all of these things for them if she wasn't confident that one day Lily and James would be vindicated? When Sirius's eyes rested on Fudge, a growl escaped his lips causing the minister's nerves to increased tenfold.

"_Do_you have a reason for coming," Olivia prompted when it was clear the minister had forgotten how to speak.

"Yes, yes, of course," Fudge spluttered. "Dolores and I have come to offer our sincerest apologies over your wrongful incarceration on behalf of the Ministry."

As she looked around the Potter household in disgust, it was very clear that Ms. Umbridge held absolutely no remorse for what Lily, Sirius and James had gone through over the past decade. If anything the senior undersecretary who had long ago waged war with all of the Potters adopted or otherwise was overtly resentful that she was driven away from her busy life to seek redemption from those she spent much of her career trying to destroy. Whether or not Remus, Sirius James and Lily were innocent, it was obvious that their feud with Umbridge was not yet buried. Thinking of many other things she would have much rather said Lily spoke up before the men had a chance to.

"Very well, apology accepted," Lily replied.

It wasn't that she felt either one of them deserved their forgiveness but Lily, James and Sirius couldn't hold on to their anger for the rest of their lives. Lily had long ago refused to become a cynical old hag no matter what happened to her that was her sister's shtick. Besides Lily couldn't hold on to that bitterness for much longer even if she wanted to. Tomorrow the light of her life would be returning and once Harry was home with her all would be right with the world again. Not to mention the fact that Lily's perfect Christmas would never allow room for old resentment. Especially when she considered how her crusade for the perfect Christmas was in the interest of three empathic children. Notwithstanding Lily half-expected Sirius and/or James to protest but it seemed that they just wanted the minister out of the house so they could go back to adoring Harry in peace. Regrettably it didn't appear as though the minister understood he'd worn out his welcome.

"Is there something else," Sirius asked eyebrows raised when the minister and Umbridge didn't move.

"Why yes, as a matter of fact there is. Due to the heinousness of your imprisonment a committee was formed and came to the decision each of you is entitled to one million galleons restitution," Fudge informed them placing vouchers on an end table near Lily.

"Yeah, that makes up for ten years of pure torment," Sirius grumbled sardonically.

"Sirius please," Olivia began but Umbridge cut across her.

"Oh no Mr. Black, please continue," Umbridge replied her chest swelling with indignation. "You don't think one million is enough do you? Well then what pray tell would you like the minister to do? Perhaps you would like that apology written in blood."

Lily blinked. As hard as she tried, she couldn't understand the senior undersecretary's outrage. It was plain she felt as though they were undeserving of the minister's generosity but did she honestly expect Lily and the others to thank him on bended knee? Did she really think any amount of money could possibly make up for the time she had lost with her son? Would anything ever be able to take back the time in which people thought of her as a horrible mother? Out of all the things she been forced to endure the hardest thing of all was watching Harry's frightened face as they were reunited on Halloween night. More than anything, certainly more than money that was what Lily wanted, to take that memory and obliterate it. She wanted to cast a time travel spell and rescue Harry from his nightmarish life with Vernon and Petunia. Just then James jumped to his feet standing at least twice the woman's size.

"Do you see this box Madam, and I use the term Madam loosely," James said gesturing around at the contents on the floor. "This is my son's childhood. A childhood we weren't a part of so, no, I don't think your apology is enough. You want to know what would satisfy me; getting all of this back and as neither one of you will do that for me I think it's time that the two of you left."

The minister and Umbridge wasted no time doing as they were told. While James escorted them to the door, Lily knelt by the pictures examining them more closely. All of the pictures were group shots of Harry, Ron and Hermione. Lily stared at the pictures organized chronologically. Harry seemed a little camera shy but his happiness was evident in almost every picture that was taken. Lily felt a particular ping in her heart as she looked at four-year-old Harry on what Lily could only assume was his first day of school.

As the children grew older, the pictures varied very little. The only thing that actually changed were the injuries on the children. Most of the time the picture would show mild bruising, especially when Harry had been younger. Then as time wore on Lily would occasionally see pictures of Hermione wearing a cast or Ron limping on crutches. Lily tried to ignore the feeling that the Dursleys were in some way responsible buteo matter what she told herself Lily couldn't get Harry's writing assignment out of her mind.

Looking away from the pictures, she turned her attention back to the essay and groaned. She had let it fall limply to the ground and it had been picked up by none other than her husband. She watched knowingly as James picked up the lined paper and began to read. She watched in horror as James's placid and jovial expression darkened. Lily's poor husband looked like he was about to cry. James growled causing Sirius to become immediately curious. Snatching the paper out of James's hand, he began to read the assignment. The first time he read through the paper he was stunned. The second time he was angry and the third time Sirius took the pictures from Lily and examined them after reading each line. Finally coming to a decision James and Sirius marched toward the fireplace pictures and writing assignment in hand.

"Where are you going," Lily asked feeling uneasy.

"To get some answers," James replied as the fireplace turned green and he disappeared.

(Author adopts singsong voice) or somebody is in trouble. Okay people she want me to write faster you have to review. Nevertheless I'll still post for those of you who are too lazy to push the button on the bottom of your screen.


	24. AN end to a grudge

Chapter Twenty- Four

An End to the Grudge

By Empathicallychosen

"Wrongs are often forgiven, but contempt never is. Our pride remembers it forever. It implies a discovery of weakness, which we are more careful to conceal than a crime. Many a man will confess his crimes to a friend; but I never knew a man that would tell his silly weaknesses to his most intimate one." - Lord Chesterfield

(o)(o)(o)

James and Sirius tumbled out of the fireplace to find there was no one in Remus's office. Voices coming from below however suggested that their brother was downstairs teaching a class. _What did Victoria say she was helping with again,_ James reflected. _Oh yes, dueling. That's perfect. I think a rousing duel is exactly what the healer ordered. Moony is going to think twice before he decides to withhold important information from me again. _Drawing his wand James crept out of the office. Looking from above James could see that the class was just discussing the use of shielding charms. Smiling mischievously James cast a charm which do to his overly emotional frame of mind ended up throwing Remus against the wall. Remus looked up stunned. James and Remus stared at one another until the meaning of this visit was absolutely clear. Finally Remus tore his gaze away from James and back to his class.

"Ah thank you Prongs for demonstrating my point as to why vigilance is always important," he said.

"Not at all Moony, " said James with a bow.

The dual continued until the end of class. When it was all said and done the class was chattering excitedly and Moony, Prongs and Padfoot were exhausted. For a long time none of them spoke. Except for Victoria who was laughing hysterically at the final result the spells had created. Finally dusting himself off Remus cast a spell to clear away all magical repercussions of the duel. Sensing the need for privacy Victoria excused herself and went to go finish her packing. Moony, Padfoot and Prongs watched the door close behind her and still no one spoke. Moving behind his desk Remus sank into a chair burying his head in his hands.

Be that as it may Remus remained silent except to mutter incoherently. James wanted to interrupt and start renting and raving at his brother for not telling James about the neglect straight away. But just as he opened his mouth to speak, he realized something. Moony was crying. Moony hadn't been keeping the abuse a secret because he didn't think James could handle it but because Remus was ashamed. Automatically James wondered how ashamed he would feel if he'd been the one to discover the neglect. James would never want Moony or Padfoot to know that he couldn't even protect his own son.

"How long have you known," Remus questioned.

"Not long," Padfoot replied.

"So what happened," James asked pulling up a chair beside Remus.

Slowly Remus took a deep breath and began his tale. James couldn't believe the story he was hearing. It seemed completely illogical that after hearing so many terrible things about Dudley the boy was never included in his father's wards. Perhaps his father felt that if Vernon and Petunia would stop modeling violence that Dudley was young enough not to emulate his father's violent behavior. Unfortunately James was of the mind that Vernon never really stopped tormenting Harry instead James was fairly certain that rather than stop his violent practices Vernon merely adapted them so he could remain out of Aidan's radar.

When they reached the point in the story where Harry, Ron and Hermione were rescued Remus could barely speak to describe the injuries. James could tell that this was killing his brother but still he needed to know. In an effort not to have to utter the words Remus pulled out his pensive so that James and Sirius could see it for themselves. Remus's hands were shaking as he offered the basin to James. The young father stared down at the collected memories knowing before he even saw anything that he was about to witness something terrible.

James was horrified by the image of his starving and beaten child. He never wanted to have to see any of his Pronglets in such distress. It didn't matter that it was only a memory, it didn't matter that Harry was completely intangible all James wanted was to scoop up his son and never let him go. By the end of the long, trying conversation James was already planning all the ways he was going to pamper his son. James would make certain that Harry never felt alone or unloved ever, ever again.

It was all James could do after failing Harry so many times. It wasn't just the abuse that was troubling James, the most trying part of the realizations was that no matter what they tried Harry had still been left to fend for himself. After their escape he, Lily and Sirius had tried to always stick close to the children. What had changed in that week? What could have possibly been more important than the welfare of his son? food? Shelter? Those things seem so trivial now. That was when another horrible thought struck James. How on earth was he going to explain all of this to his wife?

James wanted nothing more than to go find Harry and buy him his own Quidditch team. After all James was a millionaire now, he could do those kinds of things. But Harry was currently attending his potion's class and given the history between them James thought better of interrupting Severus's class. James was sure Severus was still giving Harry a hard time about the way his mother was cuddling the boy when Severus walked into the hospital wing to deliver a tray of dreamless sleep potions to Madam Pomfrey just after the episode with Wormtail.

James was also aware that Severus had probably already ridiculed Harry in front of the other Slytherins. The last thing Harry needed was for James to go down there and ask Severus Snape to give them a few minutes alone for a father son conversation. Knowing Severus he was probably still bitter about losing the Quidditch game to Professor McGonagall among other things and would not be so willing to grant James's request.

So instead James waited. It wouldn't be that long until Harry would be showing up for defense against the dark arts anyway. While he waited, James wrote out several lists. One was a list of important facts he would have to tell Lily about Harry's more recent life style. Another was a list of ways in which to pamper Harry. James would never use the word spoil in reference to Harry. Dudley was spoiled. Spoiling a child was wrong. However, James saw nothing wrong with pampering Harry every now and again. Especially for things like Christmas and his birthday. Harry deserved good memories of things he formally dreaded.

James's last list was a list of things he wanted to do to Vernon and Petunia. Most of the things on the list would remain undone, mainly because although James honestly believed they would deserve nothing less he couldn't bring himself to stoop to that level. He promised himself as well as Harry that he would never become that person again. There were however several very good ideas on the list which would have been nothing more than poetic justice. From what Remus told him the Dursleys were currently expecting to be sent to prison. While James could think of no one who deserved Azkaban more barring Wormtail James understood his sister-in-law more than he would've liked to admit and he knew that there were many things that would leave a more lasting impression.

Before James knew it, it was time for Harry's defense against the dark arts lesson but there were still a few things James had to do. The first of which was talk to the headmaster both about his stupidity for leaving Harry in the clutches of those awful people and to ask permission to have Harry, Ron and Hermione released into his care after completing the days lessons.

Somehow James didn't think the headmaster would have much of a problem. Firstly because there was no rule that said students had to leave Hogwarts on the Hogwarts express. Secondly as James really intended to let Professor Dumbledore have it about the abuse James would be very surprised if Dumbledore didn't end up granting James' request. After all what was the harm in allowing a father a few extra hours so that he could try to make up for years of needless suffering. Dumbledore wasn't heartless, he was sure that the old man felt guilt-ridden so James would have to be careful about how he approached the subject. At the same time he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

James ran down corridor after corridor making the all-too-familiar trek to the headmaster's office. As a teenager James would have marched into the headmaster's office lighting off dung bombs wherever he went. As an adult James could finally see the merit to his wife's argument that he could catch more flies with honey than with vinegar. For this reason James brushed himself off knocked several times on the door and calmly waited to be invited in. When James walked in he received a slight surprise the headmaster was not alone. Both Lily and Professor McGonagall were inside speaking with the headmaster.

James was greeted happily by all the occupants of the room including Professor McGonagall which sent the Animagus reeling and the headmaster offered him a candy dish overflowing with lemon drops. James smiled. He was sure the lemon drops had been placed in the candy dish fresh this morning. Apparently the headmaster was expecting him and since James was the one who introduced the headmaster to the Muggle sweet ( after nicking a box from Lily in their second year) Professor Dumbledore always made sure he had lemon drops handy when meeting with James.

"Well James my boy, I'm sure you're wondering what your lovely wife is doing in my office," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Now that you mention it, the thought did cross my mind," James said popping one of the confections into his mouth.

"Well you see Potter, I have recently been offered a very good position at Beauxbatons Academy which will go into effect at the beginning of next year and as three of my granddaughters currently attend school there- I'm sure you see the temptation. Anyway Albus, Lily and I were just discussing my replacement."

"Me," James interrupted nearly choking on his lemon drop.

"I am aware that you've recently come into a great deal of money and are in a position where working for a living is unnecessary but I believe this school is currently in possession of something that means more to you than all the galleons in the world," Dumbledore responded.

James couldn't believe it. Were they actually telling James that next year he could spend all the time in the world with Harry, Ron and Hermione and no one could stop him? It was a dream come true. Of course he would not leave Lily but from what he understood Lily was invited to be the new head of House for Gryffindor and in the event that Snape required some time off Lily would substitute in his potion's classes. This was perfect. James would finally have his family all year around. He would be the kind of father he always wanted to be. What more could he ask for? Well he would need to make sure that there were rooms prepared in his suite for Harry, Ron and Hermione on nights when emotions of the dormitories made it hard for the empaths. From his observations that was a particular problem for Hermione especially. Then halfway through his fantasy of thought struck him and he couldn't help voicing it aloud.

"Why Me? I specifically remember Professor McGonagall stating on a regular basis that Hogwarts would be better off the moment I graduated," said James chuckling at the memory.

"Yes, well troublesome as you were, you were also my best student," McGonagall replied. "But be warned I will be back to check on things here."

"I will accept your offer on one condition," said James casually.

Everyone raised an eyebrow wondering what kind of condition the veteran Marauder might come up with.

"I would like for you to allow me to take Harry, Ron and Hermione home after classes and we still have to talk about Harry's former living arrangements,"James said watching the headmaster carefully.

"Now really, James, why must you continue to bring it up," Lily sighed. "Harry will never be living there again. Why can't we just move on?"

"Because Lily, Harry's maltreatment is not as far back as you think," James replied choosing his words very carefully.

Almost two hours later Lily and James emerged from the headmaster's office feeling very exhausted. After hearing the headmaster lament about the stupidity of his decision both Lily and James forgave him. But their urge to hold their son again became unbearable. So Lily went up to help Harry, Ron and Hermione pack their things as she was sure Harry and Ron at least had not even begun their packing and James went back to Remus's office playing with all his might that the children were still there. He ran into them earlier than expected however. As a matter of fact James ran right into Harry as he made his escape from Moony's office. As happy as James was to see his son he did not enjoy the grimace of pain that crossed over Harry's features when Harry landed on the hard stone floor.

Immediately James notice that the palm of Harry's hand was bleeding. In all honesty it was just a little scrape but after the grim realizations earlier that day it was almost too much for James to bare. Half dragging half carrying, Harry back to Remus's office James did an extra thorough job of attending to Harry's wound. Despite his son's numerous protests James subjected Harry to three separate cleansing spells and wrapped the bandage twenty-six times before he was satisfied. After that James chided his son for doing such a poor job of escaping his uncles. Then when Lily rushed in with tears in her eyes the subject was changed to Harry's life at the Dursleys. At first Harry hung his head which caused all the Marauders to become very stern with him. Sirius tilted Harry's chin so that he was directly facing James who got down on his knees to speak to his son.

"Don't you ever do that again," James demanded. "You didn't do anything wrong - . . . "

"I have nothing to be ashamed of. It wasn't my fault. I know Uncle Moony told me all of this already," Harry interrupted.

"Yes, well apparently something didn't stick. So forgive me but I think a refresher course is just what you need," said Sirius.

"Which we can give you at home," said Lily softly breaking up the argument. "Right now your grandparents are waiting for us. I'm sure Accalia is positively frenzied."

James frowned realizing that his wife was right. They called Accalia and Aidan Potter to inform them that Harry, Ron and Hermione would be getting their break early. They had only done so with the intention of inviting Harry's grandparents to founders haven for dinner but his mother demanded the children be brought back to Potter Manor for the time being. Founders haven could wait. The last thing any of them wanted to do was overwhelmed Harry and given everything that happened at Hogwarts overwhelmed was exactly what the children were and to make matters worse the school year had barely begun.

Obviously misunderstanding the meaning of 'us,' Harry hopped gratefully off of Remus desk, waved goodbye and headed for the door. In response Sirius let out a bark like laugh, through Harry over his shoulder and carried him over to the fireplace. Next Remus escorted Hermione and Ron over to the fireplace and whisked them away, after that came Lily and the children's trunks. At last James was all alone in Remus's office. He took a step toward the fireplace through in the necessary floo powder and attempted to step inside. Just then a bony, sallow hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder. The net second James was spun around to come face to face with Severus Snape.

"I hear you're going to be the new Transfiguration teacher Potter," Snape sneered.

"I am," James nodded before adding, "and before you say another word. I really have no interest in continuing our childish feud. Once again I'm going to apologize for everything that has gone on between us. I was an arrogant bully and I am honestly, truly sorry. This time I sincerely suggest that you take the apology for what it's worth. If you don't I can pretty much guarantee you're going to regret it."

"Is that a threat Potter," Snape hissed.

"No it's an observation."

Snape's sneer widened, "Is that so, and why pray tell would I agree to let you off the hook?"

"Because a long time ago your friendship meant a great deal to my wife. She and I will be living here during the school year and yes. She has seen the way you have treated our son this year and it nearly broke her heart. So if you will not do this for me or for your own benefit. Please do this for Harry, do it for Lily."

James extended his hand still scarred from the last time he had done so. Much to James's relief however instead of receiving Severus's cutting spell he actually held the man's hand. Picturing Lily's face James threw caution to the wind and invited Severus to join them for dinner. He knew he wouldn't have to worry about Sirius because his brothers would never disagree with anything that was so plainly in Harry's best interest. To James's utter amazement Severus agreed. James highly suspected he had only done so in order to see Lily. But if they were going to start a civil relationship James didn't care what it took to keep from having to look over his shoulder wondering what Snape was going to do to Harry next. Besides James hadn't been lying Lily really did miss her old friend.

Taking a step back James nodded so as to allow Severus to go into the fireplace first. Staring at James as though he grown an extra head or something Severus complied. Seconds later James found himself landing in his parents kitchen only to find that no one had even realized he was standing there. Everyone was staring between Snape and Lily, everyone except Accalia who was frantically working to prepare dinner. James like everyone else turned his attention to the former friends. Lily stood across the kitchen table staring at Severus with her hands on her hips and eyebrows raised.

Uncertainly James watched as Severus mouth the words 'I'm sorry.' Shortly after that the two shared a friendly embrace. Despite the fact that Lily was currently hugging a man James previously loathed James couldn't help but smile. He couldn't remember the last time Lily have looked at her husband with such a great full expression. As his mother and potions teacher pulled apart Harry smiled and went back to setting the table for his grandmother who was cooking more feverishly now than ever. Everyone ate the meal in relatively high spirits and James was beginning to think this truce between himself and Snape had been the most inspired thing that James could've ever done both for his family's sake and that of his former enemy. It seemed that even though James and Severus were dissimilar in many ways they still shared a common enemy, Lily sister Petunia. At the moment Severus was actually entertaining Ron and Hermione with several stories about pranks he used to pull in Lily's defense. Sirius was staring at the Potions Master with a newfound respect.

The only one who didn't seem to be enjoying himself was Harry. The young boy was behaving as though if he were to say a single word the subject would inevitably be brought back to his abuse which was a subject he obviously didn't want to speak about in front of his potionsmaster. Truce or not James couldn't say he blamed Harry after all Snape had instigated a lot of ridicule in Harry's time at Hogwarts. So far nearly every interaction Harry had with the potions master led to a great deal of torment from Draco Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins especially.

Snape was still acting very guarded around James and Sirius and until Snape returned to Hogwarts no one could be absolutely certain that the things they discussed wouldn't be cause for rumors when they returned to Hogwarts. Unfortunately for Harry once the dishes were cleared away and everyone had retired to the drawing room for hot chocolate Sirius stretched out his feet on a nearby coffee table much to their mother's annoyance and cleared his throat.

"I think it's high time we brought up the subject of what the three of you are going to give us for Christmas," he said very seriously.

"Oh really," said Hermione eyebrows raised.

"Yes," James replied catching onto his brother's meaning. "Because you see there really is only one thing we want."

Even Snape appeared curious now.

"Oh yeah," Ron said suspiciously.

"Yes, we want you to let me out of my promise and come with us to Little Whinging," Remus said with an apologetic glance at Harry.

As expected Harry didn't take this announcement very well. He stared at all of them with the same accusatory stare lingering for a particularly long time with Remus. Repeating over and over again that Remus said he never needed to go back again and vehemently refusing in every known language he could think of. It was almost as though he didn't believe that they would be with him the entire time or that they weren't going to turn around and leave him there for the rest of the holiday. Then at last the only person who could possibly change Harry's mind spoke up. Much to everyone's astonishment that person just so happened to be Severus Snape. James groaned half expecting the man before him to jeer or say something painful to his son however Severus actually smiled (no not a sneer an honest to goodness smile,) at Harry before speaking.

"I can understand your anger with Lupin and your hesitation to do this for your father or godfather but I am surprised at your selfishness," the man said slowly.

Harry blinked obviously taken aback, then careful to keep his voice casual Harry replied, "I guess we don't see it the same way. Bad things happened in that place but it's in the past. I've made my peace with it. It doesn't matter how many farm animals Moony turns my cousin into or what they do to my aunt's house. It still won't change the things that happened."

"Well Potter I'm glad to hear you've moved on with your life. I don't think that I ever got over what my stepfather did to me." There was applause in which Lily released a gasp of surprise. Clearly her friend had never confided his abuse to her. "However, it occurs to me that you have- by accident I'm sure forgotten the one person in this room who has a right to closure as well. As unbelievable as it is to all of us, Petunia is in fact your mother's sister. Don't you think that if no one else that Lily has a right to confront Petunia?"

When at last Snape finished speaking he stood up, calmly excused himself and headed for the nearest washroom. For a man whose main teaching tool was intimidation. James was pleasantly surprised to see how well versed Snape was at child psychology. Long after Severus had left Harry just sat there in complete and total silence and by the time Snape returned Harry was listing the conditions on which he would agree to go back. James who by now found his son to be somewhat predictable could almost anticipate word for word exactly what Harry was going to say.

First, Harry was adamant that no long-term harm come to the Muggles. Second, Harry didn't want to do the visit on Christmas something upon which everyone wholeheartedly agreed and third, that this time after leaving Little Whinging he would not be forced to return under any circumstance. The terms were accepted and the Marauders, Lily, Gavin, Olivia, Victoria and much to everyone's excitement (apart from Harry, Ron and Hermione,) Severus Snape were all making arrangements to head to Little Whinging in two days time. James in particular was excited to have Lily's old friend come along because of the horrified reaction his sister-in-law was bound to have.


	25. Returned to Little Whinging

I could not wait to finish the reunion with darkness. Again I apologize to everyone for the long wait with the previous chapters. I was so busy finishing the novel that I hardly had time for anything else. To thank you for your patience I am going to try and finish this installment as quickly as possible. I just have one brief note before I continue. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Lindenmc. Who's touching review I was unable to reply to do to a block in private messaging. To this reviewer I would just like to say thank you and I can only hope I find readers like you for my novel.

And now without further ado the Dursleys finally get what's coming to them & Dudley's not so little gang too.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five

Returned to Little Whinging

by Empathicallychosen

* * *

"The maxim "Nothing but perfection" may be spelled "Paralysis." - Winston Churchill

* * *

It took three taxis to transport the large caravan of witches and wizards to their destination. As the taxi pulled up alongside the disgustingly familiar gate that would open up and reveal the place that suffocated his abilities for so long Harry was beginning to have second thoughts. Actually Harry had been having second thoughts ever since he'd consented to his family's ridiculous Christmas wish. It was only after they pulled up at the gate that Hermione and Ron started to agree with him. Unfortunately for the threesome it was far too late to back out now. Perhaps foreseeing this problem Harry's parents had put Harry, Ron and Hermione in the last taxi along with Lily so that every time one of them began to say that this was a bad idea Lily's face ended up staring back at them. None of them would dare do anything to disappoint the woman they had once declared their queen.

The taxi door opened to reveal Harry's father staring back at them looking as though he were the happiest man on the face of the earth. Reluctantly Harry slid out of the taxi trying to ignore the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. Showing the first sign that any of them understood how difficult this was for the children James wrapped a comforting arm around Harry's shoulder and walked with him over to the guard's post. Harry sighed, it was five minutes until the night-watchman would come on duty. It wasn't going to be easy talking his way inside.

None of the guards were very fond of Harry, Ron and Hermione but the man sitting on the other side of the glass at this very moment especially dislike them. Jason David Woodruff was declared by many as the most snobbish resident of Little Whinging. In fact he was even more snobbish then both Harry's aunt and uncle. Naturally to many of the residents of Little Whinging this qualified him as the perfect candidate for the position of head watchmen. No sooner had Harry opened his mouth to speak when the man spotted Remus and ran screaming from his post. The gates open wide and they all entered, some more reluctantly than others.

"You're lagging behind Weasley," said Snape suddenly. "You're not afraid, are you?"

"Of course not. The last people on this earth I'm afraid of are the Dursleys. Still when someone keeps you tied up for a week and makes it a habit of jabbing a hot poker into your skin a sane person doesn't usually come around for tea a few months later," Ron replied indignantly.

At these words Hermione stopped and her facial expression was haunted. It was the first time that Harry actually saw any of the adults truly wonder if this was a bad idea after all. A few seconds later however she set off again looking more determined than ever. Everyone apart from Snape smiled. Just in case however Victoria let go of Remus's hand and sped up to keep in step with Hermione. Little Whinging at Christmastime always resembled that of the perfect winter town depicted in snow globes. Hermione had on more than one occasion witnessed the town beautification committee coming to her house complaining that several of the Granger's light bulbs on the Christmas lights had gone out and warning the young family that if the problem was not rectified there would be a fine on their door by the end of the week. This was partially why Ron took particular enjoyment in causing an avalanche on several rooftops knocking down quite a few gaudy decorations of Santa on his slay.

Number four was visible immediately. There were very few occasions in Harry's memory in which Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon dared to make their house stand out at all and unfortunately today was one of those occasions. Maroon, gold and orange Balloons were placed along each fencepost. Even more unsightly was a large banner with the Smeltings motto written in maroon ink plastered on the front door. Harry groaned as he looked over at his friends and they all agreed. The group definitely chose the wrong day for this confrontation.

"What in Godric's name is going on here," Olivia mused aloud.

" I guarantee whatever it is you are about to witness one of the most ridiculous, mind-numbing things you have ever seen in your life," muttered Ron despairingly.

"Look on the bright side, at least we know it isn't the annual Christmas party," replied Hermione.

Ron laughed sardonically.

"Thank Merlin for that too! If it was, we would need one of Vernon's drills to put me out of my misery," he retorted.

Harry could feel the adults getting more and more curious the longer the three friends spoke. Harry sighed. They would find out for themselves soon enough. Gathering up as much of his Gryffindor courage as he possibly could Harry knocked on the door and stood back. While his parents told him over and over again there was nothing to worry about as they waited for a member of the Dursley family to come to the door James showing his very first sign of apprehension carefully directed Harry to stand in between Snape and Sirius. At last the door opened to reveal none other then Aunt Marge. The woman was just as grotesque as Harry remembered her and like in so many of Harry's memories Aunt Marge was already three sheets to the wind. It took her bloodshot and dilated eyes a long time to register who was at the door and when she did her eyes seemed to focus solely on Harry, Ron and Hermione. Instantly her red and purple face wrinkled in disgust. The woman was so inebriated that she'd clearly forgotten the last time any of them had seen her.

"BACK AGAIN ARE YOU RUNT? -HIC - I SUPPOSE YOU'RE GOOD FOR NOTHING UNCLE DIDN'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU EITHER EH -HIC -," Aunt Marge's voice was so loud that people on the street stopped and stared. Standing beside Lily and Victoria Remus chuckled but still Marge Dursley didn't recognize any of them. "AS LONG AS YOU'RE HERE I SUPPOSE WE COULD LET YOU STAY FOR A WHILE - Hic- RIPPER MADE A MESS IN THE KITCHEN - HIC- AND SOMEONE NEEDS TO CLEAN IT UP!"

Everyone apart from Hermione and Ron was taken aback in surprise. Harry on the other hand found himself stepping into a role which he hated. It was the role he played his entire life. Nodding mutely Harry stepped inside with Ron and Hermione at his heels. Harry knew that his parents were close behind and that they were watching but he didn't care. The track record for his safety in this place wasn't what he would call outstanding and this role though unpleasant was familiar.

* * *

In all his life Severus Snape never imagined seeing the almighty Golden Ones in such a position. Somehow he always pictured the great heroes of the Wizarding world sitting in the lap of luxury being handed everything on a silver platter. After all the three children had more gold than Gringotts could hold in one facility. There was so much of it the British goblins had branched out sending gold to Wizarding banks in America and Switzerland. A great portion of that was given to them by the heads of magical communities all around the world but more often than not it was given to them by some batty old witch or wizard who lost all or most of their family to Lord Voldemort and wanted to bequeath their millions to the children who caused the downfall

.It never occurred to Severus Snape that the Golden Ones might not have grown up with everything they ever wanted in life. Especially in regards to James's son but the more he was learning about Harry, Ron and Hermione the more surprised he became. Granger's parents were actually well-rounded people who lived well below their means, Weasley grew up with a crazy cat lady and Potter had spent his life being treated worst than a pile of dung someone stepped in. None of them had any clue as to how much money they were worth and the truly strange thing about it was that when he accidentally let it slip none of them seemed to care. In fact Harry seemed genuinely uncomfortable with the idea and now looking at his previous living conditions Severus Snape was beginning to understand exactly why. He doubted very much if anyone in this house ever gave a flying fig about what the boy thought.

The inside of Petunia's home was much the same as Severus expected it to be. Yes as strange as it may have been Severus spent a lot of time curious as to what her house might have looked like. Severus often wondered if he had been able to create a potion to make Lily's sister less of an elitist snob whether or not he and Lily would've ended up together. Truth be told that was one of the reasons Severus worked so hard in potions. Then he would wander whether or not that was part of the reason he could never make it work with Lucinda, the girl who had been the real love of his life not just a puppy crush like Lily was. Because these days although Severus could honestly say he cared about Lily is a friend he realized now that compared to his love for Lucinda his crush on Lily had been nothing more than a twenty-four-hour bug.

After losing both girls he cared about Severus spent a lot of time wondering about where he went wrong and Petunia was one of those things. The sheer number of pictures of the overweight beach ball she called her son and the obsessively compulsive clean living room was evidence of that.

Severus pulled his head out of the memories just in time to see the fat woman with a mustache trying to shove Harry into what he assumed was the kitchen. James and Black both jumped up to defend the boy but neither man was as quick as he was pulling out his wand he pointed it directly between the woman's deep brown eyes. The woman Harry called Aunt Marge blinked several times as a number of memories came rushing back to her.

"I suggest you get your hands off that child Madam, if you know what's best for you. Do you see that man behind you? (Severus took his wand of the woman long enough to use it to gesture at James,) that man is this boy's father and when it comes to his son he is liable to act in ways that make me look like the collected one."

At the sight of the wand in Severus's hand the woman fainted with a loud crash. For one moment he caught himself thinking that this was an odd reaction then he reminded himself about the way the guard at the gate scurried away from Remus. Clearly the Potters made some kind of a lasting impression the last time they visited this magic forsaken town. Severus always hated being the butt of the marauder jokes. Just the same imagining what Remus had done to terrorize these people Severus couldn't say he was completely disgusted. The crash shook the floor of the foundation and several seconds later a number of extremely large boys and a skinny boy with a face like a rat came running out of the kitchen followed by an enormous man with no neck and an enormous mustache and a slender woman with lackluster blond hair and the neck of a giraffe.

Though Severus never had an occasion to meet the man he recognized the woman immediately. It was Petunia. Even years of not seeing her couldn't remove her face from his memories. Severus immediately recognized the largest of the boys from the many photographs around the house, not to mention one extremely hideous family painting. Clearly this was Petunia's son - Dudley did Granger call him? The boy was dressed in an absolutely ridiculous outfit; a maroon tailcoat, orange knickerbockers and a boater hat. Despite the fact that he rarely did such a thing Severus had to fight the urge not to bust up laughing. Weasley on the other hand couldn't stop himself even if he tried.

"I don't know why but when your uncle described the uniform at Smeltings I thought he was joking," Weasley announced as soon as he could control himself enough to get the words out.

"Why would you think that," Granger responded. "When have you known Vernon Dursley to tell a joke?"

"Oh come on Hermy, are you actually saying you honestly believe there was a school anywhere in the world cruel enough to subject it students to that kind of ridiculed," Weasley fired back pointing to the skinny boy who was wearing the same uniform.

"I suppose at your school they make the students dress in Halloween costumes," remarked one of the larger boys pointing to Weasley who was still covered in bandages from when Pettigrew attacked.

"What happened Weasley, another kid at St. Brutus's beat you up," asked the rat-faced boy.

Weasley appeared puzzled for a moment then he spotted a brochure lying on one of Petunia's end tables and picked it up. The brochure was for a Muggle school which was more light a juvenile detention center that specialized in hopeless cases. Judging by the way Petunia's walrus husband fidgeted under Severus's suspicious gaze he obviously placed the brochure there as a means of explaining Harry, Ron and Hermione's absence to anyone who asked about it.

"Oh no, no, no, I know you're not calling my Pronglets hopeless juvenile delinquents when your son just one an award for bashing someone's head in," said James pointing to a gold plaque on the wall that was obviously the reason for their celebration.

Instantly both Petunia and her husband became completely outraged. Petunia's husband actually went so far as to praise his son for the achievement clapping the overweight boy on the shoulder and calling boxing a noble art and claiming that James was just jealous because their "Dudders" was the regional heavyweight champion and Harry was "a toothpick with legs." Then Petunia added an even more outrageous statement by saying that if it were up to her Harry would've spent nine months safely locked away at St. Brutus's instead of loose on an unsuspecting public. Severus groaned. Was Petunia suffering from some kind of memory loss? Or did she honestly not remember exactly how fierce Lily could be when she wanted?

"I think you boys had better run home now my sister and I have a lot of catching up to do," Lily told Dudley's friends.

Petunia quickly ran to hide behind her husband who was already reaching over to the mantel where a long sawed-off shotgun was resting. With a bark of laughter Black casually flicked his wand and turned the weapon into a neon green umbrella with lightning yellow stripes. His actions were so quick that apart from Dursley and the adult wizards no one else seemed to realize what happened. Realizing he was holding an umbrella Dursley dropped the thing into the fireplace and it went up in flames. Perhaps it was unfortunate that no one else saw these things because rather then leave the boys stood still obviously not liking the idea of being told what to do by a former convicted felon. With the exception of one boy the one with the rat-like features who instead of leaving walked right up to Granger and started flexing his scrawny muscles. Granger looked torn between amusement and total repulsion. Whatever she thought he was doing it was very clear he could not be doing what she thought the boy was playing at. That was however until the boy opened his mouth and spoke.

"So Granger did you miss me," he asked attempting what he thought was a seductive tone.

"Padfoot, is he trying to make a move on me," she questioned Black uncertainly. "Please tell me that the boy who broke my nose three times in primary school is not actually hitting on me!"

"I'm afraid he is Ladybug, very poorly I might add," said Black somberly.

"Gross, gross, gross, make it stop! He's making me uncomfortable," Granger whined.

If Snape were honest with himself, he couldn't even blame the girl for complaining. If he were in her shoes, he might complain as well. But before Black could do anything Potter stepped forward and gave the girl a short bow and winked reassuringly. Perhaps his over-the-top antics were his way of trying to keep the girl's mind on something else but nothing was working. It was all Granger could do to keep repeating "this isn't happening, make it stop," in every language she could think of. It really was no wonder why the girl acted like such a know it all at times. Her parents had obviously never spared her a learning opportunity in her life.

"As you wish Princess Ladybug, please allow me the pleasure of doing this favor for you," James said dramatically before turning his attention to the young boy. "Listen to me you scrawny little twit. You are way out of your league so I suggest you listen to my wife and take a hike because on the count of three your backside is going to be looking at the wrong end of my antlers."

"What do you mean antlers," the boy replied.

"One, two, three, "James said ignoring the boys question.

Once again none of the boys moved and with a tiny pop James was gone and majestic stag stood in his place. The stag snorted pawing at the ground and the next second all three of Dudley's friends took off running. When Dudley watched as the stag turn back into his uncle Dudley hit the ground just like his aunt shaking the foundation of the floor. Petunia was livid calling James all kinds of names as she attempted to lift the unconscious boy over to the sofa. A feat which Severus was certain would be quite impossible without a forklift of some kind. James ignored his sister-in-law Lily however was turning just as red as her hair while she spoke to her relatives

"Now that were alone I think it's time we discuss what we're all doing hear," she said moving into the fire light.

* * *

Harry Potter was very anxious as he waited with bated breath to see if his mother and father would remember their promises. As of yet they hadn't broken any although his father might have come close if he had made good on his threat of goring Piers Polkiss in the behind. But to be honest Harry didn't think his father had any intention of goring any of the boys. Aunt Petunia maybe but if anyone was to be injured that day it was probably going to be Uncle Vernon. All the same Harry couldn't ignore the stupidity of his aunt calling her brother-in-law names after the magical display she had just witnessed. Much to Harry's surprise however it wasn't James who spoke up it was Harry's mother and she looked angrier than her son had ever seen her before.

"Now that were alone I think it's time we discuss what we're all doing here," Lily Potter said moving into the fire light.

"Don't worry Vernon we won't be staying long we just dropped by to let you know that we've decided on your punishment," she told Harry's aunt and uncle. "I must say you've been a very busy man Vernon, my father-in-law did some digging and as it turns out kidnapping and beating up helpless children isn't the only criminal activity you've been taking part in. Oh no Petunia, don't worry I could never let you go to prison. My husband and I have something much worse in mind."

"But you're not going to hurt them? You said you wouldn't," Harry reminded his mother quickly.

"Yes dear we promised," Lily said reassuringly. "However there are plenty of things good people can do to bad people to get a message across without sinking to their level. In the case of your aunt and uncle that would be Vernon losing his leisurely job running Grunnings and only being able to find work as a milkman."

Harry contemplated his mother's statement for a long time and after thinking about it he decided that she was right. As a matter of fact judging by Petunia's reaction to what her sister had said it was very apparent that Lily had struck a chord with aunt Petunia. Harry wondered if this would be enough to make his aunt filed for divorce. Then again Harry's mother and father probably wouldn't allow the Dursleys to escape justice so easily. Aunt Petunia shrieked loudly and fainted. Luckily Sirius was able to bring her around, although he took his sweet time doing so stating that it really was much more pleasant being around Petunia when she wasn't conscious. In fact Harry had a feeling that if it weren't for his desire to see the reaction to the rest of their visit Sirius might very well have just let her lie there unconscious.

Uncle Vernon on the other hand wasn't acting anything like Harry would've imagined. Harry would have expected his uncle to let out a roar of rage and start making threats. Instead Vernon Dursley's expression was completely calm and altogether quite happy. Noticing the pleasant smile on the man's face Professor Snape stepped forward pulled out his wand and pointed it in the direction of the fireplace.

All at once a dozen or so live bats flew down the chimney and into the Dursley living room swarming around Uncle Vernon's head. Professor Snape was staring at Uncle Vernon with such a look of repulsion that even Harry who was quite accustomed in the past to receiving those looks daily was surprised. This was a look that would have made Neville Longbottom wet himself with fright. Properly terrorized Uncle Vernon ran to hide behind his favorite leather recliner.

"You - you freaks don't have the nerve. W -why else would it have taken you a year to come back here," Vernon stammered.

"Let's get one thing straight shall we," said Remus advancing on Vernon with his wand drawn. "The only reason I didn't come back here sooner was because I wanted Lily and James here when I did. Believe me, you pompous, ugly walrus, I would've taken no greater pleasure than to deal with you away from Harry."

"Come on Petunia why don't you and I go get dinner started. I'm sure you're going to want to make it special considering this will be one of the last ones you'll be having with your son for quite a while," said Harry's mother practically levitating her poor sister into the kitchen.

While Professor Snape stupefied Harry's uncle who finally seem to understand just how serious the situation was Harry stared dumbfounded at the kitchen door as it swung shut. He couldn't believe what he just heard. His mother and father were going to remove Dudley from Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's lives. Before coming to Little Whinging his parents had promised that they would not do anything to terrible to Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Did they not understand just how much Dudley meant to Mr. and Mrs. Dursley or were they just breaking their promise to their son right in front of his face? Aunt Petunia's sorrow was staggering. So much so that it brought Harry to his knees. Concerned Sirius and James hurried forward to help them regain his footing.

"Why are you taking Dudley away from her," Harry questioned staring into his father's hazel eyes. "Dudley is her entire life, losing him would kill Aunt Petunia."

"We have to Harry, leaving your cousin in this environment would be horribly irresponsible. There are lots of kinds of abuse and if Dudley stays here it will cripple him for life," said James patiently. "Don't worry he's going to go live with your mum's Aunt Elizabeth. She is a very good woman and she'll give him all of the appropriate attention he needs."

One awkward dinner later during which Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were force-fed a truth serum and asked to reveal everything they ever did to Harry, Ron or Hermione everyone waited anxiously for Aunt Elizabeth and the wizards at last left Little Whinging as nothing more than a bad memory. Snape disapparated first and James pulled out an old newspaper Portkey and instantaneously they arrived at a beautiful house on top of a scenic hill overlooking a rather charming village. Unlike Little Whinging however the village below was filled with little flaws here and there. At least enough to keep Harry from gagging on his own vomit. Something that he had done nearly every day of his life when he was living on Privet Drive.

Harry Potter was very anxious as he waited with bated breath to see if his mother and father would remember their promises. As of yet they hadn't broken any although his father might have come close if he had made good on his threat of goring Piers Polkiss in the behind. But to be honest Harry didn't think his father had any intention of goring any of the boys. Aunt Petunia maybe but if anyone was to be injured that day it was probably going to be Uncle Vernon. All the same Harry couldn't ignore the stupidity of his aunt calling her brother-in-law names after the magical display she had just witnessed. Much to Harry's surprise however it wasn't James who spoke up it was Harry's mother and she looked angrier than her son had ever seen her before.

"Now that were alone I think it's time we discuss what we're all doing here," Lily Potter said moving into the fire light.

"Don't worry Vernon we won't be staying long we just dropped by to let you know that we've decided on your punishment," she told Harry's aunt and uncle. "I must say you've been a very busy man Vernon, my father-in-law did some digging and as it turns out kidnapping and beating up helpless children isn't the only criminal activity you've been taking part in. Oh no Petunia, don't worry I could never let you go to prison. My husband and I have something much worse in mind."

"But you're not going to hurt them? You said you wouldn't," Harry reminded his mother quickly.

"Yes dear we promised," Lily said reassuringly. "However there are plenty of things good people can do to bad people to get a message across without sinking to their level. In the case of your aunt and uncle that would be Vernon losing his leisurely job running Grunnings and only being able to find work as a milkman."

Harry contemplated his mother's statement for a long time and after thinking about it he decided that she was right. As a matter of fact judging by Petunia's reaction to what her sister had said it was very apparent that Lily had struck a chord with aunt Petunia. Harry wondered if this would be enough to make his aunt filed for divorce. Then again Harry's mother and father probably wouldn't allow the Dursleys to escape justice so easily. Aunt Petunia shrieked loudly and fainted. Luckily Sirius was able to bring her around, although he took his sweet time doing so stating that it really was much more pleasant being around Petunia when she wasn't conscious. In fact Harry had a feeling that if it weren't for his desire to see the reaction to the rest of their visit Sirius might very well have just let her lie there unconscious.

Uncle Vernon on the other hand wasn't acting anything like Harry would've imagined. Harry would have expected his uncle to let out a roar of rage and start making threats. Instead Vernon Dursley's expression was completely calm and altogether quite happy. Noticing the pleasant smile on the man's face Professor Snape stepped forward pulled out his wand and pointed it in the direction of the fireplace.

All at once a dozen or so live bats flew down the chimney and into the Dursley living room swarming around Uncle Vernon's head. Professor Snape was staring at Uncle Vernon with such a look of repulsion that even Harry who was quite accustomed in the past to receiving those looks daily was surprised. This was a look that would have made Neville Longbottom wet himself with fright. Properly terrorized Uncle Vernon ran to hide behind his favorite leather recliner.

"You - you freaks don't have the nerve. W -why else would it have taken you a year to come back here," Vernon stammered.

"Let's get one thing straight shall we," said Remus advancing on Vernon with his wand drawn. "The only reason I didn't come back here sooner was because I wanted Lily and James here when I did. Believe me, you pompous, ugly walrus, I would've taken no greater pleasure than to deal with you away from Harry."

"Come on Petunia why don't you and I go get dinner started. I'm sure you're going to want to make it special considering this will be one of the last ones you'll be having with your son for quite a while," said Harry's mother practically levitating her poor sister into the kitchen.

While Professor Snape stupefied Harry's uncle who finally seem to understand just how serious the situation was Harry stared dumbfounded at the kitchen door as it swung shut. He couldn't believe what he just heard. His mother and father were going to remove Dudley from Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's lives. Before coming to Little Whinging his parents had promised that they would not do anything to terrible to Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Did they not understand just how much Dudley meant to Mr. and Mrs. Dursley or were they just breaking their promise to their son right in front of his face? Aunt Petunia's sorrow was staggering. So much so that it brought Harry to his knees. Concerned Sirius and James hurried forward to help them regain his footing.

"Why are you taking Dudley away from her," Harry questioned staring into his father's hazel eyes. "Dudley is her entire life, losing him would kill Aunt Petunia."

"We have to Harry, leaving your cousin in this environment would be horribly irresponsible. There are lots of kinds of abuse and if Dudley stays here it will cripple him for life," said James patiently. "Don't worry he's going to go live with your mum's Aunt Elizabeth. She is a very good woman and she'll give him all of the appropriate attention he needs."

One awkward dinner later during which Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were force-fed a truth serum and asked to reveal everything they ever did to Harry, Ron or Hermione everyone waited anxiously for Aunt Elizabeth and the wizards at last left Little Whinging as nothing more than a bad memory. Snape disapparated first and James pulled out an old newspaper Portkey and instantaneously they arrived at a beautiful house on top of a scenic hill overlooking a rather charming village. Unlike Little Whinging however the village below was filled with little flaws here and there. At least enough to keep Harry from gagging on his own vomit. Something that he had done nearly every day of his life when he was living on Privet Drive.

* * *

Authors note just one more to go


	26. Harry's Happy Christmas

Epilogue

Harry's Happy Christmas

by Empathicallychosen

* * *

"Let us make one point, that we meet each other with a smile, when it is difficult to smile. Smile at each other, make time for each other in your family." Mother Teresa

* * *

Snape left Private Drive via taxi . Determined to get the children home as quickly as possible James enlisted the use of a portkey. Harry untangled himself from Ron and Hermione and stood up. He didn't ask where they were that would be silly . James already told Harry they were going home but for some reason he'd been expecting to go back to Potter Manor. This was his home? Harry supposed he should've known better than to assume they would live with his grandparents for the rest of their lives.

James was after all a grown man now of course he would want to leave home and raise a family of his own. Everyone wanted to grow up and be responsible for their own lies and the lives of their families. That was just what healthy well-adjusted people did. Be that as it may Harry always considered Potter Manor his home. Would it be hard to adjust to this brand-new place? Harry didn't think so something about this place told him it would be far more bearable than Little Whinging.

As soon as they arrived at the house Ron used the floo network to get to Weasley Tower. Lily decided to go with him stating that she needed to discuss something with Mrs. Weasley. Meanwhile James took Hermione by the hand and led the mesmerized young girl to her new home. Harry, Ron and Hermione knew that the Grangers took the first opportunity after Lily, Sirius and James were declared innocent to move out of Little Whinging.

They just never realized that the Grangers had moved within walking distance of the Potter household. With the floo network on hand Harry had a sneaking suspicion that his two best friends would be making frequent visits. When Lily and James returned home at about the same time it was to find Harry standing somewhat awkwardly in the exact same place they'd left him.

Harry was completely and totally absorbed in his surroundings. He didn't even realized they were there. Even though this place was new there was a strange sense of familiarity about it. The more he stood there the more Harry was certain he'd been there before. Something in his heart was telling Harry this was his home. It had always been his home. As he stood there and stared Harry realized that the living room walls had been the background for many of the pictures in his photo album. Cautiously Lily placed a hand on his shoulder. Harry jumped.

"Harry? Why don't you go upstairs and get settled in your room," said Lily watching Harry with amusement but also a certain amount of sadness.

"My room," Harry repeated uncertainly.

"Yes, your room,": James chuckled. "You didn't think we would make you sleep on the kitchen floor did you?"

The statement was made as a joke but both Lily and James were watching him nervously. They both seemed fearful he would respond in the affirmative. In all honesty Harry had been told by his aunt and uncle when he was young and had asked why he didn't have his own room that he ought to be grateful for his cupboard because before that they made him sleep in a cardboard box in the kitchen. Harry had been lucky enough not to hear this information divulged under Veritaserum and he didn't think now was an appropriate time to bring it up so he shook his head. Looking relieved Lily smiled pushing her son over to a nearby staircase.

"Just go upstairs darling, your names on the door," said Lily slapping her husband lightly on the shoulder.

His room . . . his house

Harry repeated the words over and over again trying to wrap his mind around it. When he arrived at the top of the stairs, Harry saw a long hallway. There were plaques on each door explaining the purpose of the room beyond except of course for the restrooms but Harry just couldn't help opening each door. He was positive his parents wouldn't mind. Surely they would want their son to get acclimated in his new environment.

The first room he came upon bore the names Moony and Padfoot. Their room was at least twice the size of the master bedroom on number four Private Drive. Judging by the plain state of the room Harry assumed this room was only used for overnight visits. There were two twin sized beds on either side of the room. One side of the room was relatively tidy. This Harry assumed was Moony side. The other side of the room was a total disaster area indicative of Harry's godfather.

In the room next to theirs was an ordinary guest bedroom slightly smaller than Moony and Padfoot's room. This room looked exactly like every other guest room he'd seen. The walls were beige in color. A queen sized mattress was adorned with a floral comforter and an assortment of matching decorative pillows. Harry left this room as quickly as possible choosing instead to go in search of more interesting rooms in the house. There were just three rooms left now, a bathroom and two bedrooms. The next door he saw had a gold plaque above the door reading; master bedroom. Naturally this room must've belonged to his mother and father. Looking down either side of the hallway Harry tentatively pulled open the door. The minute the door opened Harry nearly fell over in shock. The room was massive at least three times the size of his aunt and uncle's bedroom.

A king-sized featherbed sat stationary on one side of the room and on the other was an enchanted waterfall. The walls were littered with photographs of Lily and her friends, of Lily's parents, of the marauders and of course of Harry, Ron and Hermione. Stepping further into the room Harry realized that some of the pictures were very recent. Not to mention the fact that unlike the moving pictures around them the pictures of Harry, Ron and Hermione were quite stationary, Harry knew instantly where they came from.

"I thought we burn these," groaned Harry pressing his finger to the photograph of his first day of primary school.

"Well I for one am glad you didn't," said his mother's voice.

Harry whipped around to see that both of his parents were standing behind him. Harry opened his mouth to apologize for being in their private space but before he could even get a word out his father cut across him claiming he would never forgive Harry for finishing that sentence. James grabbed Harry by the hand practically dragging Harry across the Hall where a similar solid gold plaque read; Bright Eyes. Harry suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. This was his room, a bedroom not a dormitory he would be sharing with four other boys, a room all his own.

* * *

Harry's parents were almost more excited for Harry to see this room then he was. Smiling from ear to ear Lily opened the door. Harry froze standing in the hallway staring at the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life. It certainly wasn't anything like the cupboard under the stairs. This was a real room, his room. The walls were painted a Robbins egg blue with gold trim. There was a large goose feather bed which compared to the rusted old cot he used to sleep on could've been its own island. On the other side of the room was the mahogany desk underneath the window overlooking an apple orchard which Harry noted would provide perfect cover for the occasional Quidditch game as long as he didn't fly to high.

"This is the best Christmas present ever," he moaned.

He was so engrossed in the fact that Harry now had a room all his own that he didn't realize behind him his parents were smiling sadly and that their determination to give him a happy Christmas just increased tenfold in that moment. Harry awoke on Christmas morning without the faintest idea of what day it was, which wasn't surprising considering Harry usually did his best to block out the Christmas holiday.

The first thing that registered in Harry's mind was that it was still very dark outside. Wondering what had awoken him Harry immediately realized the reason for his being awake at such an unearthly hour could be attributed to a great commotion outside of his bedroom. He could distinctly hear the sounds of a dog whining and scratching at the closed door wanting to get inside. That was not all however. There were also hurried footsteps as several people scurried around downstairs. Harry didn't have to ponder what that noise might be. Even the neighbors knew that for the past three days alone Lily and James had been chasing each other around the house with mistletoe.

Harry desperately wanted to go back to bed but Padfoot's incessant whining rendered sleep utterly impossible. Resigned to his fate Harry slowly got out of bed to open the door. He received his first clue as to what day it was as soon as he'd thrown off the covers. Several brightly wrapped packages toppled out of the bed as soon as Harry's feet made contact with his carpet. Harry blinked in surprise. The sheer number of parcels was absolutely staggering.

Looking around he could see that Lily and James had gotten him so many gifts they couldn't even fit them all onto his bed. Harry no longer wondered what force could've possibly dragged his godfather out of bed at a time Harry would have previously considered impossible. Sirius wanted Harry to wake up so the boy could open his presents. Harry knew James probably ordered Padfoot to make as much noise as was humanly possible because Lily wouldn't allow him to wake Harry up on his own.

Harry knew that his parents just wanted to see him happy but this was unnecessary. Still he didn't want to ruin their holiday for them so he decided to play it safe and adopt Sirius's loathing of dawn. Usually if Harry even hinted that he was tired his parents would let him go back to bed. The longer he could delay having to open those gifts the happier Harry would be. Pulling on his bathrobe Harry wrenched open the door to come face to face with a very hyper and excited grim-like black dog. At the sight of Harry awake Padfoot's hyperactive mood reached a fever pitch. Getting a little carried away he happily pounced on Harry who despite his discomfort and the overwhelming urge to get a few more hours sleep started to laugh. If you

"What are you doing Padfoot? I thought you always said it was a crime to wake up before noon on holiday," Harry asked only vaguely aware that he was whining.

Padfoot transformed into a human again and Harry burst out laughing. He couldn't believe that the same godfather who always made a point of dressing in his coolest close was wearing a rather embarrassing jumper sporting Rudolph the red nosed reindeer with a blinking red nose. Harry's punishment for his disrespect was to find himself sporting a similarly embarrassing jumper with a flick of Sirius's wand. Rather than being upset Harry started laughing even harder. If his parents wanted to see him happy on Christmas morning this was certainly a better way of doing it then by waiting him down with presents. Sadly it seemed that Sirius and Harry did not see eye to eye on that particular matter. Looking around at all of the unopened presents Sirius shook his head disappointedly.

"Harry, Harry, Harry, why must you torment me so," he chided playfully. "Don't you know that on Christmas morning you're supposed to make a complete brat out of yourself? From now on I want you to wake up on Christmas morning and badger that dear old dad of yours until he agrees to let you open every one of your presents before the sun has even completely risen is that understood? If you don't go back to school excited about everything you've got the other boys in the dormitory will think you're a total nutter."

"Fine, but why can't I be excited at a more decent hour," Harry complained.

"Because it's Christmas Pup, waking up before dawn on Christmas is just the way things are done. You can't just defy the laws of Christmas Harry," Sirius explained solemnly.

"Oh yeah," asked Harry his eyebrows raised. Just watch me."

Without another word Harry dived for his bed snuggling himself securely beneath the covers. For a moment Sirius stood there completely flabbergasted. Then as punishment for Harry's blatant disregard for the sacred laws of Christmas, Sirius jumped on the bed and started tickling Harry mercilessly. Harry wasn't going to surrender so easily. Deciding it would be a splendid Christmas gift to his godfather Harry rather than admitting defeat began squirming and kicking determinedly. Surprised by Harry's sudden determination Sirius quickly decided to change tactics. Padfoot immediately transformed back into a large dog and with a wicked sort of doggie grin he began licking Harry's face. Harry's look of utter repulsion seemed punishment enough for Padfoot who climbed off of Harry so that he could relish the look even more.

When Harry was released by the canine he watched Padfoot retreat with mounding satisfaction. Maybe now he would be able to get some sleep. Padfoot on the other hand had other ideas. Immediately the dog began yowling at the top of his lungs pawing at Harry's presence expectantly. At last admitting defeat, Harry sat up raising his hands in mock surrender. Naturally the noise godfather and godchild had made drifted throughout the whole house making it clear to everyone that the festivities were about to begin.

The first to arrive where Victoria and Remus. It was quite apparent when looking at them that they had taken a page out of Lily and James's book and had been taking full advantage of the mistletoe scattered throughout the house. Even in the dim light of morning Harry could see that the residue of Victoria's lipstick was plastered all over Remus's face. Pointedly ignoring Padfoot the couple came over to Harry and pleasantly wished him a happy Christmas. Just then the door burst open and in came Lily and James. At the sight of Sirius pestering her son Lily's chest puffed out indignantly.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK -POTTER, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LET HARRY REST," she fumed.

"Oh you said to let him rest. I thought you ask me to make as much noise as humanly possible and demand that he open every last one of these presents," said Sirius casually examining his fingernail.

"It is the sacred law of Christmas Lils," replied James nodding enthusiastically.

Harry snorted this sacred law of Christmas rubbish was getting out of hand. Worst of all when Sirius had first awakened Harry he was right in the middle of a dream where he was the star of the Quidditch World Cup. Grumbling incoherently he shoved Sirius off the bed and rolled over. Sirius immediately put on a hurt expression and started pouting. In all honesty Harry couldn't pretend he was too angry with his godfather.

Harry's desire to sleep was waning and in spite of the fact that somewhere in the back of his mind Harry was bracing himself for disappointment he couldn't deny he was starting to get curious about the surprises that the marauders had cooked up for him. At the same time he was very much enjoying this new game with his family. Padfoot Moony and Prongs were looking entirely scandalized. He couldn't in good conscience let them off the hook so easily. Regrettably the marauders were far more skilled in the art of trickery and before Harry knew what was happening James had Harry suspended in midair and refuse to undo the spell unless and until Harry promised to open his presents. Caught in a precarious situation Harry had no choice but to agree.

Flushed with victory James allowed Harry to flutter safely back to his bed. Suddenly Harry's bed became very crowded as James, Victoria, Sirius Lily and Remus all piled in the bed next to Harry. Normally this wouldn't have caused such a problem in Harry's rather large bed but currently his bed was weighted down by all of his presents and causing Harry to feel a bit like a sardine trapped in a can.

The adults however took no notice of this. They were all too busy bickering over which present Harry ought to open first. Deciding to take matters into his own hands Harry quickly grabbed a rather large and extremely squashy package. It was from the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley made Harry a Scarlet Jumper with the Gryffindor lion embroidered on it. She also took the liberty of packing several enormous mince pies. Mrs. Weasley was taking it upon herself to see that the entire Potter clan was properly fattened up.

There was a tap at the window and Harry looked up only to see Hedwig's eyes staring back at him. Tied to one of her legs was an insane amount of Hagrid's infamous rock cakes. Harry had a feeling this particular gift was more for the marauders than it was for Harry. Due to all the times Hagrid had babysat for the teenage marauders Harry was terribly familiar with Hagrid's cooking and it left a very lasting impression on the young child. Nowadays he knew better than to eat Hagrid's cooking unless Harry watched him cook it. In the past however Harry wasn't always that wise. Harry first learned to become wary of Hagrid's cooking when he inadvertently stumbled across a talon in a stew Hagrid cooked up for Harry, Ron and Hermione. Sirius on the other hand had a rather strange addiction to the gamekeeper's rock cakes. Padfoot insisted that all that was needed to soften them up was a bit of warm milk and a drizzle of sweet honey.

Per usual James and Lily looked quite shocked to see the creature which had once been a stuffed animal. Privately Harry wondered when they were going to get over their surprise. He had sent them over a dozen letters between the time they had been 'rescued' by the Ministry and Christmas break. Remus and Victoria had each been shocked when they learned about the stuffed animals transformation but at least the couple eventually came to accept the creatures as reality. Lily was much better than James when it came to the acceptance of Hedwig and she was rewarded by winning over the favor of Harry's snooty owl.

Considering James thoughtfully Harry decided that perhaps his shock was just another ploy to get a rise out of Harry. Harry didn't know why but lately his father was basking in every pleasant moment he could find. The young father often enjoyed teasing his son. Harry was very surprised to find that he actually enjoyed letting his father joke around with him. In the past he'd always equated teasing with pain and humiliation. But now that he had his family back Harry was slowly starting to realize that not everything was the same as it was on Private Drive. At that moment Lily's melodic voice broke through Harry's contemplation.

"I think you ought to open this one next before your father explodes," she said stroking Hedwig's feathers contently.

Harry was overwhelmed by excitement and he knew to whom these feelings belonged. James was practically bouncing up and down as Lily handed a package over to Harry. This to was a somewhat squashed package. It was wrapped in shimmering paper and was practically as light as air. Harry hesitated was this some kind of a prank? Harry noticed that James was getting more and more antsy the longer he waited for Harry to open his gift. There was no way Harry could pass up such a prime opportunity to get revenge on his father. Unable to stop himself Harry smirked as he handed the package back to Lily.

"Can you hold on to this for a second? I need to use the loo."

Before anyone could stop him, Harry dove into the bathroom and locked the door. He stood there for a rather long time unsure of what to do next. Harry knew that James was easily pleased anytime his son displayed a playful nature nonetheless he couldn't help wondering from time to time whether James was actually disappointed by his son's lame attempts at a joke. The only thing running through his mind at the moment was how ill thought out this cat and mouse game really was. In trying to escape the marauders he had effectively locked himself in a corner, literally.

Harry didn't have time to mull over his failings for long. Five minutes later James was pounding on the bathroom door threatening to blow it off its hinges if Harry didn't open up. Bracing himself for a number of tickling charms, Harry opened the door to see James's face screwed up in mock anger, and the glimmer in his father's hazel eyes betrayed his true pleasure. Harry started preparing himself for his father's mock lecture when instead Lily had a go at him.

"Godric, Harry, we need to work on your priorities! It's Christmas morning for Merlin's sake," Lily's scolded dragging Harry from the bathroom by his arm. "You are going straight back to your room to open every one of your presents young man!"

When Harry first arrived in Founder's Haven he was ashamed to admit he had some trouble adjusting to the differences in this place from Number Four Privet Drive. Harry would have never gotten away with teasing a member of the Dursley family as a matter of fact Harry might well have ended up as a smudge on his aunt Petunia's carpet for even thinking about it.

Yet in the Potter household good-natured teasing was not only an acceptable occurrence it was encouraged. These days Harry found himself much more relaxed and strangely enough most of the time he actually felt like a regular eleven-year-old boy. It amused him to see his mother struggling to contain her happiness as she feigned anger at his earlier stunt. Try as she might Lily was just not as adept as James in that particular department. Harry wasn't the only one who found it amusing either. Victoria was in an uncontrollable laughing fit all the way back to Harry's room.

When they arrived at their destination, James very seriously instructed Harry to go sit on his bed. Intrigued Harry obeyed. With a sideways glance at Moony and Padfoot James rifled through the parcels until he found the feather light one Lily tried to get him to open earlier. Swearing he would ground Harry for the rest of his life if he didn't stop messing around and open the present James past it over to him. Overcome by curiosity and deciding James had suffered enough for the time being Harry slowly unwrapped the parcel. Something fluid and silvery grey went slithering to the floor, where it lay in gleaming folds. Harry recognized it immediately. It was his father's invisibility cloak. The same invisibility cloak everyone always said was James's most prized possession.

"Your invisibility cloak," Harry stated baffled.

James shook his head.

"Harry, I love you but you really aren't a morning person, are you? It's not my invisibility cloak anymore it's yours . . . Don't you even start with me Mister - no passing the cloak onto the next generation is a time-honored tradition," said James before Harry had a chance to protest. "I expect you to make good use out of this. If I hear that you haven't been sneaking into the kitchen I'm going to write such a howler you won't know what hit you!"

"Excellent role model Prongs. What would McGonagall say if she knew her replacement was encouraging students to break the rules," Victoria snorted.

"Oh nice going Willoughby. You've gone and spoil the surprise," said James irritably.

"Well how was I supposed to know you didn't tell him," Victoria retorted defensively.

The argument continued for quite awhile but Harry wasn't paying attention. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was it possible that James would actually become a professor? It didn't seem likely considering the ruthless way James ridiculed Moony for agreeing to be the Defense against the Dark Arts professor. Padfoot and Prongs were constantly rebuking Moony for becoming one of the enemy. Harry just couldn't see James doing such a thing no matter how good he was at Transfiguration or how much it would traumatize the Weasley twins to know that not one but two of their idols were professors.

Then again Lily was constantly telling Harry how desperately they had both missed him. It was plausible therefore that James would agree to take the position if it meant spending more time with his son. That's when it first struck home with Harry. He had just received the news that he was getting something he had longed for his entire life. Harry was getting the opportunity to be with James and Lily every single day. It was the best Christmas gift anyone had ever given him.

As a matter of fact Harry really didn't need any of the other presents he was surrounded by to declare this his best Christmas ever. Harry might not have needed the other presents in the room but he was very aware that his family needed him to have the presents for their own peace of mind. So Harry opened each of them without argument. Lily and James went all-out getting Harry absolutely everything that any self-respecting Wizarding child knew about, including a wizard wireless radio and a large collection of wizard comic books.

That night at dinner the Potters were joined by the Grangers, the Weasleys, Harry's grandparents, Gavin and Olivia. During dinner Olivia stood up making a rather shocking announcement. She and Gavin were moving to Britain permanently. The couple had purchased a cottage in Brussels. Victoria nearly passed out when she heard this. Sirius however didn't seem at all surprised he announced very calmly that he always knew Olivia was hopelessly attached to him. considering that as teenagers Olivia and Sirius were constantly at odds with one another it was a joke that was so funny Harry was in stitches for hours. After dinner Harry, Ron and Hermione were ambushed by Moony, Prongs and Padfoot and they were presented with yet another gift out of his pocket Moony extracted the Marauder's Map. He had confiscated it from Fred and George announcing happily that it rightfully belonged with Harry, Ron and Hermione in the first place.

Several hours later Harry found himself standing in front of the grand piano listening to Sirius singing several boisterous Christmas carols wondering if he'd ever been this happy in his entire life. Leaving for Hogwarts was particularly difficult after such a wonderful holiday but things started brightening up for Harry immediately afterward particularly when Professor Snape gave Draco Malfoy a week's worth of detentions for hexing Harry in potions class without even the slightest bit of provocation. _Whoa, things really are turning around for me,_ Harry thought.

THE END

* * *

And so ends reunion with darkness. Or does it, I was going through some of my old files and I found a bunch or deleted chapters from when I was experimenting with different routes to take the story. Anyway I was wondering if any of you wanted to see them. Please note that should I decide to continue with the third installment none of the deleted material will be of any consequence. Also I have posted the one shot of October 31, 1981 as it pertains to the

Eternus liberi universe please go check it out. T

Empathicallychosen


	27. deleted chapters

Chapter Ten

A Heroic Dilemma

By: Empathicallychosen

"The best day of your life is the one on which you decide your life is your own. No apologies or excuses. No one to lean on, rely on, or blame. The gift is yours - it is an amazing journey - and you alone are responsible for the quality of it. This is the day your life really begins."- Bob Moawad

(o)(o)(o)

Aidan and Remus went to see Dumbledore the next morning and the three men began working to ensure that Harry, Ron and Hermione's conditions remained secret. There must have been a good deal to do because Harry's uncle and grandfather left the house at dawn and said they would not return until late evening. Harry enjoyed spending time with Remus, but the separation from him wasn't all bad. He appreciated having some time with his grandmother without feeling compelled to be with Remus. Even though he would never admit it, Harry was actually having a good time finding ways of amusing himself without his uncle. Especially since, largely because of threats made by The Magical Law Enforcement Squad, reporters were no longer following Harry, Ron and Hermione.

It wasn't all fun and games, however. Mrs. Weasley seemed to be relishing Remus's absence at the Manor and brought Ron over telling Accalia, in her own roundabout way, that she intended to make full use of Remus's new hobby and use Accalia as her own personal babysitting service. This made Ron feel very nervous because, unlike his mother, he cared about the Potters and didn't want to wear out his welcome there.

"Nonsense," Accalia told Ron when he mentioned this. "I love to have you here, both of you (she added for Hermione's benefit), and I don't want to hear any more talk of imposing is that clear?"

Ron and Hermione both nodded.

"Good, now, why don't you three please go set the table for me? Dinner is just about ready."

Ron seemed very relieved by what Accalia had told him so the four of them were able to enjoy a nice quiet dinner and some pleasant conversation. After dinner Harry cleared the table while his grandmother stared wistfully into the garden. Harry followed her gaze just in time to see Crookshanks darting past them in a blur of color, chasing after what looked like a muddy potato with legs. The strange creature was laughing maniacally at the cat. Harry was getting used to life back in the Wizarding world, nevertheless, Crookshanks and the gnome still made a rather odd pair.

"When your uncle gets back, I'll need him to de-gnome the garden for me. It's like a blasted gnome convention out there," she sighed, more to herself than to Harry or anyone else in the room.

"We can do it for you, Cali," said Ron at once. "Fred and George showed me how to do it. It's easy enough. I can show Hermione and Harry how to do it, no problem."

"Sure, I mean if Fred and George can do it then we certainly can," Harry agreed.

"That's very sweet of you dears, but I couldn't ask you to do that," Accalia began.

"You're not asking we're offering. We want to help," said Hermione quickly.

Harry nodded his agreement.

"Oh all right," she had given in at the look of anticipation on their faces. "But be careful."

However Accalia may as well have been talking to the kitchen table for all the good it did because Harry, Ron and Hermione had bolted out the door as soon as she had given her ascent. Harry and his friends were all having a great time. While chasing the gnomes around the yard was entertaining in its own right, Harry had to say that by far the best part of helping out his grandmother was that it was just the three of them again. It had been so long since the threesome was allowed any alone time that the three of them out running around like this reminded Harry fondly of the way spending time with Hermione and Ron used to feel before the Dursleys had allowed it. Sadly, it wasn't long before something happened that ruined the whole experience.

"Timeout, I have to-have to catch my breath," Ron panted, falling flat on his back with exhaustion.

Hermione and Harry collapsed onto the lush green grass without a word and landed on either side of their friend. The sun was setting now, so Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to call a halt to the gnome triathlon and relax by watching the pink cotton candy clouds dance across the light orange sky. Suddenly, his uncle's pleasant attitude after spending so many years in prison didn't seem so strange to Harry anymore. There was something very rejuvenating about this place.

"My, my, isn't this adorable? I want you to get a shot of this Bozo. That way we can show our readers the cute and cuddly side of the Wizarding world's greatest heroes before we get down to the nitty-gritty stuff," said a silky female voice Harry had never heard before.

Instinctively, Harry shot up from his position on the lawn hoping to see who had spoken. Unfortunately, before he even focused his eyes in the direction that the voice had come from, a flash of white light and a fog of thick purple smoke blinded Harry. He coughed and wheezed, his eyes and throat stinging because of the smog. Once it had cleared and Harry was able to see again, he saw a pencil thin, rather heavily made-up woman and a heavyset man with abnormally broad shoulders hovering above them.

"Who are you," asked Ron flatly.

"Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet reporter," replied the woman, rifling through her purse for a neon green quill.

This took Harry by surprise. How had this reporter gotten past all the new wards? Under normal circumstances Harry would have politely introduced himself, but he didn't feel at ease with the idea of being around a reporter. Even if Remus did approve, which was something Harry doubted very much would ever happen, Harry's main instinct was to run. Glancing over at Hermione and Ron, he could tell that they too were trying to figure out how they were going to escape without offending the woman.

"May we help you, Ms. Skater," said Hermione suspiciously.

"It's Skeeter dear," corrected the woman with a trace of annoyance in her silky voice. "And I am here to help you."

"Well, we don't need any help thanks," said Ron, his eyes darting from Rita Skeeter to the back door of the Potter's Manor wondering if they could just make a break for it.

"Oh, but I think you do. I think you need my help getting a message out to your devoted public," replied Skeeter.

Caught off guard, Harry, Ron and Hermione stopped planning their escape and stared. Harry didn't know how to respond to this. This woman was unbelievable. Ron had been laughing his head off ever since Ms. Skeeter had the words 'devoted public'. Hermione just snorted and Harry could tell she was trying desperately not to follow his lead. Ms. Skeeter was not pleased. Her penciled in eyebrows were narrowed and her extraordinarily strong jaw-line was frighteningly prominent.

"I fail to see what is so funny," she said sharply.

Harry, Ron and Hermione automatically backed away from her. They were only a few yards away from the house now, but being with this woman made it feel like miles. Harry was beginning to wonder if they would ever be permitted to leave. Seeing that this tactic was not going to work, Rita quickly changed her strategy. Causing Harry, Ron and Hermione to wonder if this woman had actually escaped from Saint Mungo's hospital .

"The world wants to know what's become of the Golden Ones. So how about giving me a teeny-weeny little interview," she said sweetly, twirling her bleached blonde curls through her fingers.

"Look, the truth is we have nothing to say to you. We just want to be left alone," replied Harry firmly, heading back to the house.

Suddenly Harry heard Hermione say, "Get your hands off me you - you

hag!"

Dreading what he would find when he turned back to his friends, Harry whirled around. Rita had seized Hermione roughly by the forearm, digging her fuchsia fingernails into Hermione's skin, holding her to the spot. For a split second Harry froze, unsure what to do. This was all too familiar and he didn't like it. Once Harry had come to his senses, both he and Ron tried to come to Hermione's defense, but Bozo blocked every attempt without even trying.

"Listen you annoying little runts- I came here for an exclusive interview and I'm not leaving until I get one. I always get my story one way or another. So you may as well just get it over with now," Rita said fiercely.

Clearly, the only way to get out of this situation was to give her what she wanted, but Harry wasn't happy about it. He hated being intimidated, but they had no other choice. Then, from out of nowhere, he heard three sets of footsteps rushing toward them. Relieved, Harry and Ron scrambled away from Bozo as fast as they could, gasping for air. At once Remus, and Harry's grandparents came forward all looking ready to kill.

"Get your hands off my girl," Remus snarled, venom in every syllable.

"Oh, Mr. Lupin, how_ lovely_ to see you," said Skeeter in surprise, letting go of Hermione at once.

"Just what do you think you're doing? How did you get past my wards anyway," Aidan demanded.

"I - I was just -"

"Are you all right, sweetheart," Remus asked Hermione tenderly, purposefully ignoring the babbling woman to keep from hexing her into oblivion.

Harry was flabbergasted. He had never seen Remus as angry with anyone as he was with this pathetic reporter, still he was as gentle as ever with Hermione.

"Y- yeah, I think so," Hermione stammered, rubbing her arms where Skeeter's metallic nails had dug into her.

Harry saw the danger flash in Remus's eyes once more and was quite eager to watch him berate the wretched woman, but unfortunately his grandmother herded them inside the house, wrapping Hermione in a one-armed hug because she was still trembling. Before Accalia closed the back door, Harry looked back at Rita Skeeter and thought vaguely that he would not want to be in her shoes at that moment.

Remus acted as though the incident with Rita Skeeter never happened. For the next several weeks, Remus dealt with his feelings of malice toward the obnoxious reporter by neglecting them. He refused to discuss the subject with anyone. If anyone brought up her name, no matter who it was, Remus would simply grunt and walk out of the room. Harry only wished he could forget about it as easily as his uncle, but unfortunately it was becoming a reoccurring theme in the back of Harry's mind. All he could think about was what the reporter had said and about the mob at Diagon Alley.

"You have to talk to him," said Hermione the night before they were due to leave for Hogwarts.

"Why me," asked Harry.

"Because he's your uncle," Ron replied, looking quite relieved that he was not going to have to do the talking.

"So what," Harry protested. "He's your godfather."

As much as Harry didn't want to do it, he knew that his friends were right. Eventually Remus was going to wonder why they hadn't packed. So reluctantly, he made his way through the house to find Remus with Ron and Hermione following closely behind. They went from room to room and they finally found him in the library poring over several thick leather bound books. Harry reached up to knock on the door, but he lost his nerve. Remus was so excited that they were going to Hogwarts. Harry just couldn't bring himself to tell him that they didn't want to go. Harry looked over at his friends and silently they turned to leave.

"You can come in here. You know I don't bite - well not very often anyway," Remus said without looking up from his book.

Harry chuckled nervously as he entered the room, "Er . . . can we talk?"

At once, Remus spun in his chair to look at his nephew. Remus took off his reading glasses and considered Harry for a moment. Harry felt like he was being x-rayed. Finally Remus sighed. He knew that something was wrong. Remus knew that the conversation they were about to have intimidated the children to no end. Immediately, Harry saw Remus straightening up and focusing all his attention on the three of them.

"We can talk about anything, you should know that by now," said Remus gently. "All of you."

"We know," said Ron, almost inaudibly.

There was a long and painful silence in which no one breathed a word. In fact it was hard for Remus to tell if Harry, Ron and Hermione were breathing at all. He waited patiently for a while and was alarmed when Hermione burst into tears. Now certain that something was drastically wrong Remus cursed the heavens for forcing him into this life alone. Lily and James should've been the ones to have to deal with such serious matters. Moony was just the uncle. His responsibility was to spoil the children.

"Hey, hey, Ladybug, come over here and talk to me. What's wrong," Remus asked, feeling his parental instincts taking over. He gently wrapped an arm around her and handed her one of his silk handkerchiefs to wipe away the tears.

"There now. Tell me what the problem is."

Between incoherent words, smothered by sobs and accompanied by shuddering breaths, Remus could just make out the words, "WE'RE FREAKS!"

Remus's soft amber eyes flashed dangerously.

"We've been through this a dozen times before, you're not freaks and I don't ever want to hear those words pass from any of your lips ever again, is that understood," said Remus, becoming suddenly stern and reproachful.

There was an indistinct murmur Remus took as compliance.

"Good." Remus squeezed Hermione's shoulders one last time. "Now would somebody like to explain to me how you came to this revelation?"

Once again, the only response Remus received was silence.

"I want to help, but I can't understand unless you explain it to me," sighed Remus.

"We don't belong anywhere, Moony," said Harry firmly.

Remus said nothing. His response was incoherent, simply a combination of a chuckle and a sigh. Wordlessly he led the children to the sofa where they would be more comfortable, seating himself underneath the portrait of a slender woman in a row boat, holding a parasol. Harry waited anxiously for Remus's reply. He knew that Remus would be enraged. He had sensed Remus's frustration when Hermione had told him they were freaks, surely this would send him over the edge. But much to his relief, Harry found that he was wrong. Rather than shouting, Remus simply asked calmly that they elaborate.

"We didn't belong in Privet Drive -"

"Well, no one with any sense at all belongs there. That whole place is not natural," said Remus logically.

"That's what we used to think, but now it turns out we don't belong here either," said Hermione, ringing Remus's handkerchief in her hands.

Remus laughed out loud that time, "Don't be ridiculous, where else would you belong?"

"That's the point. We don't belong anywhere," replied Ron.

"Just wait, when you get to Hogwarts you'll see. Things aren't as bad as they seem," stated Remus confidently.

"We can't do it Moony, we just can't," said Harry shaking his head. "We don't want to go to Hogwarts."

Remus stiffened up again. Harry flinched. Clearly, they had touched a nerve. Poor Remus looked like they had struck him across the head with a broomstick when his back was turned. Harry's heart was breaking, but he just couldn't put himself through being something that people gaped at, not again. Once again, Harry expected for Remus to lose his temper and, yet again, he was mistaken . . .

Remus couldn't believe what he was hearing. Harry was trying to convince Remus that he didn't want to go to Hogwarts because they didn't belong there. But Remus knew better, he knew the only reason they didn't want to go was because they would be uncomfortable living like they were in a fish bowl. Remus could understand their discomfort, but he could not excuse Harry allowing himself to be deprived of something he wanted because it would inconvenience him. Remus could only imagine how strange it was to have people falling all over themselves to meet you, but he knew that by allowing Harry, Ron and Hermione to barricade themselves in the manor things would only get worse.

"Well, I can't say I'm not disappointed," he said finally. "I never figured you for the type of people who would cower in the corner while life passed you by."

Hermione was still sobbing quietly into Remus's handkerchief, completely unfazed by his stern demeanor. On the other hand, Ron looked as though he had been hit in the stomach with a heavy brick. Scabbers crawled around his shoulders and was digging his claws painfully into the boy's shoulder, but Ron took no notice. Curiously, Remus turned his attention to Harry, who seemed more baffled than any of his friends.

"But Moony, everyone's going to look at us differently," said Harry after another very uncomfortable silence.

"Yes Harry, I reckon they will," Remus replied speculatively.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at him. This was clearly not the response they had expected him to give. Remus chuckled and stretched out on the sofa. He could only imagine what they were thinking when they saw Remus acting this way, but he wasn't going to lie or sugar coat it for them. Remus loved them all far too much to let them make such a big mistake. He just hoped that one day they would understand how hard this was for him. Ever since picking the children up from Little Whinging Remus was constantly trying to explain to Harry, Ron and Hermione just how precious they really were. The more he tried however the more frustrated Remus became.

He would have to call Victoria tonight. In his opinion Victoria made a far better godmother then Remus did a godfather. She would know just how to help him get the kids through this. Maybe if Remus stressed just how much he needed help, his old friend might come down to Hogwarts for a couple of weeks to help him strategize. The idea of seeing Victoria again made Remus's heart flutter. _Not now,_ he told himself impatiently. _Right now I need to deal with the children. _Turninghis attention back to Harry, Ron and Hermione, Remus realized they were staring.

"When you get to Hogwarts, people are going to stare at you, they are going to whisper about you and I dare say, several of them are going to ask you illogical questions," said Remus casually.

"Is this supposed to make us feel better," Ron asked, obviously stunned by his guardian's behavior.

"Yeah it is, Ron," said Remus. "Because, even though you're going to be subjected to all this, eventually the novelty will wear off and you can get on with your lives. On the other hand, if you don't go to school altogether, if you stay here and hide, then it will be something that you'll regret for the rest of your lives."

Remus watched as Harry, Ron and Hermione shared guilty glances with one another. He knew that they knew he was right.

"I think it's time you face it. Whether you want to or not, you are destined to take Hogwarts by storm. The only question is, are you getting on that train by yourselves or do I have to drag you?"

Authors note: a whole lot of second guessing in that chapter anyway moving on. First I would like to address JMMN: thank you for your review. I have no intention of abandoning anything so you don't need to worry even though it might take me longer than I would like to update sometimes. I'm glad you find it suspenseful but overwhelming? Was that meant as constructive criticism?

Paradise: as you can probably see by now your assumption about Rita Skeeter was correct. I quite agree she is an awful, awful woman. The attic scene in the last chapter was a lot of fun to write. How about that picture of baby Ron and the pieces? I'm glad you enjoyed the bit about James being an over achiever. I wasn't sure how people were going to react.

Next chapter Harry, Ron and Hermione go off to Hogwarts. But are they happy about it? See I didn't write a cliffhanger I just told you what happens. Nevertheless, I will be adding a cliffhanger in one of the upcoming chapters just giving you fair warning

please read and review

TTFN

E.C. 


End file.
